Full Circle
by mellicent
Summary: Ginny’s seventh year was going to be nothing like she imagined. Her new DADA professor is just one of the many hardships in her final year at Hogwarts. But, as in life all things tend to come full circle.
1. How could it have gone so wrong

**Full Circle**

By Mellicent

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Ginny's seventh year was going to be nothing like she imagined. Her new DADA professor is just one of the many hardships in her final year at Hogwarts. But, as in life all things tend to come full circle.

Chapter 1: How could it have gone so wrong?

Ginny sat in the small exam room at St. Mungo's Hospital waiting for the Medi-witch to return with the results of her annual exam. She looked around the room which reminded her of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, a place that due to her love of Quidditch she had spent a great deal of time. _"I wonder what's taking so long. It usually never takes this long."_

The young dark haired Medi-witch entered the room making it seem that much smaller. She looked at her patient, a teenage girl with striking red hair, fair skinned, with a few freckles lightly dusted across her face. The girl's chestnut eyes looked sad and troubled already and the Medi-witch new the news she had to deliver to her patient would only make matters worse. She proceeded to tell Ginny the results of her exam and could see the lack of comprehension in the girl's eyes. After a few moments, she finally spoke. Her voice barely above a whisper

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" asked a confused Ginny Weasley. Her soft chestnut eyes widening in horror praying to the gods that she just heard the Medi-witch wrong. There was no way on magical earth that what she said was right. It couldn't be.

"I said, Miss Weasley that you are pregnant." As the Medi-witch confirmed Ginny's worst fears she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Ginny stared into the soft blue eyes of the woman who was telling her that her life was never going to be the same.

"I'm only sixteen. I still have another year of school left. And…and…How am I going to tell my parents. They are going to kill me and if they don't, one of my six brothers will," she ranted as she broke down into tears. Ginny dropped her head into her hands and cried. She would be the biggest disappointment her parents has ever known of this she was certain.

"Well, maybe you and your boyfriend can sit down with…" the Medi-witch began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"There is _no_ boyfriend. Not anymore, at least," sighed Ginny as she quietly left the exam room and somberly flooed from St. Mungo's to the busy wizard shopping district known as Diagon Alley to contemplate how she got her self into this particular situation before breaking the news to her parents.

A few hours and many sad and angry tears later she arrived at the burrow, her family home. Saying she was nervous about what she had to tell her parents was an understatement. She could not recall another time in her life when she felt this apprehensive, minus the events from her first year at Hogwarts. As she stepped from the fireplace and dusted the soot from her clothing she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"Ginny, dear is that you?"

"Yes, Mum it's me," she replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you need help with anything?"

"No, dear it's just you, me and your father this evening," answered Molly Weasley the matriarch of the Weasley family.

Ginny looked at her mother, her red hair now beginning to show slight streaks of grey, her sparkling blues eyes were just like the twins. Ginny saw the woman responsible for bringing so much love into their diminutive home. She is also, the same Molly Prewett Weasley who on occasion had the temper of a wounded animal. None of the Weasley children enjoyed being on the receiving end of one of the mother's famous tirades, but Ginny felt like tonight, she would be.

"I'm going to go to my room then and work on some of my summer potions homework, then." Ginny turned and walked from the kitchen to her room. Molly watched as her youngest child left the room. She knew after raising seven children that there was something definitely bothering her youngest child. She had been moping around the house since she arrived back home from school. _It's probably just boy problems. I do hope she comes around soon. I hate seeing her this way. _

Ginny lay across her bed giving up on her homework long ago when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes," she called.

"Dinner's ready, Gin," said Arthur Weasley from the doorway."

"I'll be right down."

Dinner that night was a tense affair. Ginny barely spoke to her parents who continually tried to engage her into conversation. After a while, the elder Weasleys gave up and they continued in silence until Ginny spoke.

"Mum, Dad. There's something I need to talk to you about after dinner."

"Sure, Gin. You know, you could just tell us now," smiled Arthur.

"I think I'd rather wait. If that's alright with you."

"Of course, Ginny, dear," answered Molly.

The rest on the meal went by treacherously slow for Ginny. She looked over to her father at the head of the table. She always loved how jovial her father's disposition was. When she looked at Arthur Weasley she saw the fair skinned, slightly balding red head, but the most outstanding feature her father had was his warm, twinkling brown eyes. She felt guilty knowing that in a matter of minutes, she was going to be responsible for erasing her favorite feature from her father's face.

"Well Gin, what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Arthur as he sat in his worn, but favorite chair. Molly sat on the sofa next to Ginny, who looked at her parents, took a deep breath. She sat with her back straight wringing her hand in her lap. She looked at the ceiling blinking rapidly to fight back the tears that were beginning to form. Molly placed her hand on Ginny's knee.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"I know, Mum but what I have to say isn't the easiest thing in the world to say," Ginny replied. _Well, here goes nothing… or everything. _"Mum, Dad. There's just no easy way to say what I have to tell you." She paused for a moment. " I went to St. Mungo's today for my yearly check-up. While I was there …. I …. I…." Tears began rolling down Ginny's cheeks. She raised a pale trembling hand to wipe them away.

"Gin, honey, what is it? What's the matter?" implored her father. She hung her head so she would not have to see the look of utter disappointment on her parents' faces when she whispered the words no parents wants to hear from their teenage daughter.

"I'm pregnant."

Molly and Arthur Weasley paled at the statement made by their youngest child. Shock, anger, and disappointment flooded through them both.

"Ginny.." Molly began.

"Please don't say it, Mum. I know you are both angry and disappointed, but I don't think I can bear actually hearing those words from you. Not right now, please," she begged. Molly placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders and drew her into a comforting hug.

"Gin, who… who is this child's father?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't matter. He wouldn't even want to know and I don't plan on telling him. He isn't the guy I thought he was."

Flashback

_Ginny happily made her way down to the head boy's room in the dungeons. She was finished with her classes for the week and wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. As she entered his quarters, she heard muffled sounds coming from the bedroom as she opened the door she was greeted gruffly._

"_Whoever it is, get the bloody hell out of here!"_

_Ginny took in the scene before her. She saw her boyfriend of nearly two years in his large four poster bed with his crisp, white uniform shirt completely unbuttoned trailing behind his back. His platinum blonde hair uncharacteristically mused laying with an equally undressed Daphne Greengrass, a seventh year Slytherin witch who had been trying to garner Draco's attention for quite a while. Confused, Ginny replied, "Excuse me?"_

_The sound of Daphne's feminine giggling coursed through the room as Draco ran his long elegant fingers over her bare stomach.. _

"_Draco, wh-what's going on here?" she asked. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke. _

_He looked over at the petite red head and sneered. _

"_What does it look like… __**Weasley**_

"_Weasley?"_

"_That is your name isn't it?" asked the black haired witch as she nuzzled closer to Draco._

"_Dr-Draco, why are you doing this?" Ginny could feel the sting of tears in her eyes fighting them back with all of her strength. Her heart was breaking with every word spoken. She looked into his silver eyes hoping to see some clue that this was just a sick joke. His eyes were cold as ice. None of the warmth she'd known for the last few years was there. This was the old Draco, the Draco controlled by his evil father, Lucius Malfoy._

"_What Weasley, did you honestly think we'd be together forever? Really! You were just a… a challenge. Like all challenges when they've been conquered, they're over just like this… this thing we __**had. **__It's through. We're through._

_Ginny turned to leave fighting back the tears. She felt her chest tighten as her heart began to shatter into tiny pieces like shards of glass. She stopped at the door. Her voice strained, she projecting all of the hurt she felt. "Draco Malfoy, you are a bloody selfish, abhorrent bastard. I truly hope one day, you get what you deserve."_

"_And what's that, Weasel?" he spat._

"_A lonely life full of misery and regret. A life that constantly relives memories of how you hurt those who were foolish enough to give a damn about you and your happiness because no one else will."_

"_No, weasel. The life of misery and regret will be yours. I'm a Malfoy. We don't bother with such trivial things." He sneered then added, "Close the door on your way out, Princess. I'm in the middle of something here." _

_Ginny was in the cold dark hallway of the dungeons before the tears flooded from her eyes. She fell to her knees on the cold stone floor and cried for every thought, every wish, and every dream that they had shared together. Then, cried for all the plans that they had made that would never come true. She was vaguely aware of the olive skinned figure in the hallway that lifted her from the stone floor and began to comfort her as he stealthily carried her back to Gryffindor tower._

_End Flashback_

Molly and Arthur assured Ginny that even though the circumstance is not what they had envisioned for her, they would always love her and support her and her child as they would for any of their children. Ginny hugged both of her parents and told them once again how sorry she was for everything then went up the stairs to her room. She crawled into the bed not bothering to change clothes. She sighed heavily before drifting off to sleep. _This would have been so much easier if you were still with me. Why couldn't you have just loved me?_


	2. Hogwarts Letter

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Letter

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling.

A few weeks had passed since the revelation of her pregnancy to her parents. Molly and Arthur tried to hide their disappointment in their youngest child as best they could and only discussed it when they.

For the first time in a very long time, Ginny was glad she was the youngest because she was the only Weasley child at home with no annoying brothers to find out her secret. She planned on telling them, but she just wasn't ready yet. Besides, she was still trying to get used to the idea herself and with every trip to the loo the fact was becoming more and more evident that this was indeed real and was happening to her. Ginny was sick morning, noon, and night. "_It must have been a man who coined the term morning sickness, either that or a very fortunate witch,"_ thought Ginny as she ran for the loo again. _Serves me right for getting pregnant this young._

"Ginny, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring us some tea," Molly said when they returned from Ginny's first mid-witch appointment. Ginny lay across the old, worn sofa. She pulled down the afghan her mother had knitted from the back and covered herself then, drifted off to sleep.

Molly sighed heavily as she set about preparing the tea. _Ten weeks pregnant. My sixteen-year-old daughter is ten weeks pregnant. _After carefully calculating the tine frame, Molly thought, _I should have made her come home for the Easter holiday. If I had, then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. What's done is done. I only wish she'd tell us who's the father of her child. She is going through so much and will endure so much more and that boy has no responsibility whatsoever. _

Molly carried the tea service into the sitting room to find Ginny restfully sleeping on the sofa and refused to wake her. Instead, she sat and watched her sleeping daughter. According to the mid-witch, Ginny and the baby were in excellent health, but she needed to get all the rest she could. "Being pregnant can be very draining on one's body," the mid-witch had told them in a tone that bordered on condescending. What she didn't realize is that Molly could have taught the smug mid-witch a thing or two about being pregnant. She possibly could have written a book on pregnancy since she'd accomplished that feat six times successfully.

"Ginny, you have to eat something," Molly scolded.

"Mum, I- I just can't. The thought of food makes me feel like I'm going to be sick, again," Ginny answered weakly.

"Why don't you just try some toast and some peppermint tea. Maybe, that'll help," Molly replied placing the toast and tea in front of her daughter.

While Ginny nibbled on the toast and sipped the tea, which she would have to admit, it was helping with her queasiness, she spotted a large brown owl sweeping into the kitchen. The bird flew in, dropped a letter addresses to Miss Ginevra Weasley, and immediately left. Ginny looked at the envelope with the unmistakable crest on the seal. This was her Hogwarts letter. She broke the wax seal, opened the letter, and read.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_Enclosed you will find your supply list for your year seven studies. I would like to congratulate you on being chosen Head Girl as well as quidditch captain for the Gryffindor House team. As always, Hogwarts Express will be departing King's Cross Station from platform 9 and ¾ at 11:00 am in 1 September._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ginny looked up from the letter. "Mum, I need to talk with Professor Dumbledore before next term starts."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'll take care of this myself. I guess I need to start acting like an adult," she said determinedly.

* * *

Ginny left the kitchen to owl the headmaster to schedule a meeting. Ginny received a quick response with an meeting scheduled for the following Monday at 10:00 am. The morning of the meeting Ginny rose reluctantly from her bed, showered, dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, dear." Molly called as Ginny entered the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just toast and peppermint tea," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure you wouldn't care for anything else? Maybe pancakes, bacon, or porridge?" asked a concerned Molly.

"No, Mum," was the somber reply.

Molly Weasley, famous for her extraordinary temper had controlled it extremely well since Ginny's announcement, but she'd had enough of her daughter sulking around the house barely eating or speaking with anyone. She knew this wasn't an easy or fair situation, but life was seldom fair. It was time that Ginny rejoin the rest of the world. She not only had herself to think about, but her unborn child, the first Weasley grandchild. Ginny's self pity would need to be overcome and the only way to do that was to get her riled up.

Ginevra Weasley!" admonished a red faced Molly Weasley. "You have _got _to eat something besides toast, it's not healthy! You're not resting properly. You're extremely pale and have dark circles under your eyes." Molly stared into her daughter's chestnut eyes. They were full of hurt, but she saw the flicker of anger beginning to build. She didn't want to push Ginny like this, but she felt it was the only way.

Ginny felt her temper begin to rise as her mother spoke. She had no idea what it was like to be alone and pregnant. She had no idea what it was like having to hide her relationship with Draco for two years, just because of his name. She had no idea what it was like trying to mend a heart that wanted to remain broken. It was too much for Ginny to bear.

"What do you expect, Mum?" she nearly shouted. "I'm sixteen. I'm pregnant. My boyfriend dumped me for a Slytherin trollop. Of course I'm not resting. This is all I can think about morning, noon, and night. I'm scared, I'm lonely, and …"She continued in a low mournful voice, "I still love him when all I really want to do is hate him."

"Gi-"

"I've got to go," she snapped. "I don't want to be late for my meeting with the headmaster." Ginny stormed out of the kitchen and flooed to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Ginny entered the headmaster's office and dusted herself off. She took in her surroundings. This was only the second third time she had been in his office. Everything looked the same. He had the oddest collections of things. She had no idea what any of them did. It reminded her of her father's muggle collection. She sat across the desk from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," his eyes twinkled as her greeted her.

"Good morning, Professor."

"You wanted to meet with me?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Professor. There's something that I need to tell you and… er… it's a lot harder to say than I thought. Ginny took a deep breath to calm her already frazzled nerves thanks to her mother. She began again, "you see… well that is, I… er… I can't be quidditch captain."

"Alright. Is there any thing else you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, the reason I can't be captain, or even play quidditch for that matter is because… because I'm pregnant." She whispered the last word and thought that he didn't hear because he made no remark. He sat there and merely smiled at her.

Then, he spoke. "Miss Weasley, do you intend on completing your magical education?"

"That's why I'm here, sir. My baby is due in the middle of December."

"I see. I think that we can accommodate your situation. It has been done before."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"You didn't think you were the only girl to fall victim to this, did you?"

"Well, actually, yes I did."

The headmaster chuckled. "No, indeed not the first, or the last." He paused then, continued, "Would you like to remain Head Girl?"

"Quite honestly professor, I didn't think it would be an option in my condition. What kind of example would I set?"

"Miss Weasley, I believe you set a very good example for the students to follow. You have been through many trials during your time here and have overcome those with grace and dignity. You have exhibited bravery on countless occasions. And most importantly, you have demonstrated that all students regardless of house, deserve to be treated with respect, love even." He smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Weasley, you'll make an excellent Head Girl."

Ginny and Professor Dumbledore spent the rest of the morning devising a plan to keep her pregnancy a secret from the rest of the student population including the professors. Being the school's medi-witch, Madame Pomfrey would need to know her exact condition. Her professors, however, were to be instructed that she merely had a medical condition to explain her trips to the hospital wing and the potions she would need to take during her pregnancy, not to mention her fatigue and the all day morning sickness she was still enduring. Her mid-witch had told her this could actually continue throughout her entire pregnancy.

Ginny would reside in the private Head Girl's dorm. Upon her arrival, a house elf would be available for her needs and would be able to assist her after the delivery as well. He informed her that some of the house elves had been nannies to the children of the former headmasters of the school and would be more than capable of attending to the infant while she was in class.

Before Ginny left, she was given a book, _Concealing Charms for all Ages_ She looked questioningly at him. He had merely told her that he believed it might be most helpful in her situation. She thanked him for his help and consideration.

_This may actually work out a lot better than I thought. At least I'll be able to keep this to myself. The fewer people who know the better. I can't have Draco finding out. He may not be a student this year, but he still has friends who are. This is all your fault Draco Malfoy. I shouldn't have to do this alone_.


	3. Birthday Surprises

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 3: Birthdays and Announcements

After Ginny's visit with Professor Dumbledore, things didn't seem so hopeless. She explained to her parents her plan of continuing her education so that she could provide for her child. Though they were not fond of the idea of a house elf, no matter how well qualified caring for their grandchild they did admit that they were proud of her for getting things sorted out. Molly tried to convince Ginny to allow her to care for her grandchild while she completed her last term. Ginny adamantly refused to be separated from her child for six months. Also, she didn't want her parents around the baby so much that they'd be able to figure out who the father is.

The rest of the summer progressed without incident. Ginny still preferred to spend her time alone. She had refused every invitation from her friends and brothers to spend time with them the entire summer. Instead, she had taken to spending time lounging under a large tree near the stream that ran through the back of her parent's property. She spent countless hours there reading, resting, and contemplating the future. The one thing she refused to think of was the past. That thought was always more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Today was the day that every witch and wizard looks forward to, the day they become of age. Ginny dreamed of this day for years. She was finally able to perform magic outside of school and if she were not pregnant, she'd be able to apparate. As happy as she should be, sadness marred this day. A four-month pregnant Ginny Weasley now had to inform her six over protective brothers of her pregnancy. She had put it off long enough and they'd all be in the same place at the same time, her birthday dinner.

Ginny decided that she needed to look her best. She carefully dressed in a light green floral print sundress and her favorite sandals. She smoothed the fabric over her body and was glad the empire waist design of the dress concealed her growing abdomen as her hand rested there.

_Good afternoon little one. _She rubbed her hand over the slightly protruding baby bump. _I guess I'll be telling your uncles about you today. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I guess it would be a might strange if I brought you home from Hogwarts after graduation without an explanation. _

Ginny took a deep calming breath and descended the stairs into the sitting room filled with a sea of red heads who were completely unaware of the life changing news that would be revealed by the end of the evening.

* * *

Ginny stormed up the stairs to here room and unceremoniously slammed the door. The impact caused the windows to rattle, which went unnoticed by Ginny as she started ranting and pacing around her room.

"I knew this was going to be a disaster, a bloody disaster! Oh, everything went fine up until dinner. They just had to bring up quidditch; my brother, Ronald Weasley, git extraordinaire and Harry bloody Potter. The prats just don't know when to keep their mouths closed!

_Flashback_

_The entire Weasley clan plus one Harry Potter and one Hermione Granger were crowded around the magically enlarged table in the kitchen at the Burrow. Ginny had been so happy to see all of her brothers in one place at one time. They had just finished dinner and were being served some of Molly's delicious homemade Weasley special birthday cake, which was magically enhanced to assume the favorite flavor of the eater. Prior to dinner, Ginny informed her brothers that she had something very important to discuss with them after dinner._

"_Hey, Gin, so does this announcement have anything to do with school?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. _

"_Some of it," she replied hoping her would just drop it for now._

"_All right you two," called Molly. "No whispering at the table."_

"_Sorry, I was just trying to find out if Gin's announcement had anything to do with the current quidditch captain vacancy on the Gryffindor house team," Harry replied sheepishly._

"_Ginny will let you know when she's ready."_

_Ignoring his mother's comment Charlie piped in, "That'd be brilliant. Two Weasley quidditch captains in the Weasley family." Charlie beamed at his little sister waiting for her to confirm that she would follow in his footsteps._

"_Come on Gin, you know you're the best that Gryffindor has," added Ron._

"_Well, Ginger are you going to keep us waiting?" asked a doting Bill, her oldest brother. _

_All of her brothers waited expectantly for her answer. Ginny took a deep breath and smiled at every one. _

"_Would you lot settle for me being Head Girl instead?" she asked._

"_Finally, another Weasley who takes academics seriously," Percy added._

"_Congratulations," offered Hermione._

"_Thanks"_

"_So Gins, you really didn't make captain?" asked Fred_

_George turned to Fred, "Gred, we must speak with Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Agreed, Forge, this is an outrage. Honestly what was the old man thinking?"_

"_I never said I didn't make captain…." Ginny wasn't able to finish her sentence before the room was filled with yells of congratulations. "HOWEVER," she yelled over the chaos and they began to quiet down. "I turned it down. I even resigned from the team."_

_A chorus of incredulous "what?" filled the small kitchen. Everyone began yelling questions at one time; each wanting to know why she wasn't going to play. Her brothers, as busy as they were with their lives knew how much Ginny loved to play quidditch. None of them could imagine her not wanting to play._

"_Well," she began sheepishly. "I decided to … um… that is … this year is NEWTs. I need to spend as much time as I can studying."_

"_Try again," replied Harry. _

"_This is just going to be a busy year." _That's an understatement._ "And I don't want to spread myself too thin."_

"_Come on. You can't quit Gin. Weasleys don't quit. Gryffindors don't quit." Ron was becoming frustrated with Ginny giving dodgy answers. Ginny's temper was staring to flare. "Why are you doing this? Your marks are bloody fantastic and you barely crack open a book! So, WHY?". _

_She hated it when Ron tried to intimidate her. It wasn't going to work, not today. She could feel her cheeks begin to flush. She glared at Ron as he spoke. Her resolve to keep her temper under control slipped away as she yelled in return, "Because you can't play quidditch when you're pregnant!"_

"_How--?" asked Charlie._

"_Who—?" inquired Bill._

"_But,but your weren't even seeing anybody? Who forced you?" asked Harry_

"_You can't be… what you said. Only slags …and –and whores get pregnant in school," stammered a confused Ron. _

_Hearing his words, Ginny fled to her room wiping the tears from her eyes as she went before any one else could say anything. _

* * *

"_So much for a happy birthday, little one," Ginny sighed as she sunk into her soft bed and continued to cry._


	4. Reactions

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 4: Reactions

To say Molly and Arthur Weasley were angry is an understatement. They were livid. Their grown children had reduced their baby sister into a broken sobbing mess on her birthday, her coming of age birthday at that.

"All of you, into the sitting room, now!" she ordered. "I do not want to hear another word from any of you. I am utterly ashamed."

"Of us, Mum? We're not the…"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You heard your mother. Not one more word, or I'll he you myself," interrupted Arthur. Ron paled at his father's words. Usually the threats came from Molly and Arthur was the mischievous one who didn't enforce any rules and let the children's minor infractions go unpunished, but this was far from a minor infraction.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Ginny. When I come back down, I'll have a few words to say to you lot," stated Molly as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Molly came entered the sitting room and looked sadly over the troop of redheads, Harry, and Hermione. Arthur stood staring out the window, not quite ready to look at his sons. Among the group, two sets of identical blue eyes kept glaring from brother to brother, plotting on their sister's behalf.

Molly's stern voice laced with sadness and anger broke the silence. "I will explain this to you lot only once. You will _**never**_ call or imply your sister is anything that was said earlier. If I find out you have, there will be _dire_ consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "yes, Mum" was the reply.

Arthur continued. "The facts are Ginny is four months pregnant. She will most likely give birth around Christmas. On her own, she contacted Professor Dumbledore to get permission to complete her education and it was granted. Dumbledore made arrangements for Ginny to keep the baby at school with her until her graduation. She has accepted responsibility and is trying to ensure that she will be able to provide for her child. She wanted noting more than your support, and how did you treat her, like some common tart that works the alleys. _I will not tolerate this behavior in my home! _

"You are to leave her alone unless you can be supportive. She doesn't need the anxiety and stress. It is harmful to the baby's health as well as her own," Molly commanded then left the room.

As soon as Molly was out of earshot, Ron began. "Dad, you can't seriously be accepting of this. This is embarrassing!"

"We don't have a choice in this matter. It can't be undone," answered Arthur.

"But, what was she thinking? I _thought_ she was smarter than that," added Percy.

"Well, obviously she wasn't thinking," supplied Ron. Bill, Harry and Hermione all nodded in agreement.

"Boys, this wasn't something she planned. It was an accident, one that she'll have to face for the rest of her life. Whether you like it or not, there will be a new addition to this family."

"But… she shouldn't be doing…._that_," said Charlie.

"Oh, please big brother, you still hold the house record and possibly the school records for the most shags during your time as school," started Fed

"I don't even think Zabini has come anywhere near your record, and he's been the closest in a while still falling very, very short," finished George. The twins glanced at each other an nodded in agreement to and unspoken question. They rose from there seats and walked toward the stairs. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to check on _our_ sister." George stated.

Bill stared at the twins and rolled his eyes. Then, he looked at his father. "Well, since no one else has bothered to ask, exactly who is the father if this child?"

"She didn't give his name. She told us that she doesn't plan on telling him because he wouldn't want to know." Arthur sighed heavily. "I think you should all go home now. This has been a very long evening."

* * *

Ginny lay across her bed gently rubbing her abdomen where her unborn child was settled. The door creaked open and two identical, remorseful faces shown in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Gins, we're sorry they're such gits," said Fred.

"Yeah, we know you didn't mean for it to happen," said George.

"Only Slytherin harpies get pregnant on purpose," started Fred

"Just to trap a wealthy wizard," finished George.

"Definitely not one of my plans. So.. um.. has anyone else decided to call me names?" asked Ginny.

"Gins, don't let them get to you. You have us that's all you need," said George

"I know… but.. it's… it's not like Ron said. I.. I didn't go out.. ..er…doing.. well, you know, with everyone. We started dating the beginning of my fifth year. Then we only did _that_ twice."

"Ginny, you don't.." George interrupted.

"Please, let me finish. You're right this wasn't planned. We took every precaution. We both cast contraceptive charms on ourselves. Apparently, Weasley fertility cannot be controlled."

Fred and George sat in shocked silence for a few moments. They could see the pain in Ginny's eyes.

"Gin, what about him. Does he know?" asked George.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, he'll never know," she paused. "He's moved on to some one else."

They could hear the heartbreak in her voice. She still loved him. Fred and George wrapped their arms around their sister enveloping her in a warm comforting hug.

"Dearest sister and you little Weasley, should rest" Fred said placing his hand over the baby. "If you need a shoulder or anything else, just ask." They each leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," they said.

"Goodnight." Ginny fell asleep moments after they left the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. The dialogue was a bit difficult. Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to review. The next chapter is almost complete so it should be up shortly.


	5. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

A few days after Ginny's birthday, she received an owl from Fred and George. They had a couple surprises for her and would like for her to come to their shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny still needed to buy a few items for school so she decided to accomplish both goals at the same time.

Ginny rose early the next day wanting to spend as much time with her favorite brothers as possible. Also, Ginny loved surprises and couldn't wait to see what they had planned. Just after breakfast she flooed to their flat.

"Hi ya, Gins," Fred called as Ginny stepped from the floo.

"Are you ready for your surprises?" asked George.

"Sure," she answered.

"Well, follow us," they called.

They led their sister down the stairs from their flat above their shop. They entered Diagon Alley and led their sister to the shop next door, Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Guys, what are we doing here? I don't think she's even open yet," said a confused Ginny.

"Ah, dear sister, we have an appointment," answered Fred.

"An appointment? Why did you get an appointment?" she asked.

"It seems Madame Malkin's business has increased since our shop has opened next door. Now that all the kids have somewhere to go while their mothers shop, they spend more money there. It's a win-win situation. So, when we asked for an appointment for our baby sister to be fitted for new school robes and such. She quickly scheduled the appointment," George answered.

Ginny entered the robe shop a bit apprehensively. Until this moment, she had only shopped at the second hand robe shop. In her current condition, she was more hesitant than she would normally be. "I'm not sure about this," she said nervously.

"It'll be fine Gin," answered Fred. "She knows about your situation and has promised the utmost discretion."

"Yeah, Gin. We wouldn't want to embarrass you. That's why we have Ron," George said as he draped his arm across her shoulder.

When the trio finished at Madame Malkin's, Ginny was the recipient of five sets of school robes, three sets of dress robes, and a variety of everyday wear including the sapphire summer robes she wore out of the shop. According to Madame Malkin, the items purchased were charmed with a tailoring spell that would adjust the robes as she grew. The robes also strengthened any concealing charm so that it would be effective for twelve hours instead of the standard six hours for this type of spell. Ginny was thankful that her brothers were so generous, but she felt guilty for them spending their hard earned galleons on her.

"Fred. George. Thank you so much, but you shouldn't be spending your galleons on me. I don't deserve it. You worked to hard for it,"

"There's plenty more where that came from," replied Fred.

"Besides, you do deserve it. You can consider it payment. At least partial payment anyway," continued George.

"Payment? Payment for what?"

"You have inspired us with a new line of products..."

"Which we're sure to come in handy for your fellow schoolmates."

"An entire line of trinkets, quills, and candies called Parting Gifts."

"When the _mirrored heartbreak _spell is cast on the charm by the giver,"

"It causes identical emotional distress in the receiver and lasts for twenty-four hours."

"You're welcome to any item, free of charge for the bloke who left you."

"Hmph," snorted Ginny. _You have to have a heart in order for it to be broken. _"I'll pass for now, but I may take you up on that offer later," she replied.

"Sister dearest, are you ready for your next surprise?" Fred asked as they walked toward Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Before she could reply, they blurted out in unison.

"We opened you an account at Gringotts!"

"What for?"

"A percentage of the profits of the Parting Gifts line will be directly deposited into the account. Sort of a royalty fee if you will," answered Fred.

"Well, since you two are feeling so generous, I have another idea for you." Ginny smiled wickedly at her brothers. "A powered that when inhaled that turns someone in to a baboon, a mandrill to be precise."

Her brothers looked at her quizzically. Ginny went on to explain. "I figured if our brothers were going to act like baboons, they may as well look the parts. You can call it _Mandrill Mist_ or something like that. I see it working like canary crèmes, but maybe lasting a little longer."

"That is an excellent idea. Here's seventy-five galleons for the idea," said Fred as he handed over a pouch full of galleons to Ginny. "Why don't you go on in the back and sign the papers for ownership of the vault and we'll get back and open the shop and work on this. Stop by and see us before you floo home."

George fished into his pocket and gave Ginny what looked like a galleon, but she recognized an item for the joke shop. It was used as a communication device. You simply tap you wand on the galleon, say the name of the person you're sending the message to, and the message.

"Fred has the linking galleon. If you need anything, don't hesitate to use it." George kissed his sister on the forehead and walked back toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Everything at the bank went rather smoothly. She was thankful that she made it in and out without running into her oldest brother, Bill who worked there. Now, Ginny Weasley was the owner of vault number 236 with a current balance of 300 galleons all thanks to Fred and George.

Ginny hadn't been out by herself since the day she found out she was pregnant. She was enjoying the freedom of being out from under her mother's watchful eye. She walked lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking that if she could help Fred and George over the next year with ideas for products, she'd have enough money to take care of her and her baby until she can find a job of her own or maybe see if they'll take me on as a full-time product developer.

When Ginny looked up she had stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She looked into the window to admire the new Vortex racing broom just released this summer. _Oh twisted irony. Now, that I can afford the best broom out there, It would do me any good to buy it, because you can't play quidditch when you're pregnant._

Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that she was no longer alone. She did not notice the couple that stood behind her until she heard his unmistakable drawl.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ginny stiffened at the sound of his voice. _Must remain calm._ _I cannot allow him to get to me._

"Draco, darling it looks like little Weaslette has been stealing because we know _she_ can't _afford_ those robes," added the female voice Ginny came to despise over the last four months.

Ginny whipped around and glared into the bright blue eyes of Daphne Greengrass. She turned to leave without saying anything. She was determined to follow the mid-witch's advice of staying calm, but she was countered by another remark from Daphne.

"She's not even denying it, Draco," Daphne sneered.

Ginny quietly replied looking directly into Daphne's eyes. "I can assure you, these robes were not stolen. They were a gift."

"Hmmm… and just how'd you _earn_ such a gift, Weaslette? Been doing _favors_?" Draco smirked at her.

Ginny's heart dropped to her feet. She had to get out of there and fast. She would not shed another tear for him and most definitely not in front of him.

"You've had your fun at my expense. If you'll excuse me, I need to be going," she somberly replied.

"What's wrong with you Weasley?" Draco spat. "You're not even going to defend yourself?"

Ginny looked at Draco for the first time. He had changed slightly in the last four months. His shoulders seemed to be broader than she remembered; his clothes complemented his muscular frame. The blue shirt he wore drew out the light flecks of blue in his eyes. His hair had grown out a little with wisps of his platinum blonde hair hanging in his eyes. He looked better than she remembered. _I can't think like this. It won't do any good._

She drew a deep breath. "What's the point? It's not like anything I've ever said to you mattered in the first place. It's not like I matter." She started to leave when he reached out and grabbed her arm. He held her arm tightly. Their eyes locked. She tried to read what he was thinking, but he said nothing. She notices his jaw clenched and the muscles twitch. _He's angry. He has no right to be angry. This is his fault. This is what he wanted. _

"Let go of me, _Malfoy!_"

He made no attempt to release her.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two got off …" Blaise didn't finish when he took in the scene in front of him. This wasn't good.

"Daph, why don't you go wait for us at Fortescue's ?"

"But, Blaise…"

"Daphne, go!" he commanded. The angry blonde haired witch stormed away.

"_Malfoy_!" he hissed.

Draco and Gunny's eyes were stilled locked.

"Draco, what are you doing? Let her go."

"Stay out if this Blaise. This is between me and little Weasley here."

Ginny had never seen Draco eyes this cold and empty, not even the last time they saw each other in his dorm. "Draco, I don't know why you are so angry with me, but please, just let me go. You have what you want. You've got Daphne, your upstanding pureblood girlfriend," she muttered softly.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sneered at Ginny with at utter look of contempt. "That's right, Weaslette," he spat. He pushed her away from him as he released her arm. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Ginny, not expecting to be pushed lost her balance and was caught by the strong arms of Blaise Zabini.

"Well, kitten. It seems I'm always having to come to your rescue around the great pompous arse."

Ginny looked into Blaise's eyes. "It was you! That night in the dungeon when he... You carried me to Gryffindor tower didn't you?"

Blaise smiled sheepishly as he helped Ginny to her feet. "Are you ok?"

Ginny rubbed her arm.

"Let me see." He took her arm and examined where Draco's hand had gripped it. He could see the marks of Draco's fingers on her pale skin. He pulled his wand from his robes and muttered a healing spell. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much. Thanks," she answered. "So, you're not going to answer my question?"

"Yes, it was. I thought you might need to be with your friends instead of on the dungeon floor."

"Thank you. So… um…you're not afraid to be seen talking to me? I am a _Weasley_ remember?"

"I know, kitten. I have nothing to fear. I'm not the one with a psychotic father."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. So what are you doing here alone?"

"I came here earlier to see Fred and George and to buy supplies for school. Would you like to accompany me or do you need to get back to the prince and slag?"

Blaise laughed. "I've missed your sense of humor." He draped his arm across her shoulder as they made their way to the apothecary.

* * *

Blaise had accompanied Ginny to the apothecary and the stationary shop. Then, he escorted her to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Ginny had forgotten all of her problems and enjoyed the morning being with her friend.

They talked about Blaise's plans to go to France to work for his father's company. He thought it would be best to work away from his father so that others wouldn't think he was getting special treatment while he learned the ins and outs of Zabini Enterprises.

Ginny told him that she was Head Girl. Blaise, like Ron and Harry asked about the quidditch team. She told him she was chosen, but resigned from the team. He looked at her questioningly, but did not press the issue when he saw the sadness in her eyes. _She'll tell me when she's ready. _Noticing the time, Blaise bid Ginny a farewell and promised to owl her when he got settled in Paris.

* * *

Ginny finally finished all of her shopping and was leaving Flourish and Blott's thinking how she was going to enjoy reading the novels she had just purchased when she slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. Instinctively, her hands went to her abdomen. She looked up to see what she could have hit and gazed once again into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. She grimaced and tried to pull herself up. Unexpectedly, Draco offered his hand to help her up. She took it. _Something's not right._ Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She hurriedly got up and stumbled toward the twins' shop.

Draco watched her. _Something's not right._ He followed her unnoticed until she reaches her brothers' shop. Fred or George, he couldn't tell which was standing outside arranging a new sales poster. Ginny stumbled into his arms.

"Gins, what's wrong?"

"Fred, please. St. Mungo's." With that, Fred pulled his wand and apparated them directly to St. Mungo's hospital.

Draco watched confused as she told her brother to take her to the hospital. _She's run into me harder and more forcefully than that at school. For Merlin's sake, she's been hit by bludgers and fallen from her broom only to get up and walk away. Something definitely is not right. I will find out what's wrong with you, Princess. I promise you that. _


	6. From St Mungo's to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: From the St. Mungo's to Hogwarts

* * *

Ginny found herself surrounded by her parents and her twin brothers in a small room in St. Mungo's hospital. She had been examined by a medi-witch and was waiting for the healer. The door to the small room opened and a short, stocky gray-haired wizard entered the room.

"Good afternoon. I'm Healer Ashcroft," he said with a smile on his face. "I hear you've had a bit of a fright today, Miss Weasley."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"According to your records, everything seems to check out fine, but I'm going to run one more test."

"What kind of test?" Ginny asked.

"This test will allow us to see the baby. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," she stammered.

The healer drew his wand and circled Ginny's lower abdomen. _"Sonitus undo imago,"_ he intoned.

A warm yellow light glowed over Ginny's womb and an image of the baby could be seen above her body. The rapid heartbeat and moving limbs were easily seen. The five Weasleys stared in awe. The two Weasley witches had tears in their eyes.

"This, Miss Weasley is your healthy baby. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"It's a boy."

"A boy? I'm going to have a son?" she asked in astonishment.

"It would appear so, Miss Weasley," he smiled. The healer sheathed his wand and the image of the baby disappeared. "Well, dear you get some rest. We'll keep you here overnight as a precaution and I'll see you in the morning." He patted Ginny on the hand then walked to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked toward Fred and George not knowing which to address. "Thank you for bringing your sister in so quickly, Mr. Weasley, but may I suggest next time—no apparation." His blue eyes twinkling as he spoke.

As the door closed, Molly Weasley stood and crossed the small room. She stood in front of Fred with one hand on her hip and one finger pointing menacingly at him as she began her tirade. "FRED WEASLEY! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO APPARATE WITH YOUR_ PREGNANT_ SISTER?" Molly's face now the same color red as her hair.

"But… but… Mum. I didn't know. Honestly, I was worried and wanted the get her here as soon as possible. It'll never happen again."

"Mum, I'm fine. I never told Fred or George that I couldn't apparate. I forgot."

"Fine, but it better not happen again."

"I swear to Merlin. I will never apparate a pregnant witch again."

Shortly afterward, the Weasleys left to allow Ginny to rest. She was discharged the next morning with a clean bill of health and advised to take it easy for the next few days. The remaining few weeks of the summer went by without incident. Ginny spent the time completing her summer studies and packing for her final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

On September 1, Fred, George, and Molly escorted Ginny to King's Cross Station. Fred and George were in charge of getting Ginny's belongings on to the Hogwarts Express into the Head's compartment. As the boys loaded Ginny's things she said her goodbyes to her mother promising to write often. With a final hug she made her way onto the train where she met Fred and George. She told them that she would miss them and would write them as well. They reminded her to keep her ideas coming and that they had almost completed the mandrill myst.

Ginny made her way directly to the Head's compartment and took a seat at the window. _I hope I can do this. This sounded like a good idea back in July, but now I'm not so sure. _Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the head boy. She turned to see the blonde haired, blue eyed, smiling Colin Creevey.

Colin stopped when he saw the tired Ginny Weasley. Thanks to the glamour spells Professor Dumbledore suggested, she looked the part of the sick girl she was portraying. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She seemed to be a ghost of herself. Colin had heard rumors over the summer that Ginny had been seen more than once at St. Mungo's, but no one knew why. He knew that Ginny was a private person so there was no use in asking what was wrong. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Hey, Gin. How are you?"

"Tired Col, very tired," she answered. This wasn't very far from the truth. Ginny was indeed tired. She did not sleep very well the previous night. She kept having dreams of platinum blonde hair and silver eyes and that's what got her into this situation to start with. Ginny sighed.

"Gin, why don't you lie down and rest for a while," suggested a worried Colin. Ginny followed his advise and lay down. She slept from London to Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

All the students were in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin when Ginny and Colin entered. Everyone in the room quieted when they took in Ginny's appearance. Even the members of Slytherin House seemed stunned by the once lively Gryffindor. _I guess their pity is better than the alternative. I would never survive the ridicule if they knew I was pregnant. _

This night progressed exactly as the last six welcoming feasts that Ginny had attended. The nervous first years were sorted into their respected houses. The Head boy, Colin Creevey and the Head girl, Ginevra Weasley were introduced. Then, Professor Dumbledore stood and welcomed all the students back for another year of magical learning. He advised the students to refrain from entering the out of bounds area and to check the list on the caretaker's door for items that are considered contraband. He then clapped his hands and the feast began.

After the meal was over, Professor Dumbledore addressed the students. "It is time to retire to your houses for the evening. If the prefects would please escort the first years; your head of house will meet with you shortly. I do however need to meet briefly with Mr. Creevey, Ms. Weasley and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, and Snape in my office briefly. Goodnight."

* * *

Ginny and Colin waited until all of the students had left the Great Hall before proceeding to the headmaster's office. They met the professors at the gargoyle statue as Professor Dumbledore spoke the password _chocolate frogs_.

The group climbed the spiral staircase and entered the headmaster's office. The headmaster sat quietly at his desk. Ginny and Colin took the two chairs directly across from him as the others remained standing. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be waiting on something before he began. The room was unusually quiet for this many people. No one would speak, but they all wondered why they had been summonsed to the headmaster's office.

The professors now got a closer look at Ginny Weasley. The concern was apparent in all their eyes none more so than Severus Snape. He had seen this girl through many harrowing issues beginning her second year following her possession by Tom Riddle. They saw each other as kindred spirits of sorts. They both personally knew the destructive power of the creature known as Lord Voldemort, who was defeated over a year ago by the famous Harry Potter. Ginny had come to confide in him more than her own head of house, Professor McGonagall.

The other professors were curious as to what had happened to Ginny. Her previous six years were marked with her joy for life, her enthusiasm, and her overwhelming spirit. Quite simply, Ginny Weasley had a presence and it was missing.

The sound of thee door opening echoed in the quiet room. All eyes were focused on the opening door. A tall, pale blonde with aristocratic features entered the already crowded office. His eyes were focused directly on Professor Dumbledore as he spoke.

"I apologize for my tardiness. My mother is ill and it took longer than anticipated to arrange her care."

Ginny stood from her chair and glared at him as he spoke. "What is _he_ doing here?" she demanded.

At the sound of her voice, her turned his head. His silver eyes locked with her chestnut eyes as they stood a mere two feet from each other.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," began an amused headmaster. "This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Malfoy."

Draco gazed at Ginny's features. She looked nothing like she did when he saw her just two weeks ago. She now looked exhausted and generally unwell. He couldn't let her see the concern he felt. He schooled his features to mask his emotions as he had been doing for years. He looked at her with his lips formed into the perfect Malfoy smirk waiting for her to yell, hit, hex, anything. But he did not expect what actually happened. He saw what little color she had drain from her face. Her eyes floated then closed as she lost consciousness.


	7. Headmaster's Office

Chapter 7: Headmaster's Office

_Disclaimer: All recognizable c__haracters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling_.

happened so fast that it took a few moments for everyone to register exactly what happened, everyone that is except for the newly appointed Professor Malfoy. One minute she was demanding an explanation for his presence, the next she was unconscious in his arms. He gently laid her limp form on the settee tenderly brushing her deep red hair from her face. He lingered for a moment gazing upon her still form. An action that did not go unnoticed by the headmaster or the Slytherin Head of House.

"Ah, a rather unexpected outcome I must say," stated a concerned Headmaster. "Minerva, If you would, please levitate Miss Weasley to the infirmary. She is aware of her condition and will treat her accordingly."

The Gryffindor Head of House followed the Headmasters instructions and took Ginny to the hospital wing.

"Excuse me, sir, but what type of condition?"

"If everyone will take a seat I will explain the reason I called you all in here this evening, Mr. Creevey," stated the Headmaster. He waited until the remaining professors were seated before he began. "Earlier this summer, Miss Weasley informed me that she had been diagnosed with a medical condition that may limit her activities this year at Hogwarts. She made it adamantly clear that she wished to complete her education with as few interruptions as possible. She has requested and I have agreed that her actual condition not be released. I will ask that you be mindful of her condition and do not subject her to physically demanding or questionably safe activities." He scanned the dazed faces of the professors and the Head boy. There was a great deal of concern in their eyes. "Severus, I'll need to speak to you and Draco regarding your specific classes before you leave." Then added, "I will see the rest of you at breakfast in the morning." The stunned professors filed out of the room behind a perplexed Colin Creevey.

As the others filed from the room, the foreboding potions master began pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back and a stern expression on his face.

Though he would never admit it, Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley was his favorite student. Not only did she excel in potions as well as her other classes she, like himself had been touched by pure evil and survived.

Unbeknown to her family and friends Ginny had been meeting with Professor Snape weekly for tea all under the guise of serving detention. No one thought it odd that a Weasley, a Gryffindor Weasley was serving detention with Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape. It was Ginny who sought out the reclusive potions master after she overheard a conversation between her parents and other order members stating that he had been a Death Eater at the beginning of the previous war. She needed to talk to someone who would understand what it was like being under his control.

It surprised him when she came to his office because she needed to speak to someone about a problem she was having. Severus had suggested that she speak to her Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. The girls simply told him that he was the only person in the castle with the _personal_ experience needed to help her with the _Riddle _she was trying to solve. He understood immediately.

The first few years after Ginny's encounter with the memory of Tom Riddle, he had his doubts about her ever being the same spunky girl she had been when she first entered the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had become so insulated that she rarely spoke to anyone and she was always alone. It wasn't until her fourth year when she began playing quidditch did she come out of her shell. Incidentally, this was also the same time that Voldemort returned.

Ginny's personality blossomed as well as her figure and it didn't take any time at all for the boys of Hogwarts to notice her, but no matter whom she dated, she always made time for their weekly teas to his surprise. He was proud of her for overcoming her insecurities and recognized that she was a powerful witch who was often underestimated, especially by the school's newest faculty member.

Draco Malfoy had been on the receiving end of Ginny's wand more than once. It distressed Severus to punish her because of the arrogant brat that was his godson, now colleague. He was pleased when the two actually started getting along at the end of her fourth year. He thought that Ginny would be good for Draco. She could keep him grounded. With his father, Lucius Malfoy locked away in Azkaban prison due in part to Ginny's Gryffindor courage as part of Dumbledore's Army and a failed Death Eater mission at the Ministry of Magic he needed a new prospective and she could offer this.

She was the picture of life and vitality until the spring of her sixth year. Severus Snape prided himself on knowing what happened in his House, but this eluded him. One day, the two were head over heals for each other. Literally, the next day Ginny Weasley was no where to be found and Draco had the eldest Greengrass girl, Daphne draped over him like a cheap set of robes, indulging in grotesque displays of affection in every corridor of the castle. Severus had approached his godson and the only explanation he gave was that he was 'bored with the Weasley chit'.

Severus knew the boy was hiding something, but did not know exactly what that something was. Ginny didn't meet her potions master for their weekly tea and he wanted to hex the boy, godson or not. She quit taking her meals in the Great Hall and missed a weeks worth of classes. She finally appeared in class the following Monday. When the professor took in her visage, he wanted to curse the boy, he wanted to wrap his hands around the boy's pale neck and squeeze every ounce of life from him physically as he had done to her emotionally. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and still red-rimmed even with the glamour spell she had obviously used. She looked like she hadn't slept in a weeks and that was more than likely an accurate statement.

No, Severus Snape did not know what happened, but he knew exactly who was responsible for the state of his favorite student—no his _friend, _and now, he would get to the bottom of this mystery.

He glared at a composed Draco who sat in the wingback chair across from the Headmaster. Generally, Potion Master, Severus Snape was a very intimidating man, but an angry Severus Snape was chillingly frightful. The look he was giving his godson was enough to make the boy cower momentarily.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat pulling Severus from his thoughts. He turned and faced the Headmaster. The worry and concern for his friend, quickly masked behind a stern face of indifference.

"Gentlemen, your particular areas of Miss Weasley's instruction are of great concern to me," the headmaster stated.

"Professor, you couldn't honestly believe that Professor Snape or myself would intentionally endanger a student, even if that student _is_a Weasley."

"No, Draco. I don't believe that, but as I am ultimately responsible for the health and welfare of the students, it will be necessary for me to review your lesson plans and advise you of any activities that may not be suitable for Miss Weasley's with her current medical condition. She will be able to _only_ cast a limited number of spells while in class, but under _no_ circumstance should she be subjected to receiving any spell- no jinxes, no hexes, and definitely no curses. This could drain her of her magic and put her life at risk."

Draco's eyes widened and the color drained from his already pale face._ Ginny could die? What is wrong with her?_ All he had was questions and wasn't sure how or when he would get the answers.

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore began as he looked at his friend's face. "As far as your class is concerned, she'll only be able to complete the theory portion of the class, for now. She is not to perform any practical component of potion brewing whatsoever. Currently we aren't sure the effects that some of your stores may have on your student in her current state.

"Albus how is she to attempt her NEWTS if she is unable to complete any practical brewing of potions?"

The headmaster looked at his friend and colleague with a twinkling in his eyes. "I have no doubt that by then, Miss Weasley's current state will not be an obstacle in any of her studies." Both men looked at the headmaster with matching arched eyebrows and smirks. "It has been a rather long day and I still have a bit of wok to do. So, I will bid you both goodnight."

Draco and Severus both nodded in compliance. Draco rose from his seat and left the room. Severus, however, did not leave immediately. He seemed to be processing the situation. His adept mind dissected the conversation quickly. Once realization set in his eyes widened. He looked at his mentor. "Albus, am I to correctly assume that Miss Weasley is with child?" The look in the headmaster's eyes was all he needed. "Very well, then. I'll go see Poppy to find out what additional potions she'll need to add to the hospital stores for this year." He turned and exited the headmaster's office with his heavy black robes billowing after him.


	8. Classes Begin

_Disclaimer: All recognizable c__haracters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling._

A/N: Sorry for the delays, but this chapter was rather hard to pen. I started and stopped several times before I decided on this. It is rather long, but please, read and review.

Chapter 8: Classes Begin

Ginny spent the next day in the hospital wing being fretted over by Madam Pomfrey. She, like Molly Weasley would have done if there insisted that Ginny eat everything brought to her. She was refusing to release Ginny from her care until she ate all of her dinner. Reluctantly, Ginny complied just to be free of the hospital and Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

The students weren't exactly sure what was going on with Ginny Weasley. Like all educated teenagers faced with the knowledge of something happening and the lack of information regarding that something, they made up their own truths. In less than one day, there were more stories circulating Hogwarts about Ginny Weasley than there had been stories the year before about the defeat of Voldemort, which incidentally, took months to straighten out with a statement finally made by Harry Potter to the _Daily Prophet_. According to the most common student theory, Ginny was recovering from dragon pox, had been attacked by doxies, was suffering from some strange muggle disease, or she was dying. None of their theories held an ounce of truth.

When Ginny entered the Great Hall Monday morning for breakfast, silence permeated the room and all eyes were immediately drawn to Ginny Weasley. Even though she somewhat expected this reaction, she was hoping she was wrong. It was enough to have had to endure the stares of the student body every day her second year with everyone trying to figure out if she was still possessed, but now, this was something that she absolutely did not need. She was under enough stress with hiding her pregnancy, pretending to be ill, and having to face Draco Malfoy while keeping everything hidden form him as well. The stares and speculation were too much.

Ginny dropped her head and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She found an empty seat across from Colin who was sitting next to Natalie McDonald, a fifth year and Ginny's replacement as quidditch captain. As Ginny sat, she noticed they looked slightly uncomfortable and that others moved away from where she was sitting. _Definitely second year all over again._

Ginny quietly began eating her breakfast hoping Professor McGonagall would hurry and pass out everyone's timetables and she could get out of there.

"So… um… Gin, how are you this morning?" asked a nervous Colin.

"Aside from the fact that everyone is staring at me and no one wants to sit by me, I guess I'm alright," replied Ginny. She looked around the room and the others had begun talking again.She overheard two girls at the next table.

"I head whatever she has is contagious."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at Colin and Natalie. "Is that's what's wrong with you two? You think I have some contagious disease?" she asked. Neither Colin no Natalie answered. Natalie began chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had acquired in her childhood. Colin refused to look her in the eye. "I can assure you both what I'm… afflicted with is not contagious. Otherwise, Professor Dumbledore would not have let me return, now would he?"

"Well, Gin what _is_ wrong with you?" asked Natalie.

"Nat, I… I have been seeing healers and medi-witches at St. Mungo's who tell me what I have will resolve it self in time. _(It wasn't really a lie.)_ But for now, I've been told that I don't need to be careful of my magic levels, I'll be tired a lot, and I'll need to rest more."

"So that's why you quit quidditch?" Natalie inquired.

"Yes," she replied solemnly.

As the trio continued to talk and eat, Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables.

"Ugh!" groaned Natalie.

"What?" asked Colin.

"History of Magic with boring Binns first class on Monday morning. I'll need to invest in a huge supply of Pepper-up potion to make it through the year without sleeping through the entire class," she pouted.

"Poor, Nat." consoled Colin.

"What about you Colin?" Ginny asked.

"Divination."

"I'm so glad I dropped that class. I absolutely hate divination. It's useless."

"So, where are you headed?"

"To the dungeons, double potions with Professor Snape."

"Sorry I asked."

"I really like potions …and Snape's… well Snape is Snape," she replied.

"Gin you are probably the only Gryffindor in the history of Hogwarts to serve detention with Snape on a weekly basis and your insight on him is 'Snape is Snape'. You should absolutely hate the slimy git."

"Well I don't, Colin. You don't know what the man has been through. If you did you might want to cut him a little slack."

"When did you start taking up for him?"

"I'm not. I'm just… Look it'll do me no good to hate him. I really like potions. I'm good at it. Who knows, one day I may open my own apothecary and to do that I need his class. Regardless of whether any one like him or not, he is a _master_ in his field." She paused and notices that the Great Hall had begun to empty. "I need to go. I don't want to be late for my first class."

* * *

"Welcome to seventh year NEWT potions. If you cannot keep up your studies in this class, I will have you removed. I will not have my time wasted," sneered the potions master. "This year, due to a certain student's medical status," All eyes immediately turned to Ginny whose face tinged with embarrassment. Snape continued, "Miss Weasley, by the Headmaster's orders you will not be allowed to complete any practical work until Madam Pomfrey releases you. However, when you are released, you will be required to make up all practical assignments. In addition, when the class is brewing, you will be working elsewhere. I will make that decision where depending on your assignment. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," she meekly replied.

"Very well, Madam Pomfrey is in need of headache potion. The instructions are on the board. Get to work." He turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, follow me."

Ginny gathered her things and followed Professor Snape into an empty workroom next to his office. He paused at the door and turned to the class. "I had better find my classroom still in one piece when I return."

Without waiting for a reply he entered the workroom and closed the door after Ginny entered. He then cast a _muffliato_ charm to ensure privacy.

The intimidating potion master's face softened when he eyed his student. He waved his wand and transfigured the old beaten table into a large desk and a wooden chair in to a comfortably cushioned chair. He motioned for her to sit and she complied.

"Ginevra," he inquired in a soothing voice. "How are you, really? Are you having any morning sickness, still. I noticed you didn't eat much at breakfast this morning."

"I… how... how did you know?" she hung her head not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes like she saw in her parents.

"Look at me, Ginevra." She refused to move. He reached down and placed his fingers under her chin and gently raised her head. "You are not the first girl to find herself in this situation." She closed her eyes and the tears pooled in her eyes began rolling down her face. Severus pulled a handkerchief from his robe and wiped her face.

"Don't be angry at Albus, he didn't tell me anything. I figured it out based on the restrictions he placed on you. Also, Poppy requested that I brew a supply of pregnancy vitamin potion, as well as making a few of her commonly used potions pregnancy friendly in terms of the ingredients used." Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "How much of that is a glamour?" he asked indicating her appearance.

Ginny drew her wand and tapped her head muttering the counter spells for the glamour charm and the concealing charm. Her face returned to the warm glow induced by her pregnancy. Her hair regained the lustrous look it had always had. The most notable change however was the presence of her obvious pregnancy.

"This is Mr. Malfoy's child," she stated more that asked.

"Yes"

"Is he aware of this?"

"No, and he will _not_ be told."

"Ginevra…"

"No, Severus," she interrupted. "I will not have him do to this child what he did to me. He cannot be there one day and then decide to just walk away," she paused. "He made his decision and from what I saw last month, he and Daphne looked quite happy together."

Severus nodded. "I need to get back to the dunderheads. You'll be working in here when they are brewing their potions. You can use this time to work on your written assignments." He reached in his robe and pulled out a silver chain with a pale blue crystal attached. He placed it in her hand. "Wear this at all times. If you need me just hold the crystal and think of me. It is linked to this." He held out his hand and indicated a silver ring with a green crystal. "When you use the crystal, the ring will grow warm and I will know your location. It works similar to being summoned with the dark mark." He turned to leave.

"Severus, you have to promise me you won't tell him. He's arrogant enough to believe he has the right to take this child from me just because the child is a Malfoy, a male heir at that. I can't lose my baby. I've already lost four of my brothers because of this pregnancy. I won't lose this baby, I can't," she pleaded.

"I promise, I won't say anything to him, but this discussion is not over. We'll continue during your scheduled tutorial. This will be a bit more convincing than the detentions in your current state. Agreed?"

"Yes, and thank you."

He nodded, lifted the _muffliato_ charm and re-entered the potions classroom to find most of the students almost finished with the headache potion. He sighed and sat at his desk reviewing his curriculum to make adjustments and new assignments for Ginny until he dismissed the class at the end of the period.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and ended with transfiguration with her Head of House, Professor McGonagall. Though uneventful, the day was rather tiring for Ginny. She was looking forward to retiring to her room for a nap before dinner, but Professor McGonagall had other ideas. As Ginny gathered her things to leave, she heard her professor's voice.

"Miss Weasley, I'd like a word."

Ginny sighed heavily and looked at Colin. "You go ahead, I'll see you later."

"OK. Give me your bag and I'll carry it back to our common room."

"Thanks, Col."

"No problem, Gin." He smiled and left the room.

Ginny walked to her professor's desk. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Why don't you follow me to my office. We'll be able to speak freely there."

"Certainly, professor."

When they entered Professor McGonagall's office, she pulled a blue rope cord near the floo. Immediately a house-elf appeared. McGonagall instructed the elf to bring a tea service with fruit and biscuits. Within seconds the elf returned with the requested items.

Ginny had sat in the rose-colored wing back chair in front of the desk. The professor served them both their tea and made her way behind the desk to her usual seat. She studied her charge for a moment then broke the silence.

"Miss Weasley, your time here at Hogwarts has been anything but uneventful, has it not?"

"You could definitely say that."

Then McGonagall, known for her Gryffindor boldness asked, "Now, what is this I hear about a mysterious illness that has not been given a name?"

Ginny sputtered her tea. She placed the teacup on the professor's desk and wiped the tea from her chin and robes. She looked at the older witch sitting behind her desk. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Miss Weasley, I've been teaching at this school for more years than your parents have been alive. I know a glamour and concealing spell when I see one."

Ginny blushed and wondered how many of her professors would be able to discern the spells she was using.

"Now, as your Head of House, would you kindly tell me what is going on with you, Ginevra?"

Deciding it was much easier to show her than tell her, she drew her wand and ended the spells.

"Sweet Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed as she drew her hand to her open mouth.

Ginny averted her eyes from her professor and quietly said, "Now, you know why I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I thought it would be much easier if everyone thought I was sick." She sighed then continued, "I trust you not to say anything to anyone else. Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape know, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Of course," the shocked professor replied. "May I ask who the child's father is?"

"That's not important. It would not change the fact that in December, I'll be a mother. Besides, he's no longer a student."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "It's not Mr. Potter's child is it?"

"Merlin's beard! No! The father is someone I cared for deeply who simply had a change of heart about me before I found out about this."

"Does he know?"

"No, and as far as I'm concerned, he'll never know."

"Do you think that's wise? Maybe he can help… financially?"

Ginny was beginning to become very angry at her professor. What right did her professor have asking these questions and implying that she could not care for her child? She had plans, she'd find a way without the Malfoy fortune to assist her.

"No. Absolutely not," she answered tightly. "I will not take one knut from him. I am currently on my brothers' payroll for ideas I've given them for products. For now, I've lined up a job with them until I decide what I want to do. My mother is willing to take care of my child while I work and I can either live with my parents, or have the spare apartment above the twins' shop."

"It seems, Miss Weasley, that you have thought this through. If you require any assistance, feel free to contact me."

"Thank you, professor."

"Well, let's make our way to the Great Hall, it seems we are late for dinner."

Ginny reapplied the charms and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall and took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Colin who did not notice her arrival. However, two sets of eyes from the teacher's dais, one onyx and one silver followed her form the entrance to her seat.

Ginny nibbled a bit at the food on her plate. She was so very tired. It had been a long and trying day and she was too tired to eat. She pushed her plate away and laid her head on the table. Within seconds, she was asleep; an action that did not go unnoticed by the two sets of eyes.

The owner of the onyx eyes excused himself from the table and took an unexpected path, one that led toward the Gryffindor table. He stopped in front of the sleeping girl.

"Mr. Creevey," he spat. Colin's head snapped up to see the agitated face of the potions master standing in front of him.

'Yes, Professor?"

"I realize not all students have a sense of decorum, but sleeping at the table during a meal in unacceptable. Following the professor's eyes, he saw Ginny's sleeping form next to him. "Please escort Miss Weasley to her room."

"Yes, professor," he meekly replied. A sense of guilt washed over him for not noticing her arrival. He gently woke his friend and helped her to her feet. She leaned her tired body into his for support as he escorted her to the Head's private rooms every eye in the room following their exit.

* * *

The moment she dreaded had finally arrived, her first class with Dra…no with Professor Malfoy. She leaned against the cold stone wall next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to gather her thoughts. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and steeled her emotions. She would not betray her self.

"Well, well, well, _Miss_ Weasley, do you intend on standing out here until you are late for my class? He asked as he approached the petite redhead.

She straightened herself, standing to her full height she answered, "no, professor." She refused to make eye contact with him.

"You have precisely one minute to get inside and to your seat. I do not tolerate tardiness."

"Yes, professor," she replied.

Ginny moved to enter the room never once looking at Draco. She walked through the door and made her way to the back of the room and sat next to Colin. A few moments after she entered, Draco entered the room.

Truth be told, Draco was not looking forward to this class, seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were too close in age and had been a student with him for six years. Half of them were his housemates. The other half, he had taunted relentlessly for six years just because he could. It would be hard to earn their respect as a professor.

He stood in front of the class with the Malfoy smirk on his emotionless face. He looked over his students, and then leaned against his desk crossing his arms over his chest. He stretched his legs out in front of him crossing one ankle over another.

"All of you know who I am," he drawled. "Do not be fooled into thinking that because we shared a house for six years that I plan on showing leniency." He looked pointed at the Slytherins. "I am no one's friend, companion, or confidant. I am your professor and you will treat me as such. I am to be addressed as Professor, or Sir. Is that understood?"

A chorus of 'yes professors' filled the classroom.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I'm sure you all have questions and I'd prefer to get those out of the way today and not revisit it again," he paused. "If anyone has something they would like to ask, raise your hand. You can ask anything, but I can't guarantee I'll answer everything."

Nearly every hand in the room flew into the air.

"Yes, Miss Adams," he called on the dark haired Gryffindor.

"How did you become a professor so quickly? You only finished school three months ago, sir."

"I expected this question to come from the Gryffs." The Slytherins snickered. "I'm sure you all know my father, Lucius Malfoy, former right-hand of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. I have had practical training in defending and using dark magic since I was able to perform magic. I believe I am more than qualified to be your instructor." He scanned the room for the next question. "Miss Greengrass."

"Why are _you _working _here_? You could have taken a job a Malfoy Holdings if you felt it necessary to work."

"Professor Dumbledore asked for my help and I agreed."

"What about your father's company?" she continued.

"That, Miss Greengrass is none of your concern."

The questions continued. Some simple and noninvasive, others quite personal and left unanswered. The class was half over when the questions stopped. He scanned the room and noticed that one student has not asked anything. He thought she'd have been the first. He steeled himself then asked, "Miss Weasley, is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"No, Professor."

"This is the only time that I'll entertain personal questions."

She glanced up and looked at him without making eye contact. Her face was like his, without expression. Her chestnut eyes cold. "I assure you Professor, there is nothing of a personal or any other nature that I'd _ever_ care to discuss with you now, or in the future," she replied innocently.

"Very well then," he began in clipped tones. "Turn to page 258 and read the chapter on doxies and boggarts. When you're finished answer the review questions and be prepared to discuss in detail during our next class.

Ginny was never so glad to her the bell ring to sound the end of class.


	9. Firefly

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and events of the Harry Potter realm belong to the creative mind of J. K. Rowling. _

Chapter 9: Firefly

The next morning, Owl post arrived with Ginny receiving three letters and a parcel from Fred and George. After looking over the letters, she opened the letter from the twins first.

_Gins,_

_We finished the Parting Gifts product line. We decided in our infinite wisdom to bestow upon you the very first item. The incantation is inside the package. Let us know what you think._

_The Mandrill Myst is in the testing phase no. We've decided that our precious baby brother and the boy-who-needs-to-be-beaten will be volunteered for the first test. We still don't appreciate their attitude toward our lovely sister. Owl us if you need anything. _

_We love you Gins,_

_Gred and Forge_

The Ginny glanced at the other two posts; one from her mum and the other was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She broke the official seal and began reading.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I have spoken to your Head of House and have scheduled your potions tutorial. We will meet on Wednesdays at 6:00 pm in your workroom. Tardiness will not be tolerated. _

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ginny noticed a large empty space at the bottom of the parchment. She stealthily drew her wand and cast a revealing spell. After a few moments, the hidden script appeared.

_Ginevra,_

_As I have expressed before, whenever you are ready to talk, I will be available. I have had the house elves stock an ample supply of your favorite peppermint tea. I shall see you on Wednesday._

_Severus_

Ginny tapped the parchment again and the script disappeared again. She then looked up at the head table, locked eyes with the stern potions master, and slightly inclined her head in acknowledgement. She then noticed the platinum blonde professor sitting next to him. _Someone who looks that good should not be that much of an arse._

As she stared at the young professor taking in his striking features, she placed her hand over the growing child that he helped put there. An endearing smile crossed her face. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when he turned to look at her until their eyes met. Se stated into his silver orbs until reality hit. _What are you doing, Ginny? You shouldn't even be thinking about him!_ Frowning, she got up hastily and exited the Great Hall leaving a very confused DADA professor staring after her.

* * *

Ginny went directly to the dungeon to await the beginning of her first class, potions. She leaned with her back against the cold, stone wall. Her mind drifted to the past.

_Flashback_

"_We're going to get caught!" she whispered nervously. Draco held her had as he led her through the dark damp dungeons. He pulled her into an empty corridor. _

"_No, we're not. Now, hurry up. I have a surprise for you." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the petite red haired girl. The couple came to a stop at the end of the abandoned hallway. He turned to Ginny and lifted her hand to his lips and whispered. "Close your eyes."_

_She could feel the warmth of his breath graze over her cool skin. She closed her eyes and he lightly kissed her delicate hand causing her to shiver in delight. Draco opened the door and escorted Ginny into the abandoned classroom. _

"_Stay right here and do not move."_

"_Draco, what…"_

"_Shh." He placed a finger over her lips. "Just a few finishing touches" He drew his wand and with a carefully intoned spell illuminated the candles casting a warm glow throughout the room. He sheathed his wand and took hold of Ginny's hand once again. "Ok, Princess, you can open your eyes," he drawled._

_She looked around the room, eyes widening in astonishment at the sight before her. Draco had transfigured the abandoned classroom into an elegant ballroom with rich wooden floors. The room was adorned with opulent blue and ivory wall hangings and bathed in soft warm candlelight. In the corner of the room was a table set with fine bone china, polished silver dinnerware, and crystal goblets for two. _

"_Draco, this…this is…you did all of this for me?" she asked in awe._

"_I did this for us. You can call it our first official date." He winked at her causing a slight blush on her pale cheeks. "One more thing," he said as he raised his wand and transfigured his Slytherin uniform into a set of dark grey dress robes and her Gryffindor uniform into a navy blue halter-style formal length gown. With another flick of his wand, her hair was arranged into an elegant chignon with a few tendrils falling loose to frame her face._

"_How…"_

"_Mother," he answered interrupting her question. In his best Narcissa imitation he continued, "Everyone should know beauty and clothing spells. You never know when you'll find yourself in a situation when it will be necessary to use them."_

"_Wise woman," Ginny replied looking at the dress she was now making. "This is amazing."_

_He looked into her bright chestnut brown eyes. "I thought since we wouldn't be able to attend the Yule Ball together, we could have our own." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now, Miss Weasley, would you allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner?" He asked as he presented his arm to her._

"_It would be my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," she answered smiling at him. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her to the table._

_The couple sat at the elaborately decorated table and dined on an exquisite meal. Once the meal was competed, he flicked his wand and the room was filled with a soft melodious sound. He reached over and grasped her hand and led her to the center of the ballroom. He bowed to her. "May I have the honor of this dance?"_

_She curtsied in return. "Certainly."_

_He drew her into his arms placing one hand in the small of her back and the other holding her hand leading her across the dance floor. Ginny rested her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before. He looked remarkably handsome. He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear. _

"_You look beautiful." His lips brushed lightly against her ear as he spoke. She shivered at the contact. He took the opportunity to draw her closer. He placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her body into his. In response, she placed both of her hands around his neck and her head on his chest with the top of her head resting just under his chin. _

_Ginny felt her heart pounding just by being this close to him. She inhaled deeply taking in the spicy scent of his cologne. It was a heavenly smell. The dinner, candlelight, music, dancing…it was perfect. He was perfect. She titled her head slightly to take in his striking features and smoldering silver eyes. She saw him lean in towards her. She closed her eyes in anticipation._

_His warm soft lips met hers in a tender kiss. As his lips touched hers. Her breath hitched, then she began kissing him in return. The soft tender kisses grew into incessant need. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to moan with desire. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and gasped in surprise allowing him to deepen their kiss. They explored each other earnestly and broke apart when the need for oxygen outweighed the need to be close._

"_I think we should get you back to your dorm," he panted in a very un-Malfoy manner as he rested his forehead on hers. _

"_Um…yeah. That… that would probably be a good idea," she panted in return standing in his warm embrace."_

_End Flashback_

"Stupid, self-absorbed git! I should have left the moment I walked into that room and then I wouldn't be in this mess," she said aloud.

"Talking to yourself, Weasley? That can't be a good sign of your mental health."

Ginny's eyes were drawn to the sound of the voice. Standing there was the tall, muscular, sandy haired Slytherin seventh year, Michael Boles. Some would think he was handsome, but Ginny had her fill of handsome Slytherins.

"What's it to you, Boles?" she spat.

"I just thought you were smarter than that. Hmm…maybe it's this um…medical _problem_ you have," he replied eyeing Ginny like an animal does its prey.

"What do you want?" she asked watching him carefully.

"I don't want anything from you…yet. I just wanted to tell you that I don't believe this little _sickness_ bit of yours," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Look at me, Boles. Do I actually look like the picture of health?"

"Weasley, what you look is heartbroken. Other than that you look like you could use some sleep. It's probably been what, last spring since you've had a good night's sleep?" He smirked. "A good snog wouldn't hurt either."

_He couldn't know about Draco and me could he? _"Oh, bugger off, Boles. Why don't you try chatting up one of your Slytherin chits?"

"Ah, but I get so much more enjoyment bothering you."

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Stay calm._

"Boles, just back off," she demanded. "I do in fact have a documented medical…issue and right now, I don't have the energy to deal with you," she dimly stated.

The Slytherin stepped closer to Ginny. For every step her advances, she retreated until her back was pressed against the stone wall. She drew her hand to the pale blue crystal pendant that hung around her neck. He brought his hand up to Ginny's face and traced her cheek with the back of his hand. "Why don't you let me help you get your spark back? What do you say, firefly?" he asked staring into her eyes.

He never noticed Ginny reaching into her robe for her wand. She withdrew her wand, pointed it at him and used the first spell she could think of, _aguamenti. _The water shot from the end of her wand drenching Michael Boles.

"I thought you needed to cool off."

"Weasley, what the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked wiping the water from his face. He drew his wand and pointed it directly at her chest. He saw her eyes widen in fear and grinned slightly.

_Oh, Merlin! What was I thinking?_ Realizing that she still held onto the pendant, she thought of the person who gave it to her. _Help me, Severus. Please, help me._

* * *

The potions master watched the petite redhead leave the Great Hall as he continued his conversation with his godson.

"Tell me, Draco, has your mother's health improved over the past several days?"

"Yes, it has. The healers tell me she's in perfect health and has been the entire time." He smirked, "She's a Slytherin. She thought that if she were ill, I wouldn't possibly leave her." He paused a moment to sip his tea then continued. "She's lonely with fath…Lucius locked away in Azkaban. I've tried to get her to get out more, but she refuses to leave the manor."

"Give her a little more time. Narcissa is a strong woman. Perhaps stronger than you give her credit for." As Severus finished speaking, he felt the crystal ring on his finger grow warm. He focused on Ginny, but didn't immediately feel a connection with her. After a few moments, he heard Ginny's voice. "_Help me, Severus. Please, help me."_ His eyes glazed over momentarily as he saw the hallway outside of his classroom come into focus.

Draco watched his godfather's dazed expression with concern. Moments later Severus stood hastily and announced, "I must be going. There is something I need to see to immediately." He exited the Great Hall and briskly walked to his destination in the dungeons.

When he arrived, he saw Ginny pinned to the wall by Michael Boles who had his wand dawn and pointed directly at Ginny's chest.

"Mr. Boles! You will put your wand away immediately," he bellowed. The two students turned to the sound of the voice and saw an irate potions master in the corridor. "Mr. Boles, that will be 15 points form Slytherin for drawing your wand on an ailing student."

"But, Professor, she attacked me. I was defending myself," the Slytherin boy tried to explain. The Professor took in the boy's appearance. He was soaked from head to foot.

"From a water expelling charm? I expected more from my own house. Dry yourself and get inside the classroom."

"Yes, sir," he replied as he cast a drying spell on his clothing, and then walked into the classroom. As he walked passed Ginny, he whispered, "This far from over, firefly."

After the classroom door closed, Severus turned to Ginny. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked with great concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"Do you need to go see Poppy?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Then, would you care to explain what just happened, Ginevra?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she started speaking. "I finished breakfast early and came down here to wait for class to start and to clear my head. I wasn't here long before Boles came and tried to start a… um… conversation. I asked him to leave me alone and he refused. The next thing I know, he's pinned me to the wall. I cast a water expelling charm to cool him off. I wasn't really thinking things through; otherwise, I'd just have called for you first."

He nodded in understanding then opened the door to the classroom to allow her entrance. He followed close behind with a familiar scowl on his face. Neither professor nor student noticed the silver eyes watching from a nearby alcove.

* * *

After Severus left the Great Hall rather abruptly, Draco followed him carefully as not to be seen. When they reached the corridor where the potions classroom was located, he saw his former housemate had Ginny pinned to the wall with his wand drawn. It took every ounce of his resolve not to hex Michael Boles right then and there. Draco ducked into an alcove and watched the scene unfold. He saw a very wet, angry Michael Boles. No doubt Ginny was responsible for his ire. Severus was furious. Ginny, she was…afraid.

Draco had rarely seen that emotion on her, but it was there. There was definitely fear in her eyes, but why? She could easily take on Boles and utterly destroy him. For Merlin's sake, the girl had fought Death Eaters and came away nearly unscathed. Magically, Boles was no threat to her. He watched as Boles entered the classroom and Severus and Ginny remained in the corridor.

He watched as his godfather's demeanor changed. He was no longer the stern potions master; he seemed to be genuinely concerned for Ginny. This raised the question of –why. Severus Snape had never been nice to any student much less a Gryffindor. This particular Gryffindor was also a Weasley, which should have been another strike against her, but his concern was still there for Ginny. _My Ginny. _He eyed Ginny as she spoke to Severus wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms to erase the fear from her eyes. Even as he thought this he knew that it _would_ never… it _could_ never happen again.

_When the corridor was empty, Draco slowly made his was to his own classroom thinking of ways he could make Michael Boles life very, very miserable for a very, very long time._


	10. Frustration

Chapter 10: Frustration

The rest of the week following her encounter with Michael Boles was fairly mundane. She made sure she was the last one to enter her classes and the first to leave to avoid another altercation with the determined Slytherin, a tactic that served her well as she made it through the rest of the week without another conversation with him.

Saturday morning arrived and with it Ginny's appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She found that everything was progressing normally and was advised that she may begin to feel the baby moving more throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. She was advised to rest as much as possible and not to over exert herself. She left the hospital wing deciding to follow the medi-witch's advise and take a nap.

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly for Ginny's liking, but Monday also brought the post. She was pleasantly surprised when she received a letter from Blaise.

_Hello Kitten,_

_How are you? I admit you've gotten me extremely worried. I've heard from reliable sources that you are not well. How could you not tell me when we last spoke? I'll be back in England soon and plan on stopping by to see a certain professor of yours. I'll catch up with you then. Take care of yourself. Let me know if there's anything I can do._

_Blaise_

Ginny wasn't sure how much information to give Blaise. She didn't know if he'd run directly to Draco if she completely confided in him, but on the other hand it would be nice to have some one to talk to without having to hide. She decided she'd wait until she saw him to decide if she'd tell him. She reached in her bag and grabbed a quill, inkpot, and some parchment to reply to Blaise's missive.

_Blaise_

_It was nice hearing from you. I hope you are enjoying France. I didn't mean to worry you. I've been advised that with every passing day I am closer to a full recovery. This should put your mind at rest. I look forward to seeing you, but in regards to your reason for visiting; please tell me you didn't know that Malfoy was going to be teaching this year. I'd hate to know that you intentionally concealed that piece of information._

_Ginny_

Ginny looked up from her letter and realized that she was going to be late for class. She quickly gathered her things and hurried out of the Great Hall. She headed for the dungeons and double potions. When she arrived she was late. _Bloody castle. The classrooms could be a little closer together. How do they expect you to get where you're going on time?_

"Miss Weasley, so glad you could join us," he sneered. "I realize you've been given a few special concessions, but being late for my class is _not_ one of them. Twenty point from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"I'm sorry, sir." Even though her professor was only being harsh with her because they were in class, it still made her feel bad that she had disappointed him.

"Take your seat. You'll need to be in here for a while."

"Yes, professor," she replied as she looked around the room for an available seat. Unfortunately, the only seat was next to the seventh year Slytherin, Michael Boles. _Fan-bloody-tastic. Why can't I escape from these insufferable Slytherins? _Ginny took her seat and glared at her professor.

"Good morning, Firefly. I trust you had a good weekend."

"Of course I did. I didn't have to deal with you!" she spat.

"You wound me," he replied in a mockingly hurtful tone.

"Mr. Boles!" Professor Snape barked. "Do you think it's possible for you to pay attention? I am certain that my instructions for your NEWT exam project is more important than anything you have to say to Miss Weasley."

"Sorry, professor," he drawled.

Professor Snape explained the project in detail. Each student would be assigned a potion to work with and no two students would have the same potion. The students are responsible for taking the commonly used potion that he has assigned and infuse up to three ingredients to make another non-poisonous potion of their own creation. He further explained that these are individual projects and they are not to seek out others students for their help.

"Now, when I call you, come and retrieve your project assignment."

As Professor Snape returned to his desk, Michael turned to Ginny, "Well, there goes my idea of spending time alone with you in the back of the library."

"That was never going to happen anyway."

"Mr. Boles," Professor Snape called.

"Excuse me, my darling. I'll be right back."

"Please, don't hurry on my account. Do take your time. I insist." _This is absolutely ridiculous. The boy must be mental. He's got to know that I honestly do not like him in any sense if the word._

Ginny sat refusing to acknowledge the boy's presence any longer hoping the professor would get to her name soon.

"Miss Weasley."

When Ginny left the table to get her assignment, she didn't notice that the letter she had written to Blaise fell from her robe onto the table, but Michael Boles did. When she returned, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I guess you don't have a problem with Slytherins, after all. Maybe it's just me. Hmm…Firefly?"

"What…" She then saw the letter on the table and quickly grabbed it.

"Of course," he pondered aloud. "I don't recall seeing you and Zabini together…. civilly. Hmm… I wonder which other snakes you've secretly involved yourself with." He paused, and then continued. " You've a certain…kinship with the _Head_ snake himself, and maybe…another, former snake, perhaps the prince of snakes, or was that a dragon? I do tend to forget how he liked to be addressed."

Ginny glared at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying, Firefly."

"You would do well to mind your own affairs and not mine. Not that you know what you are talking about in the first place, Boles," she retorted angrily.

"Come on, Firefly. Why won't you give me a chance? It's obvious you like things that… slither."

"Just in case it has escaped you, _I DON'T LIKE YOU!"_

"_Miss Weasley!_ Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class! Now gather your things and follow me. The rest of you get working on brewing your project base potion."

The professor led Ginny to her workroom. He stood with his arms crossed waiting for her to enter the room. Once she was inside, her closed the door and cast a silencing charm before he began speaking.

"Ginevra, what in Salazar's name is going on with you and Mr. Boles?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, nothing on my part anyway. He seems to think he likes me. He implied that he knew about me and Dra… _Malfoy._ He seems to have noticed that I don't mind you as much as the rest of the Gryffindors. And on top of all of that he saw my letter to Blaise.

"A letter to Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, that's why I was late this morning. I received a letter from Blaise. He' s in France. He heard that I was _ill _and wanted to check on me. I wrote him back and lost track of time. I am sorry about that, but he was the first person other than my family or you who seemed to genuinely care. I miss that feeling." She finished dejectedly.

"Ginevra, I know I've not asked before, but I'm asking now. What did happen between you and Draco?"

"Severus, I…" she sighed. "I don't want to put you in a position that will cause problems between you and your godson. He needs you."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't say that, but I've a family. He only has you and his mother."

"I know what he's done is bound to be the most idiotic thing he's ever done, but I don't understand why."

"Well that makes two of us."

"What did he say when he ended the relationship"

"He didn't really _say_ anything profound."

"Look, I'd rather not try to explain…"

"I understand," he interrupted.

"No, what I'm trying to say is I can show you if you have a pensieve or if your think it's safe to use legilimency," she said softly as she placed he hand over her concealed abdomen.

"It's perfectly safe, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She looked into the onyx eyes of her friend. "I haven't told anyone about this. It's… it's too… Just see for your self."

Severus held eye contact with Ginny, raised his wand and cast the spell. "Legilimens" he called. He sorted through the images she projected to him. Each image showing all of the happy, loving moments the couple shared. Each image showed the couple growing closer together until her reached an image of his godson in his bed with one Daphne Greengrass with an angry Ginevra Weasley watching in shock. The images stopped coming. This is the image she wanted him to see.He watched the image play out_. _He heard Draco call out,_ "Close the door on your way out, Princess. I'm in the middle of something here." _The image stopped when Ginny closed her eyes and broke contact.

Severus looked at Ginny. Tears were flowing down her face. She looked small and fragile. The girl had been through so much in her short life and things just didn't seem to be getting any better for her. He drew her into his arms and stroked her silky red curls. He did his best to comfort her, but what he really wanted to do is find his godson and cast several unforgivables and then physically torture him.

Ginny took a deep steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd be finished crying over this by now. Stupid hormones!"

"Ginevra, it's fine. Just let it out. It's not healthy keeping all of this in." He hesitated for a moment. "If I understand everything I saw correctly, overnight he went from having a close relationship with you to bedding Miss Greengrass."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Something's not right about this. There was something in his eyes. It just didn't seem right."

Regardless, he felt the same way when I ran into the both of them a few weeks ago. The only saving point of that day was Blaise. He got both of them to leave me alone and treated me to lunch." She sighed. "If things were different, maybe… never mind."

"Things will get better, Ginevra."

"Severus, when have things ever gotten better for me as stayed that way? I'll not hold my breath. And while we're on the subject of Blaise, can you do something for me?"

"What is it you need?"

"It's becoming increasingly more difficult to climb the steps to the owlery. I was wondering if you could post this letter for me?"

"Certainly, I'll send it first thing in the morning if that's not a problem."

'Thank you, that will be fine," she said as she handed him the missive.

The next day Ginny once again found herself leaning against the wall next to Professor Malfoy's class. It was taking everything she had to calm herself to enter the classroom. After reliving the memories of her breakup with Draco, she felt very vulnerable in his presence. _I cannot let him get to me. There is too much at stake. _

"Miss Weasley, why is it that I find you lingering outside my door before every class and skirting in just before you're deemed tardy?" drawled the silky voice of Professor Draco Malfoy.

"Well, as long as I'm not late there really isn't much you can do about it is there?" she asked.

"Why the hostility? It can't be because you're still angry at me is it?"

She glared at Draco refusing to answer.

"Come now Weaslette, are you still pining after me?"

A mischievous smile crossed her face before she answered. "Why _Malfoy,_" she spit his name distastefully. "I'd rather have ten children with Harry Potter than suffer another moment pretending you ever cared for me."

Anger flashed across his silver eyes for mere seconds before his reigned his emotions under his control again. "Miss Weasley, your familiarity will not be tolerated. Do I need to remind you to whom you are speaking?"

"No, _Professor Malfoy,_ I've got that pretty much ingrained into my head- petty, self-absorbed, heartless bast…"

"ENOUGH!" he roared. You'll be serving detention tonight with me at half past seven. Do _not_ be late! Now get inside and have a seat."

Ginny stormed into the classroom taking her usual sat next to Colin who only looked at hr questioningly. He'd seen that look more than enough time to know not to bother her until she calmed down. He still wondered what had flared her Weasley temper. He could feel the magic emanating from her body in waves. Moments later the professor entered the room. He appeared less than his stellar self. Taking in both of their appearances and their history, he had an idea what had set Ginny off.

Half an hour had passed and Ginny was still angry. Colin drawing on his Gryffindor bravery decided it was time to talk to his friend.

"Gin, are you ok?" he whispered.

"That stupid, smarmy, prat…"

"Miss Weasley," Professor Malfoy began. "My suggestion to you would be to keep your mouth closed unless you want another detention. This time with Filch."

Ginny snapped her mouth closed and glared at Draco. Determined not to let her get the best of him again, he stared her down in return. Neither turning away until Helena Warrington, one of the Slytherins in the class interrupted with a question about the day's assignment.

As soon as class was dismissed, Ginny was the first one out of the door.

"Gin! Gin!" Colin yelled after her. "Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked when he finally caught up with her.

"I just need to let off some steam and I really need to be alone right now."

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied as she turned and climbed the two flights of stairs that led to the seventh floor and the room of requirement.

As she passed the hidden doorway, she thought, _"I need somewhere to vent my frustration."_ She passed the hidden doorway with this thought three times. After the third pass, a large oak door appeared.

She grabbed the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. She noted as she entered the room that one wall was a solid stone wall. The other three walls were lined with shelves. Each shelf was covered with fragile, breakable objects made of glass or crystal in a myriad of colors. Ginny walked to the center of the room and took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as possible. As she screamed, waves of magic escaped her body shattering every piece of glass in the room.

Feeling a bit weak, but still frustrated, Ginny drew her wand and repaired all of the glass and placed it back on the shelves. Piece by piece, she summoned each item in the room and broke it again. She repeated this process until she was utterly exhausted and collapsed onto the stone floor.

* * *

Severus felt the connection between the crystal in his ring and the one in Ginny's necklace weaken, but was not aware of what caused it. It had been hours and the connection had not strengthened, but she had not called for him. He was worried, but due to a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress, he was unable to act on this feeling. He never looked forward to these meetings and today was no different.

Thankfully, after an hour and a half of debating and compromising, the meeting was over. Severus knew something wasn't right. This was the same feeling that kept him alive as a spy for many years, the feeling that something was unsettled. Today, this unsettling feeling evolved around Ginevra Weasley.

"Well Severus, it seems we've covered everything and in record time, only an hour and a half," commented Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so disagreeable on certain topics, we'd have finished even earlier," came Severus' surly reply.

"Let's not revisit that, or we may be here all night."

Before he could reply, a flash of green appeared in the floo followed by the head of Professor Malfoy.

"I'm sorry for the interruption."

"That's quite alright, we were just finishing up here," Minerva replied. "What can I do for you."

"Ginevra Weasley was scheduled for detention this evening at seven. It's now half past and she has failed to show or inform me of her reason for not being present. I was hoping that as her Head of House, she had spoken to you."

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday. Severus, what about you?"

"No, I've not spoken with her today." He then added, "Draco, why did Miss Weasley have detention this evening?"

"Her detention was for being disrespectful to her professor."

_Now, why do I get the impression that there is more to this than he's letting on? _Severus then turned from Draco to address the Deputy Headmistress, "Minerva, will you check with Mr. Creevey and the students in the Gryffindor tower to see if they know of her whereabouts and notify Albus. With her condition, he'll want to know what's happening with her."

"Certainly."

"Draco, back up, I'm coming through." Severus Snape stepped through the floo and entered Draco Malfoy's office. He stared his godson in the eye recalling the images he saw yesterday when speaking with Ginny. He composed himself and masked his emotions skillfully. "Now, tell me exactly what happened earlier. Don't think about withholding anything. I will not hesitate using Legilimens if I think you're hiding anything," he commanded.

Knowing Severus would do exactly as he promised, he extolled his encounter in detail with his godfather.

"What were you thinking goading her like that? The girl has a somewhat delicate medical condition and does not need to be subjected to excessive amounts of stress because you feel like taunting her. She's not her brother, nor Potter, nor Granger. You've never had a problem with her until you decided that she was no longer worthy of your affections."

"It wasn't like that. I have my reasons."

"After this you will tell me those reasons. I will not stand by and watch you finish something your father started with her years ago." Severus spoke with such finality that Draco knew that there was no need arguing with him. "Draco, you know her better than anyone."

"I don't know about that."

Severus sneered, "We need to find her. Where would she go to get away from everything?"

"Flying."

"No, she's not allowed."

"That wouldn't stop her."

"Draco, she hasn't been on a broom since last spring. She didn't even bring her broom with her."

_How does he know that?_

"Where else?" he demanded.

"She usually went to the library or the lake when she needed to think."

_Those places wouldn't cause the connection between the crystals to weaken. _"What if she wanted to be completely alone?"

The young professor thought for a moment. "The room of requirement!" he exclaimed.

_That would explain the connection. _"Let's go."

The two most intimidating professors on staff were running up the two flights of stairs to the seventh floor. The astounded students cleared from the professors' path. The two professors came upon a large oak door that had not been there before. Severus reached out to open the door and paused.

"Draco, wait here. If she's in here and still angry with you she may hex you before I can talk her down."

"And just how is it that you can do that and no one including her family can?"

"We don't have time for this."

Severus opened the door and took in the sheer destruction that lay before him. Her magical essence permeated the room. The room was covered in a rainbow of shattered glass scattered across the room. In the midst on the shards of glass lay a pale unconscious witch with blazing red hair. Her long tresses glittered with powdered glass, covered her face. Severus rushed to her side and kneeled next to her motionless body.

The first thing he noticed was her shallow breathing. He brushed her hair from her face. The scattered freckles that were usually faint stood out starkly on her pallid face. He next noticed that the concealing charm was no longer in place making her pregnant form quite visible. Unsure of her condition, he was hesitant to cast a concealing charm. Instead, Severus removed his cloak and covered her frail body. He carefully reached under her and lifted her delicate form cradling her in his arms and carrying her through the large oak door in to the corridor.

* * *

Draco peered into the room after Severus entered. There were shards of glass everywhere. _What were you doing in here, Princess?_ He watched Severus kneel next to Ginny and brush the hair from her face. _What is going on with you and Severus? He knows too much personal information about you. _His eyes fell on Ginny's motionless form as Severus entered the corridor. All the color had drained from her face. _I wish things could be different. I wish it were me holding you._ Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the commanding voice of Severus Snape.

"Draco, hurry to the hospital wing and advise Poppy that an unconscious Ginny Weasley will be in her care soon."

Draco stood there shocked at the informal use of Ginny by the respectable potions master who to his knowledge never addressed anyone by a nickname.

"Now, Draco!" he snarled.

Draco shook his head and took off running toward the hospital wing. He didn't stop until he reached the patient ward. He pushed open the door with such force; it banged against the wall echoing throughout the castle.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the medi-witch.

Draco panted, "Sev-Severus is bri-bringing Ginny Weasley. Sh-she's unconscious."

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Professor Malfoy, will you go in my office and floo the Headmaster and Minerva while I make preparations?" Not waiting for his reply, she began to prepare the private room near her office.

Severus entered the ward carrying Ginny with ease. He followed Poppy into the private room, lay Ginny carefully on the bed and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Severus, what happened to the girl? How long has she been like this?"

"I'm not sure. We only discovered she was missing at half past seven."

"Ok. I need you to step out while I examine her. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thank you, Poppy."

* * *

Severus left the medi-witch with her charge to join Albus, Minerva, and Draco in the open ward. Albus and Minerva looked quite concerned for the girl. To anyone but Severus, Draco seemed indifferent, but the glint in his eyes and the twitch in his jaw let his godfather know he was troubled over Ginevra Weasley. Severus also knew he had to find a way to get Draco out of the hospital wing before he found out Ginny's little secret.

First, Severus updated Albus and Minerva as best he could on the events leading up to Ginny's entrance into the hospital wing. The older professors decided to leave the young witch in the medi-witch's capable hands and instructed Severus to contact them when Ginny wakes.

Severus sat on the edge of one of the empty bed facing Draco who sat across from him on another bed. The men sat without speaking both worrying about the red haired witch in the private room. Half an hour had passed and the medi-witch still had not reappeared.

Draco stared at his Severus trying to piece together what exactly the relationship between his godfather and his ex-girlfriend was. After several minutes, he could draw no definitive conclusions.

"Whatever is on your mind Draco, just say it for Merlin's sake," he spat.

"What… what exactly is your relationship with Ginevra Weasley?"


	11. Severus and Ginevra

Chapter 11: Severus and Ginevra

"_What… what exactly is your relationship with Ginevra Weasley?"_

Severus sat staring blankly at Draco. Severus pondered how he was going to answer and then replied, "The relationship I share with Ginevra is our own."

"Oh come on, Severus. Why are you being so cryptic? I want an honest answer."

What makes you think you deserve answers to anything involving her at all? I believe you walked out, or rather asked her to leave you."

Draco's looked at Severus cautiously. He was unsure how much of their breakup Severus knew about.

"I expected more from you. I at least expected you to say something other than '_Close the door on your way out, Princess. I'm in the middle of something here.'"_ Draco'seyes widened momentarily, an action not missed by the former double agent. He quickly put his mask back into place and stared directly ahead. "Oh, yes. I know all about that. Ginevra was kind enough to show me her memory of that trust-shattering event. Honestly, Draco. What were you thinking?"

"I told you, I had my reasons for doing what I did," he stated coolly.

"Yes, you did. Before tonight is over, you will tell me those reasons." Draco could only nod in compliance.

"I don't understand. You loathe every other member of Gryffindor House. Why are you so protective of her? What is going on with you and Ginny?" Draco demanded.

"Draco, she is a very special young lady."

"Merlin!" he exclaimed. Draco looked unbelievingly at his godfather then asked, "Are you in love with her?"

Severus sighed then answered, "I do love her…"

Before he could finish his statement, Draco leapt from the bed and glared into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. "Sweet Salazar! You're old enough to be her father," he ranted. "I'm sure it's against some statute set by the Board of Governors as well as the Ministry," he continued as he began pacing frantically. She's not of age. You… you could lose your job, or end up my father's cellmate in Azkaban."

He stopped pacing and looked into the guarded eyes of his godfather. "How long Severus. How long has this been going on? Has it just been this year, or… or were you with her the entire time she was with me?" he seethed.

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco's antics. "Draco…"

"You were weren't you?"

"Draco…"

"Have you slept with her?" he asked with hurt evident in his voice.

No longer able to tolerate his godson's tirade, Severus drew his wand and placed Draco in a full body bind. He then placed a silencing spell on the raving wizard.

"Now, you insolent brat, you will listen. If you had allowed me to complete my initial statement, you would have heard me say that I love her, not that I am _in_ love with her. I love her as the daughter I never had. If I had not followed Lucius into serving the Dark Lord, I probably would have married a lovely, determined red haired witch. With any luck, we would have had a daughter like her with beautiful red hair like her mother's along with the strength and temperament to go with it. But, more than that, she and I are kindred spirits," he finished thoughtfully.

Severus removed the spells he had cast on Draco. "Now, are you prepared to listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes," he answered sheepishly. "I…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Draco stood from the cold stone floor and brushed the dust from his robes and sat on the empty bed he previously occupied waiting for Severus to continue.

"No, you should not have. This is a rather long story and I will only tell it once." Severus stood and clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing trying to collect his thoughts. When he was ready to begin, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Ginevra has been through quite a bit in her time her at Hogwarts. She rarely lets anyone get close to her. To be honest, she rightfully has trust issues. She's had them since her first year. It's amazing she is who she is after what those events did to her and what she was subjected to after those events." Draco looked confused. "Do you recall the events of your second year?"

"Of course I remember the chamber or secrets was opened that year. It shook everyone up. Half of the school thought I was the one who opened it."

"Those events affected her more than anyone else."

"How so?"

"She opened the chamber and released the basilisk."

"That's not possible. Only the Heir of Slytherin could do that. How could she be the heir?"

"She's not. She was possessed by a memory of the Dark Lord when he was a sixteen year old student known as Tom Riddle."

"So that's who Tom is. She told me she had nightmares about Tom. I never knew who Tom was and she refused to discuss it," he paused. "So, how did it happen?"

"She was slipped the diary which held part of the Dark Lord's soul and when she used the diary, he gained her trust and tried to kill her by stealing her soul."

"You said she was slipped the diary. So I need to ask who did this?"

"From what she told me, Lucius slipped it to her at Flourish & Blott's while the family was purchasing their school books. It was empty and she thought her mother had gotten it for her, as it was her first time away from home."

"It doesn't surprise me that my bastard of a father gave her something like that," he snorted. "That was the first time I saw her. She actually stood up to Lucius and stared him down. She has more pride that any aristocrat I've ever met. Merlin, she was only eleven years old and was not afraid of my father."

"Be that as it may, that diary nearly killed her. Had it not been for the Potter boy she surely would have died and the Dark Lord would have been raised that night."

"He's Slytherin through and through. He'd never pick a fight that he'd lose. She was a sure bet to lose in his eyes."

"Well, after that incident, the _lovely_ Weasley brood packed her up and took her to Egypt to be subjected to their healers at the ministry's expense. It was cleverly disguised as a prize that they had somehow won. Answer me this, Draco. Imagine that you come from a close, loving family and you have been through the most horrific thing in your life. You are eleven years old. A maniacal madman possessed you, you nearly kill two of your own housemates, and in the process, and you nearly die yourself. What would you want above all else?"

"I'd probably want my mother to tell me everything would be fine, even if she were lying to me."

"That's exactly what she wanted, but didn't get. The Egyptian healers advised the family not to speak of the events. So, the Weasleys pretended that it never happened. From that point, their trust in her was questionable and they began treating her as though she could not make any decisions for her self. While she was in the hospital in Egypt, she refused to speak to her family for several weeks because of their refusal to acknowledge what had happened to her. Albus had been visiting her regularly as well, and she wouldn't speak with him either. After a few visit with her, he asked me to Portkey to Egypt to see if I could help. I was the only person she would speak with. I refused to suppress the fact that she had been exposed to the greatest evil known. We've been meeting at least once a week since then."

"Why did they take her to Egypt?"

"I thought that would be obvious. The Ministry refused to admit that someone was trying to bring the Dark Lord back. Not to mention the embarrassment to the Weasley family if it got out that the pride of the Order had been personally affronted."

"That's appalling. I'd expect that from my family, but not hers."

"It didn't get much better when she returned to school for her second year especially with Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban."

"What did that have to do with anything?'

"At the time, it was believed that he was working for the Dark Lord and was trying to kill Potter. Somehow Gryffindor House found out that she opened the chamber. She was accused of conspiring with Black to kill Potter. No one in her house would speak to her including her brother Percy along with Potter and the wonder brats."

"What about the twin terrorists?"

"They have always been devoted to her. They see her as part of them, a triplet born three years later. Up until she started hexing you in the corridors and playing quidditch in her fourth year, no one in her house, nor any other house for that matter paid any attention to her. And what brought in all of those corridor duels in the first place."

Draco smiled sheepishly. "She was cute when she was angry. It was purely for my personal benefit," he added with a smirk.

"She was determined, however, when the Dark Lord did return that she would do everything she could to rid our world of him and his followers. This moment of idiocy almost got her killed as well. Silly Gryffindors, they never think anything out before hand."

"Let me guess, Dumbledore's Army?"

"That and the Death Eater attack on the Department of Mysteries."

"I thought that was the trio with Longbottom and Lovegood."

"She was there also. Lucius singled her out. He wanted to finish what he started in her first year and eradicate one of Arthur Weasley's children."

"That didn't quite work out the way he wanted."

"No," Severus chuckled. "It didn't. You know, she fought your father, your Aunt Bellatrix, Avery, Dolohov, Crabbe, Sr. and Goyle, Sr. at some point through the night. Her only injury was a broken ankle."

"She never told me any of that," he stated in awe.

"No, she thought you'd be angry with her for her part in getting your father sent to Azkaban."

"If it hadn't been for Lucius being imprisoned, she and I would have never dated in the first place. He wouldn't have allowed it to begin. He still found out. But, this does explain his animosity towards her."

"She knew exactly where she stood with your father. It was mutual hatred. You, however, did the one thing that she swore she would never allow to happen again. She trusted you and you shattered that trust in one afternoon. I only hope Miss Greengrass was worth the destruction that you caused," he fumed.

"Is… is her illness a result of what I've done?" he asked guiltily.

Severus sighed. He debated on how to answer the question without giving away too much information. The best approach de decided was to give a Slytherin answer.

"Yes," Severus answered.

Draco hung his head and ran his hands through his hair before replying. "I never meant for this to happen. I thought I was protecting her."

Before Severus could get him to expound on that statement, the medi-witch approached the men. "Severus, she wants to see you."

* * *

Severus Snape, double agent in the first and second wizarding wars, intimidating potions master, and reclusive surly individual entered the private room occupied by Ginevra Weasley only to be shaken to the core by her frail appearance. The once vibrant witch looked lifeless. Had it not been for the slight movement of her head, he'd have thought she was indeed dead.

"Sev," whispered the weakened voice.

"I'm here," he answered as he made his way across the room to the chair next to the bed. He sat and took her small chilled hand into his.

"I'm sorry," she said with her voice gaining strength with each word.

"Shh. Everything is fine, now. Don't worry about that."

"I was so angry. I just needed to let it out."

"So, you decided to destroy a room full of glass?"

"Technically, four rooms," she answered timidly.

"What!"

"Well, I walked in the room and screamed as loudly as possible and everything shattered. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. I repaired everything and magically destroyed everything almost completely three more times. I started throwing the last few things at the wall. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"What upset you?"

"It's a who not a what. Malfoy was pushing my buttons, again. I know after the last six years, I shouldn't let him get to me, but right now, I'm just a mess. Between him and Boles this week I don't know who's going to drive me nutters first," she paused. After a few moments, she continued. "Severus, it takes everything I have to walk into his classroom. Honestly, had I known he was going to be here this year, I wouldn't have come. I'd have figured out some other way to finish my education."

"Ginevra, you should know that if it weren't for Draco, we'd never have found you as quickly as we did. He hasn't left the hospital wing since you were brought in here."

"That makes absolutely no bloody sense. This is the problem I've been dealing with for the last few weeks. He wants entirely nothing to do with the 'Weasley scum' and then acts like he cares about me. I don't understand." She winced then placed her hand over the baby inside her womb.

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, this is what happens when two quidditch players have a child. I think he's going to be a beater when he grows up. It feels like he's using me as his own personal bludger." Seeing the confused look on his face, she added, "He's very active."

"I don't know _why _he did what he did to you, but from what I've seen tonight, he still cares for you."

"Not bloody likely."

"He demanded to know what kind of relationship we share and before I could thoroughly explain, he accused me of having …an…intimate relationship with you while madly pacing the hospital wing." Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "I've only seen him lose his composure like that one other time."

"Really? When?"

"When he realized he was in love with you." Severus stood to leave. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I want to speak with Poppy to see if she needs me to make any special potions for you."

"Thank you, Severus. Can you do something for me?"

"What do you need?"

"I want you to ward this room so that Draco can't get inside. I can't use any magic right now; Madam Pomfrey's orders. Without magic, I can't cast a concealing charm."

Severus nodded and drew his wand. He began intoning spells Ginny had never heard before. After, a few flourishing movements he had completed the task.

"It's done. Now, get some rest. You both need it." He watched as she settled back into the bed and then exited the room.

* * *

Severus entered the open hospital wing to find Draco asleep on the empty bed. Madam Pomfrey met him halfway across the wing and looked over toward the sleeping Draco.

"He's spent so much time in here over the last seven years, he probably got this bed confused with his own."

"I'll get him out if here when I leave. How is she really? Is there anything you need specifically for Ginevra?"

"She's doing extremely well. She just needs to rest. She exhausted herself, nothing more. There are no other problems. She does require a strengthening potion. She needs a stronger vitamin potion and a calming draught wouldn't hurt."

"I'll have them for you in the morning."

"Thank you, Severus. Oh, by the way, Minerva and Albus have been notified that she's awake."

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll collect my godson and leave you to see to her care." Severus turned to wake his godson and retire to his lab.


	12. Godfatherly Advice

Chapter 12: Godfatherly Advise

Ginny spent the remainder of the week in her private room in the hospital wing. It had been a lonely week as no visitors other than Severus, Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster had been allowed in the room. Madam Pomfrey saw fit to release Ginny on Sunday evening. She was assured that everything was progressing well with her pregnancy and advised to come back to the hospital wing if she began to feel weak or dizzy. She was also instructed to continue taking the calming draught as needed and the vitamin potion every day. She was also directed to use as little magic as possible for the next week; the concealing charm would draw a bit of energy from her over the next few days until she fully built her strength back. After thoroughly convincing the medi-witch that she understood her instructions and would be following them explicitly, she was allowed to leave.

The week went by. Ginny returned to class and fought to catch up on her studies. After potions on Thursday, Ginny headed to the library to work on an essay for her Charms class. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had caught up with her and was walking along with her until she heard some one clearing their throat. She turned her head to meet the hazel eyes of Michael Boles.

"Hi, Firefly. I've been worried about you."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what's been wrong with you. That bat of a medi-witch wouldn't let anyone in to check on you."

"I think we've had this conversation before. Don't you get it? I'm not bloody well!"

"Language, Firefly. You're setting a terrible example as Head Girl. Wouldn't want you upsetting the firsties, now would we?" he teased.

"You, Michael Boles are infuriating. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone before you listen?" she asked full of exasperation.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Why don't find out?" he asked then winked at her. The couple stopped walking and Ginny leaned against the wall for support.

"Why do you keep bothering me? I'm a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Those two things have always caused problems between our houses."

"Not always, Firefly. Just look at your association with Zabini and how well you get in with Snape. Well, there is the passion in which you loathe _Professor_Malfoy, but I think that's bred into all Weasleys and Malfoys. It's unavoidable."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, Firefly. If you must know, I've been…" he paused thinking on how to proceed. "Well," he continued. "I've been… enamored with you since the first time I saw you on a broom. Your fiery hair was whipping around you and the sheer excitement you felt was clearly written on your face as you outpaced everyone on the pitch."

"What?" she asked in amazement.

"From then on, you were never just a Gryffindor or just a Weasley. I could care less what house you're in. Well, except if you were in Hufflepuff. I could never date a Puff," he smirked.

"Not that I believe you, but why now? Why not say something at some point over the last three years?"

"Brothers and housemates"

"Excuse me?" she asked rather confused.

"Your brothers and let's not forget Potter. They'd never let me anywhere near you," he shrugged. "My housemates were not the most understanding lot, especially Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott. You could see the disdain dripping from them when the name Weasley was mentioned, though it did seem to taper off in the last couple years," he grinned.

"Your point?" she asked.

"Honestly, I know you were seeing Malfoy until just before the end of last term. I know you two are only civil to one another when necessary, so I assume it ended badly. That relationship is over now, and I'm sorry you were hurt by it. All I'm asking for is a chance, Firefly." He leaned in closer and closer with each word. "Ginny, just…one…little…chance," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly. The kiss was over before Ginny registered what happened. Michael backed away. "Just think about it," he winked at her then turned and disappeared around the corner.

Ginny stared after the retreating form of Michael Boles. "Stupid, arrogant Slytherins!" she fumed. "What is their problem," she rants.

In the midst of her ranting, she is unknowingly joined by Professor Malfoy who was on his way to a meeting with the Headmaster. He is amused at the ranting of Ginny Weasley.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley, the Head Girl shouldn't be insulting other houses, especially my former house," he drawls.

Without thinking to whom she was speaking, she blurted, "What is it with Slytherin wizards and red haired witches? Does your elite pureblood society not allow them causing me to be some freak of nature that attracts you? I mean really, first there was Tom, then Severus who was also hung up on Lily Evans Potter, another redhead, next there was you, then Blaise, and now, Michael Boles. I am seriously considering changing my hair color just to be rid of you Slytherins."

Draco absorbed everything she said. He loved watching her when she was angry and confused like she was now. Her face was tinged with a warm pink that covered her cheeks and drifted down to her neck and the way her eyebrows furrowed in her confusion made him remember why he was attracted to her in the first place. He watched her intently then answered her raving questions.

"To answer your questions, there are no redheads in our 'elite pureblood society'. When the Prewett line was removed from elite society after your mum was disowned, there were no redhead families left in society. Secondly, you are definitely not a freak of nature, just a very strong willed witch with striking beauty. And lastly, we Slytherins are always attracted to some one with those traits," he finished. His jaw clenched and tightened for a moment then he added, "I didn't realize that Blaise had succumbed to your charms." Bitterness could be heard in his voice as he spoke of his best mate. He looked into Ginny's confused face briefly then moved to return to his office with his robes billowing behind him. Suddenly, there was the need for an international owl post to be sent to France.

Ginny watched as Draco walked away. She was completely confused by their interaction. _Lunch. I'll go to lunch and eat then everything will make sense again. _She rubbed the heels of both hands into her eyes and groaned in frustration. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Things seemed to drift along for the next few weeks. September was coming to a close and Ginny was starting to feel like everything would work itself out. Boles had backed off a bit only speaking cordially in class. He no longer approached her in the corridors and for this she was thankful.

She still wasn't sure where she stood with Draco. In class he treated her with the same contempt as all the other Gryffindors, but during meals she would catch him stealing glances at her like her had done on many occasions over the last two years. He didn't antagonize her any longer and to add to her confusion, he excused her from making up the detention she missed the night he and Severus found her in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Ginny was watching the teachers' table when the morning post came. Ginny recognized the elegant eagle owl belonging to Narcissa Malfoy deliver letters to both Severus and Draco. She watched as Draco opened the parchment and read. She saw his silver eyes widen in shock and his face paled. He jumped up from his seat and spoke briefly to the headmaster and hurried from the Great Hall.

Ginny then looked at Severus to gauge what had happened, but he merely looked pensive. Severus was a master of hiding his thought and emotions and today was no exception.

"Hey, Gin!" called Colin. "You've got to see this!" Colin thrust a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her. Ginny grabbed the paper and stared wide-eyed at the headline.

_**Convicted Death Eater Killed in Azkaban Escape Attempt**_

_While attempting to escape from Azkaban Prison, Lucius Malfoy, convicted Death Eater was killed by prison guards last night. He was serving a life sentence for unlawful entry into the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, using unforgivables on underage wizards, and for being a proven follower of he-who-must-not-be-named. _

_At this time, the reason for his escape attempt is not known. Prison records indicate that Malfoy had been an unproblematic prisoner during his two and a half year incarceration…_

"Merlin! That's why Draco ran out of her," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing, I… I need to go," Ginny replied as she saw the Potions Master exit the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny Weasley made her way through the dungeons stealthily. Well, as stealthily as a seventeen-year-old girl who is just over six months pregnant could. She arrived at her destination, the potions classroom. He raised her had and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, Ginevra," was the reply.

She opened the door and quietly entered the room. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw the look on your face when Draco fled the Great Hall and before you ask, I don't know any more than what was reported in the paper."

She scowled. "What do you mean 'the look on your face'?"

"You're concerned for him. It shows on your face."

"We'll always have a connection whether I like him or not," she replied somberly.

"I realize that," he stated matter-of-factly.

She looked at her friend, sighed heavily, and then asked, "I know he hasn't acted as though he's cared for Lucius the last few years, but there was a time when Draco thought Lucius hung the moon. I hate Lucius Malfoy for what he did to me, but why is it that Draco can be a complete arse and I can't help being concerned for him?"

Severus chuckled. "Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Hufflepuff?"

"_Absolutely NOT! _I, sir am a brave, noble Gryffindor," she paused smirking at the Slytherin Head of House and continued "with Slytherin tendencies."

Changing the subject, he asked, "How is your potions project going?"

"Oh, just swimmingly," she replied bitterly. "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"You have, have you?"

"Yes," she stated. "Do you think I'm so incapable that you assign me a fever reducing potion, a first year potion, _Professor_?"

Taking in her tone and the fact that she addressed him as professor, he knew she was angry. Severus was never one to use empty words just to soothe a few ruffled feathers. He looked at the young witch in front of him. She was by far the most advanced student he had. She had a natural gift for potions and the amount of time he had spent with her allowed her to sharpen her skills.

"Ginevra, you are the most capable student I have."

"Then why a first year potion?"

"Do you remember taking this potion as a child?"

Ginny screwed her face up at the memory. "Yes, I've taken that horrid concoction. It works, but it tastes dreadful and looks even worse."

"Exactly. Now, if there what would you change about this potion if you had to give it to your child," he asked inquisitively.

"The flavor and consistency need to be changed along with the color."

"How could these improvements be accomplished within the parameters of the assignment?"

"I have a few ideas, but I'd need to do some research," she replied excitedly.

Severus watched as her eyes lit up then dulled once more as a frown crossed her features. "What is it?"

"No matter what I find out, I won't be able to test any of my theories until January. If I'm wrong I won't know until then and I could potentially waste two months by not knowing."

"I'll speak to Albus and see if he would allow you to do the research and me to brew the potion by your directions and specifications until January."

"Thank you"

"If you succeed, I'll help you with a proposal to market the formula for sale. I believe the magical world would welcome a fever reducing potion that works, tastes good, and is easily swallowed."

He would never cease to amaze her with the lengths he would go through just to help her.

* * *

The remainder of the week was busy for Ginny. With Defense Against the Dark Arts cancelled for the week with Professor Malfoy's absence, she spent the extra time she had working on her potions project. She was making excellent headway. Ginny had charted all of the properties of the root ingredients in her potion. She was now researching ingredients that would alter the taste of the potion without compromising the effectiveness of the potion. While thumbing through a large tome on the magical qualities of fungi she felt a presence near her. She looked up from her work to see Michael Boles standing across the table from her.

"I had hoped that you'd finally given up on me," she stated.

He shrugged not taking his eyes off of her, "Not likely, Firefly. I was just giving you time to think." He sat staring intently into her eyes, "Well, have you decided? Are you going to give us a chance?"

Ginny groaned. "I thought we'd already discussed this. I'm not really in a position to get involved in a relationship now."

"I've already told you, I don't believe you are sick," he arrogantly replied. "Spend Saturday evening with me. If you don't enjoy yourself, I'll not bother you again," he bartered.

Ginny hesitated.

"What do you have to lose?"

Ginny chewed nervously on her lower lip. _This could be a sure way to get rid of him. There's no way on magical earth that I'll enjoy myself._

"Come on, Firefly. Don't tell me the Gryffindor princess is afraid," he goaded.

"I am _not_ afraid. Fine, Boles. Saturday evening it is."

"I'll be at your room at seven, casual dress," he said as he lifted her hand from the table and gave it a feathery kiss before smirking and walking away.

_Oh, Merlin! What was I thinking?_ Ginny gathered her things and left the library. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Saturday evening Ginny sat in her room in front of the mirror. _What was I thinking? I never should have agreed to this. All I can hope is that the evening will be a complete disaster and he'll leave me alone. _

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rubbed her hand over her ever-increasing waistline. "Now, you behave this evening. No world cup qualifying going on in there tonight, little one," she whispered. "I guess it's time to tuck you away," she said as she raised her wand and cast her customary charms. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. As she strode toward the door, she kept thinking, _please let this evening be a complete disaster._

* * *

Ginny was able to successfully avoid Michael Boles until late Sunday evening. She thought she had escaped the Great Hall unnoticed, that is until some one pulled her into an empty corridor as she passed.

Before she could shriek, she felt a hand close over her mouth. She felt her back being pressed against the wall as waves of panic began flowing through her. She looked up to see who her attacker was and found Michael Boles determinedly looking at her.

"Why have you been avoiding me today?" he asked as he lifted his hand from her mouth.

"You git! You nearly scared me to death. You can't just go around grabbing people!" she angrily spouted at him.

"You didn't answer my question, Firefly."

"I'm not avoiding you," she lied.

"Really? Then why have you been skipping out early on meals today?"

"I've had things to do. Besides, I thought you were going to stop bothering me after last night," she said with a little more courage than she thought she had.

"The agreement was if you didn't enjoy yourself, I'd leave you alone," he smiled.

"Well, I didn't."

"Liar."

"How dare you!"

"It's true. You know you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I'll have you know I did not enjoy myself last night. If I had, I'd probably have laughed at some point in the evening, or even joined in the conversation, instead of sitting quietly in my seat listening to you tell me how wonderful you are. Look, I've told you this before. I cannot be in a relationship now and I certainly don't want to be in one with you!"

Ginny could see the anger flare in his eyes. She watched as the muscles in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. He looked at the petite red head with contempt. "You know he's not going to take you back," he spat.

"What are you on about?"

"Malfoy, he'll never take you back. You were nothing more than his plaything, his dirty little secret…his little…Gryffindor…_whore._" He watched as Ginny's dignity faded as her head lowered and her spirit crumbled.

He was tired of being rejected by the bint. If Malfoy could have her, he should be able to have her as well. Malfoy was in no way better than him. No matter how attractive the girl was, she was just a Weasley and a Gryffindor to boot. He was tired of her setting the rules. He was far superior to her and it was high time she realized this.

Michael Boles had decided that if he wanted Ginevra Weasley, he would have her if for no other reason than to rid his system of her. He had her pinned against the wall with her thin arms restrained by his much stronger arms. There was nothing she could do as he leaned in and forcefully claimed her lips.

Ginny was angry and hurt. She had listened to the words that Michael Boles had spewed over the last month. He had told her how much he liked her, not that she felt anything for him, but she thought he was being honest. _Why do I keep listening to Slytherins?_ Ginny was livid when he called her a whore, but that's exactly what everyone would think if they knew she was pregnant.

She wanted to fight back with every fiber of her being, but was not in a position to do so. She was pinned against the wall and saw him drawing closer. She writhed in his grasp an entrance, but she refused until he harshly bit her bottom lip. She gasped in pain giving him the opening he sought. His tongue pillaged her mouth forcefully.

The struggling students were so engrossed in their actions; they failed to realize that they were no longer alone in the corridor. The observer was shocked to come upon these two students in what appeared to be mid-snog. He watched as the Slytherin boy stepped back and released the girl. Then, he saw her slap him across the cheek with all of her might.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again you vile, filthy, disgusting troll!" she screamed. He reached up and pulled her hair dragging her closer to him. She yelped in pain.

"Who are you calling filthy and disgusting?" He pulled her hair again causing her to whimper in pain. "Answer me, whore!" he demanded as he drew his wand.

The observer, no longer willing to stand aside moved closer to the students.

"Mr. Boles!" he barked. "I suggest you sheath your wand and report directly to your common room, now!" The boy rolled his eyes as the professor continued. "Your Head of House will call for you shortly and if there is one mark, on Miss Weasley, you will answer directly to me," he finished coldly.

"Certainly, Professor Malfoy," he began. "You _are_ protective of your whores aren't you?" he sneered.

Draco reached to draw his wand when he saw Ginny slump against the wall and down to the floor. "To…your…common…room…NOW!" Draco glared at the boy with a look that would make the Dark Lord cringe in fear. The boy turned on his heels and headed toward the dungeons.

"Miss Weasley," Draco's face softened along with his voice.

Ginny felt the tears as they threatened to fall. She would not let him see her cry. She raised her hand to grasp the pale blue crystal that hung on the silver chain around her neck and closed her eyes.

Draco knelt in front of her. "Ginny, look at me, open your eyes." Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes and looked toward Draco, but she refused to make eye contact with him. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Just a bump on the head," she answered softly.

"What else did he do to you?"

"He just reminded me of my place in the grand scheme of thing," she said meekly.

Draco flinched. He had heard what Michael Boles said to Ginny. _How could she think that he was right? She was never that. How could he call her that horrid name?_ Ginny was pure when they became involved and were together for nearly eighteen months before their relationship became physical. Unfortunately, their relationship ended not long afterwards. _Of course, she would think he's right, look how you ended things with her._

"Ginny…" he began, but was cutoff by the arrival of Severus Snape.

After hearing Ginny call for him through the charmed crystals, Severus hurried through the corridors until he came upon Draco kneeling in front of Ginny. _This can't be good._ He hurried to her side kneeling next to Draco.

"Ginevra," he spoke with worry. "I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey and let her check you." Ginny nodded in compliance.

Draco eyed Severus who looked extremely worried. Draco stepped back to allow Severus to lift Ginny from the cold floor. As he lifted Ginny he asked, "Draco, is this your doing?"

"No, I came upon Ginny and Michael Boles as I was leaving the Headmaster's office on my return to the castle." He paused. "Let's get her to the hospital wing then I'll tell you what happened. I'll go ahead and let Madam Pomfrey know to expect her." Draco hurried away from the corridor toward the hospital wing.

* * *

A sense of déjà vu crept over Severus as he carried Ginny into the hospital wing to the private room that she was in just a few weeks prior. After he laid her on the bed, he cast a silencing charm and warded the room against Draco just as before. As the medi-witch entered the room, Severus left to find out what happened.

Severus strode to the window where Draco was standing gazing across the school grounds.

"Draco, you said Mr. Boles is the reason we are here tonight."

"Yes," Draco replied. He told Severus everything he witnessed. When he finished he raked his hand through his hair and groaned. He looked at Severus. "I may as well have called her that myself for the way I've treated her." He sighed. "I swear by everything on magical earth. I wanted, I needed her to be safe. I never meant for her to endure any of this."

"Why don't you tell me what she needed protecting from?"

"In two words…Lucius Malfoy."

"He was in prison."

"You and I both know that would never have stopped him." Draco explained everything to his godfather. He told him what would have happened had they stayed together and why he left her the way he did.

Severus listened intently to Draco's reasons and honestly was not surprised that Lucius had hatched a plan like that. He was proud of his godson for putting someone else's well being before his own.

"Well, Draco, what do you intend to do now?"

"She'll never forgive me for what I've done to her," he said guiltily.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." He almost surprised himself at how quickly he answered.

"It's not going to be easy. She doesn't trust you anymore, but she does still love you. Honestly, it's been rather disgusting watching her worry over you this week."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Ginevra has been beside herself this week worrying how you were coping with Lucius' death. It's been quite sickening," he smirked. "Listen Draco, if you love her, and I mean _really_ love her, _do not_ let her go. Do whatever you need to do to convince her of your sincerity. However, if this is some game to you, you'd better walk away now. I will not have you destroying her again. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, you do. I do love her and I will get her back," he promised.

"Good, now what are we going to do with Mr. Boles?"


	13. The Prince has a Plan

Chapter 13: The Prince has a Plan

Draco and Severus sat in the hospital wing and plotted the punishment of Michael Boles while they waited on an update from the medi-witch. They decided it was too late to do anything now and they would levy judgment the next day. After all the details were worked out, the medi-witch appeared and requested to speak to Severus alone.

"Well, Poppy how is everything?"

"Everything is fine, but I suggest you keep that boy away from her, or she may not be so lucky next time. She just had a bump on the head. I've healed that. She's free to return to her dorm if you'll escort her."

"Tell her I'll be with her in a moment." Severus returned to Draco to let him know that she was alright.

"Are you _ever_ going to tell me what exactly is wrong with her?"

"If she wants you to know, she will tell you herself."

Disappointed, Draco replied, "That's fine, but I will find out eventually." Draco left the hospital wing to return to his chambers to prepare for classes and Michael Boles.

* * *

The next morning, Michael Boles smugly entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He had spent the night in the common room waiting for Snape and his punishment, but he never arrived. Boles was confident that Malfoy wasn't as influential as he thought and that he had escaped punishment completely. That was his thought until he received an owl from his Head of House, Severus Snape advising him to report to his office at noon to discuss his recent behavior. The seventh year Slytherin glared at Snape. _Why in Salazar's name do they care what happens to a Gryffindor and a Weasley? Malfoy practically made a career out of insulting and hexing that oafish brother of hers. How is it my fault that the only Weasley left to insult is the she-weasel?_ Boles shoved the parchment into his bag and stormed from the hall.

Across the hall, Ginny had received her post as well. It was rather unexpected, but Ginny received letters from Bill and Charlie her two oldest brothers as well as Fred and George.

Bill and Charlie both apologized for their actions at her birthday dinner when they found out about her condition. They both begged her to call off Fred and George. She was glad that they weren't angry with her any longer, but was confused about her calling off the twins. She opened the letter their letter and knew instantly what they were talking about when she saw the photos. Fred and George had perfected the Mandrill Myst she had suggested to them earlier. The photos showed Bill and Charlie changing into mandrills. _They look good as baboons._

Ginny laughed out loud. This was something she hadn't done since she arrived on the first of September. The sound of her laughter carried through the Great Hall causing two domineering professors to smile.

* * *

As noon approached, Professor Draco Malfoy strode toward the dungeons to Professor Severus Snape's office. He and Snape were to issue Michael Boles' punishment for the mistreatment of Ginny Weasley and for the blatant disrespect of Professor Malfoy. When Draco entered the office he found both were already present.

When Draco entered, Severus stood from his seat. "Thank you for joining us, Draco."

"My pleasure, Severus," he answered sneering at the boy seated in front of Snape's desk. After a few minutes of silence, Draco added, "It seems a bit stuffy in here, wouldn't you say?" Then, Draco began removing his teaching robes.

"I quite agree," answered Severus removing his robes as well.

Boles eyed the two professors suspiciously. Slytherins never did anything without reason. Their reason became apparent when the men rolled up the sleeves of their shirts. On the left forearm of each man, the dark mark gleamed.

Upon eying the marks, Michael Boles visibly paled. It was reported that all Death Eaters were either imprisoned or exiled after the defeat of Voldemort. Yet, two of them were in the same room with him _and_ were his professors.

Severus stood behind his desk and Draco paced in small circles behind the chair where the boy was sitting. Being alone with two of Voldemort's followers, Boles was becoming nervous. However, being a Slytherin, Boles' only outward showing of his nervousness was a light sheen of perspiration adorning his forehead with his features schooled into a look of disdain. Snape sneered at his charge and nodded slightly at Draco who stepped behind the chair where the boy was sitting. He placed his hands on the back of the chair and leaned down toward Boles' ear.

"You aren't… nervous, are you?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"No," Boles answered. His voice cracked like a prepubescent teenager.

"We'd hate for you to be … uncomfortable," drawled the young blonde professor watching Boles flinch. Draco stood and walked over to the edge of Severus Snape's desk and leaned on one corner next to Michael Boles as Severus did the same on the opposite corner of the desk.

Severus sneered at his student. "Do you care to explain your actions?"

Michel Boles made no effort to respond. He glowered at the two professors who looked at him as if he were scum on the bottom of their shoes. They may be former Death Eaters, but he had his pride to think of.

Noticing that the boy was not going to respond, Severus addressed him again. "Well, since you are unable to answer a general question, I'll make it easier for you and give you a starting point. Let's start with your lack of respect for Professor Malfoy."

Boles snorted.

"You find something amusing?" Draco asked.

"Yes," he spat. "You as a professor."

"Mr. Boles!" Severus admonished. "Regardless of your opinion of Mr. Malfoy as your professor, I assure you that he has _earned_ his position despite his age. You _will_ give him the respect his position deserves. If you are unable to do that, then maybe you shouldn't be allowed to remain within these halls."

"Severus," Draco began calmly. "He's so close to completing his education it would be a shame to expel him, wouldn't it?" he asked calculatingly.

"What are you suggesting, Draco?"

"Well, there are _other_ ways to punish him." Draco looked pointedly at Boles unfolding his arms allowing the boy's eyes to rest on the dark mark again."

"Why yes, Draco, that would be an _entertaining_ idea," Severus responded.

Michael Boles swallowed hard. _Surely, they wouldn't….but, they are Death Eaters. Oh, Merlin, they would._ "I…I…I don't think that will be necessary, Sir," he finished regaining his composure at the end. He looked at his Head of House, fear evident in his eyes for a fraction of a second before schooling his features once again.

"See that it won't!" Severus spat.

"Yes, sir," he meekly replied.

"Now, for your punishment." Draco looked down at the anxious boy. " For two hours on three evening each week for the next three weeks you will be assisting Mr. Filch in whatever endeavor he has for you. In addition, you are banned from attending the next two Hogsmeade weekends."

The student sat motionless as Draco turned to Severus and nodded his head rising to leave the office. Severus noticed Bole rising as Draco left.

"Just where do you think you are going? That punishment only addressed your disrespect of your professor. Now, _I'll_ address your disrespect and assault on a fellow student."

Michael Boles sat back in the chair and shifted uncomfortably. He knew that Ginny Weasley was Snape's favorite student and he'd be hell bent on issuing the most heinous punishment imaginable.

Before Severus could begin, there was a knock at the door. He answered the door and after a few moments called out to the waiting student that he would return in a moment. Boles sat in the chair gloomily hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

Mere seconds after Snape left his office; the flames in the fireplace flashed a brilliant green. From the flames, two identical forms measuring over six feet in height with deviously sparkling blue eyes and red hair entered the room.

"Weasels," Boles muttered.

"Well, Fed what do we have here?" asked George as he drew his wand.

"George, it looks like we have an ill-bred snake that doesn't know how to treat a lady. That's terrible isn't it?" asked Fred as he pointed his wand at the youth.

"Oh, yes. Terrible indeed especially when the lady is _our sister!_" The twins grinned mischievously.

Boles did not like the look in the Weasley twin's eyes. He liked being on the receiving ends of their wands even less. "You can't just come in here and cast spells on me. I'm a student. I'm sure there are laws against that. You'd both end up in Azkaban."

"Ah, George, he should study more," Fred looked at his brother who nodded in agreement. "There are only laws against attacking underage wizards, but being a seventh year, he's no longer under age."

"Indeed, Fred, but what we're going to do to him isn't punishable by law, it's how we make our living." George and Fred both grinned at the confused Slytherin. The boy had absolutely no idea what Fred and George could do to him.

Fred pointed his wand and cast a silencing charm on Michael Boles then said, "You should be thankful it's us you're dealing with and not our lovely Gins."

"Right you are Fred, she is exceptional with her hexes. She may still want to deal with you when she's more… herself, but in the mean time, we think you'll enjoy this." George pulled a green gobstone from his pocket and tossed it to the Slytherin who, by reflex caught it.

Confused, Boles looked at the gobstone, then to the twins.

"It'll make sense in a minute," Fred said as he pointed his wand at the gobstone and silently cast the incantation. Seconds later, they saw they Slytherin boy grimace. He writhed in pain in the chair. He slumped down and drew himself up again and the pain took hold again. This cycle repeated several times with the pain becoming more intense with each cycle.

"I hope you have enjoyed our special order product. This particular beauty is similar to the line of products inspired by our dear Gins, only this product doesn't work from the casters emotions. This item was made especially for you to cause to the same physical and emotional pain you caused her, only magnified. We see that it has caused its desired effect."

The twins watched as the boys suffered for a few more minutes then intoned the counterspell and removed the silencing charm.

Michael Boles was physically weakened from the spell cast upon him. He looked wearily at the Weasley twins with a newfound respect. He never knew Gryffindors were capable of this type of action.

George and Fred loomed over the teen. "You _will_ stay away from our sister. If not, the next time we meet, the pain you feel will not be the result of a spell, or a product from our store. The pain you feel will come from our own hands," George promised. The twins walked to the fireplace and flooed back to their flat on Diagon Alley.

Just as the green flames disappeared, Severus Snape returned to his office. He eyed the boy slumped in the chair, his cheeks red and his body drenched in sweat.

"Now, as for your punishment for your actions against Miss Weasley you will be serving detention with Hagrid one night per week. You will be assisting him in gathering necessary items from the Forbidden Forest. You are dismissed."

Michael Boles nodded in understanding to Severus. He rose carefully from the chair and left the room. As he closed the office door, he groaned. He still had afternoon lessons and had missed lunch. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Severus tossed a handful of floo powder in the flames after the boy left the room and called, "Weasley flat, Diagon Alley."

* * *

Draco waited obscured in the dark corridor for the student to leave Severus' office. After several minutes, he saw Michael Boles sluggishly walk to the stairs that ascended from the dungeons. The boy looked as though a strong breeze would topple him to the ground. Watching until he was out of sight, Draco then re-entered the potions master's office as Severus withdrew his head from the green flames.

"From the look of Boles, I underestimated the twins from the noble House of Gryffindor. What did they do to him?"

Severus crossed the room and sat behind his desk. "They are only noble until Ginevra is involved. They would do anything for her and anything to protect her."

Draco nodded in understanding as Severus continued.

"Apparently, they altered one of their products just for our Mr. Boles. It seems their dear sweet sister was heartbroken over the summer when, as they quoted their sister 'a heartless bastard with the emotional depth of a teacup decided she wasn't worthy'". A feeling of guilt swept over Draco. This did not go unnoticed by Severus. "The twins went on to develop a line of products that when given to the offender, it is charmed to mirror emotions of the giver for a set period of time. They gave Ginevra the first product in this line to use."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked nervously at Severus who chuckled in amusement. Draco looked highly affronted at his godfather's delight at his distress. When Severus regained his composure, he added, "Needless to say, they were highly irritated that she refused to use the product." Draco's tense form relaxed.

"So, how did they alter this product?"

"Instead of mirroring emotions, they changed the spell to mirror physical and emotional pain."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The boys charmed a gobstone so that when he touched it he would feel every ounce of physical and emotional pain he caused Ginevra, only multiplied."

"How long did they leave him under the spell? They boy looked like he was about to fall over."

"Only a few minutes. He wouldn't have been able to withstand much longer," Severus replied dryly.

"He's not going to try to get back at Gin because of this is he?"

"When Boles caught the gobstone, the thought was implanted in his head that if he harms her in any way the charm will be reactivated and will increase in severity each time it is used," Severus finished with a smirk. "Not to mention, they threatened him with bodily harm if he tries."

"I'm glad those two weren't on _his_ side during the war, with their skills, I'm not sure who would have won the war." Severus snickered at the comment as Draco looked at his arm in disgust.

"Severus, can you get this hideous thing off of my arm?" Severus flicked his wand over Draco's arm. Seconds later, the mark was gone. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for making sure I didn't end up with one of those permanently."

Severus nodded as Draco turned to leave. Draco rubbed his arm thankful that the horrid blemish was only a spell used to incite a response from the ill-mannered student and not an authentic mark like the one that marred his godfather's arm.

* * *

Professor Malfoy sat at his desk after class working on his lesson plans and thinking of Ginny. He knew that in order to win her back, he'd need to spend time with her…alone. He also knew that she'd never willingly do this. He needed a plan. He needed to arrange something, but he couldn't think of anything. If he were still a student, he'd just wait in the halls and drag her into an empty classroom, lock the door, wait for her to scream and yell, and once she'd calmed down, he's be able to talk to her. As a professor, he had to be far more subtle than that. He didn't want to lose his job and his access to Ginny Weasley.

Draco groaned in frustration and shoved his open textbook to the side. He watched as the pages fell open to the chapter on jobberknolls. "Hmph," he grunted. "The bloody forest is full of those things among others." Then, an idea struck. _I could take the seventh year class into the forest to study the creatures that live there and… no, with Ginny's health and the headmaster's requirement that she be kept from all potentially harmful situations… that wouldn't work. Wait! I can take the rest of the class to the forest and require her to make up her missed class time with me. I'd be able to spent four hours alone with her each week. That would work. Now, to get the headmaster's approval. _

Draco grabbed his quill and furiously scripted his plans for the seventh year class. Once completed, he owled them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked as he enters the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, Severus. Do come in and have a seat."

Severus strolled across the office to the chair in front of the headmaster's desk taking the proffered cup of tea as he sat.

"I hope this afternoon finds you well."

"Albus, I'm sure you didn't ask me here to inquire about my health."

"No, Severus," he answered then changed the subject to the reason he requested to see the Slytherin Head of House. "I understand Miss Weasley was assaulted by a member of your house."

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, that is correct. Michael Boles assaulted her, impugned her character, and completely disrespected Professor Malfoy all in one encounter."

"It seems he was quite busy last evening."

"Indeed, he was," Severus answered then took a sip of his tea. "The issue has been addressed. I highly doubt he'll be causing any problems…at least not in the next few weeks. Mr. Boles is to be serving detention four nights each week for the next three weeks."

The headmaster nodded in agreement with his punishment. Still concerned, he asked, " Will he have any other interaction with her?"

"He has two classes with her, potions and defense. I've set up a private workroom for her in the lab and I'm more than sure that Draco will not allow any harm to come to her. I'm not sure how he'll achieve this, but he will."

As Severus spoke, Draco's owl entered the headmaster's office and was relieved of his burden. Albus opened the parchment and read. He looked at the stern potions master with a twinkle evident in his crystal blue eyes. "It seems young Professor Malfoy has discovered a way to keep Mr. Boles and Miss Weasley separated, but I feel it's more for his benefit than hers," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"He's having his seventh years meet in the Forbidden Forest for the next month."

"She can't do that! I thought he had more sense than that!" he angrily interrupted.

"He knows. He's awaiting approval for his lessons then he will contact Miss Weasley to inform her she is to meet with him individually to make up her classes."

"Are you going to approve this?" Severus asked nervously. "You know he could find out."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I believe this could be the best for both of them," the headmaster paused. "He has a right to know regardless of his previous actions which I have no doubt Lucius was the cause," he answered as he wrote his reply consenting to Draco's request.

Severus placed the empty teacup on the service trolley. He saw the smile cross the headmaster's face as the owl left the to deliver the reply.

"Would you care to walk with me to the Great Hall? I do believe it is almost dinner time?"

"Certainly," Severus replied.

The two wizards left the office and descended the stairs to the main hall. As they walked, Severus only hoped that Draco would be discrete in his pursuit of Ginevra Weasley. The headmaster had just condoned a professor seeking a relationship with his student. All three of them could lose their jobs. If that happened, the headmaster could spend more time overseeing the Wizengamot; he and Draco could find other jobs, but Ginny could be expelled which was far worse. If she were to be expelled, she would not be able to complete her magical education; then where would she be?

_Draco, you'd better know exactly what you're doing. _


	14. Private Lessons

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I've had a hard time penning this chapter. It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted, but I couldn't labor over it any longer. I hope you enjoy. I've already started on the next chapter and hope it progresses faster than this one.

Chapter 14 Private Lessons

Tuesday morning Ginny sat in the Great Hall writing a letter to her parents. She had long since finished breakfast, but it was still too early to head to class. Just as she was finishing her letter, one of the school owls swooped down with a delivery for her. Not knowing what to expect, she cautiously opened the missive. Upon seeing the elegant script, she recognized it immediately and groaned.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Adjustments to your schedule in regards to my class have been made for the next four weeks. The seventh year students will be meeting in the Forbidden Forest. I have received approval from the headmaster to make adjustments in your schedule to ensure that your class time will be made up. You are to report to my classroom at 7:00 pm on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday beginning this evening. Tardiness will not be tolerated._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ginny paled as she read the words. She is required to spend one hour, four nights each week for the next month with the one person she needed to avoid at all cost and there was no way to get out of it. She growled in frustration causing a few first years to scurry away in fear. She propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Draco sat at the head table finishing his breakfast when he saw the owl deliver his letter to Ginny. He watched as the fiery redhead read the letter and paled to a shade of white seen only in the gravely ill. _She should be red-faced and angry. She seems almost…afraid._ He watched as the younger students moved away in fear. He chuckled. _She must be growling._ He smirked as he watched her bury her face in her hands.

_Hmm…she didn't even look up here. I expected at least one deathly glare. _He watched Ginny gather her things and storm through the dining hall. He saw her stop at the tall oak double doors. She turned and faced the head table locking eyes with the Defense teacher. Her face now red and anger evident in her eyes, she glared daggers at the young professor. Their eyes remained locked until she whipped her head around and exited the Great Hall moments later.

_That's my girl. The Weasley temper is nothing, if not predictable. This is going to be a very interesting evening, Princess._

* * *

It was an agonizingly long day. After Ginny left the Great Hall, she decided to go ahead to her first class. She climbed the stairs to the fifth floor to her Ancient Runes class. It seemed to take forever to ascend the moving staircase, but not because of the movement. At twenty-eight weeks into her pregnancy, the stairs were getting harder to maneuver and this was only going to get worse. Ginny was however, thankful for her quidditch training that left her body in excellent shape.

Ginny usually found the study of runes interesting. Today was not one of those days. The only thing she was able to focus on was spending time with Professor Draco Malfoy…alone. Last year at this time, it was a dream come true, being alone with boyfriend, Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, but now it was nothing short of a nightmare. Ginny wanted to avoid him. She would have dropped his class had it not been a required subject.

Draco Malfoy was confusing. Last spring, he was a right bastard as he crushed her heart that she so willingly gave him. Recalling that event made her think that if she never heard the word _princess _again it would be too soon. Over the summer, during their run-ins he'd allowed his newest conquest to insult her. He had shown only his mask of indifference until she'd told him that she realized that she never mattered to him. Then, his piercing silver eyes had cut through her trying to convey something…something she didn't understand.

Since the beginning of term six weeks ago, they'd have a few heated moments that reminded her of her first four years at Hogwarts- verbally sparring in the halls with him on any given occasion. But, now he seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it is, it seems to be just under the surface, just not quite able to rise to the top.

There have also been moments in the last six weeks where he seemed concerned about her and that confused her even more. _You're not supposed to be concerned about someone after you shatter her heart into millions of pieces. It just doesn't make any sense. _

These were the thoughts that swirled around in her head all day. The more rapidly the appointed time approached, the more fuddled her mind became.

* * *

Ginny stood outside the defense classroom trying to calm her nerves. At precisely 7:00, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard the commanding voice on the other side of the door. She drew in a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door and walked into the room.

Draco watched as she entered the room. An air of uncertainty surrounded her as she closed the door. Her vibrant hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She was still dressed in her school uniform and robes. He could feel a certain sense of magic radiating from her that he didn't remember being there before.

Breaking the silence, he stated "Miss Weasley, why don't you have a seat up here so that we may get started," indicating a desk in the front row directly in front of his desk.

_I am of the noble House of Gryffindor. I am courageous and brave… and if I say this enough I may actually believe it. _She slowly walked over to the desk and sat down. As she sat, Draco rose from his desk and walked around his desk stopping in front of her momentarily before taking the seat next to her. She watched him curiously from the corner of her eye.

"Before we begin, I need to ask you a few questions," he drawled.

Ginny's heart rate skyrocketed. "Wh-what kind of questions?"

"Before I formalize my lesson plans for our meetings, I need to know what you are and what you aren't…_capable_ of doing?"

Affronted by his choice of wording, Ginny replied, "_Professor_, I am _capable_ of doing many things, but I'm not ABLE to attempt them because of my health." She was fuming.

"I meant no offense," he smirked.

She saw the fleeting laughter in his eyes. _He's enjoying this, smug prat!_

"The only instruction we were given is that you are to be kept from harm's way. I know you'd be bored reading without being able to use what you have learned. I'd like to allow you to do that."

Ginny thought about what to tell him. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip until she caught him staring at her lips. She drew in a ragged breath and exhaled. "I can't be on the receiving end of any spell stronger than a levitating spell, no physical defensive demonstrations, no dark creatures, no Forbidden Forest, no apparation, and soon, no stairs."

"No stairs?" he asked confusedly.

"I-I'm starting to get dizzy after climbing more than one flight of stairs," she lied averting her eyes. He was so shocked by what she said that he failed to notice this action. She was just getting to big to climb the stairs and would only be getting bigger.

"Merlin! Ginevra, what's wrong with you?" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Well, Professor I don't feel comfortable disclosing that to _you,_ she answered angrily. He had no right to know anything about her any longer.

He nervously ran his fingers through his silky platinum locks. According to Severus, he was part of the reason for her current medical condition and he wanted answers. "Ginevra," he clipped then softened his voice. "Gin, we've been through a lot together. Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

"Professor Malfoy," she spat. "I promise you that there is absolutely nothing that you could do that would change anything." She paused. "I think you've done enough already," she finished quietly. After a moment, she added, "Why act like you care? I think you made it perfectly clear last spring that you don't."

"Gin…"

"No! Not another word from you! I gave you a chance when everyone else was ready to write you off as Lucius' clone. I gave you more of myself than I've ever given anyone. I _trusted_ you and look what you did to me. I've never felt so betrayed in my life and that's saying something considering what I went through with Tom Riddle. So, forgive me if I don't want to disclose any _personal_ information to you!"

"Ginevra, there are some things that you don't understand," he replied through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies. What is there to understand? You and I had been in a relationship for nearly two years and you were in bed with Daphne Greengrass. Both of you were half clothed and snogging when I entered your room. Who knows, if I'd been a few minutes later, you'd most likely been shagging. At least, I was spared from that."

Draco listened to her ranting. He understood her anger; he was the cause of it. He watched as her cheeks flushed and her eyes shone with life that had been missing over the last few weeks. He thought she was simply beautiful. He was jarred from his thoughts when he saw her leaving.

He couldn't let her leave like that. He jumped from his seat and easily caught up with her in a few long strides catching her wrist before she reached the door.

She felt his hand close on her wrist and she stopped. Her mind was racing and her heart pounding just being this close to him. Draco tugged lightly on her wrist. She turned around and looked fiercely into his stormy silver eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to say something…anything, but nothing came out. He knew she wasn't ready to believe him and trusting him was a bit out of the question for now. He could think of nothing to say. He was lost in the emotions pooling in her warm chestnut eyes. There was definitely anger, hurt, despair, confusion and something else. He had seen that look before. Love. She still loved him. She may not want to admit it, but it is still there.

She was still standing at arms length from him watching as he opened and closed his mouth. She saw the thoughts swimming in his eyes and his eyes widen when he made some kind of realization. She made no attempt to move when he leaned forward and kissed her. He used the kiss to show her what he felt for her.

She fought his advances for only a few seconds before throwing herself wholeheartedly into it. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have his lips on hers. She felt a warmth wash over her body. His kisses were soft and undemanding. She was lost in this feeling until she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip. A slight moan escaped her throat and jarred her back into reality. She hated her body at that moment for betraying her to his kisses. She pushed him away, albeit rather reluctantly. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with uncertainty.

"I can't do this, not again. There's too much at stake this time. I won't go through this again," she mumbled.

She turned and fled the room for the security of the dungeons and her friend leaving Draco confused by her statement.

* * *

Severus Snape had just finished marking the final essay from his first years on the uses of bezoars when he heard an insistent knocking on the door to his private quarters. When he opened the door, he expected to see one of his charges from Slytherin House, but what he saw was an outraged seventh year Gryffindor with flaming red hair.

"Ginevra, what are you doing here?" he asked as she entered into his sitting room. "Shouldn't you be in your Defense lesson?"

"I was. _Malfoy_and I exchanged pleasantries and I left. I came here in hopes that you would have a calming draught so I wouldn't need to see Madam Pomfrey. If I go to the hospital wing, the old coot will make me spend the night and quite frankly my bed is more comfortable."

Severus snickered. "Have a seat. I'll get what you need."

Ginny sat on the brown leather sofa to wait for Severus to return. No matter how many times she had been in this room it just seemed to be the complete opposite of the stern professor. The room was decorated in warm earth tones and was quite calming, something the students would never use to describe the potions master. There were bookcases from floor to ceiling filled to capacity on one wall. The other walls were covered with tapestries in complementary colors. The professor's large mahogany desk sat in one corner of the room with his work neatly stacked. Ginny's eyes had wandered to the bookcases eyeing the titles, as she was apt to do when in his rooms. Severus interrupted her quiet inspection of his reading material upon his return.

Severus entered the sitting room from his private potions lab with two vials in his hand. His eyes rested on the young red head on the sofa. He noticed she had curled her feet underneath her, but most strikingly he noticed she had removed the concealing spell and the glamour spell as well. A noticeably pregnant Ginevra Weasley sat before him and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"I know I look gruesome, but you don't have to stare," she stated frowning at him.

"You do not look gruesome. You look radiant," she said handing her the two vials. "I'm sure you'll need the other with these continued meetings with Draco." She opened one of the vials pressed it against her lips and drained it completely.

"Yes, you're most likely right about that."

He looked over Ginny's frame once again. "It's amazing what a difference a week makes." He paused then asked," Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," she answered. "I don't think I'm going to be able to tackle these bloody stairs that much longer. I wonder of there are any floos around the castle that can be connected to the floo network to make it easier to get to class."

"I'll talk to Albus and let you know."

"Thank you."

The two sat in comfortable silence taking their tea.

Ginny sighed heavily breaking the silence. She looked over to her friend and asked, "Is there something wrong with me?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Why is it that all wizards want to do is hurt me? What have I done?"

"You've done nothing wrong and there is nothing wrong with you. What brought this on?" he asked with concern.

"It seems that every wizard I've trusted my heart with has betrayed me in one way or another." He looked questioningly at the young witch. "First, there was Tom, and we both know how well that turned out. It nearly killed me. Next, there was the great Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy who coddled me, the boy who cheated on me with my best friend and is now engaged to said best friend, Luna Lovegood. Then, there's Draco. Merlin's beard! I would have fought the seven layers of hell for him. I didn't care that his father was the devil's minion _and_ tried to kill me, and he betrayed me most of all." She drew in a ragged breath and finished softly, "He told me he loved me and I believed him."

Before Severus could reply, there was a knock at the door. As he rose, he locked eyes with the miserable Gryffindor. "Things aren't always as they appear," he said softly as he made to answer the door.

* * *

Severus opened the door to see his godson standing there. "Draco, this isn't a good time."

"She's here isn't she?" Severus nodded. "I need to speak to her. I…I need to... I'm not sure what I need to do, but I need to do it," he said running his hand through his hair. He was flustered and Malfoy's don't get flustered.

"I think you two have said enough to each other tonight. I've had to give her a calming draught. She doesn't need to be worked up like this."

"Severus, just ask her if she'll speak to me for just a moment."

"Very well. Wait here and do not move from this spot or I'll remind you how I earned the mark on my arm." Draco nodded as Severus closed the door and returned to his sitting room. He didn't have an opportunity to ask if she'd see him because the red head curled up on the sofa was fast asleep. After Severus explained to Draco that the girl was sleeping, he picked her up and flooed her to the head girl's suite. He carried her into her bedroom transfigured her robes into pajamas, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before flooing back to his rooms.

* * *

Luckily, Ginny did not have another Defense lesson until Thursday evening. She wanted to put as much space between her and the blond professor as possible. He seemed to have the same idea as well by refusing to take meals in Great Hall for the next two days thereby avoiding crossing paths.

On Thursday evening when Ginny arrived for her lesson, she found Professor Malfoy at his desk marking assignments. He asked her to have a seat and explained that her assignment was on the board. Ginny sat in the same seat she was in on Tuesday and read the assignment. She was to read pages 241-260 and write an essay on defending yourself against werewolves.

Ginny took out her book and began reading. She focused solely on her work. She refused to become distracted by the professor again. As Ginny began reading her eyelids started to become quite heavy. She was becoming more tired everyday with the strains of pregnancy on her young body. The more she tried to concentrate, the less she was able to do so. As her head began to fall, she jerked it back up trying to stave off sleep, but was failing miserably.

Draco sat marking his students assignments from today's lessons. He was seated so that he could see Ginny from the corner of his eye. He saw her place her text, parchment, quill, and inkpot on her desk. He continued marking the assignments and glanced over a moment later to see her head bobbing trying to fight off sleep. He turned his head to get a better look at her. He could see how tired she appeared and he knew the assignment was boring, but he didn't know if she was ready to interact with him again after Tuesday's breech of personal space.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Ginny's head fall one final time to rest on her arms. He sat and watched her sleep not wanting to disturb her. He simply stared at the young woman for nearly ten minutes before he attempted to approach her.

Draco rose from his desk and walked softly across the room and stopped next to the sleeping Ginny Weasley. He knelt down and hesitantly brushed her hair from her face. He gazed at her pale face and the light dusting of freckles across her small nose and cheeks. She looked small and vulnerable with was something she had not been. She had always been fiery and argumentative. She was bold and brazen, but not so much that she was unapproachable. To Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley was the embodiment of perfection that because of him had sunken into some unnamed illness. He stroked her hair softly. "My princess, what's happened to you?" he whispered. He stood scooping up the sleeping girl and carried her to his office. He laid her gently on the settee and transfigured a blanket to cover her sleeping body. He then placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Ginny later woke to unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing she remembered was trying to read the assignment on werewolves and failing abysmally. She looked around the room and saw a large desk and two black leather wingback chairs. The room was completely unfamiliar. She peered around the room to see if anything was familiar at all. She noticed the Slytherin crest that hung on the wall behind the desk and several racing brooms hanging on another wall. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and walked over to admire the brooms.

Draco heard the rustling sound coming from his office and made his way over to check on Ginny. When he walked in the office her saw her appreciatively viewing his collectible racing brooms. He watched her tentatively place her small hand on the handle and caress the sturdy length of the broom.

She was in awe of his collection. Those brooms wouldn't stand a chance against any of the current racing models, but they were all played a part in the development of today's current models. Ginny heard a noise behind her and turned to see Draco leaning against the doorframe watching her.

"I see you're awake now."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I didn't realize how tired I was," she replied sheepishly.

"I usually don't allow students to sleep during lessons, but I don't think I could have done anything to prevent you from falling asleep," he chuckled.

Ginny blushed. "I take it this is your office?"

"Yes, I see that you've found my collectibles."

"These are amazing. I've never seen a first production of a Shooting Star before."

"It's very rare. I think there are only about a dozen or so still around. This was my grandfather's first broom when her was a child."

"Wow."

"It's getting late. Why don't you gather your things and I'll walk you back to your common room."

"Is it after curfew?"

"No, but you shouldn't be walking alone at night through the corridors."

Ginny left Draco's office. She gathered her things and met Draco at the door to the classroom. They walked through the dimly lit corridors to the grand staircase and descended the two flights of stairs and continued on to the Head's common room.

They stopped at the portrait of the Blue Lady who guarded the entrance to the Head's common room.

"Good night, Miss Weasley," Draco drawled as he waited for Ginny to intone the password.

"Good night, professor," she replied before entering her common room with an impish smile on her face.


	15. Hogsmeade

Chapter 15: Hogsmeade

Friday was a horrendous day for Ginny. All day she listened to her friends make plans for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. She loved going to Hogsmeade and usually had so much fun, but she knew her trips there were over. She'd never be able to go carelessly with her friends again. She had someone else to think about, her son.

Ginny made it through the day and after dinner flooed to the abandoned office near the Defense classroom where Severus had told her the approved connection was located. She walked slowly to the classroom engulfed in her thoughts. She still wasn't able to make any sense out of her interaction with Draco the night before. He was gentlemanly and that just didn't suit the image she was carrying with her regarding him. He was devious, vile, uncaring, selfish, and…and… she was desperately still in love with him.

When she entered the classroom, she saw the professor sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the corner with his hands were folded over is stomach. _Why does he have to look so good? Why do I still care?_

"Good evening, Miss Weasley."

"Professor," she nodded.

"I guess you and your friends will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ginny frowned. "No."

"I can't believe you and your friends are staying in the castle for the first trip to the village."

"They aren't, I am."

Draco sat up in his chair placing feet on the floor looking intently at Ginny. "Why aren't you going?"

"Madam Pomfrey's orders. She said that because of my condition, I can't go in the carriages. I've had one too many trips to the hospital wing this year already and she doesn't fancy me having another."

"Would you like to go?"

"I just told you, I can't."

"No, what you told me was you couldn't go by way of the carriages. You can floo can't you?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. She could see his Slytherin mind devising some type of plan. His eyes held a certain glint when he was up to something and it was definitely there now.

"I'll speak with the Headmaster and see if he'll give you permission to floo to Hogsmeade from my office."

"You would do that for me? Thank you Dra- Professor."

He smirked at the trusting Gryffindor. "Since you do have a medical condition and will need to be supervised, I'll volunteer to be your escort for the day."

"You do realize that if you are my escort, you'll be seen… in public… with me? What will your girlfriend think? I'm sure her sister will take notice."

Draco frowned. He needed to tell her the truth and soon. He could see the pain in her eyes when she mentioned Daphne. He hated himself for putting that look in her eyes, but it was unavoidable.

"I am a professor, I have a duty to the school and the safety of the students."

Ginny started giggling and couldn't stop. Those were the last words she expected to hear from the former Head Boy who spent his school career tormenting the students of the same school.

"What?" he asked, enjoying the sound of laughter emanating from her.

"You do realize you tormented the same students you are now bound to protect, right?"

"I suppose so," he answered with a smile on his face.

Saturday morning Ginny received an owl from Professor Malfoy informing her that the Headmaster had granted approval for them to floo to Hogsmeade. He requested that she meet him in his office at 10 o'clock when they would floo to The Hogs Head pub.

Now, she stood outside the door to Draco's office. As much as she wanted to see her favorite brothers, did she really want to spend the day with her ex-boyfriend, now professor? Before she had time to think of an answer to her unspoken question, the door opened.

His platinum blonde locks swept across his forehead with his silver eyes peeking out at her. He was dressed in a simple, yet expensive set of dark gray robes that set off his eyes beautifully.

Draco looked down at Ginny. His eyes swept from the top of her flaming red hair that hung loosely over her shoulders in bouncing waves, over the stunning navy robes and traveling cloak down to the dragon hide boots that adorned her feet. She looked amazing and he was rendered speechless. After a few minutes in silence, Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. He smiled a genuine smile that caused his eyes to sparkle.

"I thought I might find you out here."

"I-I just got here. I was about to knock when you opened the door."

"Sure you were," he smirked.

"It's true!" she answered indignantly.

Deciding it would be best to change the subject he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she answered following him into his office.

After the two flooed successfully to the meeting room at The Hogs Head, they descended the stairs and exited the pub onto the open streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

It was a cool clear October morning with a light breeze blowing that held the promise of colder days ahead. Ginny took in a deep breath and exhaled enjoying the fresh cool air.

"I've a few errands that I need to take care of today. Would you mind if we tackle those first, then the rest of the day we can do whatever you like?"

"That's fine. I'm just glad to get out of the castle. So, where to first?"

"Gladrags, then Honeydukes."

Draco and Ginny entered Gladrags Wizardwear with their entrance announced with a tinkling from the bell hanging from the door. Draco went to speak with the shopkeeper while Ginny wandered around the shop looking at the different dresses and robes.

Ginny's hands swept over the silk, satin, and velvet materials longingly. As she looked through the shop's wares, her eyes come to rest on an exquisite set of dress robes. They were made of a wine colored silk, a color that would complement her hair amazingly. It was adorned with silver accents that made the robes sparkle. She caressed the fabric and sighed longingly. _I'm never going to fit into anything like this again._ Ginny was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Draco approach.

"At least it doesn't have gold embellishments. That would be just too much."

Ginny jumped when he spoke. Then, feigned hurt at his insult. "Is that a stab against my House, Professor? Hmm, what would the Headmaster say?"

Draco didn't miss the mischievous glint that danced in her eyes. He shrugged, and then answered, "We're not in class now, and my opinions are my own, today."

"I don't think that changes when you're in class either," she retorted and walked away. She noticed he hadn't moved when she reached the door. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder and called, "Come on, Professor. Chocolate is waiting," as she strolled out of the door.

He caught up with her and followed her back onto High Street. As they approached Honeydukes Sweetshop, the smell of chocolate permeated the air.

Ginny took a deep breath and savored the smell. "M-m-m, Chocolate."

Draco snorted. "I almost forgot how much you love chocolate. I know only one other person who shares the same intense love of the confection."

"Really, and who would that be?"

"My mother,"

Ginny was astonished at his revelation. "You honestly expect me to believe that? Your mum is so thin that I can't believe she's smelled a piece of chocolate let alone eaten one."

"What can I say, she has good genes. I promise you though; the woman can devour a pound of truffles in one afternoon which is why I needed to come here." Draco reached out and opened the door to the shop allowing Ginny to precede him.

Ginny was glad the crowd had thinned out a bit and didn't have to worry about someone bumping into her. She was also glad that the spell she used was similar to the enchanted spells used on magical places like Hogwarts and the Leaky Cauldron. Even if someone were to touch her abdomen while under the concealment charm, they would be confunded to think that nothing was out of the ordinary. She couldn't run the risk of her classmates finding out. She only had a few more months of the pregnancy left and she didn't want to risk Draco finding out. She was jarred from her musings by the sight of chocolate frogs, her favorite.

Draco selected his purchases and ventured toward the till where he met Ginny. He noticed she had several chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and a few licorice wands. They both paid the shopkeeper for their selections and exited the shop.

* * *

"I've completed my errands, where would you like to go first?"

Without hesitation she replied, "My brothers' shop. You…you don't have to come in if you don't want. I'll only be a few minutes. I expect they're quite busy."

Draco deciding that he wasn't going to let Ginny out of his sight followed her into the joke shop. Once inside, Ginny walked straight to the counter while Draco walked through the shop trying to blend in with the other patrons.

Draco walked up and down the aisles truly amazed at the products created by the Weasley twins. They had walked away from their wizard educations never having taken their NEWT exams and were now the proprietors of two thriving shops. He thought their business acumen must be as adept as their creativity.

Ginny couldn't help being proud of her brothers. They had started their business by developing products in their bedroom at the Burrow. They sold their goods to their classmates while at school, but when they opened their shop in Diagon Alley they found that this is what they were truly meant to do. They were businessmen who used their love of pranks and mischief to excel in the wizarding marketplace.

Ginny stood behind a group of rather tall Ravenclaw boys waiting patiently to surprise her brothers. Fred stood behind the counter explaining the finer points of one of their newer creations to the Ravenclaws.

"Alright, you lot and more questions, or are you ready to but this stuff and make Filch's life miserable?" asked an animated Fred Weasley.

The group of boys moved away from the wizard behind the counter as Ginny called out impishly, "I have one question. Should I be expecting a large deposit in my vault this week, or do you two plan on holding out on me?"

Fred recognized the voice immediately, but couldn't find her until the group of students in front of him moved completely out of the way.

"Gins! What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your favorite sister?"

"Darling, you are our only sister," George replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"And, we'd never hold out on you," Fred answered.

The group behind Ginny started to get restless. They began fidgeting and pushing. Fred saw the restless crowed and knew what could happen it they got too rowdy with Ginny in the middle of it all. Without wasting a moment, he pulled his wand and through the use of the _sonorous _charm everyone on the shop heard his command, "STOP MOVING NOW! If you lot take one step closer and crush our baby sister, we'll close this shop permanently and stop all owl delivery to Hogwarts!"

Ginny's face turned a horrid shade of red. All movement in the shop stopped and a collective gasp could be heard from the teenagers. Fred and George both knew they'd never close the shop. It was too close to their major customer base, but the astounded teens had no clue. As all movement halted, Ginny made her way behind the counter.

"Our sister is safe. You may resume your frivolity," Fred announced. Immediately, the teens resumed their boisterous activities.

Fred and George pulled Ginny into the storeroom leaving their employees to handle the teenage mob for a few minutes while they catch up with Ginny.

"We didn't expect you to come," George blurted out.

"So, sister dear, show us what you look like."

"I will, but you have to promise no hippogriff jokes."

The two wizards nodded their heads and Ginny lifted the spell. The brothers stared at their sister in awe. She had grown exponentially since they'd last seen her.

"Wow, Gins, you look…" she waited for the barbs and taunting but none came as Fred finished George's sentence with, "radiantly beautiful." She looked at her brothers and could only detect sincerity in their normally playful eyes.

"You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that," she said as she hugged her brothers.

"Please tell us that Dumbledore did not let you come here alone after all of your recent snake troubles."

"No, I'm not alone. One of the professors had to escort me. We came through the floo at The Hogs Head and how did you know about my troubles?"

Desperately trying to change the direction of the conversation George asked, "You finally got the greasy bat out of the dungeons?"

"Where is he? I didn't see our old _friend,_" added Fred.

"It's not him."

"You got saddled with McGonagall?"

"No, Fred," she answered. Ginny began chewing on her bottom lip trying to decide if she should tell them that Draco was her chaperone when they heard a loud bellow from the shop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MALFOY?"

"Oh, Merlin! Please tell me that's not Ron."

"Sorry, Sis, but we had no idea you'd be here and we needed the extra help," Fred replied.

Ginny restored the concealing charm and lead the way back to the shop. "Come on, we've got to get him away from Professor Malfoy."

"Professor?"

"Malfoy?"

"No time for explanations. I don't need Ron letting anything slip." Ginny strode from the storeroom with her brothers following closely behind.

* * *

Draco listened as one of Ginny's brothers announced they'd close the shop if anyone harmed their sister. He heard Severus state they'd do anything for her and Merlin help the witch or wizard who raised a hand or wand against her. Draco thought the only reason he hadn't been subjected to their wrath was Ginny never told them of their relationship or how he ended it with her. He felt sure if she had he'd have been subjected to something far worse than their treatment of Michael Boles.

Draco watched as she disappeared into the back of the shop with her brothers. Knowing she'd be safe, he browsed the shop scanning the items to know what type of contraband to look for over the next few weeks. He saw that the twins were indeed brilliant. The ideas they had were ingenious, but being a Malfoy, he'd never admit it.

While perusing the shop, he heard a group of giggling girls following him. He turned around to see a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs scatter. He turned back up the aisle with a smirk on his face. When he turn up the next aisle, he came face to face with the one Weasley he'd rather not see again, his former classmate, Ronald Weasley.

He watched as recognition settled on the Weasley boy's face. He saw the red color creep from his cheeks and spread over his entire face changing from a light pink, to a dark red almost purple. Then, the inevitable occurred. The boy bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MALFOY?"

Draco sneered, "What I'm doing here is not your concern, Weasley."

"What Malfoy, didn't have anybody to boss around or make fun of at home? Hmph. I bet you just came here to terrorize these kids." He eyed the former Slytherin with disgust. "I see your bodyguards aren't here and you aren't brave enough to attack someone without them, so why _are_ you here?"

Draco stood with his jaw clenched. He wanted nothing more than to hex the boy into oblivion, but it wouldn't help in his endeavor with winning Ginny back.

"I do not have to explain my presence to you, now kindly step aside," Draco spat.

"Not bloody likely," Ron retorted clenching his wand in his pocket.

"Language, Weasley. There are children present," he admonished.

The students in the shop watched the interaction between the former classmates intently. They were accustomed to these two trading insults and hexes afterall; they'd been witnessing it for years.

Draco was usually quick to draw his wand especially at this wizard, but there were several factors prohibiting him from doing so. The primary reason was the git was Ginny's brother. This reason was followed closely by his job. It just wouldn't do for his students to see him acting unprofessionally and the Ministry would have him locked away just because of his name if he ever got into a public dispute.

Draco saw movement from the corner of his eye. He detected a few students stepping forward. When he got a better view, he recognized the students as Damon Warrington and Roderick Flint the Slytherin fifth and sixth year prefects. Draco knew that if Weasley provoked the boys, they'd not hesitate to retaliate, and Weasley could do nothing unless he wanted to spend time in Azkaban, as the boys were underage.

"Is there a problem, professor?" asked Flint with the Slytherin smirk imbedded on his features.

"_Professor?"_ Ron spat. "You've got to be kidding me. You, a professor? Dumbledore'd have to have lost his gobstones to make you a professor."

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, I am a professor. I'm here as an escort or chaperone, if you will to one of my students."

"Who'd be unlucky enough to be stuck with you all day?"

"Actually Weasel, it's your sister."

Ron looked around the shop and saw Ginny making her way through the crowd with Fred and George in tow. He glared at his sister then turned back to Draco.

"Serves the bint right to be stuck with you. I'm sure you're used to being around people like _her!_"

Before Ron finished speaking, Draco had pulled his wand and pressed it into Ron's chest. The other three Weasleys froze. Draco looked at Ron loathingly. The hatred he felt for the red haired wizard was clearly written all over his usually well-controlled features.

"You will not speak of her like that again, Weasley. She is a lady and should be respected as such," he venomously spat.

"Hmph!" Ron snorted. "She's no lady. If she were…"

"_Stupefy!" _

"_Silencio!"_

Fred and George yelled at the same time. Ron hit the hard floor of the shop silenced and stunned.

Draco was confused by what had just happened. He looked over to Ginny. She now had the same lost expression on her face she held during the first week of classes. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and erase her lost pained feelings. He vowed that the weasel would pay for that, but this wasn't the time or place. He then sheathed his wand.

"I apologize for the disruption," he addressed the twins.

"No apologies needed for defending Ginny's honor, Malfoy," George replied.

"Had we known she'd be here, _he_ definitely would not have been!" Fred added.

George saw the look that Draco gave Ginny, but said nothing of it. Instead, he addressed Ginny. "Gins, are you ok?"

Ginny didn't answer. She turned and fled the shop with three concerned wizards watching after her.

* * *

Draco, Fred, and George along with half of Gryffindor House were trying to find Ginny Weasley. They had been looking for her for over an hour, but had yet to find her. She disappeared so quickly that they never saw the direction in which she fled. The students were checking in the all of the shops. Fred and George were checking in some of the more obscure places. Draco was checking in all of the places were they secretly met of the last few years. No one had found a trace of her.

Draco had just come out of The Three Broomsticks and the shrieking shack caught his eye. They had checked everywhere else; why not check there as well he thought.

Draco approached the shack warily. The building looked like it could collapse any minute, but he still had to check. He tried to peer into the windows, but they were covered in filth. It wasn't until he used a cleaning charm that he could actually see inside the dilapidated building. When he reached the third window, he thought he saw a flash of red. After cleaning a larger portion of the window, he saw his red head asleep in a chair that she had either transfigured or cleaned.

Draco apparated to the joke shop to inform them that he had found Ginny and so they could call off the search. He then apparated back to the shack where he stealthily entered the building walking through one filthy room to another until he found the room where Ginny Weasley's sleeping form was found. She was in the only clean room in the entire shack. Looking at the room he noted that she was exceptionally good at cleaning charms. For this, he was extremely grateful as he sat in the chair opposite her.

He sat for a few minutes allowing the anxiety to wash through is system. He had been so worried about her over the last hour. The girl had a definite knack for finding or creating trouble and with her mysterious medical problems he didn't know if she could handle herself anymore.

He watched her closely as she slept. She moved her head slightly and her hair fell over her pale face. He stood and walked quietly to the chair where she was sleeping. He stretched his hand out and brushed the hair from her eyes and noticed the dried tear stains on her beautiful face and frowned. He moved his hand down to cup her cheek and felt Ginny lean into his hand. Ginny mumbled something then her eyes fluttered open. Draco watched as her chestnut eyes looked at him in confusion. He didn't move.

"How did you find me?" she asked softly.

"After your brothers, half of Gryffindor House, and I searched every establishment and street in Hogsmeade, I decided to look here," he answered as he removed his hand.

Not knowing what else to say, Draco began pacing around the small room with his hands behind his back contemplating the events from the Weasley shop. He couldn't make any sense of what happened causing Ron to treat Ginny the way he had. He stopped pacing and returned to the chair opposite Ginny. He sat on the edge of the chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together in front of him. He looked beseechingly at the lovely redhead in front of him.

Ginny watched him pace unsurely around the room. If he were anyone else, she'd say he was nervous, but that is something he's never been. He's always been the controlled, self-confident, sometimes arrogant aristocrat. He seemed out of character today and this was making her nervous.

"Ginevra, what happened back there?" he asked breaking the silence.

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed.

"Your brother has been an arse at times, but he's never spoken of you like that before. What's happened?"

"Actually," Ginny began hesitantly. "It's not just him. It's Harry, Hermione, and Percy, too. At the moment, they aren't exactly happy with me." Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, she added, "If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into too much detail. I will say that it started on my birthday when I told them I'd refused quidditch captain and resigned the house team. It only got worse from there."

"With your health they still expected you to play?"

"That's when they found out. Other than my parents, Fred and George were the only ones who didn't seem to blame me for my…situation. Bill and Charlie have seemed to get passed all of that, but Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione most likely will not be speaking to me any to me soon."

"I knew Potter and his sidekicks were idiots, but…"

Ginny interrupted him not wanting the conversation to continue down this path. "Can we talk about something else or maybe get some lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

The two enjoyed a quiet lunch, as quite as could be with The Three Broomsticks crowded with rowdy teenagers. After lunch, he led her back out onto High Street. They walked in amiable silence. Despite the circumstances and the incident with Ron, Ginny was actually enjoying herself. If nothing else, it was just one day where she could pretend they were still together. Regardless of what happened, she still loved him and would always have a part of him with her. A genuine smile settled on her face for the first time in a long while with that thought.

Draco kept casting sidelong glances at Ginny. She was lost in thought and he was reveling in her presence when he saw the smile on her face.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile since the term started."

"I really haven't had a lot to smile about lately," she answered matter of factly.

"Neither have I."

The realization that Draco had just lost his father only weeks ago instantly filled her mind at his announcement. She then earnestly stated, "I am sorry about your father."

"Don't be. I'm not."

"If not your father, then what does the great Draco Malfoy have to be miserable about? You've finished school, you've a job that you do very well at, you've your inheritance, and you've a … Well, you have Daphne."

Draco reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand and turned her to face him. He looked longingly into her eyes. "What if I don't want any of those things? What if all I want is you?"


	16. Truth

Chapter 16 Chapter 16: Truth

_Draco reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand and turned her to face him. He looked longingly into her eyes. "What if I don't want any of those things? What if all I want is you?" _

She was stunned. _Did he really say that? Did he really mean it? No, it can't be. _Before she would allow herself to believe what he said she remembered what their current situation was and replied.

"You…you decided you didn't want me, Draco. You made that abundantly clear last spring when I walked in on you and Greengrass," she said meekly.

"Gin, I…"

Before he could respond, she asked, "Were you really just after me to see if you could get me? What did I really mean to you? I…I need to know."

"There were a lot of things influencing my decisions."

"That's not what I asked."

"Let me explain, please." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he noticed the increasing number of students walking up and down the street. He looked down at Ginny. There was hope in her eyes and a fair amount of distrust. He needed to tell her now.

"This isn't the place for this discussion. Come with me and I'll tell you everything."

Draco led Ginny back to the meeting room at The Hogs Head. When they entered the room, he motioned for Ginny to have a seat, which she did.

Draco started pacing trying to figure out where to start. Ginny watched him and after a few minutes asked softly, "If you need somewhere to begin, why don't you start by answering my question."

Draco nodded and continued to pace. He took a deep breath trying to find the right words. He turned to face Ginny and looked into her eyes. "Ginevra, you were never a challenge or game to me in any way…"

"Then why?" she interrupted.

"Let me finish, then you can ask me all the questions you want." Ginny nodded her head and he continued. "As I was saying before, there were many things influencing my decisions last spring. What you need to understand is that there were many people who thought we shouldn't be together and that line started behind Lucius Malfoy."

This statement came as no surprise to Ginny. That was the very reason they kept their relationship secret.

"Even with my father in Azkaban, he was still well informed about my life. Somehow, he found us out. At first I received the standard 'Malfoys are better than Weasleys' and 'the family is full of filthy blood traitor scum'. You get the idea." Ginny nodded knowing full well what he was talking about. She had heard it from his father too many times before.

"I ignored him for weeks. Then, he sent me a letter telling me if I didn't get rid of you, he would-permanently." Ginny paled at the statement. "Of course, I thought it an empty threat at the time, but replied to his request giving him a little genealogy lesson concerning the Prewitt and Weasley lines. I did it mostly to irritate him knowing he couldn't really do anything. A few days later, I received another letter from my father thanking me for the information. He went on to say that your bloodline would be an excellent addition to the Malfoy line if you weren't 'poor blood traitor filth' but he found a way around that. He wanted mother and I to abduct you and modify your memory so that you would believe you were my…my consort. He demanded that my mother start searching for a 'proper wife' with red hair so that when I… impregnate you with the Malfoy heir, the public would not question the legitimacy of the child. After the child's birth, you were to be …eliminated." All the color drained from Ginny's face in horror and her hands went to rest on her concealed abdomen.

"He stated that if mother and I could not make this happen that he would. I couldn't let this happen to you. Mother and I decided that the best way would be for our relationship to end. This way, maybe father would forget this insane idea. I'm sure he was going mad."

"I started keeping tabs on him through other prisoners and paid ministry informants. In August, I began to hear rumors that he was planning to escape. He was livid that Mother and I had not followed his maniacal Lord in the past, but he was murderously angry that we had not followed through with his plan. The purity of your bloodline was too much of a temptation for him. He was going to make this happen, but not on the was he had originally planned." Draco walked over and sat across from Ginny.

"His plan now, was to escape from Azkaban, eliminate Mother and I for our disobedience, and take you to create the next Malfoy heir." Ginny gasped. Her eyes widened in revulsion. "I couldn't let that happen. That's why I took the position at Hogwarts. I needed to keep an eye on you to make sure that you're safe. I knew Mother was safe at the manor with father no longer keyed into the wards there. If he tried to enter the property, he'd be killed." Ginny was frightened and confused by his revelation and she had to agree with Draco. She was glad that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was dead.

"I found out when he planned to escape and notified the ministry. You know what happened from there." He looked over at Ginny. He could see the disgust written clearly on her face and hoped that he would be able to win back her confidence. "Gin, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I wanted you to be safe. I thought the safest place for you would be away from me." He looked nervously at Ginny.

Ginny sat and listened to Draco's explanation of his actions. She was mortified at Lucius Malfoy's plan for her. Then, it dawned on her that the encounter in Draco's dorm was quite possibly a setup.

"Ginny, princess please say something," he pleaded.

"Don't you dare call me that! Never call me that name again!" she snapped. "You, Draco Malfoy thought so little of me that you couldn't tell me this little story seven months ago?"

"I just wanted you to be safe. I couldn't stand the thought of anything like that happening to you. I damn sure wasn't about to let him near you you're mine. I'll always protect what's mine."

"Merlin! Draco, I am not a piece of property and you should know by now I am not scared of your father. The cowardly bastard tried to kill me twice before I ever fancied you."

"I know you, Gin. Your Gryffindor tendencies to charge into a situation would not have helped matters," he explained calmly.

"Uggh!" She was frustrated with Draco. She felt he should have been honest with her from the beginning, but she knew she couldn't say anything about his lack of honesty especially with her current position. "Answer this then. Was the scene in your dorm planned? Did you…did you sleep with her?"

He hated himself for his weakness that day. He wanted to tell her the truth, but the Slytherin in him told him that subterfuge was the best route to accomplish his goal. He could never tell her that he didn't love her. He knew she'd never believe those words when she looked in his eyes. He was a master of schooling his features to mask his emotions, but he didn't trust himself enough to try so he had to show her and petitioned Daphne Greengrass for her assistance. She readily accepted his offer.

He dropped his head and ran both hands through his hair. "Yes, the scene was planned, but I did not sleep with her," she answered quietly.

Ginny made no reply to statement. Draco looked to see how she was processing the information he lay before her. He saw the tears flowing freely from her sad eyes. She made no attempt to bat them away. It hurt him to see her cry because of his actions.

"Ginny…Ginevra…"

"Don't say another word to me right now. You have no idea what I've been through since that day," she replied sadly. She rose from the chair and turned away from him.

Draco stood and stepped toward her. "Princess..."

Ginny whipped around angrily. "I told you not to call me that. If you want a princess, I suggest you find Daphne." Ginny stepped toward the floo. "I…I can't. I need to be somewhere else.

Draco watched in silence as Ginny flooed back to Hogwarts. He stood staring at the empty grate knowing that she would need time to sort out everything he had told her and about her feelings. After what seemed like hours he turned to leave the room. He felt the need for a firewhisky or two before heading back to win his girls heart…again.

* * *

Ginny arrived back in the castle seconds later. She was angry and hurt. He didn't trust her enough to confide in her what Lucius was up too. That hurt her more than the deception, more than seeing him with _her._ Ginny stormed through the castle. Angry waves of magic radiated from her body. As she briskly walked, she brushed the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. When she arrived at her destination she had somewhat regained her composure. She knocked heavily on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened and Severus Snape could be seen peering down at Ginny. He hadn't expected her to return so soon, but taking in her appearance she probably hadn't expected to return this early either.

"Ginevra, I thought you were spending the day in Hogsmeade."

"I was. Now, I'm not," she snapped.

Severus exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come in." He offered the as the emotional girl passed from the door into the sitting room. As she strode passed him he could feel the uncontrolled magic radiating from her body.

As he entered the sitting room he saw Ginny gaping at his guest.

"Ginevra, I believe you know Narcissa Malfoy." He then spoke to his guest. "Narcissa, this is Ginevra Weasley."

"We've not formally met, but she is not unfamiliar to me." Narcissa sat in one of the armchairs smiling at Ginny. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ginny was confused. "Wh-what?" she looked at Severus.

"Narcissa and I have been friends since our days in Slytherin," Severus explained.

Ginny shook her head as she lowered herself onto the sofa. "I just can't escape Malfoys today. No offence, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled knowingly at Ginny. "I take it you have spent the day with my Draco."

"Oh yes, and what a _lovely_ day it's been."

"Ginevra, what happened?"

Ginny's anger returned. "He… he…ughh!"

"He told you," Narcissa stated.

"Yes. He told me what Lucius had planned for me, for him, and for you."

Severus could see the fury building in her eyes and felt another stronger wave of magic that caused every unsecured item in the room to tremble.

"Ginevra, you need to calm down," he insisted.

"CALM DOWN? You have no idea. You know what he's put me through. It…it was all planned. The entire Daphne Greengrass episode was planned because he didn't trust me."

When Severus had no reaction to what she said Ginny realized that he already knew. _How could he know and not tell me?_

"You knew?" she asked incredulously.

Severus nodded in affirmation.

"How long? How long have you known?"

"Since the night Draco returned after Lucius' death."

"You felt no need to tell me?" she angrily queried. "You're just as bad as he is!" Tears began flowing down her already tearstained face. "Why is it that everyone I trust betrays me?" she asked in a small broken voice.

Severus crossed the room and knelt in front of her taking both of her hands in his. His tall form was now at eye level with hers.

"Ginevra, I have not betrayed you. Draco needed to be the one to tell you. Do you understand that?" He paused letting her absorb what he was saying. "He felt it was his responsibility to tell you. I am glad he did, but I wish he wouldn't have done that away from the castle and Madam Pomfrey," he said with concern in his voice.

Narcissa watched the scene unfolding in front of her. She had been friends with Severus Snape for a very long time and had never seen him show as much compassion for anyone as he did the young woman in front of her. She had him wrapped around her fingers and he didn't even know it. Narcissa grinned at that thought. It was his weakness, Gryffindor girls with red hair.

"I'll return in a moment with your calming draught. I don't desire my rooms to look the room of requirement after your last magical outburst."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Severus left the room leaving Ginny alone with her unborn child's grandmother.

Narcissa watched the girl closely. She could see why her son loved her. She was full of fire and spirit. Ginevra Weasley was strong willed and would not let Draco get away with anything. Narcissa was no fool. She knew her son very well. When he confided in her Lucius' plan regarding the young Weasley, she convinced him the break things off with her. She knew that whatever it was he did to the girl to end their relationship, devastated him. He hadn't been the same since. She knew as only a mother would that he never stopped loving her and by her reactions to his revelation, she still loved him. Otherwise, there would be no reason for her to be this upset.

"I think you should know Miss Weasley he loves you," Narcissa stated softly. "Whatever action he took was because he could not abide by what Lucius planned."

"Then why on magical earth couldn't he have told me?" she pleaded.

"It's their way."

"Whose way?" she asked confused.

"Malfoy men, they are possessive and cannot bear the thought of harm coming to what is theirs, namely family above all."

"But, we're not family."

"He loves you. That puts you under his protection in his eyes. He doesn't love freely. You should know that." Narcissa smiled at Ginny. "The question that remains, Miss Weasley is- do you still loves my son?"

Without hesitating she replied. "I never stopped." The older witch could see inn her eyes that Ginny was being completely honest about her feelings.

"Well, the thing to do now is to get you both past this little vexation."

"I'm not sure if that will be possible, Mrs. Malfoy," she replied as Severus entered the room with the potion. Ginny took the vial and drained it of its contents then looked sheepishly at the potions master as the older with looked curiously at the vial.

"I'm sorry about…"

"There's no need to apologize."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you. I'll leave you to your guest." Ginny turned to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Miss Weasley, don't give up on him, yet."

Ginny nodded and turned to leave the room followed by Severus.

"Ginevra, if you would like, you can use the floo in my office. It can take you directly to your room. You know the password."

"Thank you, I will."

Severus stood in the doorway watching as she walked down the corridor and entered his office before returning to his guest.

* * *

Draco trod slowly down the steps from the meeting room to the bar and ordered a firewhisky. He slumped onto the stool at the end of the bar taking a sip of the amber colored liquid hoping to dull the pain in his chest.

He couldn't help but think that Ginevra Weasley was the best thing that ever happened to him. She saw him for himself, not for his family name, not for his family fortune, not for his father, but a sixteen-year-old boy named Draco Lucius Black Malfoy. He was a lost teenager whose father was recently convicted as a follower and servant of a deranged psychopath. He was the same boy that had idolized and emulated his father and his beliefs until his eyes were opened by the incarceration of his father. In spite of all of that, she still gave him a chance.

_Flashback_

_The first few weeks of his sixth year were difficult. No one knew what to say to the Slytherin boys. Draco's wasn't the only one whose father had been arrested that night a few short months ago, but the Slytherins still looked to him for guidance. He was the prince afterall, but he was too lost to lead them. _

_Unlike his housemates, he was glad to be out from under his father's control. Without Lucius, Draco was able to make his own decisions, decisions that did not involve kneeling or bowing to a self-proclaimed master and lord. Draco's goals were to return honor and respect back to the Malfoy name. It was going to be a long uphill battle especially after following his father's tripe for so long, but he was determined to make it happen. _

_After a long day of listening to the Slytherins proclaim the greatness of the Dark Lord and their intentions of following their parents in servitude to the hideous half blood like mindless sheep, he'd had enough. He left the common room to clear his head. Flying had always been an escape for him and today he needed to escape. He headed to the quidditch pitch with his broom over his shoulder. _

_When he arrived at the pitch, he saw something he thought he'd never see in his lifetime, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor engaged in a one-on-one match. The most spectacular thing about the duo was the fact that it wasn't just any Slytherin or any Gryffindor it was his best mate, Blaise Zabini and the youngest Weasley and they were laughing. Draco stopped in his tacks dumbfounded at the sight._

"_Malfoy, care to join us?" Blaise called out drawing Draco from his stupor._

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"_Because Weasley here said she could kick your arse in a one-on-one game," he smirked._

_Draco raised his eyebrow and sneered. "Not likely, but there's no strategy in lobbing a quaffle."_

"_Who said anything about a quaffle, Malfoy. I was thinking more along the lines of the snitch," she teased._

"_Don't waste my time, Weasley."_

"_I told you," she said to Blaise then flew off._

_Draco watched her. She was an amazing flier. Her aerial acrobatics were beyond anything he thought her capable of. _

"_Go on, Draco. You know you want to do it," Blaise urged. "She flies better than Potter. If she had a better broom, she'd probably knock him off the team."_

"_Hmph!" Draco snorted._

"_You'll never know unless…"_

"_Oh, fine! I wanted to fly anyway."_

_An hour later, she hovered in front of him. In her hand, a glittery winged golden snitch was clenched. She had a beautiful gleaming smile that caused her entire face to light up and her eyes to sparkle._

"_Good game, Malfoy."_

_He nodded in response. He couldn't believe that she had actually beaten him to the snitch. His broom was far superior to hers, but she was a natural in the air. _

"_Thanks for not going easy on me."_

"_Now Weasley, why would I ever do that?" he said with a devilish smirk on his lips. "I like to win, but I also like a challenge. Would you care for a re-match tomorrow?"_

"_Sure, same time?"_

"_Yeah, same time," he answered. "See you then, Weasley."_

_End Flashback_

A simple game of one-on-one quidditch spurred on by Blaise Zabini is how it all started. Blaise could be a very cunning, manipulative Slytherin when the mood struck and hopefully the mood would strike soon because he needed help to win his witch.

Draco stared scornfully at the unfinished drink and pushed it away. Ogden's Best was not going to solve his problems. He needed advice. He needed his best mate, but more than that he needed his godfather. Severus knew Ginny as well, if not better than he did.

Draco rose from the stool deciding to forego the floo, he walked outside and apparated to the front gates of the school and proceeded to the dungeons to seek out his godfather.

* * *

"Severus, this has been a very interesting visit. I enjoyed meeting Miss Weasley. Now, I must go speak with Draco before I return to the manor," Narcissa stated standing in the open door to the potion master's suite. "I will not allow him to ruin this for me."

"Ruin what?" Severus asked.

"Allowing me to have a relationship with my first grandchild."

"Wh-what?" Severus stuttered.

"Come now, Severus we both know that Ginevra Weasley is pregnant and the calming draught you gave her is only used during the latter half of a witch's pregnancy. Morgana knows, you brewed enough of it for me when I was pregnant with Draco that I'll never forget what it looks like."

"I'll not deny she is pregnant with Draco's child, but you need to stay out of this. She has not informed him and today's events may or may not help her in doing so. Do not give her cause to distrust you or Draco. She will need him before everything is said and done whether she realizes it now, or not."

"I am not one of your students, Severus Snape. You have no need to scold me," Narcissa snapped. She then turned on her heel and walked down the corridor of the dungeons on her way toward the grand entrance. She was no longer in the mood to broach the subject of Ginevra Weasley with her son. She briskly walked to the front gates then apparated to the winter parlor at Malfoy Manor demanding tea service from the cowering house elf.

* * *

Draco heard hushed voices as he approached Severus' private quarters. As he got closer to the voices he recognized them immediately. The deeper voice was that of Severus Snape and the other voice was that of his mother. Not wanting to speak with his mother at this moment, he stepped into an alcove behind a suit of armor waiting for her to depart.

As he stood there, he heard Ginny's name. _What could they be discussing about her?_ He listened closely to the conversation to find the answer.

"Come now, Severus we both know that Ginevra Weasley is pregnant and the calming draught you gave her is only used during the latter half of a witch's pregnancy. Morgana knows, you brewed enough of it for me when I was pregnant with Draco that I'll never forget what it looks like."

"_I'll not deny she is pregnant with Draco's child…"_

Draco's face paled. Ginny was pregnant with…_his_ child. He felt numb. He thought of every interaction he'd had with Ginny since the beginning of term. He remembered her constant tiredness, her outbursts, her inability to do her practical studies in potions and defense, and no longer being able to use the stairs. He also thought of Severus' protectiveness of her that he'd not shown outwardly in the past. It all added up, now. Ginevra Weasley was pregnant with his child.

Then, he realized something. She hasn't told him. He then remembered what she said earlier when he told her about Lucius' plan. "_You have no idea what I've been through since that day." _Merlin, that's what she was talking about. That's why Weasel King was calling her … His normally controlled emotions were running rampant. He was hurt, confused, astonished, and a few other emotions he couldn't name.

Draco left the dungeons in a daze. He didn't recall how he got back to his suite, but he was there. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the silver powder and threw it into the flames.

He knelt down and called into the green flames. "Blaise Zabini, Roublard Chateau."


	17. Confidants

Chapter 17: Confidants

Ginny lay on her bed trying to process everything that Draco had revealed to her. She absentmindedly stroked her protruding abdomen feeling the little Malfoy move thinking the secrecy and shame could have been avoided if he had been honest with her form the beginning.

"Your father is a very difficult man to understand. Some people think he's cold and emotionless, but I know better," she softly stated.

Sure Draco was aloof and detached to begin with, but eventually he warmed up. His had father taught him that emotions were a weakness, and you should never expose your weaknesses to anyone.

"Is that why he distanced himself?" She sighed. She grunted as she felt another sharp kick. It still amazed her every time he moved. "Are you trying to tell me something little one?" she asked with a grin. "I don't think I'll ever understand why your father does the things he does."

Ginny was now flooded with thoughts of her own dishonesty. She had been as dishonest as he had been by hiding her own circumstance. Of course Draco had now come clean with his secret, but how much longer would it be before she would trust him enough to reveal hers?

* * *

"Malfoy, I wasn't expect…" Blaise stopped staring intently at his friend. "You look like you've been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs!" he exclaimed.

"Blaise… I… Gin…" the normally refined aristocrat stammered.

"Draco, mate what's wrong?"

"She… we…"

Blaise had never seen his friend come this unglued. It was disconcerting to say the least and he was becoming agitated with Draco's incoherence and decided to have this conversation in person.

"Move over, Malfoy. I'm coming through."

Blaise stepped through the floo into Draco's suite getting a closer look at his best mate.

"Damn, Malfoy if you were any paler, you'd be transparent." Blaise reached down and helped the bumbling man to the sofa where he flopped down in a very un-Malfoy like manner. Blaise, seeing Draco's distress was not going to be soothed on its own, drew his wand and directed a calming sell at the blonde.

"Now," he began in a soothing voice. "Are you going to tell me what's got your knickers in a knot?"

Draco tried diligently to form a complete coherent sentence, but all that would come out is, "pregnant."

"What?" Blaise asked confused. "Who?"

"Ginevra"

"I thought she was sick with some mysterious illness?"

"I guess the mystery is solved," he snorted.

"But I thought she was all broken up over you."

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Zabini?" Draco asked with agitation etched in his voice

"Gin… I… I didn't think she'd…"

"It's MINE! She is pregnant with my baby," he snapped

"But… but that'd mean…" he trailed off.

"That she's kept this from me for about six months or so depending on when she found out."

Blaise looked at Draco trying to read something in his expression or his eyes, but they were devoid of emotion. He looked completely lost. Blaise sighed and tried to ask as gently as possible the question that needed to be asked.

"Did you honestly expect her to come running back to you after you broke things off with her?"

"No, but she should have told me." Draco sounded more like a petulant child than the emotionally wounded adult that he was.

"Draco, you crushed her. You didn't see her in the hallway outside of your dorm. One minute she was standing there, the next she looked as though she melted into a pool of liquid onto the floor." In his mind, he could still vividly see the scene play out in front of him. "When I approached, she was oblivious to everything but her pain. She was on her hands and knees in the dark, cold dungeons sobbing, weeping all because of you." Blaise sighed. "Bloody hell, mate she didn't even know I was the one who helped her to her dorm that night until we ran into her over the summer."

Draco listened intently to Blaise's words. He felt like a complete bastard. He had hoped that she hadn't broken down like that. Blaise had tried to talk about that night on several occasions, but Draco had simply changed the topic or outright refused to listen. It hurt him to know that he had caused her pain.

"I never saw her shed a tear." Draco's voice was low and full of remorse.

"I guess she was being Gryffindorish, trying to be brave and noble after you explained the circumstances to her," Blaise added

Draco looked away guiltily. This did not go unnoticed by Blaise.

"You _did_ explain everything, right?"

"I…I…" Draco sighed. He was now regretting the fact that he never told Blaise exactly what happened in his form that day. "Let me show you what happened. It will be easier than explaining." Easier for me he thought as he rose from his seat walking across the room to the armoire retrieving a blue bowl that he then placed on the nearby table.

Draco beckoned Blaise to join him as he drew his wand. Draco placed the tip on his wand at his temple and withdrew a silver strand that he placed in the bowl. He watched as the strand sank into the bowl feeling the loss of the memory that he just placed there. Draco looked at Blaise dispiritedly.

"Go ahead. I'd rather not see this again."

Blaise leaned into the pensieve and was drawn into the memory. He watched as the scene played out. It was nothing like they had planned. Draco was supposed to sit down with her and explain that her life was in jeopardy and that he could no longer see her. Blaise was supposed to wait in the corridor in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. Blaise did his part the way it was planned, but Draco… Blaise couldn't believe what he was seeing. They way he way treating Ginny was despicable. He was never this heartless, this cruel to her even when they were nemesises. Blaise could feel the anger building with every word that Draco spoke. He had no doubt that this is what caused Ginny to withdraw from the confident girl that he had come to know. Blaise felt the memory begin to fade and he once again found himself in Draco's suite.

Blaise had a cold venomous look in his eyes. Without thinking he clenched his fist and swung as hard as he could. He felt his fist connect solidly with Draco's jaw knocking him to the cold floor.

"You blood bastard!" He yelled looking down at the shocked man lying on the stone floor. "Why she hasn't hexed your bits off I'll never know," he fumed. He paced around the suite unable to stand still. "We had a plan. She wasn't supposed to get hurt like this." Blaise stopped pacing and turned to Draco who had managed to lift himself into one of the high back chairs. "Why? Why couldn't you just tell her the truth?"

Draco felt utterly defeated. He slumped over with his head hanging nearly to his knees and raked both hands through his hair. He sighed heavily and lifted his head just enough to see Blaise glaring down at him.

"If I explained everything to her and she'd have asked me not to end the relationship, I could not have done it." He paused then added almost in a whisper, "She is my weakness."

"That would have been bad in what way?"

"Demented father, imminent death, ring any bells?" he snapped sneering at Blaise.

"Yes, but in the long run…"

Before Blaise could complete his thought, Draco interjected. "In order to protect her, I would have had to expose our relationship. We had discussed this before, her family means the world to her and they never would have understood why she was with me. They, like the ministry would have thought I was working with my father if this scheme had come to light. I most likely would have ended up sharing a cell with that raving lunatic or another one of delusional cohorts."

As Draco's words registered in Blaise's mind, Blaise felt some of the anger he felt toward Draco dissipate. He sank down on the sofa and listened to Draco.

"I can't change any of that now. What's done is done. I did, however, tell her everything today," Draco finished.

"Well, you're still alive. I guess that's good. Though I rather wished she'd hexed you. You deserve it."

"I know I deserve it, but I'm glad she didn't. That girl's mean with her wand." Draco shuddered at the thought of what Ginny could do with eleven inches of ashwood and a unicorn hair core. "She is angry, very, very angry. What's interesting though is the fact that she was more upset with me calling her princess than the fact that my father wanted to use her as an incubator for the next Malfoy heir then kill her."

"You honestly don't remember do you?"

"What are you talking about? Remember what?"

"The last thing you said to her in your dorm that night. Does that ring any bells for you?"

Draco stared at Blaise blankly. He said so many things that he didn't mean that night and rarely thought of the words he used. The only thing he vividly remembered was the look on Ginny's face. That look robbed him of many nights sleep.

"By the look on for face, Malfoy I can see that you don't have a clue. Maybe I should help you out with that."

"By all means."

"The last thing you said to Ginny was and I quote, '_Close the door on your way out, __**Princess**__. I'm in the middle of something here.'_"

"Bloody hell, I am such an arse," he admitted painfully.

"Right you are. So, mate, what are you going to do now?"

Draco looked up with determination etched clearly in his features. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it before he found out he was to be a father. That little bit of information just sweetened the deal. He stood drawing himself to his full height and looked at his friend. "I _will_ claim what is rightfully mine. My child and Ginevra," he drawled resolutely as he walked toward the floo.

Blaise stood and followed him. "How are you going to do that?"

Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder before answering. "I'm not sure, but you're going to help," he stated.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but for tonight, we're going out. I need to get out of here so I can think." Draco tossed the silver power into the flames and called, "Malfoy Manor, Draco's study," before stepping into the green flames with Blaise following closely behind.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny drudgingly descended the stairs on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast not noticing the tall dark haired olive skinned man leaning against the wall. She was lost in thought and not looking forward to being in the Great Hall with Draco there, also. So self-absorbed was she that she did not notice the man step behind her and lean over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Fancy joining me on the kitchen for breakfast?"

Ginny stopped. She was a bit startled, but she recognized the voice immediately. Without turning around, she replied, "Blaise Zabini, you tosser. Do you have any idea what you just did? Merlin! I just aged twenty years! Don't you ever do that again." She turned around and smiled at the tall gentleman. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to escort me to breakfast. You know how we Weasley's love our food."

Blaise chuckled. "Oh how I have missed you, kitten."

"Missed you, too Blaise. Now, let's go. I'm starving."

After a wonderful breakfast in the kitchen, Ginny had Blaise join her in her room. When the two entered the common room, Colin eyed the former Slytherin suspiciously. Ginny and Blaise ignored the look and continued into her suite. Once inside, she drew her wand and cast a few complicated locking and silencing spells.

"What's up kitten?" Blaise questioned. "I've only used those spells when _entertaining_ special guests." He winked deviously at Ginny causing her cheeks to flush.

"Blaise, I have no intention of being _entertained _by you," she said rolling her eyes at him. "I need someone to talk to and you're it."

"I feel so flattered, kitten," he smiled as he gracefully sank onto the sofa.

"This is serious, Blaise," she paused. "I need to know that I can trust you not to repeat anything I tell you. If I have to, I'll require a wizard's oath."

Blaise put aside all his playfulness. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I promise on my honor that I'll not repeat anything you tell me."

"Slytherin honor?" she questioned. "I guess that'll have to do."

Ginny stood in front of the sofa where he was sitting and looked at her friend. This was one of the hardest things she'd had to do. She only hoped that he wouldn't reject her like some of her family did. That would hurt too much. She took a calming breath and tried to begin.

"I… er…I…" she stammered and took a deep breath and started again. She averted her eyes unable to meet his deep blue orbs. "This is really hard for me to say." She began twisting her fingers together nervously. "There are only a few people outside of my family that know what I'm about to tell you."

Blaise knew what she was going to tell him, but she could not allow her to find out that he already knew. That would cause too many questions. He masked all of his features to conceal his knowledge and tried to direct the conversation.

"Does this have anything to do with your illness, kitten?" he asked with concern etched in his silky voice.

"Yes," she quietly replied walking to her desk. She removed her robe and placed the garment neatly on the desk.

She drew her wand and removed the glamour and concealing spells. She squared her shoulders bracing herself for Blaise's reaction then turned to face her friend.

Blaise watched her closely as she turned to face him. He knew she was pregnant. His brain had already processed that bit of information, but knowing the facts and seeing the evidence in person were two entirely different things.

"Sweet Salazar's arse!" he exclaimed. "You… you're…yeah," he stammered. "Pregnant" He finally voiced as looked at her significantly pregnant form.

"Well, it's either that, or I swallowed a quaffle," she smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You had to have known when we had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer," he stated with a trace of hurt in his voice. He and Ginny had been friends since the middle of her fourth year due to several detentions they had to serve together with Professor McGonagall for their prank war that had gotten out of hand.

"I was scared," she admitted warily.

"Come here, kitten," he said patting the spot on the sofa next to him. She walked over taking the proffered seat. As she sat he turned to face her and took both of her hands into his looking into her chestnut eyes. "You have noting to fear from me. I'll never judge you."

"I know. It's just…" she trailed off.

"You didn't want Draco finding out?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm a horrible person aren't I? I know I should have told him…I should tell him, but I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Blaise, you know how badly he hurt me? I assume you know why he did it?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"I can't allow that to happen to my son. I won't have him getting close then pulling away. Hurting me is one thing, but an innocent child is another. Besides, who's to say he really wants me." Ginny saw Blaise start to say something but stopped him. "I know yesterday he said that he did, but I'm not sure if he really meant it. What if I tell him about the baby and he doesn't want me, but wants to take my son? Financially, he could provide for him much better than I ever could. Blaise, I don't want to loose my son. That's why I haven't told him," Ginny finished her rant with tears flowing down her face.

Blaise gathered her in his arms stroking her hair stroking his best to comfort the emotional witch. He whispered soothing words in her ear as she sobbed at her predicament. If she could only trust Draco again this would not be an issue. He felt her breathing even out and realized that she had fallen asleep. He sat holding her and giving her the comfort that she needed. It had been a while since he had been able to spend any time with her and he promised himself that no matter what happened between Ginny and Draco, he'd be there for her whenever she needed him. For now, he hoped that the plan he and Draco had devised would work. Once everything was out in the open it would be easier for them to deal with their issues and from the looks of things one of the issues would be making its way into the world soon.

Blaise was lost in his thoughts when he felt Ginny stirring. He relaxed his hold on her and looked down into her sparkling eyes.

Ginny fluttered her eyes trying to bring her vision into focus. She felt the strong warm body next to hers and tried to remember what happened before she drifted off. She inhaled the distinct aroma of Blaise's cologne. She sat up and looked apologetically at Blaise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I just get so tired easily."

"That's alright, kitten. It was just a little cat nap." He winked.

"You know, unless you count the times Severus has carried me to the hospital wing, this is the first time any one has held me since leaving home for Hogwarts in September."

"In that case, get comfortable. I can stay as long as you like."

He stretched his long legs in front of him resting them on the sofa table. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he stoked his hand through Ginny's silky hair. Ginny nodded in compliance and settled on the sofa with her head in his lap rubbing both hands over her sore abdominal muscles. She looked up to see the dark haired, olive skinned wizard thinking this would be perfect if only the wizard had a pale complexion, silver-gray eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Ginny flinched at a rather hard kick from the growing baby. Blaise looked worriedly at her.

"Do you want to feel him move?" He didn't answer. He looked uncertainly at her.

"It's ok. You won't hurt him."

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly.

Ginny grabbed his hand and placed it on the spirited little Malfoy. He could feel the random fluttering movements and was awed.

"Gin, this has to be the most bizarre thing I have ever felt, but it's amazing. There's really a living being in there."

"Yes, there is." She smiled. "He's very active today."

"You keep saying he. Are you certain it's a he?"

"Yes. The day I ran into you and… Well, that day I found out the baby is a boy."

"Wow."

"Look, we've talked enough about me and my problems. Let's talk about you and your job and all the lovely French women you've been harassing."

"If you must know, my job is interesting. I spend most of the day meeting with clients and solicitors. I'm learning how the entire operation works. It's more complex than I originally thought, but I really enjoy it even if I do have to speak French all day."

"I'm sure that flattering clients must really be a burden to you." She smirked at him and Blaise could only laugh. She looked so much like Draco when she did that. After his laughter subsided she asked, "So have you met any interesting women?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Yes, but you shag them and forget their names so there is nothing to tell."

Blaise's cheeks brightened to a high pink. "Now, kitten, why would you say something like that?"

"Because, dear Blaise it's true."

* * *

Blaise and Ginny talked the day away taking lunch and dinner in her suite. As the evening drew on and the reality of her life returned to her, she realized she needed to finish her transfiguration essay, which called for a visit to the library.

"As much as I've enjoyed today, I need to finish an essay."

"Would you like me to walk with you?"

"No. One advantage to my situation is that I get to floo all over the castle anytime I need to go somewhere."

"In that case, I need to be going then. I left rather unexpectedly and have a great deal to catch up on."

Ginny walked him t the door where he gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"If you need _anything_ kitten, just floo me I'm always here for you."

"I know. I appreciate it. Who knows, I may take you up on that offer. I'm sure after we're home, I may need sanctuary from the sea of red heads that is my family," she teased.

"I do have a flat near Diagon Alley you could use. It's in a magical community so you wouldn't have to worry about muggles and I could send a house elf to help you out," he offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go, I've got an essay to write," she chided as she pushed him out of the door into the corridor.

Blaise walked through the empty hall back to Malfoy's suite for the pending inquisition.


	18. Angelfire

* * *

Chapter 18: Angelfire

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have the next chapter already written it just needs to be typed. I beg for forgiveness early for any grammatical errors or typos. Regardless, I hope you enjoy,

* * *

"Where in the ruddy hell have you been all day?" demanded an irate Draco Malfoy as he saw his friend enter his suite. "I thought you were going to have breakfast with Ginny and come back here."

"Well, mate if you must know," Blaise began as he crossed the room and sunk into the sofa. "I've been with a very beautiful, but very lonely woman. She cried on my shoulder and I held her in my arms and soothed her troubled spirit. We were together all day talking and I gave her the briefest kiss on the forehead as I departed," Blaise said dreamily knowing it would irritate his friend.

"And this helps me how?" Draco bellowed from the armchair across from Blaise. "You were supposed to talk with Ginny and here you go chasing after some bint. I'm so _happy_ you've found someone," he spat.

"Well, I would be happy if she weren't in love with you and carrying _your_child," he replied with a perfect Slytherin smirk on his lips.

"You giant sodding prat," Draco glared evilly at his friend.

"Now, now Draco…" Blaise interrupted in a placating tone.

Draco wanted to strangle Blaise. That wizard knew how to get under his skin and enjoyed every minute of the suffering he caused. He struggled to regain his composure and not cause injury to Blaise. Once he was calmed, he recalled what Blaise had said about Ginny. Ginny, _his_Ginny was lonely and crying and turned to Blaise for comfort. A frown crossed his face at that thought. He should be the one comforting his witch and she was _his _witch.

"How is she?" he asked dejectedly running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Lonely and needs attention," he answered seriously.

"I'm sure she's bathed in all that _Weasley_ goodness," he replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Not exactly. From what she's told me, all hell broke loose at the Weasley home when they found out about her current condition ruining her seventeenth birthday."

"Damn!" Draco swore. "She had been looking forward to that since Christmas." Draco saw Blaise's confused look and elaborated. "Apparently, coming of age is a big deal in the Weasley family."

"Oh," he nodded his head in understanding. "It's not like either of you planned this, mate," Blaise stated trying to offer some sort of comfort to his friend.

"I know, but she should be playing quidditch and having fun, not worrying about how she's going to take care of a child before she finishes school."

"Well, if our plan works, she won't be doing this alone."

"It has to work. I won't have my child not knowing who I am."

Not liking the direction of the conversation, Blaise shifted the topic a bit. "From what I can tell, the baby is healthy and quite active," Blaise mused.

"What?" Draco asked distractedly.

"She…um…she let me feel the baby move," Blaise answered sheepishly.

"She let you feel _my_ child move and she won't even tell me she pregnant!" Draco exclaimed indignantly running his hair through his already disheveled hair.

Blaise rose from the sofa and walked toward the fireplace taking a handful of floo powder. He turned to look at his distraught friend. "Look, mate she still loves you, but you've got a lot to prove to her. She wants to forgive you, but she doesn't want to be hurt again. That's all I can say."

Draco nodded in agreement as Blaise tossed the powder into the floo and disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

It was never the grand gestures that impressed Ginny and Draco knew this. The simple things that actually held some kind of sentiment is what would win Ginny over and he _would _win her back; there was too much to lose.

Draco finished securing the parcel to the tawny owl's leg and sent him on his way. As he watched the owl soar into the morning sky a determined smile crossed his face. He descended the stairs from the owlry and made his way to the Great Hall to see how well his gift was received.

Ginny sat finishing her breakfast when the morning post arrived. She was surprised when a young tawny owl landed in front of her with a package. Ginny relieved the animal of its burden and gave him a piece of toast for his trouble. As he at the offered treat, he nuzzles his head against Ginny's hand.

"Aren't you a gracious thing?" she asked the bird before he flew away. She then looked at the package and immediately recognized the elegant script addressing the package to her. She carefully opened the oblong box to reveal a single purple rose. She lifted the card enclosed and read the missive.

_The purple rose of enchantment, a befitting description of you. For you shall always be my enchantress whose beauty eclipses everything around her. _

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Ginny stared at the flower and was awed by its beauty and rarity. She'd only heard of purple roses, she had never actually seen one until now. She lifted the delicate blossom and inhaled its sweet fragrance glancing toward the head table to see her dragon. Their eyes locked for a moment then she noticed the smug look on his face.

_It's going to take more than a rare flower, Malfoy_ was her thought as she gathered her things for her first class which happened to be potions. She exited the Great Hall leaving the flower on the table, but taking the card with her.

Ginny sat listening to Professor Flitwick's review for their upcoming exam when a timid first year knocked on the door.

"Enter," called the diminutive professor.

"P-professor Malfoy asked me to delivery this to Ginny Weasley."

"Very well, go ahead."

The young boy dropped the note on Ginny's desk and abruptly left the room."

Ginny opened the note and wanted to scream. Professor Malfoy has cancelled their lesson for the day and rescheduled by adding an extra hour to Friday's lesson. _Two hours with Malfoy on a Friday! Ughh! He will so regret this._

* * *

The next morning the same tawny owl delivered Ginny another parcel. She opened it to find a golden yellow rose and another note.

_To my Angelfire, _

_I offer a yellow rose to honor the friendship you willingly offered when I needed it most._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

_Angelfire, that's interesting._ Ginny savored the sweet scent of the rose seeking the giver as she reveled in the aroma. _Well, at least he doesn't look as smug today as he did yesterday. _She gathered her things and took the handwritten card and once again left the rose. A pair of silver eyes followed her as she left with an amused smirk on his face.

Ginny sat in the library working on her potions project as Professor Malfoy had cancelled their lesson and rescheduled for Friday evening. She was now relegated to spend three hours of her night with Professor Draco Malfoy. Looking over her research, she decided that she would think about that later.

Ginny's project was progressing beautifully. She had already conquered the problem of the horrid taste by infusing essence of cherry blossoms into to the mixture without losing any of the medicinal properties. Her task now was to make the potion more visibly appealing. Then, next term she'd need to brew it herself.

Even with cushioning charms the chairs in the library were beginning to become quite uncomfortable. Ginny decided to wrap up her work for the day and head back to her dorm. On her way out she passed by a face she gratefully had not seen since the night Draco returned to the castle after Lucius' death. Michael Boles glared at the redhead as she exited the library biding his time.

* * *

Wednesday morning brought the same owl with another parcel.

"What do you have for me this morning?" she asked the young owl as she stroked its head. She opened the package to reveal an exquisite pink rose.

_Angelfire, _

_The pink rose is one of elegance and grace which pales in your presence and beauty. It is also the rose of sweet thoughts just as the ones we have shared in the past and the ones I harbor for our future._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

She sniffed the sweet blossom and refused to take it with her. She held the card to her heart as she left the Great Hall with a slight flush to her cheeks.

* * *

Thursday morning the tawny owl arrived and accepted the offered toast from Ginny's hand flying away after the package was retrieved. Today, the package contained a blue rose. It was almost as rare as the purple rose he sent her on Monday.

_To my Angelfire, _

_The blue rose is one of fantasy and impossibility. You are my fantasy, the miracle I had only hoped to find. My one true desire is to breach the realm of the impossible with you, sharing our life and love together._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Ginny glanced at the head table and noticed a definite absence of blonde hair and silver eyes. She sighed, disappointment evident on her face as she gathered her things to leave the Great Hall. She savored the aroma of the rose tracing the delicate petals with her fingertip before going to class.

* * *

When Ginny arrived in the dungeons, she could think only of a certain blonde professor. As much as she'd like to deny it, she couldn't. She loved him and missed him immensely. Saturday had been the highlight of the school year. She was able to spend time with him and barring the incident with Ron and the revelation that Lucius Malfoy wanted her dead it was wonderful. She missed being with him and spending the day with Blaise on Sunday only served to further remind her how lonely and miserable she was. She sighed heavily not knowing how she was going to cope with the up coming events all alone.

Ginny entered the potions classroom to find she was the first to arrive for the day's lessons with the exception of the potion master himself.

"Good morning, Ginevra,"

"Good morning, Sir," she replied distractedly.

"What's troubling you?" he asked looking up from his work.

She sighed heavily. "I need to tell him." She admitted.

"Yes, you do,' he agreed.

"He'll hate me when I tell him."

"No, Ginevra he will not."

"_Yes, _he will."

Severus stood from his seat and walked over to the troubled girl placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm certain he will not hate you."

"How?" he paused looking up into the onyx eyes of the stern professor. "How can you know that?"

"I've seen the way he's looked at you since the beginning of term," he answered.

"Look what I've hidden from him, how can he not hate me?"

"I'm not saying he won't be angry, but he will not hate you," he assured her.

"I hope you're right."

The noise from the other students entering the dungeons began to drift into the classroom as the stern professor returned to his desk and Ginny went into the private study room.

* * *

Ginny nervously approached the defense classroom to find the door open. She peered into the room seeing a different blonde sitting behind the desk. She timidly entered the room unable to discern if the professor was present.

"Hi ya, Gin"

"Colin, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Malfoy asked me to oversee your lesson this evening. He won't be able to attend."

Ginny breathed easier hearing this comment. "Why you? I mean, I'm glad it's you, but…"

"Head boy… comes with the job I guess," Colin replied with a grin.

"I just assumed that if he couldn't be here he'd have one of the Slytherins instead of a Gryffindor," she explained.

"Oh, well, he just demanded that I be here, so here I am."

Taking her usual seat, she asked, "What am I supposed to be doing?"

Colin walked over to her desk and handed her the parchment with her assignment. The pair spent the hour in silence as Ginny completed her work.

* * *

Friday morning dawned and a sense of dread filled Ginny's spirit. This was the day that she had to spend three hours alone with Professor Draco Malfoy for the last day of her private instruction with the defense professor. This was also, the first time that she would be able to speak with him since his confession at Hogsmeade the weekend before. She was extremely nervous about being alone with him. She needed to make her own confession and didn't quite know how to do it. Ginny rose from her chair in from of the vanity and pushed all of those thoughts aside making her way to the Great Hall and the rose she knew he would send.

Just like the four days before, the same tawny owl delivered its parcel, a deep red rose.

_Angelfire, _

_True red is the lovers rose which is what you are to me. You are my love, my heart's desire, my waking thought and dream. I sincerely offer my heart to you as it has always been yours to accept or refuse._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Ginny held the beautiful bloom to her face inhaling its sweet fragrance as she read the missive. When she read the last line, waves of guilt pummeled against her heart. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She had no doubt now, that he loved her, and that she loved him in return, but would he continue to do so after she revealed her secret? She dashed the tears away from her face, gathered her things and fled the Great Hall with the note from her love in one hand and an exquisite red rose in the other.

Draco watched as the tawny owl delivered his gift. The previous days, he watched as she inhaled the scents from the flowers and left them in the Great Hall. He was sure that she'd do the same today. He saw her playfully greet the owl and then open the package. He watched as the rose lingered in front of her face as she read his note. He was hoping to see a smile cross her beautiful face, but what he saw were tears rolling down her troubled face as she fled from the room.

Draco excused himself from the table to find Ginny. As he exited the Great Hall, he caught a glimpse of her red hair as she turned to corner into an adjacent corridor filled with empty classrooms. He followed quickly trying to catch up with her. He saw her enter one of the classrooms and heard her sobbing echoing through the corridor. He quietly approached the open door to see his love sitting with her arms folded on the table. He red hair was splayed across the surface as her head lay on her arms. Draco entered the room and closed the door silently casting locking and silencing charms before approaching the distraught young woman.

He approached the table as Ginny's crying dissolved. She slowly sat up wiping her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Draco standing several feet in front of her in the small dusty room. Before she could utter a sound, he spoke.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly withdrawing a handkerchief while moving toward her. He reached down and tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just fine," she answered. She looked up into his eyes. They held warmth she had not seen in a long time. It made her heart flutter to see the care and concern there. It was then she realized that this was the first time she'd spoken to him in a week. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you; I've just been needed elsewhere."

"Oh," she replied looking down at her hands on the table.

Draco cupped his hand underneath her chin and raised her face to him. "I'd have much rather been with you than supervising detentions with fourth year muck abouts." He pulled up a chair next to her and sat looking into her eyes. "One would think you didn't like the flowers I sent you this week."

"Why do you say that?"

""This is the only one you've taken with you," he said lifting the flower from the table," he answered with a lopsided grin.

She blushed considerably. "I thought they were beautiful, but the notes from you were far better than any flower you could have given me."

"I was hoping you would say that." He reached over and tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. His fingers continued to trace along her jaw line to cup her cheek in his palm. He felt the warmth of her face press into his hand as she leaned into him.

Ginny felt his fingers run along the contour of her face and leaned into his touch. It had been too long since she felt his touch. She still felt the sparks that rang out through her body at his touch. She sighed with a slight moan escaping her lips.

Draco wanted nothing more than to claim her lips in a searing kiss, but there were things that needed to be discussed first.

"Ginny, I need to know," he started hesitantly. "Have you forgiven me? Are you even ready to forgive me for what I've done?"

The feeling of guilt swept over her again. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes knowing she had betrayed his trust as well. She tried to look away, but he held her face with both of his hands.

"I understand why you did what you did, and yes I do forgive you." A look of relief flowed through Draco as she spoke the words he wanted to hear as Ginny continued speaking. "Draco, you have to understand that I've done something… something that you just may not forgive me for…"

Draco placed his finger on her lips. "Shh," he whispered. "No matter what it is, it can be forgiven," he spoke compassionately stroking her face lovingly with his hands.

"No, it's not that simple," she refuted.

"Yes, it is Ginevra Weasley." He spoke softly and surely then closed the distance between them as his lips lightly brushing lightly against hers feeling the warmth and fire he'd been missing for so long.

She felt his soft warm lips press against hers neither asking or demanding, taking only what she returned willingly. She wanted to lose herself in his kisses and his touch, but she knew she couldn't be that selfish. She pulled away reluctantly immediately missing the warmth of his muscular body.

He saw the internal struggle in her eyes. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he also knew that her Gryffindor spirit would not allow her to give herself over to him until she had told him of her secret. He could wait just a little longer. She'd have no choice but to tell him tonight. One way or another, by the end of her private lesson with him the truth will be revealed.


	19. Complications

Chapter 19 Complications

At 7:00 Ginny stood outside the defense classroom staring nervously at the door. She was more than slightly hesitant to enter. She was to spend three hours with Draco Malfoy is full professor mode. That was enough to make any girl nervous, but especially Ginny Weasley, the former girlfriend who happens to currently be impregnated with the professor's child. She squared her shoulders and took a deep cleansing breath before knocking soundly on the door. _Let's get this over with._

"Enter," sounded a familiar voice that she had hoped would be as unavailable this night as he had every night this week thus far, but realizing that would not be the case this evening, Ginny held her head high and walked into the room.

As she entered she saw the professor leaning casually against his desk with a book in hand. His attention did not depart form the book as the door opened and the nervous Head Girl entered the room.

"Good evening, Professor," she greeted.

"Miss Weasley," he responded looking up momentarily nodding his head toward her.

Ginny took her usual seat and waited for her instructions. When it seemed that he was more interested in the book he was reading than her lesson, she spoke up. "What am I to be doing this evening?"

"We have plenty of time to get to that," he answered snapping the book closed and laying it on his desk with a genuine smile fixed on his features. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather get to work," she retorted, systematically removing the smile from the professor's face.

"Very well, if you insist. Read Chapter 23 on detection and concealing charms and complete the exercises at the end," he responded tersely before sitting in the chair at his desk and picking up his book once again.

Ginny went straight to work. The only sound she made was from the turning of the pages in her book and the sound of her quill as she made notes on her parchment.

Draco looked at the pages in the book unable to concentrate on their meaning. He was not happy that Ginny had chosen schoolwork instead of talking to him. He would give her one other chance this evening to open up to him then he'd take it upon himself to reveal her secret. After an hour and a half of contemplation, he heard Ginny close her book causing Draco to look up from his reading.

"Finished?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Now do you feel like talking?"

"Professor, I really think we should stick to the lesson being taught," she answered nervously. She really wanted to give in to herself and talk with him. She wanted to lay everything out in the open, but she was scared and hormonal. She wanted to wrap herself in his arms, but she knew he'd never take her back after this transgression. So, she chose to cling to this task at hand until she had the nerve to tell him. She hoped that time would come before Professor Malfoy sat staring into a room full of first year students eleven years from now only to realize one of them was his own son.

He was disappointed. He'd hoped she'd do it herself, but she wouldn't even talk to him and this charade had gone on long enough. "Grab your wand and join me on the dais. We're going put into use what you just read."

Draco watched as all the color drained from Ginny's face and a look of panic set in her eyes.

"_No! No! No! This can't be happening. Why did I have to press the lesson issue? I'm such an idiot!" _Ginny began taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She looked at Draco who was waiting on the dais for her. His eyebrow arched asking without words if she planned on joining him ant time soon. As she joined him on the platform she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "Um- are you um- sure this is a good idea? You know I'm not supposed to be doing any practical work in your class." She clung to the hope that this statement would save her.

"I know, but it must he hard to be magical and not be able to do magic. I don't think I could do it." He paused momentarily, and then added, "So, I cleared this lesson with Madam Pomfrey."

Any hope that Ginny had fled with this statement.

Ginny stood on the dais with small beads of sweat dotting her forehead. In the next few minutes everything would be revealed and she knew it, but she couldn't make herself say the words.

"Miss Weasley, you look a little warm. Would you care to take you robe off before we begin?"

"Ye-yes, professor."

Draco watched as she nervously removed her robe and returned to the platform. He really hated to do what he was about to do, but in the long run it would be better to get it out in the open. They had concealed too much from each other for too long.

"We'll start with detection charms. I've checked the room to verify that there are no concealment charms in place before you arrived. The spell we will be using is very simple, but effective. It will detect nearly any type of concealment barring those concealed with dark magic. The incantation is _expisicor latito_. If there are no concealed items in the area, your wand tip will light up blue. If there are concealments it will be red. He guided her with performing the correct hand movements before the spell was cast.

"I think you're ready," he stated encouragingly after watching her master the hand movements.

"Do you think you can show me once before I try it?" It was her last effort to prolong the inevitable and besides, if he was going to find out she wasn't going to help. "I'd like to watch you do it first."

Draco lifted his wand and cast the spell. "See there's nothing…. That's not right. The illumination is supposed to be blue."

"What's wrong professor? Can't cast a proper detection spell?" she teased hoping to distract him.

Draco cast the spell three more times with the same result just as he had expected. "Well, let's try this." Draco raised his wand and took a deep breath and looked into Ginny's eyes. He could tell by looking at her that she knew exactly what spell he was going to use when he lifted his wand. _"Ostendo latito!" _he called intoning the counterspell for the concealing charm.

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco lifted his wand. She knew that for the detection spell to work the way he wanted, he'd have to reveal the concealment in the room. In this case it was Ginny's pregnant figure that was being concealed. After he spoke the words, she felt the magic flow through her and looked down to see that her secret was fully exposed.

Draco watched as Ginny's very pregnant status was revealed. No matter how prepared he thought he was for this, it still shocked him into silence. It wasn't until Ginny tried to leave the room that he was jarred from his thoughts. He flicked his wand closing and locking the door.

"Going somewhere, Angel?" he asked. "The way I see it, we are long overdue for a talk," he stated with a telling smirk etched across his features.

"Oh, Merlin! I…I…" she stuttered. "Please, let me out of here. Please, Draco please," she begged leaning against the sealed door.

"I can't do that."

"Why?" she asked meekly. She wanted nothing more than to flee the room. She couldn't bear his hatred or his disappointment.

He walked closer to his distraught love. When he reached her he lifted her chin so that he could see into her bright chestnut eyes. "I love you, Ginevra. I'll always love you even though I am quite angry with you right now. How could you go this long without telling me?'

She tried to move her head, but he wouldn't allow it. "We weren't exactly on speaking terms when I found out."

"I think you could have made an exception for this," he stated a little more harshly than he intended.

Ginny flinched at tone of his voice. She recoiled only for a moment before she stared directly into his piercing silver eyes. "Draco, you hurt me beyond words," she began gaining more courage with every word she spoke. "Until you completely understand what I've been through, you won't understand why I didn't say anything. I thought you were happy without me and I didn't want… well that doesn't matter now" She paused for a moment trying to gauge his reaction to her words, but couldn't detect any response. "There are only five people including ourselves who know you are the father of our child. I've withheld this information from my own family. After my brothers nearly disowned me just for being pregnant I knew I couldn't possibly tell them that you are the father. They detest everything Malfoy. You know that."

"But, Gin this is bigger than any family rivalry, feud, or whatever you want to call it."

"I know that. But…but you have to realize I've only known for six days why you so cruelly broke my heart and you haven't exactly been available since then!"

"Would you have told me if I were?" he asked softly.

Ginny couldn't say anything. She knew she wanted to tell him, but she also knew that she was afraid to tell him. She didn't know how to answer, so she just said nothing.

Draco watched as she thought over the question. He saw the different emotions flit across her face and a frown decorate her features as he heard the silence permeate the room. He took her silence as an answer to his question.

"I thought not," he stated with a look of disappointment on his face.

He had to try to get through to her some how. It seemed that they were stuck at an impasse and neither knew how to move forward. He saw the hurt and confusion in Ginny's eyes and wanted nothing more than to rid her of those emotions. He gently reached out and held her face in his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Their eyes locked together as he spoke. "Listen witch," he began gently shaking her head to get his point across. "I love you. I want to be a part of this child's life. I want to be a part of _your_ life." Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but he placed a finger over her lips. "Don't say anything. Just think about letting me in. Promise me you'll think about it." She nodded her head in agreement then he continued. "My beautiful Angelfire, if I could take your pain as my own I would…"

Ginny removed his fingers from her lips. "Do you mean that she asked?"

"Yes, of course I mean that. If I could take everything back every hurtful thing I would."

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as he spoke. She swore she'd never use it, but if he could feel her pain, then maybe he'd know how she felt: the love, the hurt, the betrayal, and the hopelessness. If they could share this, then maybe everything else would come easier.

"Wait right here." Ginny pulled herself away from Draco and walked to her desk. She rummaged through her bag until she found the slender box her brothers sent her in September. She followed the instructions to charm the item then carried the enchanted quill with the miniscule _www_ logo engraved on the shaft to Draco who eyed the quill suspiciously.

"Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a quill," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'm aware of that, but what does it _do_?

"Well, you dip it in an ink pot…"

"Gin!" he called exasperatedly. "Seriously, what ghastly treat do I have in store for me?" Ginny chuckled at his distress.

The smile let her face as she responded. "I'm giving you what you offered. You wanted my pain as your own and I'm giving it to you."

Draco listened to her explanation. He remembered what her brothers did to Michael Boles weeks before. He remembered Severus telling him it was a modification on their Parting Gifts product line. He assumed this is where this particular item came from.

"Parting Gifts?" he asked to verify his assumption.

"Yes, it's the first one they made after successfully testing the prototypes."

Draco reached out to take the quill in his hand. As he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the quill he felt a jolt through his body.

Ginny saw the hurt and despair in his eyes and knew the charm was working. She turned to gather her things from her desk. As she made to walk to the door Draco asked, "Wh-where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm, I'm really tired and _we _need to rest," she answered patting her round figure.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"No, I endured this alone and so will you," she replied as she exited the room reapplying the concealing charms as she went.

* * *

The overwhelming feeling of hurt, betrayal, and despair filled him as he watched her leave the room. It felt as though a heavy weight was on his chest. He felt fear and anxiety. These feelings cycled through him varying in intensity each time.

As the next cycle began, he felt surprise and excitement followed by a fondness and giddiness he'd never known. As this feeling passed, he felt a strong sense of caring and love. Excitement and nervousness evolved into desire followed by an intense want and need. As the need was fulfilled a sense of security and love filled him.

The warmth from these feelings was ripped from him. He felt the most excruciating pain he'd felt other than the _Cruciatus_ curse jolt through his body. It felt like someone had reached into his chest and pulled his beating heart through his rib cage. It was as though he couldn't breathe. His legs weakened and he dropped to the floor in the middle of his classroom.

An immense feeling of betrayal filled him making him feel physically ill causing him to violently retch on the stone floor. The feeling of betrayal shifted into depression. The depression left him feeling cold and uncared for, unloved. Darkness engulfed him and after a while the depression waned into nervousness followed closely by an emotion he knew all too well, disappointment. Mercifully, a sense of relief swept through his system, but was quickly replaced by apprehension, anger, and resentment.

Those emotions swelled and dissipated making way for determination and persistence followed by surprise, alarm, and panic causing his mouth to go dry and his heart to beat furiously. Slowly comfort engulfed him once more then morphed into anger, alarm, and trepidation.

The emotions were cycling so fast he barely had time to register what they were before they changed. He felt terror and comfort and guilt. Then, anger and forgiveness coupled with trust and love. Before he collapsed into unconsciousness in the empty classroom, Draco Malfoy realized that he had just felt every emotion Ginny felt during the entirety of their relationship up until this very moment. Then the lingering feeling of trust enveloped him as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning slightly disoriented with a pounding headache. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to focus on the room before him. After a few minutes, the room finally came into focus and he slowly pulled himself off the floor and thanked the gods above for house elves. He was sure that he'd be ill if he had to see or smell what he left on the floor the night before.

He staggered from the classroom into his suite. The unmistakable sound of an owl tapping on his window echoed through the room. Spelling the window open he admitted the raven colored owl belonging to Severus Snape. He was surprised however, when the missive the bird carried was from Ginny.

Dragon,

Can we meet in your office during the Gryffindor/Slytherin match? I think I'm ready 

to talk. I hope last night wasn't too bad for you, but you did offer. 

GW

"Now, we're finally getting somewhere," he said to the owl that patiently waited for his reply. Pulling a piece of parchment form his desk he scripted his reply.

* * *

Ginny waited nervously for the reply to come. She didn't know if he'd be angry with her for subjecting him to one of her brothers' products. She was pulled from her thoughts by the tapping of the raven owl at her window. She opened the window and took the missive.

_Angelfire,_

_I'm not sure exactly what you've done to me, but if it was anything_

_near the pain I've caused you I have three lifetimes worth of_

_apologies to bestow upon you. I would like to see you today;_

_however, I must make an appearance at the match._

_I can meet you at 2:00. If the match isn't over, I'll slip away._

_Dragon_

Ginny read the note again and owled her compliance. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and decided that she had plenty of time to take a nap before her meeting with Draco.

She did not sleep well with a night filled with tossing and turning. It seemed as though the moment she found a comfortable position she would be jolted awake with the intense need to relieve her bladder. She felt sure that if she could see the baby's face when she blamed the unborn child for her distress he would hold the same smirk his father had. Smiling at these thought she methodically rubbed her round abdomen until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Draco sat in the stands watching the one-sided match. The Gryffindor team was certainly lacking this year. Ginny not playing was definitely a blow to the once unrivaled team, but combined with the absence of Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and the Weasel King it outright disastrous. When the score was announced 210 Slytherin to 80 Gryffindor, Draco made his exit.

He entered his office glancing at the timepiece over the mantle. Ginny was due to arrive in a matter of minutes. He pulled the heavy blue cord next to the fireplace to summon one of the elves. He requested a tea service with sandwiches, biscuits, scones, and a fruit basket. The elf popped out of the room and returned within minutes with the requested items.

Draco waited patiently until quarter past the hour. He paced nervously until half past. At quarter of three he went to find her.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ginny opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head slowly waking her weary body. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Bloody hell, it 2:15!" she cried.

She left the bed as fast as she could in her current condition. She went into the lavatory and checked her appearance. After a few refreshing charms her robes were wrinkle free and her hair and make up were restored. Now, she was ready to go.

She left the floo connection two corridors from Draco's office. The sounds of the students returning from the quidditch match echoed through the halls. She rounded the corner and came face to face with someone she'd rather not see again especially in an empty corridor on the weekend with him surrounded by his friends.

"Hello, Firefly," he greeted with a menacing smile. Her hand instinctively clutched the crystal dangling around her neck.

* * *

Draco's search for Ginny led him to her suite. After convincing the overprotective house elf that he hasn't going to harm her mistress, he found out that she'd flooed to the fourth floor near his office. Tossing a handful of the silver powder into the flames he flooed back to his office hoping to find her waiting for him.

When he arrived in his office he found it just as bare as it was before he left. He was beginning to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right. His suspicions were confirmed when he stepped out of his office and encountered a distressed looking Severus Snape. _Damn! This can't be good._

"I take it she's not with you," Severus stated looking at the young professor.

"No, she was supposed to meet me an hour ago, but I haven't seen her. The elf in her room said she flooed near my office."

Severus winced as the image Ginny was projecting to him became sharper and more terrified. He clutched the silver ring as he concentrated on the image.

"I know exactly where she is now." Severus explained Ginny's location to Draco the added, "Hurry, I'm not sure why, but she is extremely frightened."

Hearing this, Draco ran as fast as he could to the end of the corridor stopping only to discern which direction to go. He looked to the left and saw nothing. He turned to the right and his heart nearly stopped.

Ginny was backed against the wall surrounded by several sixth and seventh year Slytherins. Michael Boles and Aurora Greengrass led the band of students with their wands drawn pointing directly at the Gryffindor girl. Her face did not show any fear, but her eyes gave her away.

Draco clutched his wand in his right hand as he drew closer to the mob. He stopped ten paces from the group and cleared his throat to draw their attention. The students in the back of the pack were the first to notice his presence. They nudged the others until the entire group was aware of the defense professor glaring murderously at his former housemates.

The twitching of his clenched jaw and the savage look that he gave the ringleaders was not missed by any of the students. Some of the more cowardly tried to slink away from the defense professor only to find their escape path blocked by their Head of House.

Severus rounded the corner and evaluated the situation before him. It only took a few seconds to realize that if he didn't get Draco out of the area soon the young man would be spending a lifetime in Azkaban for murder in the defense of Ginevra Weasley.

"What's the meaning of this?" he bellowed. The students snapped their heads in his direction cowering to his voice. He sneered with a look of disgust that he usually reserved for outspoken, busy bodied Gryffindors. "One of you had better answer me soon," he demanded glaring at the group. "Boles! Greengrass! Put those wands away now and get away from Miss Weasley! She has enough to deal with without your buffoonery."

The two Slytherins sheathed their wands and approached the furious Head of Slytherin House.

Seeing that Severus had control of the students, Draco turned his attention toward Ginny. He relaxed his stony features as he drew near and noticed Ginny's face tighten as a painful grimace settled on her features. He watched the tears well in her eyes.

"Miss Weasley?" he inquired, painfully remembering his position. "Are you alright?" He saw the panic in her eyes.

"Draco… something's not right. It-it doesn't feel right," she replied weakly. His eyes widened comprehending her meaning. He wasted no time in lifting her into his arms whisking her away toward the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus glared at the students standing before him. They should be the leaders of his house, of the school for that matter, but they instead were cowardly instigators who quite possibly harmed one of the few people he cared about. He needed to sort out these lecherous students then seek out Ginevra.

"I would ask you what you were thinking, but it is quite obvious that you were not!" He seethed at the teenagers. "It is bad enough that you fools attacked the Head Girl, but to attack a student who is at a medical disadvantage and is unable to defend herself is intolerable. One of you _is _going to tell me what happened here. Who is it going to be?" He stared down each of the students. They did not want to make eye contact with the former servant of the Dark Lord whose expertise in legilimency was renowned. "Very well, if you refuse to speak to me then perhaps you'll speak to the Headmaster. Now MOVE!" he bellowed.

* * *

Draco carried Ginny as fast as he could. When he lifted her into his arms her hands instinctively went around his neck and her head nestled into his chest. As he carried her he felt her stiffen in pain.

"It's going to be okay, Angel we're almost there." His voice was soft and soothing giving her something else to focus on besides the pain that she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Shh, you don't have anything to be sorry for," he responded.

"I should have told you sooner," she replied with her face distorting in pain once more.

"I know _now_ and that's all that matters." Draco felt the warm tears as they soaked through his shirt. "I promise Angel; I'll do everything I possibly can to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"Son," Ginny grunted.

"What?" Draco asked unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Our son… the. …B-baby is a boy," Ginny stammered through the pain that was rippling through her abdomen.

When Draco reached the hospital wing, he kicked the door open causing it to crash into the wall and the sound reverberated through the nearly empty ward. His eyes scanned the room trying to locate the Medi-witch as he and Ginny entered the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was dispensing healing potions to a Gryffindor chaser who was struck by a random bludger near the end of the match. At the sound of the crashing door, she whipped her head around determined to send out the miscreant that caused the outburst only to find young Professor Malfoy caring her most significant patient.

"Oh, Merlin! Take her into the private room she was in last time," the medi-witch ordered.

Draco followed her instructions and placed Ginny gently on the bed. Before he had her settled into the bed Madam Pomfrey was in the room ordering him to leave.

"Professor, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to step out of the room."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"I'm afraid you don't understand…"

"No!" Draco interrupted. "It's you who doesn't understand. Let me make my self perfectly clear. I am _not_ leaving this room and if _anything_ happens to _Ginny _or _my_ _son_ while you are standing here doing nothing to help them I will make you sincerely regret it," he finished coldly.

The medi-witch stood there gaping at Draco until a cry from Ginny caused her to focus her attention to her patient. She hurried to Ginny's bedside and withdrew her wand from her pocket and cast a diagnosing spell to assess her patient's distress and to ascertain the correct course of action. As her wand focused over Ginny's abdomen a glaring orange light was emitted from the tip of her wand.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Ginny nervously asked the medi-witch as she clutched Draco's hand for support.

The medi-witch put away her wand and patted Ginny on the hand. "It seems that you are having pre-term contractions." She explained. "Do you remember discussing this at your last appointment?" Ginny nodded in agreement. "If you recall, it happens to some witches at one time or another. It seems that these contractions are a little more severe than most witches at your stage of pregnancy. Because of this I'm going to floo St. Mungo's and advise them that you will be arriving by Portkey shortly. I think that they will be better equipped to treat you that we are here," she smiled sympathetically at Ginny.

"How long will this take?" Draco asked.

"No more than five minutes," she answered walking out of the room into her office to make the arrangements. "In the meantime, try to relax and breathe deeply through the contractions. This should help them pass easier. I'll return shortly."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Ginny's hands in both of his. He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed soft kisses on each of her fingers.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I'm scared," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"I know," re replied leaning over to tuck her hair behind her ear and gently kiss her forehead. "Everything will be just fine. I promise." He pulled her close and held her in his arms as they both nervously waited for the medi-witch to return with the portkey.


	20. The Healer and The Minister

Chapter 20 The Healer and the Minister

_A/N: I apologize for the delay in loading this chapter. Had it not been for hurricanes Gustav and Ike I would have had this uploaded earlier. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for your reviews. They have all been wonderful._

Severus marched the seven Slytherin students to the headmaster's office. He had never been so furious with students from his own house. He had an idea why Boles would go after Ginny, but he couldn't fathom why the other six would want to attack her. He was determined to find out why and their punishment would be severe. When they reached the gargoyles guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office he murmured the password and led the students up the spiral staircase. Once he reached the door, he glared at the students once more and rapped on the door.

"Enter," the calm voice called granting them permission to enter the office.

Severus opened the door and ushered the students inside as the headmaster continued speaking with the medi-witch through the floo.

"Please keep me informed, Poppy. I'll notify her parents myself shortly."

"Certainly," the medi-witch replied before her head disappeared from the flames.

The elderly headmaster rose from his position in front of the fireplace and strode worriedly to his desk. He looked pointedly at the students crowded into his office. He then looked at the potions master who barely concealed the extent of his anger toward the students.

"Severus, I understand that your charges have been busy this afternoon," he stated with his uncanny ability to know everything that happens within the Hogwart's grounds.

"Yes, they have. It seems, however, that they refuse to tell me why they chose to assault Miss Weasley. I was hoping that you could discern the reason for this attack," Severus replied.

Albus looked over the students and noticed that they were all looking to either Michael Boles or Astoria Greengrass for some type of leadership and deduced that they were if not the instigators, but the ringleaders of this altercation. Neither acknowledged the looks the other Slytherins were giving them and were decidedly ignoring the Headmaster and their Head of House until the Professor Dumbledore addressed them.

"Mr. Boles, Miss Greengrass as prefects I expected better of you. Would either of you care to explain?"

Neither student said anything. They stood haughtily glaring at the Headmaster.

"Very well, you have made your decision," he replied looking over the group of students seeing the determination in their eyes he could tell that they would not be cooperating willingly. Trying another approach, the Headmaster raised his hand and wordlessly summoned a pensieve from the bureau behind his desk.

"Mr. Boles, considering that you were reprimanded just a few weeks ago for your actions against Miss Weasley, I believe I'll start with you." The young man nodded at the Headmaster's statement.

"You are familiar with this are you not?" he asked indicating the pensieve on his desk.

"Yes, it's a pensieve. It's used for viewing memories."

"You are correct. Now, you are aware that because of your actions today, I'm allowed to retrieve your memory of this afternoon's events."

The young man's eyes widened in shock, "You… you can't do that."

"Under most circumstances, you'd be correct, but you have placed a life at risk and I need to know if I should call the Aurors and have then deal with all of you, or if we can deal with the problem ourselves. You have proved most uncooperative and I must have answers."

"There is nothing wrong with Weasley!" he snapped at the Headmaster then, added under his breath _"Nothing a good snog won't fix anyway."_

"That, Mr. Boles is where you are wrong. Miss Weasley was portkeyed to St. Mungo's just a few minutes ago." Severus' lips pursed tighter together. He called on all of his self control to avoid harming any of the delinquents on the room.

"Do you mind proving that to us?" Boles challenged.

"Once you have your proof, we will proceed," Albus stated.

"Yes, sir…with a ministry official present, as it is my right."

The headmaster sighed. "Yes, it is," he answered as he walked to the floo and called "St. Mungo's Hospital information". After a moment, a young witch's head appeared in the flames.

"Professor, it's so good to see you, how can I help you?" the witch asked.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kincaid. I need to speak to the healer assigned to Miss Ginevra Weasley's care."

The information witch checked her records. "That'll be Healer Watson. Just one moment and I'll get him for you." He watched as the young woman's head disappeared from the flames. Minutes later, he head was replaced by an older gentleman.

"Albus! It's been a while," the healer greeted jovially.

"Yes, Richard it has. I wish it were under better circumstances," Albus replied. "I wanted to check on one of my students, Ginevra Weasley."

"We are trying to get her stabilized. We are waiting to see if the potions are successful. Her condition is critical as there is a life in jeopardy," he replied gravely.

"Thank you, Richard," was the headmaster's solemn reply.

The smug looks on the Slytherin's faces dropped when they heard the news. Albus looked beseechingly at the students once more. "Unless someone would like to speak, I have one more floo call to make." A few of the Slytherins opened their mouths to speak, but closed them quickly when they saw the glaring look from Michael Boles.

Seeing the students were not going to speak, he continued with his call. "Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic" A few minutes after concluding their conversation, the Minister of Magic himself, a former Head Auror stepped out of the green flames and into the Headmaster's office.

"Well, Mr. Boles, will the Minister of Magic suffice as your Ministry representative?" the headmaster asked calmly.

All of the color drained from the face of Michael Boles when the hulking figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the office. The Minister's pristine burgundy robes did little to conceal the heavily muscular attributes of the six foot four inch leader of magical Britain. The young Slytherin eyed the Minister nervously and a mousy "yes" escaped his lips to answer the headmaster's question.

* * *

Draco and Ginny weren't in the room very long when a light rapping sound was heard on the door. An older grey haired wizard entered the room followed by a young raven-haired witch.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy…I'm Healer Watson and this is Heidi Pennington. She's a mid-witch that I've asked to assist in your care. Madam Pomfrey has briefed me on your medical history and current circumstance," he announced as he walked into the room. "We are going to do a physical exam and run a few tests." The healer looked at the young couple with concern. "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to step out while we examine Miss Weasley?"

"No!" Ginny cried before Draco could answer. Her grip on his hand tightened in fear as another contraction streamed through her body.

"Ok then," the healer lightly chuckled at her response as he and the mid-witch stepped closer to conduct their examination. The healer raised his wand and intoned a spell that would tell him the history and severity of her contractions.

"It seems that your contractions have slowed a bit, but they are still coming irregularly. I'll have a medi-witch bring you a potion to suspend the contractions. I don't think I need to tell you that if we can't stop the contractions, we may be having this baby sooner than any of us would like. I'll also send another potion to help you relax. We don't need you getting upset. The calmer you are, the easier it will be to stop the contractions." Draco and Ginny nodded in agreement. "Miss Pennington is going to assess the baby's well-being and I'll return shortly," the healer finished and left the room.

The mid-witch stepped closer to the bed where Ginny lay. She raised her wand and circled Ginny's abdomen. A pale blue light was emitted from her wand tip. After a few more circles and a rainbow of other colors from the mid-witch's wand, she ended her exam.

Drawing on his Malfoy upbringing, Draco steeled himself against the nervousness and fear coursing through his body and asked, "How is my son, Miss Pennington?"

The mid-witch smiled. "Please, call me Heidi. My patient's seem to be more comfortable being on a first name basis considering this is a very personal care received during pregnancy," she explained. "To answer your question, the baby is not in distress and seems to be doing well with the contractions. I do have one other test to perform to check on his development and heart rate."

Heidi raised her wand and intoned a spell familiar to Ginny. Moments later, an image appeared above Ginny and a steady rapid strumming sound filled the room.

Draco stared in awe watching his unborn son stretch his legs and wiggle his fingers. "Is… is that..."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, this is your son," she warmly answered his unarticulated question.

As the mid-witch took the child's measurements, Draco and Ginny gazed at their son.

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked Draco with tears in her eyes.

Draco nodded his head rapidly. "Absolutely," he agreed. "Have you seen this before?"

"Yes, a couple times, but it's amazing every time. He's grown so much since the last time I saw him."

"What is that sound?"

"That's his heart beat," Ginny replied.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" he asked concerned.

The mid-witch chuckled, "It's a strong heart rate, and it's normal." She waved her wand and the image dissolved.

Draco raised Ginny's hand to his lips and placed a several gentle kisses on the back of her hand.

* * *

When the Minister of Magic heard that a Hogwart's student was portkeyed to St. Mungo's after being assaulted, he was livid. He was on the verge of calling Harlon Whittington, Head Auror to handle the situation; that is until he found out the student was Ginny Weasley. Kingsley and Arthur Weasley had been friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix for over twenty years. He refused to allow anyone else to find out about the events until he knew exactly what happened. Once he found out, he'd personally assign someone if necessary to formally open a case against her attacker. The Minister rose from his desk abandoning his work for the protection of his friend's family and to assist another dear friend, Albus Dumbledore The Minister stepped from the grate and eyed the occupants of the headmaster's office. He nodded politely to Severus who returned the acknowledgement. He then, took in the appearance of the seven students standing in the office- Slytherins each one of them who seemed to cower when he stood to his full height and gave them his sternest look.

The headmaster crossed the room and stood in front of Michael Boles. "Are we ready to begin?" he asked. The young man nodded sneering at the headmaster. The headmaster lifted his wand and cast the spell pulling forth the memory that he was seeking. He withdrew the jagged silver strand from Boles' temple and placed it into the pensieve.

"Mr. Boles," the headmaster began. "I trust that you and your fellow housemates can make it to your common room without causing any further disturbances? You are to remain there until further notice with the exception of meals." The students nodded in understanding then quietly exited the office on their way to the dungeons.

Once the students were out of the room the three men looked wearily from one another to the silvery liquid swirling in the pensieve.

"I guess we're ready then?" Kingsley asked. Albus and Severus nodded and the three leaned into the pensieve until they dissolved into the memory.

_

* * *

_

The three gentlemen watched as the images formed around them.

The seven Slytherin students were walking through the corridor celebrating their victory over Gryffindor House for the first time in years. They had recently begun using one of the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor as a private meeting place. They had just rounded the corner when they saw Ginny leaving another of the abandoned rooms. Boles looked around the corridor to see if she could have been meeting anyone, but there was no one. He walked forward with a menacing smile on his face.

"Hello, Firefly."

Ginny cringed at the sound of the name and immediately clutched the crystal pendant that Severus gave her. Squaring her shoulders she looked him in the eye.

"Boles, what do you want?"

He thought for a moment then replied, "I want a lot of things, but today, I'll settle for making you pay for having your brothers attack me. Then, we'll go from there."

Ginny looked at him with confusion on her face.

"_I was afraid of this," Severus stated. The other men looked at him momentarily then returned to the events before them. _

"What are you on about?"

"You had those moronic twin brothers of yours torture me with an enchanted gobstone."

"I promise you, I did no such thing. Now, let me pass, I have some where I need to be and I'm already late."

Boles inched closer to the girl and withdrew his wand from his robes, "I know it was you Firefly. I don't see Snape attacking members of his own house." he spat narrowing his eyes and looking vehemently at her while twirling his wand between his fingers lazily. "The only other person there was Malfoy, but why would…" he trailed off as an idea formulated in his head. His eyes widened in shock as he drew his own conclusions.

"Well, well, well, aren't we quite the rule breaker, Firefly?" he asked a confused Ginny. "You're _shagging_ a _professor_. I never knew you had it in you. The whole break up thing last spring was just a ruse so no one would suspect anything." Ginny's face reddened in anger. His assumptions couldn't be farther from the truth.

"What are you talking about?" screeched a confused Astoria Greengrass.

"I'm saying that Weasley here is shagging our DADA professor, Draco Malfoy and _he_ authorized those idiot twin brothers of hers to use me as their test rat," he spat.

"Draco wouldn't touch that filthy Weasley!"

Ginny watched the exchange between the two Slytherins hoping to find an escape, but seeing none, she clutched the pendant tighter and tried to will Severus there to help her.

"You have no clue do you? Are you sure you aren't a Hufflepuff, Greengrass? Who do you think he was sneaking in and out of his room for the last two years? Did Daphne not tell you? She was there the day he kicked her out. Apparently, that was just a farce. I guess with Malfoy, Sr. gone he wants his favorite toy back and no body is there to get in the way."

"SHUT UP!" both girls screamed.

"Y-you're making all of this up! My father has a betrothal contract with the Malfoys," she cried pointing her wand between Ginny and Michael.

"Technically, Greengrass," Michael began calmly. "With Malfoy's father dead, he or his mother is the head of the family now and can cancel that contract any time they like and most likely will especially with your father incarcerated in Azkaban for his former affiliations. So, I wouldn't count on being the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"What do you mean? He _is_ going to marry me. _He is!"_

"I wouldn't count on that, would you, Firefly?" he asked redirecting his attention to Ginny and away from the frantic Astoria Greengrass who still had her wand pointing at Ginny.

"Now that we have that petty little problem addressed, let's get back to more pressing matter. Shall we Firefly?"

He was an arms length away when he stretched his wand and pressed the tip of the wooden implement into her chest. "Do you know what it feels like to have teeth chattering pain set upon you just because you happen to think about some one?" he asked darkly.

"No," she whispered with fear etched into her features.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it feels like to be in mind numbing pain just because your mind acknowledges that person's presence?"

"N-n-no," she answered afraid of what he was going to do. She was afraid for herself, but more importantly, she was afraid for her unborn child.

"I think you should," he sneered. Before he could cast the spell, he was interrupted by some one in the group pushing against him alerting him to the arrival of Professor Malfoy.

"_This is a quite interesting development, wouldn't you say Severus?"_

"_Yes, he doesn't know about this and I doubt Narcissa knows either. Lucius was very secretive when it came to manipulating his family, but I will inform them immediately."_

_The Minister looked at the two men carefully before asking, "Does Arthur and Molly know that their Ginny was…is…involved with the Malfoy boy?"_

"_Not yet, but I do believe they will be finding out shortly," was Albus' only reply as the image dissolved and they were once again standing in the headmasters office._

* * *

As the memory dissolved, the three men stood staring at each other. Kingsley looked to Severus and Albus. "I know how protective the twins are of their sister. I can only imagine what they did to the boy." He looked pointedly at Severus nodded in agreement. "There was definitely intent to harm, but no spell was cast. Albus, this is at your discretion. However you choose to deal with this the Ministry will support you," he added before stepping into the green flames returning to his office.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Albus replied just before the Minister disappeared from the grate.

Severus rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand in frustration. "What are we going to do with that boy? There are four weeks left before the end of term and we'll need to keep them as far apart as possible."

"I quite agree Severus. The Slytherins are confined to their House for now. I'll make a decision before the end of the day."

"Very well, Albus," Severus replied distractedly.

"They are in very capable hands, Severus," the head master stated knowing that his friend's thoughts were of a certain red head that had found her way into the heart of the stern professor. "And, I'm quite sure that Mr. Malfoy has their best interests in mind," he added.

"I'm sure you are correct."

"Will you be spending the evening at St. Mungo's as well?"

"Yes, I will. And if you would, allow about fifteen minutes before you floo Molly and Arthur so I can prepare Draco. I doubt I'll be able to convince him to leave her side and you know how volatile Molly's temper is."

"I quite agree. He'll need some one on his side when Molly finds out that he his the father of her first grandchild."

"Yes, he does," Severus stated as he disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

The door to the small room opened allowing Healer Watson entry along with a stern looking elderly medi-witch carrying a tray with two potions.

"Miss Weasley, the gold potion is to stop the contractions and the green potion is for relaxation," the medi-witch informed her as she dispensed the medication.

Ginny swallowed both potions grimacing at the taste.

"I'll be in later to check on you," she stated before turning to leave the room.

The healer finished conferring with the mid-witch and began speaking to the young couple as she left the room.

"Miss Weasley, I'll be keeping you here until we get the contractions stopped. I want you to rest and try to refrain from getting overly excited or upset." Healer Watson looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I'll trust you to ensure this happens."

Draco nodded and the healer took his leave.

* * *

Severus made his way down the corridor of St. Mungo's finally locating the room Ginny was assigned. As he approached the door, he heard the soft baritone of Draco's voice drifting through the slightly opened door. Not wanting to disturb the couple, he peered into the room and saw Ginny sleeping in the small bed enveloped in the stark white coverlet and a worried Draco Malfoy sitting as close as possible to the sleeping witch.

Draco held Ginny's hand as she slept. He reached out with his free hand to brush the vibrant red hair from her face. Ginny whimpered in her sleep and began shifting to find a comfortable position. Draco relinquished his hold on her hand allowing her more freedom of movement. When she had settled, she was turned slightly on her side facing him. He took the opportunity to gaze at her transformed body thoroughly amazed that a life was growing inside of her that the two of them created.

He tentatively reached out to lay his hand on her abdomen. His fingers trembled as his hand drew closer to his target. They gently brushed the coverlet and slowly lowered until his palm was flat against Ginny's swollen belly. Draco began moving his hand in small circles as he'd seen Ginny do earlier when he felt the strangest sensation and immediately withdrew his hand hoping he hadn't harmed either Ginny or his son.

"You didn't have to stop. That felt nice," a sleepy voice advised him.

"What _was_ that?"

"That was our son."

"Our…son? Is that normal?"

"He's just moving around. This is very normal. I'd be more worried if he didn't move," she smiled sleepily at the worried look on his face. "Can you continue what you were doing so I can go back to sleep?"

"Sure Angel," he replied as he continued stroking the stretched abdominal muscles. Moments later, Ginny was sound asleep.

Draco reveled in the wonder that was his son. He leaned close to Ginny's abdomen and spoke softly, "You let your mum get some rest. She's had a very difficult day and you need to work on staying strong and healthy and not scaring your mum. We both love you and we're going to be a family soon. Not too soon, though. I need you to stay put for a little while longer while I convince your mum."

Severus smiled knowing that Draco would be there for Ginny and the baby no matter what and he would be there for both of them.


	21. Your Son Mr Malfoy?

Chapter 21: Your Son, Mr. Malfoy?

Severus made his way to Ginny's room. The door was slightly ajar and the deep baritone of Draco's voice could be heard drifting through the room into the dimly lit corridor. Not wanting to disturb the couple, Severus peered into the room and saw a sleeping Ginny Weasley and a very worried Draco Malfoy tenderly stroking Ginny's abdomen. He watched his godson lower his head and speak to his unborn child.

"Now you let your mum get some rest. She's had a very difficult day and _you_ need to work on staying strong and healthy…and _not_ scaring your mum and I. We both love you and we're going to be a family soon, but not too soon. I need you to stay put for a while. At least until I convince your mum that the three of us belong together," he finished then kissed Ginny's protruding abdomen lightly.

Realizing that he was on a time constraint, Severus tapped gently on the door then entered the small room.

Draco sat up next the Ginny and greeted his godfather wearily, "Hi, Sev."

"How is she?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

"She was given a potion to stop the contractions. It seems to be working. She hasn't had one in the past ten minutes. They also gave her something to help her relax. The healer said that she couldn't afford to get upset or the contractions may start again and they may not be able to stop them."

"Keeping her calm may be easier said than done. Albus is notifying Molly and Arthur as we speak." Severus sank into the uncomfortable chair next to Ginny's bed opposite Draco and watched over his favorite student and friend as Draco spoke.

"So, this room will be flooded with overbearing redheads a matter of minutes?"

"If you choose to remain here, that will be the least of your worries. I don't think it will take them long to figure out why you are here which may not bode well for your person," he advised.

"They would have found out eventually. Have you forgotten how predominant the Malfoy traits are? My son is bound to be born with blonde hair, silver eyes, or both," he explained. "I haven't seen a portrait of a Malfoy ancestor who doesn't have those attributes regardless of the other contributing parentage."

"That may very well be, but are you ready to take on Molly Weasley?"

"You can't be serious?" Draco asked. "I took on Lucius for years, how hard can the Weasley matriarch be to handle?"

Severus snickered "You have no idea what you're getting into with her."

"She can't be much worse than Ginny," Draco reasoned.

"If you say so," Severus replied knowing that the young man was quite wrong indeed.

The two men watched the sleeping witch grimace on slightly then shift to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Severus, in all of the confusion, I forgot to notify Mother. Could you take care of this for me?"

"I wasn't aware…"

"Severus, I know she knows. She's the reason I know. I found out last weekend when I overheard her speaking with you about Ginny's pregnancy."

Severus nodded and left the room to contact Narcissa. He knew Draco would need an ally, and notifying Narcissa would provide that and notifying the twins would hurt either. Regardless of their feelings toward Draco, they would always support Ginevra.

* * *

It was a thriving day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Diagon Alley location. People were out on this November afternoon trying to get a head start on their Yule time shopping while their children were still away at school. All in all, this was one of the busiest days they'd seen in a while. Fred had left the sales floor to pull additional merchandise from the stockroom when he felt the _Protean_ charmed coin in his pocket grow warm. He retrieved the coin from his pocket and read the message.

The box of licorice wands he had held in his hands dropped to the floor as he yelled for his brother and ran back into the store.

"George!" Fred called frantically as he looked for his mirror image among the crowd in the store.

"What is it, I'm kinda busy here."

"It's Gins, we have to go now!"

"Go where?" George asked confused.

"St. Mungo's, room 2031. I don't know what's going on, but I just got a message from Snape."

George nodded. "Hinkley, he called to their assistant. You're in charge."

"Family emergency," Fred called as they ran into the back and flooed to the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital.

Hinkley watched as his bosses disappeared into the back of the store thankful that there were several other employees there to help with the drones of customers.

* * *

"Molly! Arthur!" the head of Albus Dumbledore called.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Molly, is Arthur there with you? I need to speak to you both."

"Yes, he is. Just one moment, and I'll get him," Molly replied as she turned from the fire. Moments later the couple returned and greeted their longtime friend.

"Albus, it's a pleasure to see you," Arthur greeted the aged wizard.

"Arthur, Molly, I wish I were calling under better circumstances."

"What is it?" Molly asked nervously.

"Poppy had to portkey Ginny to St. Mungo's just a little while ago."

Molly gasped and took hold of Arthur's arm for support.

"Wh-what's wrong? Is it the…baby?"

"Ginny was upset and started to having contractions. Poppy thought it best t send her to St. Mungo's for evaluation."

"Is she alone?" Arthur asked.

"No, Severus is there now along with our new Defense professor."

"Thank you, Albus. We'll be there as soon as we notify the boys."

As soon as Albus' head disappeared from the flames, Molly began calling all of her boys to let them know that their baby sister was in St Mungo's. After the last call, they flooed to the lobby of St Mungo's heading straight for the information witch.

* * *

Fred and George reached room 2031 and threw the door open running to the bed where their only sister lay.

"What happened?" asked George.

"Why is he here?" Fred asked at the same time.

Both former Slytherins sighed heavily.

George looked at Draco watching protectively over Ginny with her hand held tightly in his.

Ignoring George, Fred asked, "What happened? How are they?"

"Gin started having contractions and was portkeyed here."

"Gin?" Fred asked looking bewildered by Draco's use of such a familiar name for the youngest Weasley.

Draco rolled his eyes. They were being impossible and it was only a matter of time before her parents and the rest of the brood showed up.

"Looks like you owe me ten galleons brother dearest. Our nephew is a Malfoy." George grinned at Fred. "He's a little slow today." George pointed at Fred as he explained to Draco.

"I didn't think she told any one."

"I didn't take a genius to figure this out. Last weekend, you were ready to throttle Ron for a few unseemly accusations and today, you look like you're about to loose your best friend. Not to mention that you haven't let go of Gin's hand since we walked in and you're outnumbered by her two most creative and protective brothers," George replied with a smirk.

Fred observed Draco's interaction with his sister while George spoke. "And, you're twirling her hair around your finger."

"I figured that either you fathered her child or Hogwart's professors have changed to a different type of hands on learning program."

Severus snorted in disgust at the idea.

Draco stared at the men not sure how they felt about the situation. He needed their approval if he hoped to win over the rest of the clan. He couldn't imagine a scenario where Ginny was separated from her family and being with him may be a catalyst to cause that.

"Look Malfoy, we've always allowed Ginny to make her own decisions and if she chose you, we respect her decision. I'm not sure why she chose you, but she did."

"But if you ever hurt her like you did last spring," Fred warned. "That quill she gave you last night will be nothing compared to what we do you. She's been through enough in her life already and doesn't need any more hurt."

"How did you?" Draco began to ask.

"That quill was a special creation. We designed it so that we would know when she used it. We wanted to make sure she made the bloke suffer and then be available to comfort her immediately if she needed us." George explained. "She never was one for cold hearted revenge."

"You didn't cause this did you, Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"No, gentleman, it wasn't Draco," Severus answered. "It was Mr. Boles again with the help of Astoria Greengrass. "

"I didn't think that charm would wear off so soon."

"Well obviously it did," Severus answered.

"What's going to happen to them?" Draco queried.

"Albus is contemplating their fate as we speak. Hopefully it will be full of longsuffering with a bit of pain and humiliation peppered in with it."

The other three men in the room nodded their heads in agreement with feral smiles on their faces.

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley hurried through the corridors making their way toward Ginny's room with fear and concern for their youngest child etched in their faces. When they arrived at the desired location, Molly reached out and threw the door open and rushed into the room.

"Oh, my baby…"she began. Her voice died when her eyes rested on the blonde holding her daughter's hand.

"Severus, can you tell us why Mr. Malfoy was allowed in her with my daughter?" Arthur demanded.

Draco sat up straightening to his full height, but never loosing contact with Ginny. "Mr. Weasley," He began respectfully. "I believe I can answer that question for you, but not in here. Ginny doesn't need to be upset any further."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure why you are here, but I am going to ask that you leave, _now_." Molly commanded.

"Mum, Dad, you need to listen to what Malfoy has to say," George pleaded.

"It's rather important," Fred added.

"Boys, there is nothing he can say that I want to hear. Now, let me check on my daughter and _good day, Mr. Malfoy._"

"Mrs. Weasley. I beg to differ. I do have something of vast importance to say, and I am not leaving," he replied standing his ground.

"Arthur, get someone to escort _him_ out of here. I won't have some son of a death eater hovering over my daughter."

"Now, Molly," Severus began, but was cut off by an irritated Molly Weasley.

"Severus, get him out of here. He's not welcome."

Ginny began shifting in the bed and mumbling in her sleep. Molly approached the bed to comfort her daughter. She leaned over just in time to hear Ginny call out one name-"Draco"

Ignoring the angry Weasleys in the room, Draco reached out and tucked a random hair behind her ear and stoked her hair.

"Sh-sh. I'm right here," he comforted the sleeping witch.

Molly's face paled when Ginny called for Draco. She glared at the blonde sitting next to Ginny holding her hand and comforting her.

"Why would my daughter be calling for you? She asked suspiciously.

"Can we _please_ discuss this somewhere else? I don't think you..." Before he could finish his statement, an irate Molly Weasley interrupted him.

"NO, WE ARE GOING TO DISCUSS THIS NOW!" she fumed.

"Do you have no regard for your daughter or grandson?" he demanded. "If she wakes up and gets upset again she could have this baby now and the healers cannot guarantee his survival if that occurs. Do you want to be responsible for that?" He demanded.

Molly gaped at the young man blanchingt the tone his voice carried.

"Now see here…" Arthur began.

"No! I will not have you upsetting her. She's been through enough today. If you cannot respect me enough to take this conversation elsewhere as I have asked, then respect your daughter, your grandson, _my son_ enough not to endanger them any further," he spoke dangerously as if guarding his most prized possession.

Seeing the look of complete and total disbelief written on the Weasleys' faces and knowing it was only a matter of minutes before one of them lost their temper, Severus decided to intervene and address the group. "Molly, Arthur, Draco, let's take this outside. The twins can watch over her while we sort this out."

Severus managed to usher the group out of the room before any further words were exchanged.

Fred looked to George as the group left the room. "Now, I wished we'd thought to bring a pair of extendable ears."

"How right you are, brother. How right you are.

* * *

The four entered a family conference room at the end of the corridor. As the door closed behind them Severus cast a silencing charm on the door.

Both Weasleys stood with their faces red with anger glaring at the young Malfoy.

"What exactly did you mean, _your son_?"

"Exactly what I said Mr. Weasley, your daughter is carrying my child."

"NO! Ginny would never….not with the likes of you! You're nothing but a clone of Lucius Malfoy," Molly spouted.

Draco flinched at the statement then took a calming breath. It would do him no good to lose his temper with them.

"I don't know how this came about, but you abandoned her and broke her heart. She said that you had no interest in her. So, why are you here now?" Arthur asked calmly.

"I never abandoned her. I had to distance myself from her for her protection. Lucius wanted…he wanted to hurt her and I could not allow that. As far as her pregnancy, I have just found out about that within the last week," Draco explained.

"Severus, do you know if this is true? "

"It is."

"Mr. Weasley, Ginny and I dated for nearly two years before this happened. If it weren't for the threats from Lucius, I never would have left her. I thought I was protecting her, not hurting her."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you honestly expect us to believe this?" Molly asked.

"Choose what you will to believe, but it is the truth. And whether you like it or not, I will not be leaving her side." With that remark he turned and left the room leaving a confused Molly and Arthur Weasley looking after him.

"Severus, you _knew_ about this…this relationship of theirs and said nothing?"

"Arthur, it wasn't my place to say anything, but yes, she told me of her friendship with Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy. When her relationship changed with Draco, she mentioned that to me as well. They were and still are good for one another."

"How can you say that?"

"Though you may not believe it, he is nothing like Lucius. He has done things only to placate Lucius. He is his mother's son. He does hide his emotions well, but he loves her deeply. It pained him tremendously to hurt her, but he did do it to protect her from Lucius. However, I don't agree with his method, but it has already happened and she is well on her way to putting this behind her," Severus explained.

"But Severus…he's…he's a _Malfoy_!" Molly spat.

"Yes, he is, but he is also a Black. A Black just as Sirius was a Black, and a little too much like Sirius if you ask me."

"Sirius was a good man," she replied.

"Yes, and unjustly convicted of a crime. Would you do the same to Draco as well? He is a good man and Ginevra makes him better." Severus paused for a moment allowing his statement to penetrate. "Did you know that Albus had taken him on as the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? That in itself should speak volumes about his character."

"Isn't he a bit young?" Arthur asked.

"There is no one other than myself that I could think of that has had more experience defending themselves against dark magic and dark creatures. He was taught the spells and how to defend himself against the darkest Death Eaters there have ever been and has survived their assaults time and time again," Severus explained.

"But that's our baby," Molly simpered.

"Molly, she is seventeen and about to become a mother herself in a matter of weeks. She is very intelligent and doesn't trust easily and hasn't since she was eleven years old. She trusts him. Maybe you should trust her judgment."

* * *

Draco walked the length of the corridor back to Ginny's room to find his mother standing outside the door. She looked at her son who tried in vain to hide his aggravated state from her.

"Draco, darling how are you?"

"I'll be fine, Mother. It's Ginny and the baby I'm worried about."

"Is that why you look like you want to throttle someone?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Mother," he sighed. "Let's just say I've learned first hand where Ginny gets her temper and stubbornness from and I don't think it's from the Weasley lineage."

"So, Molly knows her grandchild is a Malfoy?"

"Yes, as does Ginny's father and her twin brothers, the ones that own the joke shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley." Narcissa nodded in recognition.

"I assume things didn't go over very well?"

"Unless you count being compared to Lucius a compliment, I'd say no," he replied snidely.

"On, darling I'm so sorry."

"They'll come around- one way or another. I'm not going anywhere. I plan on being there for Ginny for as long as she'll have me, and I'll be there for my son for the rest of my life." Draco growled in frustration running his fingers through his hair. "At least the twins haven't tried anything, yet." He chuckled for a moment then added, "I think they are more afraid of Ginny than they are of their mother,"

"Of course they are dear. No mother would hex her own children, but siblings operate under a completely different set of rules," she replied with a smirk remembering the many times she hexed Bellatrix and Andromeda as a child. "Now, let's get in there and check on Miss Weasley and my grandchild."

Draco opened the door for his mother. "You mean your grandson," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips as Narcissa passed through the open door.

* * *

The potions that Ginny were given were successful in stopping her contractions. She woke the next morning feeling quite rested. She looked around the small room spotting several bouquets of flowers. The one that caught her attention the most was a large arrangement that must have been sent by Draco. It contained an exquisite display of purple, gold, pink, blue and deep red roses that reminded her of the missives that he had owled her just a few weeks prior.

She felt something touch her hand and looked down to find Draco sleeping with his head lying across the bed. His hand had inched closer to hers in his sleep. After all this time she still remembered how angelic he looked while he slept with his fine platinum hair falling over his eyes, his dark eyelashes against the pale skin of his face. His pink lips, she remembered were soft and warm and she would love to feel them pressed against her own again. She reached over and began stroking his hair lightly and felt the tenseness is his neck melt.

A soft moan escaped his lips and Ginny chuckled. His hair was always a spot that affected him. She felt him shift underneath her hand turning toward her.

"Good morning, Angelfire. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up in the chair.

"Remarkably well for a change. Your son actually let me get some sleep last night."

"Well, that would be because I told him to let you rest."

"Well, I thank you for that," she smiled at him. "I love the flowers. When did you get them?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I had one of the elves from the manor get them from my mother's rose garden."

"All of those came form your mum's rose garden?"

"Yes, most of them have been growing at Malfoy Manor for centuries. She did however, add the purple variety recently."

"I'll bet it looks magnificent."

"I'll take you there one day when you can walk around and enjoy it."

"I look forward to it," she replied with the smile leaving her face. "I thought I heard my mum in her earlier."

"That was yesterday. She…she and your father came."

"When will they be back?"

"They didn't say," he averted his eyes from her piercing gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Your parents weren't very happy to find me here and even less enthusiastic to find out their first grandchild will be a Malfoy."

"Oh, Merlin! They know?" she asked hanging her head.

"Were you planning on keeping this from them forever?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

She looked up into his eyes and answered. "No, but at least until I could have softened the blow with the most beautiful child ever born to a Malfoy and a Weasley."

"Gin, he'll be the _first_ child born to be born of a Malfoy and a Weasley."

"Regardless, it would be hard for them to be angry at me for having your child while staring into his beautiful face."

"True, true, but sometimes, you are so Slytherin."

"Never, Mr. Malfoy," she grinned. "I'm a Gryffindor- brave and courageous to a fault and that fault is my mum's wrath."

Trying to comfort her the best he could and not knowing what to say, he added, " They'll come around eventually. They can't stay angry at you and ignore their first grandchild."

"You truly know nothing about my mum." Ginny could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "She got angry with her parents shortly after she married my dad. She didn't speak with them for thirteen years. Our son could possibly have finished school before she speaks to me again," she finished with a small sob escaping her lips and tears flowing down her face.

"Gin," he began as he reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't think she's angry with you, just shocked. It's not like us being together is anything anyone expected including ourselves if you recall."

"I hope you're right. I really need her with me for this."

"I know," he answered and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

The couple sat quietly leaning into each other for comfort and enjoying the closeness that they'd been missing. After several minutes Ginny broke the silence lingering in the room. "Have you told your mum yet?"

Draco nodded. She knows. She was here yesterday to check on you and the baby."

"How exactly is she taking the news?" Ginny asked timidly.

"She seemed quite excited actually."

"She's not angry that her grandson is part Weasley?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Gin, she's nothing like my father. It doesn't matter to her what your family name is," he replied seriously. '_Besides, that can always be changed,' he thought. _"My mother is quite taken with you. She told me that the two of you had quite the conversation last weekend."

"Mm-hmm," Ginny muttered trying to remember exactly what she and Narcissa discussed the previous weekend. All she could remember was being angry with Draco and needing a calming potion.

"You know, she actually figured out you were pregnant then and didn't say a word to me about it. She said she was afraid I might do something to mess up her chances to meet her grandchild," he grinned at Ginny.

Ginny stiffened for a moment. She assumed that Narcissa didn't tell Draco because of the Greengrass betrothal contract. The baby may complicate that and she probably wanted to find a way to work around it. '_Well only one way to find out,' she thought._

"Has she told the Greengrass family about the baby?"

Draco looked puzzled. 'Why would she do that?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Gin, I don't understand."

"With you having a child, especially a son the contract might be affected..."she trailed off twisting her hands in her lap. She pulled away from Draco and looked away.

"What contact? What does this have to do with the Greengrass family?" he asked reaching out to tilt her face back to his seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Astoria told me about the contract yesterday. Can you please tell me how this affects me and our son?"

"Angel, I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"The _betrothal,_ Draco promising that you will marry Astoria Greengrass. She told me about the contract that was signed by Lucius and her father years ago."

Draco looked gobsmacked. Nothing had ever been mentioned to him about a marriage contract. "Gin, Angel I promise you I don't know _anything_ about a betrothal. I can guarantee that Mother doesn't either. If she did, she would have told me. We'll find a way to absolve the contract. I assure you of that."

"Really?" she asked biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, really. I've known Astoria Greengrass since she was born. There is no way on magical earth that I would bind myself willingly to her. There is only one person I'd do that with and that's you," he answered then leaned over to capture her lips in a soft kiss to punctuate his answer.

He cupped her face in his hands and dusted light kisses across her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and on each eye. He then kissed her softly on the mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip. Ginny parted her lips in a soft moan allowing him to begin a soft sensual kiss that she felt to the core of her body. She had never been able to think clearly when he kissed her and now was no exception. She acted only on instinct and wrapped her hands around his neck gently stroking the soft hair that rested on his collar. The need for air soon drove them apart and the couple pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other lightly panting.

Ginny being the first to recover asked, "Draco, you'd magically bind yourself…to me?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Yes, I love you and when you're ready I want us to be married. I want to have a traditional ceremony with a magical bonding binding us together forever." He explained to her his wishes as if they were as simple as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west.

Ginny's eyes widened at his admission. "So… you … you really want _me_?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Merlin! Gin, I thought you understood. I want you forever. I want to show you everyday how much I love you."

"Draco…" words failed her as she stared into the depths of his mercurial eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley, I want to see your beautiful face every morning when I wake up and hold you in my arms every night as we drift off to sleep. I want you to be my wife." He paused for a moment tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not asking you right now. You've been through too much in the last twenty-four hours and I want you to have a clear head when I ask. I want you to be certain this is what _you_ want, not what I want, not what my family wants, not what your family wants, but what you, Ginevra Molly Weasley wants.

Joyous tears were streaming down her face as she listened to his words. She had spent so many months thinking that she had lost him forever only to find that he never stopped loving her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and no matter when he asked she would most certainly answer yes, but words failed her. Draco saw the tears on her face and the love shining through her eyes as he wiped away the salty tears staining her face just before they melted into another passionate kiss.

They were so completely caught up in themselves that they never noticed the identical pairs of blue eyes twinkling with mischief eavesdropping on their conversation. The duo silently agreed that the couple really did love each other despite their own initial reservations. The door quietly closed as the young men left the hospital heading for their family home hoping to convince their brothers and parents that Ginny and Draco do belong together and they should accept it. They knew it was going to be a tough argument and one that wasn't going to be won in a day, but they had to try.


	22. Damn you, Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 22

**Damn you, Lucius Malfoy**

_A/N: There is very little D/G interaction in this chapter. I wanted to focus on the background characters for this chapter. From this point, the story should progress smoothly as long as I don't write myself into another corner:D. FYI, I changed a few things around to suit my story. I know that in cannon, Molly is older than Lucius and Narcissa, but I made them the same age to fit my plot._ _If this bothers you, I'm sorry. The next chapter should have a great deal of D/G interaction._

* * *

The week Ginny spent in St. Mungo's gave her and Draco a chance to reacquaint themselves with each other. Draco only left her side long enough to bathe and change clothes, and then he would only leave if some one else was there with her. Fred and George came daily; Severus and Narcissa came sporadically. Ginny enjoyed the time that Narcissa Black Malfoy spent with her. It gave Ginny a chance to see what the witch was really like. After a few conversations, Ginny decided that the woman was a force to be reckoned with. She almost felt sorry for the solicitor that Narcissa was meeting with to nullify the betrothal contract, almost but not quite.

Ginny recalled how the older witch nearly lost control the day she found out about the document that Lucius had drawn up linking Astoria Greengrass and Draco to each other in a marriage contract. Narcissa's magic became visible and a decisive crackle could be heard in the air surrounding the livid witch. Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly with unbridled rage. Ginny was sure that if Lucius weren't already dead that Narcissa would kill him and an unforgivable curse wouldn't be needed. The woman was angry enough to use her own hands. Ginny watched as Narcissa gripped her hands in a futile effort to reign in the fury that had caused her magic to escape.

Draco watched in stunned silence. He had never seen his mother angry enough to lose control. Narcissa was known for her self-control, she was always composed and seldom let anything unsettle her resolve. Even when Lucius had declared his allegiance to the Dark Lord once more, Narcissa barely batted an eyelash. This revelation caused her normally poised exterior to crumble. Lucius had managed to find yet another way to control the outcome of Draco's life and Narcissa came unhinged at the thought of her son not being able to pursue the life that he deserved to have, but had been denied up to this point.

"Draco Malfoy," she seethed trying to regain her composure. "Please, for the love of Merlin tell me this is some kind of hoax."

"I wish it were mother, but I've checked with our solicitor, and Jasper confirmed the validity of the contract. He said that fath- Lucius along with Galen Greengrass jointly approached him to have the document drawn."

Narcissa finally calmed a bit looked down and shook her head. She raised her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. "There has yet to be a contract drawn that a Black or a Malfoy couldn't evade."

"Do…do you really think it's possible?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, my dear. I will never have that Greengrass…_offspring_ as my daughter-in-law. She is a simpering fool just like her sister as was her mother. Those girls have allowed themselves to be used by nearly every wizard with a vault between the ages of sixteen and forty."

"Surely, you can't be serious?" Ginny asked shocked at Narcissa's declaration.

"I myself caught Astoria at Marcus Flint's wedding passing herself to arm of every available wizard in the wedding party and a few who were not so available including Marcus himself."

"Now, that's just disturbing," Draco blanched at the thought of Marcus Flint and… well, anyone.

"Yes, it was. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a solicitor to see." Narcissa gracefully exited the room with her long golden blonde hair flowing behind her.

After the door clicked, Ginny looked to Draco. "He doesn't stand a chance does he?"

"No, not at all," he grinned then place a light chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

The regal form of Narcissa Malfoy entered the impeccably designed office of Jasper Alexander. She strode elegantly across the cherry hardwood floor and came to a stop at the reception witch's desk. The young witch sitting behind the desk eyed Narcissa disdainfully.

"Do you have an appointment?" she sneered.

Narcissa glared at the young woman taking in her appearance. She was dressed in what appeared to be moderately expensive robes that clung to her body with far too much cleavage showing to be tasteful. Apparently the girl had never heard the adage 'less is more' when it came to her make up charms either. If she had, maybe some one could actually tell what the girl looked like without having to look through layer after layer of charms.

"Where is Helena, Miss…?" Narcissa queried in attempt to obtain the girls name.

"Harland…Lilith Harland and …Helena isn't here, I am."

Narcissa wanted to hex the girl. She was in a horrid mood before she arrived at the office and this dreadful being was trying her patience. "Miss Harland, do you have any idea who I am?" she asked solemnly.

"No, I don't but I can't imagine you being so important that you are above making an appointment. Mr. Alexander is a very important, very busy solicitor."

Narcissa glared at the contemptible witch with her fingers itching to grab her wand and hex this girl into oblivion. _How dare that impertinent…girl speak to me in this manner!_

"Miss Harland, I am very aware of Mr. Alexander's importance as it is _that_ which brings me here," she replied venomously. "I can forgive you for not knowing who I am, but your rudeness is unforgivable. I demand to see Jasper, NOW!"

Lilith flinched slightly, but refused to cower to Narcissa's glare. "That's just not going to be possible without an appointment, Ms…"

"That would be Mrs.- Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy, widow to Lucius Malfoy as well as heiress of the Black family by way of being of the fifth generation and last direct descendent of Phineas Nigellus Black." She hated using Lucius' name to try to gain favor by placing the fear of the gods into the girl, but when that didn't seem to affect the girl she used her own family's prestige, which also had no effect on her. Narcissa then added, "My family has poured more galleons into this business than you could possibly ever see in six lifetimes. I have never needed and appointment and I will not…"

Before Narcissa could continue to berate the rude, inept receptionist, the large oak door to Jasper Alexander's office flew open and banged against the wall causing Narcissa to stop mid-sentence and turn toward the noise. Standing in the doorway wearing fashionable navy blue business robes was a tall, slender, distinguished looking wizard with dark hair peppered with a few gray streaks. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, his pale blue eyes searching for the noise interrupting his workflow.

"What in Merlin's name?" the deep baritone voice died in the man's throat upon seeing an outraged Narcissa Malfoy standing in his office. Quickly composing himself, he greeted the angry, yet elegant witch.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please, please come in," he entreated ushering the angry witch into his sedately decorated office. He led her to a black leather sofa near the window over looking Diagon Alley from his fifth floor office, and then summoned a tea service in hopes of calming his affronted client.

Narcissa sat glaring out of the window taking deep breaths trying to calm herself without much progress when the gentleman joiner her offering her a cup of tea. She took the teacup and sipped quietly for a few minutes.

"Jasper Alexander," she chided. "Who is that horrible woman? I have never needed an appointment before _and_ I have never been treated so disrespectfully by anyone in this office," she fumed.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. Lilith is my wife's niece who doesn't understand the importance of serving esteemed clients without the formalities of appointments. She's also a squib and doesn't know the importance of some wizarding families. She doesn't usually have contact with the clients; she's usually in the file room. I found myself in a sticky spot when Helena had to leave early for a family emergency." He explained. "Once again, I do apologize."

"Very well Jasper, but get rid of her soon. She'll run your clients away if she treats everyone like she did me."

"Yes, I quite agree Mrs. Malfoy."

"Jasper, how many years have I asked you to call me Narcissa?"

"Since the day you found out you were going to be a mother and came here to set up a trust from the Black family estate for young Mr. Malfoy. I told you then that I would address you with that title, or as Lady Malfoy," he paused smiling at the memory. "As I recall, you told me that if I ever addressed you as Lady Malfoy, you would have your wand drawn and several spells cast before I could remember that I was a wizard."

"That is still a valid promise," she replied with a smile of her own and her sapphire eyes sparkling with delight.

Jasper cleared away the tea service and returned to his client.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but after speaking with young Mr. Malfoy, you are most likely here because of the betrothal contract drawn up by Mr. Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy, Sr."

"Yes, that is why I'm here _and_ that contract needs to be nullified," she demanded.

"It was a binding contract by two consenting parties."

"That may very well be the case, but there must be a way out and I need you to find it. This wedding will not take place. It cannot."

The solicitor saw the desperate, determined look in Narcissa's eyes and decided that he would help her and her son. With the elder Malfoy gone, she was now the head of the family until Draco's twenty-fifth birthday and her wishes would be granted. The man rose from his seat and crossed the room to pull the file.

Narcissa and Jasper examined the document and could find no obvious way to legally dissolve the contract. Jasper promised he would continue searching as Narcissa rose to depart hours later. Narcissa placed her hand on the door, then turned leveling her gazed upon the wizened solicitor.

"If nothing else, my late husband was a duplicitous, underhanded bastard. He would never sign a contract unless there was a loophole. That man could get out of any contract and I guarantee there is a way out of this one and I suggest you find it soon. I will not have my grandson born in a matter of weeks and not be able to acknowledge him as the Malfoy heir because of Lucius' tyrannical interference.

Jasper nodded in understanding. "If I may ask, who is the mother?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Weasley, you say. Who are the girl's parents?"

"Arthur and Molly Prewett Weasley. Why?"

"I think I may have something, but I need to check into it first. As soon as I have any information, I'll owl you."

"Thank you, Jasper," she replied then left the office.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley always knew their family was a stubborn lot and the Weasley temper was legendary, but some one should attribute these characteristics to the Prewett family as well because Molly Prewett Weasley's stubbornness and ire regarding Ginny's relationship with Malfoy far surpassed any tantrum a Weasley could throw with the exception of Ron who unfortunately inherited these character traits from both his Weasley and Prewett parentage.

When they arrived at the Burrow, the first sound they heard was the sound of breaking glass and the ranting of Molly Weasley. After listening for a few moments George let out a low whistle.

"HOW COULD MY DAUGHTER_ (crash)_ CAVORT AROUND _(crash)_ WITH THAT _(crash) _BOY? _(crash) _MY GRANDSON, _(crash) (crash) _A MALFOY! _(crash) (crash) (crash)_ UGHHH!

"I thought by now she'd have calmed down a bit."

"Yeah, it's been a few days since she's found out about Malfoy."

The sound of silence finally permeated through the small house.

"It's now or never"

"After you, Fred."

"Age before beauty, George."

"If I were you boys, I'd get in there before she repairs the dishes and starts all over again," stated a weary Arthur Weasley as he descended the stairs into the lounge when the young men were standing.

Taking their father's advice, they entered the meager kitchen to find their mother flushed with anger repairing the dishes that she had mercilessly flung across the room trying to work out her aggression to no avail. Upon hearing the slight noise from the men enter the kitchen, she whipped around with her wand now brandished on her own children.

"You! The both of you!" she screeched. "You both knew about this," she fumed.

"Mum, the wand…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She continued raving ignoring the interruption from her son.

"We didn't…"

"_How_ could you keep this from me, your father, and the rest of this family?"

"But..."

"That boy is of an evil lot. He'll just use her until the novelty wears off, or until he decides he wants the baby as his heir and takes him leaving Ginny. Then, I'll be here to pick up the pieces again because _my daughter_ had to run around with a Malfoy! She's gone completely barmy. I should have her moved to the locked ward at St. Mungo's."

"MUM!" Fred and George yelled in unison finally gaining her attention.

Molly looked at the men then noticed she still had her wand trained on the twins. She lowered her arm and placed her wand back into her robes.

"Don't you two raise your voices to me! All the things I've put up with from the two of you through the years. I should have known. I was in labor…"

"Twenty-three hours and seventeen minutes," they chorused together after years of hearing their mother toss this bit at them trying to guilt them into obedience. "We know. We know."

Molly gaped at the two boys. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Now dearest Mother, we did not know about Malfoy until minutes before you and dad," Fred explained.

"I had my suspicions after what happened in Hogsmeade, but didn't know for sure until Gin went into the hospital," stated George.

"Hogsmeade?"

"Merlin, woman! Would you let us finish?" Fred asked exasperatedly.

"How dare you take that tone with me Frederick Fabian Weasley! You are not too old for me to warm your bottom with my wand!

"Sorry, Mum," he replied sheepishly.

"The weekend before Gin went into the hospital was a Hogsmeade weekend…" George was finally able to explain what had happened between Malfoy, Ron and Ginny. He told her how Malfoy had not allowed Ron to speak anything unseemly about Ginny, especially in front of her classmates who had no idea of her condition. Fred related how frantic Malfoy had been when Ginny disappeared. That level of fear could not be fabricated.

After listening to their tale Molly still couldn't believe what they were telling her. There was no way that Lucius' son cared about her daughter. Lucius was a vile man and she knew from personal experience that he could not care for anyone. Draco looked just like him and acted like him. It was easy to see that Draco appeared to be a clone of his despicable father and she refused to believe otherwise.

"Mum, just give him a chance. You should have heard the things he said to Ginny. The bloke actually told her he loves her."

"That's rubbish. That boy isn't capable of love. He is just like his father!" Molly yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a set of confused twins in her wake.

* * *

Molly retreated to her bedroom and seated her self at her vanity. She sat with her elbows propped on the weathered top with her face buried in her hands sighing heavily. She refused to allow her daughter to be drawn into that family. It could have easily been her instead of her daughter.

The Prewett family was a pureblood family deep seated in old money. Molly Ardella Weasley nee Prewett was the only daughter to Linus Olvan Prewett and Ardella Rowanne Prewett nee Fraser. The Prewetts were very doting parents and followed only a few of the pureblood customs on which they were raised to believe. Because of this, the Prewetts refused to involve themselves with betrothals, arranged marriages would not be made for their children under any circumstances. They instead encouraged their children to follow their hearts, which for Molly lead her to the most unusual relationship. Both Molly and her young man were of the same social status, but the were complete opposites in everything else.

Molly sat up and pulled open the top drawer and lifted the false bottom. It had been over twenty years since she'd seen her old diary. She lifted the book from its hiding place and a picture escaped from the pages landing on the vanity top. Molly stared at the young couple in the wizard photo. They were standing in the cool autumn breeze on the shore on Black Lake at Hogwarts. The gusting winds causing the young girls hair to wisp to and fro. She stood in the warm embrace of a tall rather fit looking young man who appeared to be near her daughter's current age. The girl, remarkably shorter than the young man had her head resting against his chest. When the boy tilted her face to capture her lips, his platinum locks framed both of their faces. His silver eyes stared intently at Molly who watched the scene play out remembering that day as vividly as if it were only yesterday and not her seventh year at Hogwarts. They young man in the photo winked at Molly then he returned his attention to the girl in the photo.

Molly sighed. _Once upon a time, Lucius Malfoy, I thought you loved me, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I won't have your son toying with my daughter's heart like you did with mine. His promises will mean nothing when he has to walk away from her to whichever girl you have had him betrothed to just as you were required to do as well. I still to this day remember your words as you broke my heart. '_You didn't honestly think this was serious did you, poppet? Unlike your family, mine recognizes the traditions of our status. If it makes you feel any better, it was fun while it lasted. My engagement to Narcissa Black is to be announced tomorrow.' _Now, thinking back that was possibly the best thing that could have ever happened._

Molly took one last glance at the photo of Lucius Malfoy and herself before placing it and the diary back into the hidden compartment. _My grandson may have Malfoy blood, but that doesn't mean he is going to be raised a Malfoy or_ by _a Malfoy. It's only a matter of time before his betrothal is announced. All I have to do is get Ginny to see that he'll never be with her and she'll turn back to her family._


	23. ThinkThinkThink, Draco

Chapter 23: Think… Think… Think, Draco

Flashback

"_You mean I finally get to leave here?" Ginny asked Healer Watson excitedly. "I _can_ go back to school, can't I?" After spending seven days as a patient as St. Mungo's, Ginny was more than ready to leave._

"_Yes, but I think it would be best if you didn't attend classes with the rest of your schoolmates and the headmaster agrees," the healer stated pointedly._

_Unable to hold back her anger, Ginny spat, "Then why even bother going back if I have to be confined to my room like a prisoner?"_

"_Angel, calm down," Draco started and received a fierce glare from Ginny before continuing. "We don't need any more mishaps like the one that brought you here. I want the both of you to be safe. Besides, you can catch up on all of your studies and do it at your own pace. When you get tired, you can stop and if you need to rest, you can. Then, at the end of the term, we can set up a time with your professors to take your exams."_

"_Look, kitten," Blaise interjected. "We need to keep you and the baby safe, and with Boles and Greengrass lurking about, you aren't." Blaise stared into her eyes hoping that she would see that they weren't trying to control her, but protect her. He'd been flooing to St. Mungo's daily since he had received word of Ginny's admittance. She was like a sister to him and he was going to make sure that she was protected whether she liked it or not._

"_I don't like it!" _

"_Your other option, Miss Weasley is to return home and forego the end of the term at Hogwarts."_

_Upon hearing that option, Ginny realized she really didn't have a choice. Returning to the Burrow was not an option. Once her mum and dad had found out about Draco, they refused to see her. Even with Fred and George trying to coax them into understanding her choice to be with Draco, they had still not changed their minds. It was either, go to Hogwarts and be locked in her room, or she was homeless._

_She sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll be staying in my room."_

"_Alright, Miss Weasley. We'll have you discharged and portkeyed back to Hogwarts in just a bit," the healer replied to her decision and turned to ready her departure. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

A full week had passed since Ginny was released from St. Mungo's. A full week and the only living beings she had spoken to were Amina and Madam Pomfrey. Amina was the house elf that had been with her since the beginning of the term thanks to Professor Dumbledore. Then, there was Madam Pomfrey who came daily to check on her, but not staying more than five minutes. Ginny was bored and lonely. She spent her week writing to her brothers Fred, George, and Charlie. At the moment, they were the only ones still speaking to her. They were concerned about her and let her know that if she needed anything, they were there for her. Charlie also told her that Bill would come around soon. He's just heard one too many stories from Ron, Harry, and Hermione about Draco and hadn't decided if he wanted him around his sister again.

Ginny tried to patch things up with her mum and dad. She had owled the Burrow three times and each time, her letter was returned unopened. She then tried a different approach and owled her dad at work. The letter wasn't returned, but she also did not receive a reply. She hoped that it was a step in the right direction.

Ginny was just finishing up her Charms essay when she received a letter from Ron. It was nothing less than she expected from him. He droned on and on about her being a disappointment to the family and did nothing but bring disgrace upon all of them for being pregnant, unmarried, and associating with the evil likes of Draco Malfoy. Ginny tossed the letter on the table. _'Oh well, at least it wasn't a howler.'_

After reading Ron's letter, she decided that she needed to lie down for a bit and rest. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco was right. She never would have been able to make it through her classes. She was just too tired to keep going all day.

A few hours later Ginny woke from her nap to be greeted by Socrates, Blaise's eagle owl. She was surprised that Blaise had come to see her every day while she was hospitalized. They had been friends for several years, but she didn't expect him to rearrange his schedule to come see her. She was pleased, but it was unexpected. Ginny hurriedly removed the missive hoping that he was able to come see her only to find that Blaise was doing just as she was, trying to get caught up on everything after being away for a week. He did promise to visit once everything had settled down again, but she was unsure when that would be and she really wanted to talk to him about her current situation with Draco.

Ginny sat on the sofa and drew her legs up under her as much as she could in her current condition. She sat back thinking of all the changes her life had been through over the last seven years. She had found herself in several dangerous situations and luckily had pulled through. She also found herself being friendly with the supposed enemy of Gryffindor House, the Slytherins. Shockingly enough, she had befriended the Head of that house as well. Then, she went and fell in love with its prince. As she thought of Draco she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen her since their return. He had sent her small notes each day, but had not visited or said when he would. She missed him terribly, but she began to think that once he had returned to his life, he'd forgotten her completely. _Maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe he changed his mind and realized that we are from two completely different worlds. Maybe he wasn't serious when he said he wanted to marry me. He couldn't be trying to take my son, could he?_

Thoughts like this constantly swarmed through her head. She was confused. She knew that while she was in the hospital, Draco rarely left her side; she had to force him to go to the tearoom at least twice a day to eat. When he was with her he held her and assured her that things would be fine when she doubted everything. Many nights he sat on her bed and held her until she was asleep then tucked her in before transforming the horridly uncomfortable chair into a slightly more comfortable cot for him to sleep on. He greeted he each morning with her favorite cup of peppermint tea and sliced apples, her favorite.

He was there for her when she discovered that some of her family shunned her for her choices, for choosing him. He told her that he'd be there for her and she believed him. She had no reason to doubt him.

She was so sure that he loved her and wanted them to be together. If that was true, then _where is Merlin's name is he?_

Ginny knew she loved him and the child she had growing inside of her only helped solidify those feelings. She didn't love him because of the child, but she loved him in spite of the child. She fell in love with him the first time he held her close and danced in the classroom he had transformed into a ballroom. Her love for him only grew from there. She didn't think that she would survive if he left her again.

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Saturday morning found Ginny staring out of her window watching the students embark on yet another Hogsmeade excursion. Ginny stood with her head touching the cold window pane and her hands resting on her overly large abdomen watching the laughing students venture through the snow covered grounds toward the small wizarding village.

As she stood watching the scene before her, she began to feel the punctuated kicks of the small Malfoy that she carried within her. She stroked the area where she felt his movements in an effort to calm the baby, but to no avail.

"I miss him, too, little one. Maybe we'll get to see him soon," Ginny spoke softly to the unborn babe.

Ginny was lost in her thoughts trying to soothe her child and at the same time wondering why on magical earth had Draco not tried to see her in a week. She was so caught up that she did not hear the flames in the fireplace signifying a floo call nor, did she register that someone was calling her name or stepping into her room.

"Gin? … Angel?" Draco called. The sound of his voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to face him. She saw the concern in his eyes, but she was too hurt to acknowledge it. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Ginny spoke.

"So you _**do**_ remember where my room is. I wasn't sure considering I've been trapped in here for a bloody week and you haven't come by once," she stated bitterly.

He reached out to take her hands into his when she crossed her arms over her chest.

This wasn't what he hoped to be greeted with when he entered her room. _Must be those mood swings the healer was taking about._

"Don't be like this, Gin."

"Like what?" she spat.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I upset?" she paused then continued with her voice growing louder. "_Why am I upset_? I don't know maybe its because you haven't come to see me since we've been back in the castle!"

Draco heaved a pronounced sigh. "I wasn't able to come see you before now because I've been supervising detentions until nearly midnight every night. I've also been grading essays and exams, working on lesson plans, and preparing end of term exams. I did owl you everyday."

She knew that he had gotten behind on his work, but she felt neglected and had allowed so many thoughts run through her mind that she wasn't sure about anything.

"Couldn't you have at least spared five minutes for me?" She asked with a pout. "It's not like I have friends anymore to pass the time with," she finished softly casting her eyes downward.

Draco caressed the smooth skin on her face and gently tilted her head so he could look into her warm brown eyes. He searched their depths trying to find answers and only saw hurt.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? You've always had hordes of friends." Trying to lighten the mood he added, "I can't imagine the Weasley princess not having her court to keep her company."

Ginny could feel the tears trying to form in her eyes. She batted her eyelashes to stave them off. "That was before I became the resident leper," she said reminding him that the other students thought she was afflicted with a mysterious ailment and not pregnant. "The only two friends I have left are Natalie and Colin. Now that they are dating, I rarely see either of them."

He had no idea, absolutely no idea that everyone including her own housemates had spurned her.

"Ginny, how…how many…who have you spoken to since you've been out of the hospital?" Draco asked afraid of the answer would be.

"Until today, only Madam Pomfrey during her exams, Colin for about five minutes on Wednesday before he left for the library, and Amina."

"Amina?"

"The house elf," she explained.

Draco sneered at the thought of carrying on a conversation with an inferior being like a house elf. Granted, they had their uses, but they were there to serve wizardkind, not to befriend.

He gathered her into his arms. "Gin, I'm…if I'd known…I'm sorry."

The overwhelming feeling of guilt cascaded over him. He'd thought that Ginny would have had so many of her friends visiting her that she wouldn't be lonely, or more importantly alone. Granted, he had been extremely busy catching up on the work that had piled up in his absence, but he should have made an extra effort. He could have gotten one of the prefects, or even Creevy, the head boy to supervise one his detentions, but he wanted to be there personally to oversee Boles and Greengrass. He wanted to make them suffer. Those two idiots had almost cost him everything that was important to him and they would suffer immensely for that.

"Let me make this up to you. Give me a few hours to work something out, and then I'll be back. I promise."

Ginny's head shot up to look into Draco's mercurial eyes. "Please, don't go. You just got here," she pleaded.

"I know, my angelfire, but I _promise_ I will be back in just a few hours." He looked into her saddened eyes.

Hoping to erase the look from them he captured her soft lips with his. He loved how her lips felt against his; they were soft, warm, and welcoming. He could lose himself in her kisses and never try to find himself again. He felt her arms tighten around him. When she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, he had to pull away, or he'd never leave the room. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he needed to make everything right again and slowly pulled out of her embrace. She whimpered slightly at the loss.

He leaned down and kissed her belly. "I love you, my son." He stood and kissed Ginny on the forehead. "I love you, beautiful and I will be back," he called just before disappearing in the green flames of the floo.

"Fine, just leave," she called dejectedly to the empty grate.

* * *

Draco paced circles in his office running his hands through his hair in frustration.

'_You really screwed up this time, Malfoy" he told himself. 'I can't believe I let this happen. How could I have not seen __**her**__, the mother of __**my**__ child, the witch that I __**love**__ for a whole bloody week? I've got to make this up to her, but how? This has to be big… huge. Think… think… think, Draco. She wants out of that room, she needs people to talk with, she needs to be with people she can trust, people that would keep her secret…for now.'_

He continued pacing while he worked the facts through his head.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed to an empty office. "Just need to convince Dumbledore and Pomfrey to let her leave school for the weekend, floo Mother, owl …

* * *

Two hours later, Draco entered Ginny's room. She was sitting on the sofa with her legs stretched across the seat leaning against the sofa's arm looking lonely and depressed.

"You came back!" she cried upon seeing him.

"Don't act so surprised, I told you I would," he replied smugly as he crossed the room and knelt in front of her. "How would you like to get away from here for a few days?"

"I'd love it, but how am I going to get permission? My parents refuse to speak to me and I don't think they'd allow me to go anywhere with you even if they were speaking to me."

He nodded in agreement then added, "Yes, but there is the small fact that you are legally of age _and_ I have already gotten approval from Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey for you to leave."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" she asked excitedly as she tried to stand from the sofa. She eased herself up three times falling back each time. Growling in frustration she looked up at Draco. "Don't just stand there, help me up!" she demanded.

After helping Ginny rise from the sofa, Draco reached into his pocket and withdrew a white rectangular box. "I have something for you," he said as he pointed his wand at the box casting an engorgement spell.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to do it. It was the least I could do after the way I treated you this past week."

Draco placed the box on the table and waited for Ginny to open it.

"Draco, all I wanted was to spend time with you."

"Just open the box, Ginny."

Ginny carefully lifted the top from the box and lifted the amber colored material from inside. Once she removed it from the box, she was able to discern that the material was a dress made from the finest silk; the fitted bodice of the dress was embellished with a floral pattern made of gold beads as were the cuffs at the ends of the long flowing sleeves. Returning her gaze to the center of the dress she noted that the empire waist was sure to be flattering for her very pregnant body.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful."

"I saw it and thought it would look lovely on you especially with all of that flaming red hair," he smirked. "You may want to look in the box again. There are a few other things in there you might want to check out."

Ginny laid the dress on the table and returned to the box. She withdrew a winter cloak and a pair of low-heeled dragonhide boots and gloves.

"Draco, this is too much. I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can and you will. I want to do something nice for you and, you'll need this for our outing," he began. "The cloak has a warming charm in addition to a water repelling charm on it as do the boots and gloves," he finished hoping she wouldn't try to protest too much. "If you hadn't noticed, it's snowing outside and they'll come in quite handy."

Ginny tried to protest, but Draco silenced her with a brief kiss.

"Go change, then we'll get out of here."

"I need to pack a few things."

"Go ahead, I'll wait."

Ginny gathered the dress and went into her bedroom packed a few personal items and changed her clothes. She tried several times to zip the garment, but was unsuccessful in each attempt.

"Draco." Ginny called from the doorway. "Can you give me a hand? I can't quite get the zip."

Draco turned to see Ginny's bare back facing him. She had her hair pulled up exposing her delicate neck as he approached. It had been quite a long time since he had seen this much of her soft silky skin. As he grasped the clasp in his hand, he inhaled the subtle aroma of jasmine that would always remind him of Ginny.

As he exhaled, the warm air brushed over Ginny's neck and shoulders causing her to shiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the air cascading over her bare flesh, or the fact that Draco was standing so close to her that the only thing she was fully aware of was the warm sent of spice that she had missed in his absence.

Once he had zipped her dress, he leaned over her and pulled her gently against his chest. He allowed his hands to caress her shoulders and arms before resting them on her swollen belly. Ginny leaned her head back and sighed enjoying his warmth thinking she could stay in this position within his arms forever.

"As much as I'm enjoying standing here with you in my arms, we really need to get going."

She stepped out of Draco's arms and summoned her overnight bag. Draco cast a simple reduction spell and placed the bag in his pocket.

"How are we traveling?" she inquired.

"Portkey," he answered before pulling the item from his pocket. He pulled Ginny close and held her tightly as they both reached for the portkey.

Ginny's fingers grasped the portkey and she immediately felt the ever-present pull behind her navel that was associated with portkey travel as they were pulled into the void.


	24. Seward Hall

Chapter 24: Seward Hall

The moment she felt herself exit from the void of portkey travel, she felt Draco's sure hands tighten around her unrelenting until he was sure that she was able to stand on her own. After a few mind clearing moments, she steadied herself against Draco and looked around trying to gauge where they had landed. She noted the stalls, the smell of hay and the occasional neighing sound.

"Draco, what is this place? Where are we?"

"This is generally referred to as a stable."

"I know that," she replied lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Why are we here?"

"This, my dear lady is part of your surprise. Allow me to escort you." He offered his arm to her, which she quickly accepted. He led her from the stable into the paddock where two magnificent midnight black Irish draught horses were harnessed to a sleek ebony snow carriage just big enough for the two of them.

Draco saw the wonder sparkling in her eyes. He leaned over and spoke softly in her ear. As he spoke, she shivered slightly as his warm breath in contrast with the frosty winter winds touched her neck

"I thought you might enjoy some time outside. I know how much you love snow."

She nodded enthusiastically as he helped her into the carriage. When they were both settled, he summoned a blanket from the storage compartment and placed it over the both of them and then cast a warming charm over the carriage. He then took the reigns surely into his hands and pulled lightly spurring the stallions into unified movement.

Ginny looked around the open field trying to ascertain where they were and realized she didn't have a clue.

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"Where exactly are we? Is this Malfoy Manor?"

"No, these are the grounds of Seward Hall, my grandmother Black's grandmother's family home. It belonged to my mother until last June. It's mine, now."

"Oh," she replied weakly.

In all the time that she had known Draco, she had never given much thought of him personally owing any property. She knew his family was wealthy and they most likely owned several properties, but she never really thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more she chided herself. She should have known that his family would give him his own lands when he became of age.

"How often do you come here? You've never mentioned this place before."

Draco's eyes held a far away look when he answered her questions. "This is the first time I've been here in a few years." He paused for a moment trying not to remember that particular time in his life too vividly. "Mother and I used to come here to escape from the manor when things got…well…well, we came here because it is unplottable and Lucius had no access to this place. He's actually warded out. Mother had the wards set so that if he tried to apparate in he'd rebound from the wards and end up in the middle of the one place he despised the most, Rue Magique, the wizard center of Marrakesh, Morocco. It's hot, humid, dusty, dirty, and for all practical purposes the wizards there may as well be muggles because they are weaker than most level five students at Hogwarts. The part he actually hated the most was that international travelers were not allowed to apparate into the country and because of this he had to spend several nights in the Moroccan version of Azkaban that was located in the middle of the steaming desert," as he finished an amused smirk settled on his face as he thought of Lucius spending weeks locked away in that particular location.

"Remind me to never hack off your mum," Ginny said in awe.

Draco chuckled, "That's a wise choice that I learned the hard way." He pulled her closer and allowed her to rest her head on his chest as he stroked her hair and finished conveying the importance of Seward Hall to Ginny. "Mother and I would stay here for weeks or months depending on how long it took for him to calm down from whatever it was that upset him in the first place, or until his…business associates vacated the manor. We love it here, always have. It's simply peaceful."

"Yes, I can see that it would be," Ginny replied gazing over the snow covered grounds that reminded her of the fields behind the Burrow.

The couple sat in silence leaning against one another enjoying being together as they watched the snow covered scenery pass by. Ginny loved the feel of the cold air on her face and winter winds running through her hair. Ginny shifted to find a more comfortable position and to pull herself closer into Draco's embrace.

"I do love being outside, but I'm going to miss snowball fights this year," Ginny stated breaking the silence.

"There'll still be snow for quite a while after this little man shows up," Draco stated eying Ginny's rounded figure huddled under the blanket.

"I know…but…but... Oh, never mind." Ginny turned her head watching the birds in the nearby trees.

"Gin, what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

He gently grasped her chin and tilted her head toward him forcing her to make eye contact. "There's something bothering you, now tell me what it is."

"I was thinking that it wouldn't be Christmas without a good snowball fight but…but half of my brothers aren't speaking to me and my parents have made it clear that I'm no longer welcome at the Burrow."

Draco drew her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her as best he could in their current situation. "Gin, you won't be spending Christmas alone if that's what you are worried about. I wouldn't dream of leaving you by yourself… especially this close to your due date." He paused as a sheepish looked crossed his features. "I plan on spending the winter holidays with you either here, or at the manor with Mother. Where ever you feel more comfortable is where we'll be. I had planned on discussing this with you this weekend. We can even invite those obnoxious brothers that you like so much."

"Really?" she asked with excitement evident in her voice.

He stroked her back reassuringly. "Yes, I don't mind those two too much. They remind me of you,"

Her eyes danced with mischief as she responded, "They're having your baby, too?"

A mortified look crossed Draco's face causing Ginny to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"That is a positively revolting thought." He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts from his head. "You, witch are the only person I want having my children."

There was so much that was attempting to pull them apart that she hadn't thought about the long-term future. Her only thoughts as of late were those that involved school, her pregnancy, her family, and keeping Draco from marrying Astoria Greengrass. Of course Draco had told her that he wanted to marry her, but it didn't seem like that was going to be possible with the contract and her family. Now, he was talking about future children like they hadn't a care in the world.

"Children?" she asked.

"Not right away of course, but later. I know we haven't discussed anything yet, but I had hoped that with you being from a large family would want more than one child. Being an only child is lonely and I don't want our son to endure that."

"I've always thought that I'd like to have three or four children, but I'd never want to have as many as my parents. I love all of my brothers, but seven children, what were they thinking?"

She couldn't imagine having that many children not to mention that she'd never want to be pregnant that many times. This pregnancy had taken its toll on her young body, but she was looking forward to the end result.

"I guess if we plan on this happening, we better make sure the betrothal contract is nullified. I'm not going to be your mistress."

"No, never that, Ginevra, I love you too much for that. We'll find away. I promise."

* * *

"Tell me again why we are burying ourselves in these ridiculous tomes?" the voice cut through the quietness that permeated the conference room that had been set aside solely for this research project.

"Because, Lilith it's your job," answered the exasperated young witch who sat beside her researching the tomes that she had obtained from the Office of Records at the Ministry of Magic the week before.

"He's punishing me isn't he?"

"Don't be daft. Jasper is the most levelheaded person I know. I can't see any circumstance where he's need to _'punish'_ anyone."

"Then obviously, Melina you didn't hear about the unexpected arrival of Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy while Helena was out," Lilith spat the name as if it were the most foul thing she bad ever spoken.

"Jasper said that she had some issue that needed to be sorted out."

"Is that all that he said about her arrival?"

"Yes. Why?"

"To make a very long story short, let's just say I drew several incorrect conclusions about the woman and received a severe dressing down after she left. Now, I'm up to my eyes in 700-year-old tomes about arranged marriages and registered betrothals. Who does that these days anyway?"

"You'd be surprised how many of the old pureblood families still practice that tradition."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. How do you think Narcissa Black became a Malfoy, or Iris Montague became a Parkinson, or Serephina Yaxley became a Zabini? I can keep going if you need more examples.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," she answered as she continued thumbing through the book. "Ugghh!" she cried in frustration. "There has to be some kind of cross reference linking the Malfoy family with some other family."

"Lilith, I think I just found something," the young witch stated before gathering the tome and scurrying out of the room to see Helena, Jasper's secretary.

Helena read the entry in the volume. Reread the entry, and read it again then strode to Jasper's office and threw open the doors.

"What's the meaning of this, Helena?" asked the startled solicitor looking up from the parchment that he was revising.

"Oh hush up and read this," Helena ordered and dropped the tome on Jasper's desk.

He read the passage and whipped his head up to stare at Helena. His eyes had widened in surprise and a grin settled on his face.

"I can't believe it. It has been on the books all this time and it was never declined. It's still valid." Jasper's mind was spinning. He needed to find out who the blood heir of the family was before anything definite could be done. It seemed that Draco Black Malfoy might not be marrying Astoria Greengrass afterall.

* * *

There was no other word to describe the room they were in but beautiful. The walls were a golden yellow with matching silk draperies. All of the furniture in the room was upholstered in different variations of yellow. The furniture itself was exquisite, regally exquisite. She wasn't sure how old it was but she'd bet galleons to knuts that it was at least two hundred years old. All of the accent pieces in the room played off of the yellow theme and ranged from pale bisque to a dark mahogany that matched perfectly with the hardwood floors.

Ginny was in awe at the splendor before her; she had never seen anything like this before. The sheer size of the room was phenomenal; she estimated that it was nearly the same size as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, maybe even bigger.

Draco watched her gaze intently at her surroundings. He saw the wonder and admiration in her eyes as they swept over the contents of the room.

"Draco, this is so beautiful," she said barely above a whisper. "What is this place?"

"This is the morning parlor. It was Grandmother Black's favorite room."

"With all of the yellows in here it looks like the sun itself has made its home here."

Draco chuckled. "The desired effect has been achieved then."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and drew her into his chest.

She looked into his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, my angelfire," he said before kissing her on the nose. "We've got a little while before lunch, would you like for me to show you around?"

"That depends. How big is this house?"

"Let me think… There are three levels not including the basement and wine cellar. There's also an attic for storage. In the living quarters there are eighteen bedchamber suites, seven parlors, three drawing rooms, two libraries, two music rooms, a ballroom, a formal dining room, a family dining room, an estate office, and two studies."

Ginny held up her hand to stop him. "How about we stick to the ground floor for now and do the others later?"

Draco agreed and led Ginny through all of the elaborately furnished rooms on the first level of the estate home. She fell in love with the music room immediately. The grand piano sitting next to the large windows overlooking the winter garden drew her attention when she entered the room. It had been a few years since she had played.

Ginny learned how to play the piano after her first year. The healers thought it would be good therapy and help her to express any bottled up feelings she wasn't comfortable expressing. She learned the skill quickly and was quite gifted. The healers were right. Playing was very therapeutic and she could express herself through music far more easily than she ever could with words.

Ginny brushed her hands along the polished wood of the piano.

"May I?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't know you played."

"No one does, except for Severus. He showed me where I could play at school if I needed an outlet."

"An outlet?" he asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.

She ran her hands softly over the ivory keys then began playing the soft melody of _Clair de Lune_. "It was part of my therapy after my first year. I thought I told you."

"No," he answered solemnly. "Knowing what you went through, I can see where therapy would be necessary."

"It was more for my parents' benefit. I had been dealing with it. What happened wasn't something I chose to do. It was something that happened to me, and Severus helped me to see that. _He_ understood, unlike my parents who seemed to think that I was broken and needed repair, or my brothers who thought I needed constant supervision and protection."

He was truly amazed by her. She had been possessed by evil because of his father and she was just as well balanced, if not more so than anyone else he knew.

"You are remarkable, do you know that?" He asked leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head.

Before she could refute, a distinct pop was heard.

"Master," the elf called as he bowed lowly with his bulbous nose nearly touching the floor. "Yous asked to have yous lunch set in the family dining room and for Tobin to informs yous when it was ready."

"Thank you, Tobin. We will be there shortly."

"Yes, Master," the elf replied then disapparated from the room.

* * *

Narcissa Black Malfoy sat behind the ornate desk in her study. She had just finished with the plans that she and Draco had discussed earlier in the day. She was angry with her only child because of his actions regarding Ginevra the previous week. She was hoping that the young witch would easily forgive him.

Narcissa was pulled from her thoughts by the tapping of an owl at the window. She rose from her seat and walked to the window to allow the bird entrance into the room. Once she removed the parcel from the owl's leg, she saw the seal that belonged to Jasper Alexander's soliciting firm. She carefully unrolled the parchment and read the script.

A genuine smile crossed her features followed by a true Slytherin smirk. She had another letter to compose and send to Romania and if all went well she would never have to think of any of the Greengrass family being linked with the Malfoy name again.

* * *

After a wonderful lunch Draco led Ginny up the stairs to the suite aptly named the Lilac Room as that was the recurring theme of the room in color as well as flowers. The furniture in the sitting room, the bedchamber, and the ensuite bathroom were all linked with this color theme.

In the sitting room were two ivory settees and two Queen Anne chairs that were adorned with hand embroidered lilac pillows. The wood trim of the furniture was a rich mahogany matching the flooring. The occasional tables scattered throughout the room were dressed with fresh floral arrangements with lilac, crocus, pale pink roses, and white oriental lilies. The walls were an opalescent color and the drapes were of a pale lilac hue.

Ginny entered the bedchamber noting the same wall coverings and drapery. The centerpiece of the room was a bisque four-poster Queen Anne bed. Each post was ornately carved and etched with intricate designs, as was the headboard. The bedding was stunning. The duvet was the same bisque color as the bed with an elaborate pattern embroidered with various shades of pinks and purples across the top and bottom. The drapery seams in the bedchamber were also stitched with the same detailed pattern and colors.

Ginny was mesmerized by the rooms. They were simply perfect. Growing up in a house full of boys made her even more appreciative of the fact that this was without a doubt the most feminine room she'd ever seen.

Draco watched Ginny's reaction as they entered the suite. Her eyes conveyed her unbridled awe of her surroundings. He was aware that she never had more than a small bedroom that would likely fit in the sitting room several times over. She was unaccustomed to the vastness and grandeur of the things that he had taken for granted as he grew up. She truly appreciated the work of the craftsmen that created the furnishings for the room as well as the beauty of her surroundings. Watching her marvel at the room he had chosen for her made him see the room in an entirely different light. It was no longer just a girl's room, or the suite across the hall from his, it was now a suite that some one took the time to create for someone else's enjoyment. Some member of his family thought out how this room should look and the end result was something that the love of his life was enthralled over.

"So, do you like it?" he asked knowing the answer before she gave it.

"Like it? It's absolutely fabulous."

"I'm glad you approve. These are your rooms for the weekend. My rooms are directly across the hall."

When she realized they wouldn't be sharing a bed, a slight look of disappointment crossed her face for a brief moment.

"I don't think I can bring myself to sleep in here. It's too…prefect."

He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting them on the protrusion that was their son. She leaned back into his muscular chest loving the warmth and security it provided. Draco kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"See, it's just a bed. Besides, the house elves will be glad to have someone to clean after for a change."

Draco held her close for just a little longer. He loved holding her in his arms and looked forward to the progression of their relationship. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to crawl into that bed with her and snog her senseless, and if not for the restrictions of the healers, he would want a little more, but he was waiting until she was ready.

"Now, my beautiful Miss Weasley, you need to get some rest before this evening, Madam Pomfrey's orders, not mine." Reluctantly, Ginny withdrew from Draco's warm supportive embrace.

"Fine, let me change and I'll have a lie in," she called as she made her way to the dressing room.

Ginny emerged wearing a pale blue nightdress with capped sleeves trimmed in ivory lace. She had removed the charms on her hair and it now cascaded down over her shoulders in loose curls. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to her. She was a vision of loveliness. Her chosen attire was doing things to him that he felt sure only a cold shower would cure. He knew he had to quell these thoughts immediately and the only way to do that was to gain some distance between them.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" she asked cutting into his thoughts.

Draco moved to the chair near the bed.

"No, over here," she corrected patting a spot on the bed next to her.

Draco raised a questioning brow and noted Ginny's affirmative nod. Knowing that he'd find no other way out of the room without lying with her for a while, he sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. As soon as he was settled, Ginny curled herself against his strong muscular body and leaned her head against his chest and sighed contently.

Draco wrapped his arm around her body and drew her even closer. With his hand resting on her hip, he began to feel the sporadic movement made by the unborn babe. He adjusted their positions so that he could turn more toward her and began to massage her swollen body.

Ginny felt his warm hands massage her expanded body. Her eyes fluttered closed enjoying the feel of his hands on her as well as the massage he was providing. Before she could prevent it, a load moan escaped her lips.

As his hands ran across her body, he thought of the many intense snogging sessions that they had over the course of their relationship which in no way helped him to eradicate his previous thoughts of wanting to ravish the beautiful redhead. Quite frankly, those sessions are what caused them to be in their current situation. As he thought about that, he realized that the only regret he had about it was the timing. He wanted Ginny to be his wife and the mother of his children, he only wished it would have come in a different order. He would have loved for her to finish school first, had a proper engagement, married her, and then had children after a few years of time alone together.

The deep sultry moan that escaped her lips stopped all thought and movement from him as he felt all the blood in his body course directly to regions other than his brain. Draco stiffened then looked down at Ginny to see her face tinged with pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It…it just feels really good when you do that. You wouldn't believe how sore those muscles get. It almost feels like being hit with a bludger over and over again when he starts kicking so much."

"Has he been doing that a lot lately?" Draco asked as he began his movements again.

"It's been worse today. He knows you're here. He always kicks more when you're around," she explained as her voice began to drift off as sleep began to take over. A smile crept over Draco's features as he heard Ginny's admission.

Draco held her until he was sure that she was asleep and would not wake if he moved. He slowly extracted himself from the redhead and called for Lettie, one of the less overbearing house elves instructing her to watch over Ginny and to find him immediately when she wakes, or if she needs anything. The little elf nodded and stood by the bed as Draco walked out of the room to finalize his plans for his big surprise for her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I am gald and astonished at the same time at the positive feedback I have recieved. This is my first attempt at any type of fanfiction and I am glad that it has been received so well.

Just a warning--the next chapter may take a little while in posting. I have the chapter outlined, but I have just found out that I will need to have surgery and it is scheduled for November 20. However, I will do my best to get it written and posted as quickly as possible.


	25. Surprises

Chapter 25: Surprises

Charlie Weasley entered his office at the Baia Mare Dragon Reserve in Romania. He sat at the old beat up desk that had served him well over the last eight years. He was preparing his report on the progress achieved with the small Chinese Red had been working with over the last fortnight. The creature was near death when it had arrived at the reserve but with a few more months of care, she would be ready to be released. Charlie scanned the desk for a quill when he noted the velum envelope addressed to him. He couldn't think who would have sent him anything addressed as _Mr. Charles Linus Weasley,_ his family and friends always addressed his correspondence as Charlie. Allowing his curiosity to overtake him, he opened the letter and read the elegant script. He was dumbfounded when he discovered that the letter was from Narcissa Malfoy. What was more astonishing however, was the fact that she was requesting an audience with him. The letter stated that Ginny's happiness might depend on the proposition she needed to discuss with him immediately. The letter was cryptic enough that he followed her instructions and utilized the portkey she had enclosed.

*****~~~~~~~~~~*****

Draco quietly entered the bedchamber and deposited the gift box on the vanity before turning toward the bed where Ginny remained sleeping. He thought vaguely that she must have been more exhausted than he realized. He hated to wake his sleeping princess, but they did have reservations later in the evening.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. The minute contact was enough to draw her from her restful slumber.

"Good afternoon, Angel."

"M-m-m," she replied stretching in a most feline manner causing a chuckle to escape from Draco's lips.

Ginny's first thought upon hearing Draco was that her hair must be awry and she must look a fright. She reached up and gathered her unruly hair running her fingers through her long tresses.

"I look awful don't I?"

Draco looked at Ginny's pink tinged face with embarrassment showing in her eyes.

"No, Angel," he answered. "I was just thinking that Blaise's pet name for you is quite appropriate when you move like that."

Before Ginny had an opportunity to reply, a light pop was heard.

"Master," the servant interrupted bowing to Draco. "Tobin has the afternoon tea yous requested."

"Place it on the table and return to your duties."

"Yes, master," the servant replied as he followed Draco's order.

Draco took Ginny's hands in his. "Let's get some tea, then you can have a nice warm bath before we leave for the evening."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"But how am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know where we are going?" she asked in attempt to gain more information.

"That, my angel has already been arranged," he replied then looked pointedly at the box he placed on the vanity when he entered.

Surprise crossed Ginny's face. "Draco, you shouldn't…oh, what's the use. You are going to do whatever you want no matter how much I protest."

"Exactly," he retorted before kissing her on the nose.

Ginny sighed. She couldn't really be irritated with him for this. What girl wouldn't enjoy being lavished with gifts? He acted as though he enjoyed giving her things. Who was she to begrudge him his enjoyment?

He led Ginny to the small table appointed with the tea service and held her chair as she sat.

"Now, drink your tea, take your bath, and when you're dressed, have Lettie bring you to the family parlor. If you need anything, just ask Lettie and she can get it for you." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "If you need me, Lettie will find me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to floo Mother. Apparently, I missed her call and she's not to happy about that."

"Well, you better go then. That's one witch you don't need to be angry at you."

"Agreed. I'll see you later, Angel," he replied as he walked through the door.

~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~

Charlie Weasley sat in the wingback chair staring across the desk to the society witch that had requested an audience with him on behalf of his sister's happiness. He listened as she informed him of the nature of this meeting, the betrothal of her son to Astoria Greengrass. He listened as she explained what part he could play in assuring his sister's happiness by assisting in Narcissa's plan. He listened carefully to her as she imparted what she knew of Ginny and Draco's relationship aside from the fact that he was the father of Charlie's soon to be born nephew. The two were in love with each other. He knew this of course, but it was quite different hearing this from her, a Black and a Malfoy to boot. She seemed to be quite in favor of their union unlike his parents. This was puzzling to say the least.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind, why aren't you upset that your son was… is …well, that you're grandson is part Weasley? It seems to me as long as I can remember, Malfoys and Weasleys never got on too well."

"Mr. Weasley, it has only been in the recent past that there has been a disagreement among the two families. I believe it was something between Lucius and Arthur, or possibly Molly. I'm not sure, but to answer your question, Ginevra has been the best thing to happen to my son. I care not what her last name is. I only care that she loves him and makes him happy."

Charlie nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that Ginny was loved and cared for. He knew that if she chose to remain with Draco her material needs would be met. He only hoped that the boy had her heart in mind as well.

"You do realize what you are asking me to do will cause quite a stir in my family?"

"Yes, that thought had occurred to me, but I think that the happiness of my son, your sister, and their child would outweigh that cost. This is the only way for them to be together because of my late husband's interference."

"I understand, but before I can agree to this I need to speak with Ginny myself…to make sure that this is what she truly wants. I want nothing more, than her happiness. If she can find that with your son, then I have no problem with your proposal."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley. Ginevra and Draco will be here tomorrow for lunch and a little impromptu surprise."

Charlie rose from his seat. "Until tomorrow then Mrs. Malfoy. In the mean time I need to have a discussion with a few of my brothers."

"Very well Mr. Weasley. Just use the portkey I gave you earlier. It will return you to this room once you activate it."

Charlie nodded is head slightly in understanding as the house elf appeared to escort him to the main entrance where he could floo to his brothers' shop.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~

Arthur Weasley sat in his study with the door closed and magically locked. This was his sanctum at the Burrow, and no one entered without his permission. Today however, he wanted to assure that he was not disturbed in any way. He sat at his desk holding a letter he received nearly two weeks ago, but had yet to open.

He recognized the script immediately as that of his only daughter. He was hurt that she felt she could not confide in him the identity of the father of her child. He felt his daughter could not trust him and that broke his heart.

He didn't know much about the young Malfoy, only what he had heard from Ron and Harry, which wasn't in the Malfoy's favor. He tried to sort out what he knew about the situation. He knew that Ron was always a hothead and tended to act without thinking everything through. He knew that Ron was easily antagonized and once he was, he quit thinking completely and only responded. Harry really wasn't much better. When he was angered, he was able to think things through a bit, but only a bit.

Harry, he had thought that Harry would become an actual member of the family. He had noticed the way he and Ginny had exchanged glances over the years, but the boy had ended every chance he had when he decided to go behind Ginny's back and see the Lovegood girl while he was dating Ginny. It took months before she could be in the same room with the boy without wanting to cause him bodily harm. She trusted and loved him, but he threw that away. He hurt her and that would not be tolerated. The boy may have saved the wizarding world from the greatest evil ever known, but he broke his little girl's heart and that was unforgivable.

Ginny, his little girl, his fae princess she was the light of his life. She had been since the day she was born. She did have a bit of her mother's temper, but it usually took quite a bit to stir it. For the most part, she was a good judge of character, her first year aside. It took a while for some one to gain her trust. However, unlike her brother, she thought of the outcome before she made a decision and gave everyone a chance. It was something she did after her first year. She felt that if she could be given a second chance after the chamber and the acts she was forced to commit against her fellow students, then everyone else at least deserved the same treatment.

Arthur lifted the letter from his desk. If his loving little fae could do that then he could read her letter.

___ Dad,_

_I know you are angry with me for not telling you about Draco. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react. I know our family and his have not gotten on in the past, but he isn't his family, he is only one person who deserves a chance to prove himself._

_He has only known about the baby for a few days. It was my choice not to tell him after he broke things off with me. Before you get too angry about that, he had his reasons. Lucius was plotting to escape from prison and kidnap me among several other things he had planned. Draco found out and stopped him. The only reason he left me was to protect me from Lucius. He thought that if he weren't with me, then Lucius would not want to hurt me. He was wrong. If it weren't for Draco, Lucius may have succeeded. Draco is the one who informed the Ministry of Lucius' escape attempt._

_Dad, I know you haven't been on good terms with his family, but I love him. He is the father of my child and one day, I will marry him. I want this to be with your blessing, but I will do it without. I want a family just like the one you created with Mum, one that is full of love, respect, and honor. I want that with Draco. _

_It hurts that my letters to the Burrow are being returned. I only hope that this letter will be read. I miss you and Mum and honestly, the closer it gets to the birth of this little one I miss you more. It scares me that I will be doing this without Mum. I love you, Mum and all of my brothers, even the pigheaded gits that haven't spoken to me since my birthday. I miss you all so very much._

_Love,_

_Ginny, your fae princess_

Arthur folded the letter and placed it in the breast pocket of his robes. He was wrong and he knew it. It was time to make this right. He knew Molly would not be going along with this until her temper settled, but it was time to swallow his pride and make amends to his little fae. The best place to start would be with the twins. They knew their sister better than anyone and he owed them as much gratitude as he could muster for their devotion to her.

Arthur rose from his desk and waved his wand reversing the wards that he had previously placed on the room. He walked into the sitting room holding his drawn wand.

"Molly, I'm going out for a while. I should be back by dinner time," he called as he apparated from the room before she could voice a response.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny slowly lowered herself into the jasmine scented bubbles that filled the oversized claw foot tub. The warm water engulfed her body relaxing all of her muscles simultaneously. It had been a while since she was afforded the opportunity to soak in the warm depths of an actual tub. Showers were nice, but once in a while, a girl needs a relaxing bath filled with gloriously scented bubbles. Ginny reclined in the tub allowing the warmth of the water to penetrate her body as the soft jasmine scent lulled her to sleep once more.

It was never a good idea to get into a warm bath when you aren't fully alert to begin with. Ginny found this out as she was awakened by the high pitched squeak of the house elf, Lettie.

"Miss…miss…yous must wakes up now! Yous still has to get ready!"

"H-m-m?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Miss…Miss…please wakes up," Lettie begged.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized what the elf was rambling about. She had fallen asleep and her time was running short. She sat up and quickly finished bathing and washing her hair with Lettie's help which absolutely please the little elf.

As the water was drained from the tub, Ginny tried to raise herself from the tub, but found it to be quite slippery. No matter how she tried to move she managed to slide one way or another, or it was just too awkward to raise pregnant body.

"Ughh! Stupid bloody tub!" she cried in frustration.

"Miss, please let Lettie help yous."

Ginny looked at the little elf who wanted nothing more than to help her, but she knew that the only way she would be able to do that was with elfin magic and she just was certain how safe that would be for the baby, not that the elf would intentionally harm her or the baby, but Ginny wasn't familiar enough with the creatures and their magic.

Ginny realized that the only way out of the tub would be with Draco's help. She hung her head in defeat. Embarrassment washed over Ginny as her cheeks rapidly matched the color of her hair. She looked at the anxious house elf who was beginning to look distressed.

"Lettie, can you find Draco and tell him I need his help?" she asked timidly. The little elf popped out f the room before Ginny could finish her request with _'and hand me a bath towel before you go" _Ginny sat in the could empty tub as her dignity departed and Draco burst through the door with a panicked expression on his face.

"Gin, what wrong? Is everything alright?" he blurted out.

"Yes…no!" Ginny replied crossing her arms over her chest the mumbling. "I can't get up and I need your help."

Draco looked at her. Confusion and worry lined every feature of his face. "What is it, Angel? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," she spoke a bit louder. "I need your help. I can't get out of this Merlin forsaken tub without loosing my footing and sliding all over the place."

Draco exhaled in relief that nothing was wrong with the baby as eh had feared. Once that fear escaped her realized the predicament the beautiful redhead was in and a smiled tugged at the corners of his lips. He gazed at the indignant woman sitting in the empty tub with her arms crossed over her chest.

She saw the smile creeping across his face. "Don't you dare laugh Draco Malfoy! This is not funny!" admonished the discomfited Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Gin. You scared the hell out of me. I thought there was something seriously wrong. Here, let me help you." Draco leaned over into the tub placing one arm around her shoulder. "Gin, love you need to wrap your arms around my neck."

Ginny looked down at her naked form and hung her head.

"I…um," she started, but only sighed heavily without completing her thoughts.

"Ginevra," Draco spoke softly. "We need to get you out of this cold tub and into something warm. Love, I've seen your body before. This is nothing to be embarrassed about." He reached out gently lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Trust me," he implored.

Ginny saw the sincerity in his eyes and that was all it took. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he braced one arm behind her back and the other under her knees lifting her from the tub and gently placed her on the marble floor taking a step back as he did so. He looked at her vastly altered frame. Gone were the petite body, narrow hips, and median breasts she once had. That body was replaced with a rounded womanly body with curved hips, full round breasts, and an obviously pregnant form.

Just looking at her naked form made him feel as though fire was coursing through his veins. He was completely mesmerized by her body. His mind could only think of the delicious things he wanted to do to her at this moment. Damn those healers and their restrictions. He wanted her. He needed her. He needed to touch her, to feel his skin on hers. It had been far too long.

He was jarred from his reverie as the object of his desire fled the room. Draco rapidly blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts while shifting uncomfortably in his tightened trousers before hastening after his witch to find out what was wrong.

Ginny felt her feet touch the cool marble of the floor moments before Draco relinquished hold of her and stepped back. She watched as his eyes roamed over her body not saying anything. He stood there staring, gawking at her. _'Why won't he say anything? I know I'm as big as a hippogriff, but he doesn't have to stare like that.' _Ginny's shoulders sagged as she dropped her head looking at her own pregnant body. She felt the stinging of tears that she fought to keep from falling. '_The last time her saw me in this state was when __this__ happened, now he must think I'm hideously grotesque.'_

"Draco," she called quietly, but there was no response. "Draco," she called again a bit louder. He still did not respond. Ginny turned and fled the confining area with the tears she had tried in vain to repress running freely down her face. She wasn't sure where she was fleeing to, but the first thing was to find something to cover her body.

She stood in the dressing room with her dressing gown clutched in her hands. Her hold on the innocent garment was so tight her clenched hands were void of color with the exception of the delicate veins running through them. Before she could stop herself, she began sobbing in earnest.

Draco followed the sounds of the heartbreaking sobs and found Ginny in her dressing room clenching her dressing robe as if her life was tethered to it. He didn't quite understand what happened; one minute she was standing there, the next minute she was running from the room in tears. It agonized him to see her like this.

He walked into the dressing room stopping within arms reach of her. He tentatively raised his hand and gingerly placed it on her shoulder.

Ginny was so absorbed in her sorrow that she did not hear Draco enter the room, nor did she register his presence behind her. When she felt his hand on her she shoulder, it startled her. She turned abruptly causing her to become slightly unsteady on her feet.

Draco saw her waiver unsteadily and reached out catching her upper arms to steady the unbalanced witch. He was taken aback when she recoiled from his touch the second she was securely standing on her own.

Ginny refused to look him in the eye. She hung her head in embarrassment and shame over the entire situation. "I'm sorry, I'll just put this on so you don't have to see…me," she stated.

Draco was confused. He grabbed her hands stopping her movement. Ginny whipped her head up glaring at him.

"Gin, what are you on about? Why did you run out?"

"You were just…gawking at me," she began. "I…I called you…twice. You didn't answer. You were too…too _repulsed_ by me…my body to say anything," she finished with fresh tears cascading down her cheeks.

Draco couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she think that he thought her body was revolting? It would definitely explain her departure, but it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"I promise you, I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, quite the opposite actually."

"Draco, I know what I look like. I'm as big as a hippogriff and look like I swallowed a quaffle! I can only assume I have feet because I haven't seen them in ages!"

He grasped both of her hands in his and looked in to her emotion filled eyes. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, but honestly my angelfire you are the most beautiful creation I have ever seen."

Ginny tried to refute his claim, but Draco gently placed a finger over her lips to stop her as he finished.

"Let me finish," he admonished. "I honestly didn't hear you call me." He raised the hand he was still holding to his lips kissing it lightly. "There is nothing revolting about your body. I happen to think you are the sexiest witch in the world and the reason I didn't hear you is because I was thinking about how I want nothing more than to carry you to bed and show you how much I love you and want you. Gin, love you make me feel things that no one else has ever done and the fact that you are carrying _my_ child makes me want you even more."

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

Leaning in to her stopping when his lips were a breaths length away from hers, he replied, "I'm not." He pressed his lips softly against hers kissing her lightly. He felt her relax against him. He nipped at her bottom lip as she raised her hands to his chest. He cradled her head in one of his hands as the other slid down her back causing shivers to run through her body as he sought to deepen their kiss and meeting no resistance.

It had been a while since he kissed her like this. She knew that he meant every word he said and this fueled her desire for him. She returned his kisses passionately. When the need for air caused them to pull back, she began placing soft warm kisses along his jaw and down his neck causing a primal groan to escape from his lips.

Draco pulled back from her and looked down at her flushed body and saw the desire in her eyes. "You have no idea how incredibly delicious I think you look at this moment which is why I must leave you to dress, or I'll have a group of healers after me for not following their orders," he stated with a nefarious grin. He walked to the door pausing for one last look at the beautiful witch knowing he would need a cold shower if he spent a moment longer with the goddess standing in front of him. Before leaving he stated, "By the way, Malfoys don't gawk, we gaze appreciatively."

*****~*~*~*~*~*****

Fred collapsed on the old sofa next to George handing him a bottle of butter beer.

"Oy! George, I think this is the busiest day we've seen in a long time."

George nodded in agreement as he tipped back the drink. Fred had just slinked back stretching his lanky legs out in front of him when a loud banging was heard on the door to the flat.

"Who the bloody hell is banging on our door?" asked a tired Fred as he rose to answer the door.

"Damn well better be important, or whoever it is just volunteered to test our latest batch of experiments."

"Indeed," called Fred as he grasped the knob in his hand pulling the door open. "Well, well, dragon tamer what brings you to London?" he greeted as Charlie swept past him into the flat.

Charlie crossed the room and slumped down into the lone chair on the room running his hand through his hair. The two younger brothers watched him in concern. They were not accustomed to a quiet reserved Charlie.

"Oh, come now Charlie, it can't be that bad, can it?" asked George.

"I don't know boys, I just don't know," Charlie replied.

"Well, then what brings you here?"

"Not, that we object, dragon tamer, but you don't usually pop by for no reason," Fred added.

"You are aware that I don't actually tame dragons, aren't you?"

"Yes, but the witches seemed to be impressed with the fact that I'm related to a dragon tamer," Fred replied with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'll bet they do," Charlie chuckled.

"Well, brother dearest, you are avoiding my question. What brings you here?"

"You're right, but before I tell you everything, I need a little information from you…and I need you to answer honestly."

"I'm offended. Our dear brother doesn't trust us, George."

"It's about Gin," Charlie cut in before they could say anything else. This sobered the jokester quicker than any sobering potion ever could.

"Sure, Charlie anything you want," replied George.

"Is there anything wrong with our Gins?" asked a worried Fred.

"No, not that I'm aware of in any event."

"Then, what about Gins?"

"Her and Malfoy"

George looked confused. "I thought you were ok with her and Malfoy?"

"It's not that. I just wondered if she's told you…if she's…if she loves him."

The boys smiled at their older brother as he stumbled through his question. They knew it was hard for some of their brothers to realize that little Ginny had grown up and could love someone other than her family.

"Yes," replied George. "You can see it in her eyes, in the way she looks at him. It's like he's the only thing in the world that could ever make her happy."

"He wants to marry her. He told her he was going to ask her later." Charlie looked confused when Fred said that.

"She was on the hospital at the time taking pain relief potions. He wanted her to have a clear head when he asked."

"She told him her answer would be yes whenever he asked," added Fred.

Charlie nodded in understanding. This took care of part of his dilemma, but opened up another one altogether. "Well then, I have a difficult decision to make."

"You lost us there. What are you talking about?"

"The reason I'm here, in England is because I was invited to Wiltshire to speak with Narcissa Malfoy. She stated that Ginny's happiness could be at stake."

"What?" they asked in unison.

Charlie slowly explained the proposition presented to him by Narcissa Malfoy. He could claim his position as the official heir to the Prewett family line as the second born son. By doing this, he would no longer be a Weasley, but he would be in a position to betroth Ginny to Malfoy. He told them how Lucius had set up a betrothal agreement with the Greengrass family for the youngest daughter, Astoria.

The boys were upset until Charlie explained that neither Narcissa nor Draco knew about this information until Astoria told Ginny right before she went into the hospital and she told them. The Malfoy's contacted their solicitor to find a way to dissolve the agreement and this is where he apparently comes into the equation.

"It seems that old Lucius' dad sent a betrothal offer to Grandpa Linus for Mum's hand and Grandpa never officially declined the offer. Since, this offer outdates the contract with the Greengrass family, if I choose to become the Prewett heir, I can claim Ginny as a Prewett since she is of age and a betrothal offer has not been made under the Weasley name according to a wizarding law dating back to 1345," Charlie finished looking intently at his brothers trying to gauge their reaction.

"Come on Charlie, pull the other one why don't you," Fred snickered.

George looked intently at his older brother seeing no signs of deception. "Sweet Merlin!" he exclaimed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Charlie nodded. "I can do this and give Gin what she wants, but…"

"You won't be a Weasley any more," George finished.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"You'll accept the offer," announced Arthur walking into the lounge from the kitchen.

"Dad?" the three men questioned. "When did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"I apparated in a little while ago. I got here about the time Charlie started talking about his meeting with Narcissa Malfoy. I didn't mean to listen in, but you wouldn't have finished the story if you knew I was here. And like I just said, you need to accept this offer."

"No offense Dad, but when exactly did you decide Malfoy would be best for Gins?" George asked.

"Yeah," Fred nodded in agreement.

"You do realize a magical betrothal agreement is unbreakable. She'd never be able to leave him if things didn't work out."

"Charlie, I know quite well how betrothals work and I'm sure this will work." Arthur reached into his robes and withdrew the letter he read from Ginny earlier. "Here, read this and see if you still have any reservations," he instructed as he handed Charlie the letter.

Fred and George stood behind Charlie reading the letter with him. When they finished, Charlie passed the letter to his father who returned it to his pocket.

"So, she really wants this…him?"

"For whatever reason, she loves him _and_ he is he child's father." Arthur sighed running his hands up and down his face. "Your sister has been through enough in her young life and if this makes her happy and we can give it to her, we should."

"Well, I for one am glad that you finally see that, old man," Fred stated as he draped his arm over Arthur's shoulder. "So that begs me to ask, what about Mum?"

"I'm afraid it may take her a while yet for her. I'm not sure why, but she distrusts the Malfoys more than any other I've known, including myself."

The younger Weasleys nodded in agreement. They knew their dad spoke the truth about this issue. Their mum had never shared a kind word about the Malfoys as long as they could remember; they didn't know if she could.

Arthur put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You'll always be my son, no matter how you sign your name, Charlie; just as Ginny will always be my little fae."

"Well then, I guess the only things left to do is talk to Gin and meet with Narcissa Malfoy tomorrow.

~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~

Draco had just portkeyed himself and blindfolded Ginny to their destination. After she steadied herself, she reached up to remove the blindfold.

"Ah-ah," he admonished. He moved behind her placing his hands on her shoulders guiding her several feet forward. Ginny could feel something in front of her, but she wasn't sure what it could be. When they stopped, Draco reached to remove the blindfold.

Ginny felt the offensive material slide down her face. She blinked several times to adjust to the light. Now, she realized that she was standing in front of a window. On the other side of the glass was a group of wizard glassmakers.

"Glassmakers?" she asked.

"Not just any glassmaker. The Master Craftsman makes specialized crystal. Mother used to bring me here every year when I was small. She commissioned a special crystal ornament for the family Christmas tree and when it was ready, we would come here and pick it up. Mother didn't trust the owls even with an unbreakable charm on the ornaments. So, while she was settling the account, I would stand here an watch the craftsmen work."

Ginny watched as one wizard levitated the molten crystal from the fire as another cast a cooling charm on it as yet another whom she suspected was the master craftsman began some intricate spell work on the crystal.

She watched in fascination as he wielded charm after charm giving the molten globule a definite shape. Once the shape was established, he began with the embellishments and intricate design work. Each swish and flick of his wand was precise and with purpose.

Ginny was thoroughly engrossed in the demonstration before her. It was amazing to see the artistry of the skilled wizard take form. It had developed from a shapeless globule to a perfect sphere roughly three inches in diameter. She couldn't make out the exact design from where she was standing, but it mattered not. She knew it would be an original masterpiece.

The movement of the wizard's wand slowed. He cast a final cooling charm setting the design permanently into the crystal. Then with one last flick, he cast a charm rendering the object unbreakable. He then levitated the orb into a black box with a green silk lining. After placing the lid on the box, the master craftsman carried the out of the workroom as Ginny turned to Draco with excitement and amazement in her eyes.

"That was absolutely amazing! I've never seen anything like that before."

"I knew you had to have enjoyed it; you haven't spoken for nearly half an hour," Draco smiled.

"Oh, hush you!" Ginny replied lightly slapping his arm.

"Really Angel, I'm glad you liked it," he replied before kissing he lightly on the nose. "Come on, I need to pick up something then we can go to dinner."

Draco turned and placed his hand on Ginny's lower back guiding her to the sales office.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome," greeted the older witch. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mariana, this is Ginevra Weasley."

"How lovely to meet you dear."

"And you as well," Ginny answered.

"You wouldn't happen to be relate to Septimus Weasley would you?"

"Yes, he was my grandfather. Did you know him?"

"Yes, he and I attended Hogwarts together, but that was a long time ago, dear," she smiled at Ginny. "Now Mr. Malfoy, I have your packages right here. Would you like to see them before you leave?" she asked placing two identical black boxes on the counter.

"That won't be necessary, Marina. Callum's work has always been exceptional. I don't think these will be any different."

"Thank you for your kindness. I just need you to sign this bank note and we'll be settled."

Draco lifted the quill from the inkpot as he read over the bill. The one good thing Lucius taught him- never sign anything no matter how insignificant without reading it thoroughly first. After everything met his approval, he entered his vault information and signed his name. He then drew his wand and muttered a spell tapping the parchment. After the pale green light faded, the Malfoy family crest could be seen on the lower right corner making the document official. After sliding the parchment across the counter, he cast shrinking charms on one of the packages and placed it in his robes. The other he banished to its final destination. He bid farewell to Marina and led Ginny from the sales office.

"So do you think you're up to walking a few blocks?"

"Yes, maybe then you can tell me where we are this time?"

He just shrugged and led her out into the cold evening air. He drew his hand about her waist pulling her close to him and protectively guiding her down the walk.

"I don't think I've ever been here, but it does look familiar, like I've seen a picture of this place before."

"Does it now?" he asked smirking.

"You're not even going to give me a hint, are you?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

She pouted lightly as they continued walking in silence. Ginny tried to think why this place would look so familiar. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice when Draco stopped walking until she felt a light tug against her waist. She turned, slightly embarrassed to face Draco. She caught a glimpse of the building behind him and immediately knew where she was. They were standing in front of a restaurant that displayed quidditch memorabilia from her favorite quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. The restaurant was named Remembrall and was located in Holyhead, Wales.

"Draco, you…you brought me to…to…oh! This is so amazing. I've always wanted to come here!" She flung herself against him hugging him tightly.

Draco laughed at her response. "I told Mother you'd rather come here than one of her favorite restaurants."

A horrified look crossed Ginny's face as she thought about how uncomfortable she'd be at one of Narcissa's favorite restaurants, which would no doubt be filled with society witches and wizards. Upon seeing the look on her face Draco burst out in laughter as he led her inside


	26. Sunday Morning

Chapter 26: Sunday Morning

Ginny sank into the soft mattress still reeling from the goodnight kiss from Draco. She snuggled into the blankets still feeling his warm lips caressing hers as she turned onto her side into a more comfortable position. As she turned, a glimmer of light reflected from the crystal orb that sat on the bedside table. She reached out taking the orb from its display thinking to back to earlier events of the evening.

_Flashback_

_Ginny had just made her way back to the table. While she was away, the waiter had cleared the table and the black box from the crystal maker's shop sat where her plate had once been. Draco rose as she approached to help her to her seat as any gentleman would. When she noticed the box, she looked questioningly from the box to Draco's amused face._

"_Go ahead, open it," he encouraged._

_She reached down and gently pulled the gold ribbon releasing its hold on the box placing it on the table. She carefully lifted the crystal orb from the box gasping in awe at the sphere. It was even more exquisite than she imagined. She looked over every detail of the ornament and saw an intricate design of what appeared to be…broomsticks. Upon close examination, she discovered the craftsman had etched two people on broomsticks reaching for a snitch that looked oddly familiar._

_Draco watched as Ginny became mesmerized by the ornament hoping that she would remember that moment as vividly as he did. He saw her brow crease in confusion as she studied further. _

"_It's us, our first pickup quidditch match to be exact. I thought it would be appropriate. It's where we began."_

"_Oh, Draco. I absolutely love it."_

"_I was hoping you would. I thought we'd start our own collection of crystal ornaments. Next year, we'll have one made for the baby as well."_

"_That'd be wonderful," she responded then steered the conversation away from something she wasn't sure would actually happen. She wanted more than anything to be with Draco, but she wasn't sure it would actually happen. "I can't wait to see your mum's tree with all of her crystal hanging from the branches."_

"_She should have it up soon."_

"_Do you think…well, I'd have to wait until term is over, but do you think she'll mind if I came by to see?" she asked timidly._

_Draco laughed. "Right now, she likes you more that she does me. I don't see her minding at all. After all, you are giving her something she's always wanted- another baby to spoil."_

_Ginny blushed. "Why wouldn't your mum want to see you?"_

"_Let's just say that I'm not her favorite person at this moment."_

"_Why is she upset with you?"_

"_I told her about last week," he stated. "I thought she was going to hex me when she found out I hadn't seen you at all. I don't blame her really. I should have taken the time. There's no excuse. I just got so caught up in trying to catch up on my work and prove that I deserve to have my job that I neglected the most important things, you and our son," he answered honestly._

"_Draco, I think you've more than made up for that. Severus however, has yet to grace me with his presence and believe me, it will not be pretty when he does."_

"_You know," he chuckled. "I think I might just have to warn him."_

"_You do that, but he still deserves it." _

_Draco watched as the light sparkled in Ginny's eyes and their laughter filtered through the room. He gazed at the beautiful redhead sitting across from him gingerly moving her hand over her stomach were their son lay._

"_Ginny, can I ask you something?" _

"_Sounds serious, what is it?"_

"_Have you thought about what you…we…" he sighed in frustration. "What our son's name will be."_

_She sat contemplating his question for a moment before answering. _

"_I've given it a little thought, not much."_

"_What have you been thinking?"_

"_Well, at first, the only thought I had was not letting my family know he's a Malfoy. But that was when I first found out," she quickly added. "Now that they know and you know as well, it just doesn't matter. He is a Malfoy and will carry that name… if possible. Have you given it any thought?"_

"_Some."_

"_And?"_

"_I just want him to be his own person whatever we decide to name him. He'll have enough to live up to being a Malfoy." Draco saw the look of concern on Ginny's face .He knew what she was thinking. He'd been trying to avoid that topic, but it seemed to hang over them like a shroud._

"_We'll find a way. I promise. I spoke to Mother this morning. She said that Jasper thinks he found something, but she'll let us know how it turns out. I didn't want to get your hopes up and nothing come of it."_

"_I understand," she replied stifling a yawn._

_An amused smile crossed his lips. "Let's get you back to Seward Hall so you can rest. We've had a busy day. We can finish this discussion later."_

_End Flashback_

Ginny placed the orb back into its holder and resituated herself in the bed drifting off to sleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Narcissa settled behind her desk making sure all the details for the next day were finalized when she was greeted by the unexpected arrival of Libby.

"Pardon, mistress." Libby bowed lowly. "This message for yous has just arrived," she announced handing the parcel to her mistress then disapparating with a quiet pop.

Narcissa looked at the parchment and then the wax seal, which looked vaguely familiar. She opened the scroll immediately looking at the signature, seeing it belonged to Charles Weasley she read the contents quickly. She laid the parchment on her desk and rose to make an urgent floo call to Jasper Alexander, the solicitor to find out what the next steps were and how they needed to proceed to insure her grandson's birthright and her son's happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Ginny portkeyed directly to the winter parlor of Malfoy Manor just after breakfast on Sunday morning. The winter parlor had always been one of Narcissa's favorite rooms as it looked over her rose garden that was charmed to bloom year round.

Moments after they arrived, Libby greeted them informing the couple that her mistress would join them shortly.

Ginny sat in one of the armchairs and looked about the room. The room itself was not as welcoming as the parlors of Seward Hall. It seemed colder, more austere. Ginny felt like she was in one of the muggle museums that Colin used to talk about, something that was just to be viewed. It didn't appear to be lived in at all.

"Not quite to your liking is it?" Draco asked looking at Ginny from his seat on the settee across from her.

"Well…I-er…that is…"

Draco chuckled. "I agree. The only reason Mother likes this room is because of the view," he stated motioning toward the large windows near the balcony.

"It seems rather…" she paused searching for the right word.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"The formal areas are just that, formal. This room is akin to an enormous Malfoy memorial; most of the formal areas of the Manor are like that. I'm sure you'll love the family parlor though. It seems more lived in and the colors are more welcoming than the pale blues, grays, and silvers in here.

Ginny nodded and shifted uncomfortably in the chair with a slight grimace on her face. She gently rubbed her side in a circular motion.

"Gin, love are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little…uncomfortable," she grunted.

"It's not the baby is it?"

"No, I think it's the chair," she replied standing. She walked toward the balcony hoping the movement would subside the pain.

Draco watched curiously as she crossed the room, but before he could further question her the large doors opened as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. Draco rose from his seat and crossed the room to greet his mother with a light kiss on her cheek. Ginny crossed the room albeit more slowly than Draco to greet her hostess as well.

"Mother, you're looking exceptionally well this morning."

"Thank you, darling," she replied before turning to Ginny. "Ginevra, dear how are you this morning?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose." She answered with a smile then added, "thank you for inviting me into your home."

"You are welcome here anytime you wish."

"Thank you."

A soft pop was heard as Libby apparated into the parlor.

"Mistress, yous other guests is in your study."

"Thank you, Libby. Let them know we'll be with them shortly."

"Yes, mistress," the elf replied before disappearing.

"Now, if you two will follow me, I believe there are a few wizards who would like to speak with you," she announced to Draco and Ginny before exiting the room.

Ginny looked to Draco for answers only to find that he was just as confused as she was. They followed Narcissa from the winter parlor to the east wing of the manor where Narcissa's study was located. She stood patiently near the door waiting for the couple to join her.

Ginny looked nervously at Narcissa who smiled sweetly at her. "Narcissa, who exactly am I to meet?"

"You'll see in a moment," she answered patting Ginny's arm softly to reassure her.

Ginny drew her wand to cast the concealing charm she had been using since September, but was stopped by Narcissa.

"That won't be necessary," she stated opening the door to her study motioning for Ginny to enter.

Hesitantly, Ginny crossed into Narcissa's study to find two red haired wizards facing the window. They didn't need to turn around for Ginny to know who was standing in front of her.

"Charlie…Dad…" she called weakly.

The two wizards turned to the sound of her voice.

"Ginny," they said in unison.

The Weasley men took in Ginny's appearance. She had grown since Arthur had seen her in St. Mungo's a few weeks before, but Charlie was astounded by the changes Ginny's body had undergone since he'd seen her on her birthday. It was amazing the difference a few months can make.

Draco eyed the two wizards carefully. He wasn't exactly sure why his mother had invited them here, but they were not going to upset Ginny. He would make sure of that. Draco placed both of his hands on Ginny's shoulders as the two wizards approached. His posture stiffened as his silver eyes lock with the watery blue eyes of Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley," he tersely greeted the older Weasley wizard.

"Mr. Malfoy," Arthur nodded extending his had to Draco who moved hesitantly to take the man's offered hand. "It seems young man that I owe you and apology. I never gave you a chance. For that, I am sorry," he stated solemnly to Draco.

Draco eyed the older wizard. "Thank you, sir, but I'm not concerned with your apologies toward me when it is Ginevra that you and your family have grievously wronged."

"I know, but I don't plan on merely apologizing to her. I feel groveling and begging for forgiveness are more in order, don't you my little fae?" he asked looking into his daughter's beautiful chestnut eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around her drawing her into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. Please forgive and old fool. I've only wanted what's best for you and failed to see that you may have a greater insight to that than I did."

Ginny stood enveloped in her father's embrace hearing the worlds she longed to hear since she found out that her parents fled St. Mungo's when they discovered that Draco was the father of her child. They refused to see her or communicate with her in any way since. Now she was standing wrapped in her father's arms and it was too much for her. The tears she had been holding in now rolled freely down her face, her body trembling as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Arthur felt Ginny's shoulders shake as the sobs escaped her body. He held her tighter as she cried. When her crying ebbed into small hiccups, he pulled away to wipe the tears from her face.

"Dad, I've missed you so much," she said with a trembling voice.

"I've missed you, too."

"What about…Mum?"

Arthur shook his head. "She still hasn't come around, but you know how stubborn she can be.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're here…and you, too," she said. Ginny turned to Charlie and hugged him tightly before asking, "How…_why_ are you here?"

"I was invited. Dad tagged along _and_ I wanted to see for myself if Fred and George were right, and it looks like they were," he answered.

"Right about what?" she asked curiously.

"That Malfoy here loves you. It's written all over his face," he grinned. "If Dad had said the wrong thing, I believe he would have hexed him."

Draco only smirked and shrugged his shoulders at Charlie's comment.

Narcissa walked over and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Why don't we all have a seat and I'll have Libby bring in some tea and we can discuss why I invited your brother. Shall we?"

Ginny sat down and shifted uncomfortably several time before moving to another chair only to repeat the process then give up completely. Arthur watched his daughter with a reminiscent smile on his face. He remembered Molly doing the same thing on six separate occasions in her life.

"Gin, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied pacing in front of the windows rubbing her swollen belly.

"Ginevra, dear are you sure," a concerned Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered still pacing.

"If I may, Mrs. Malfoy," Arthur interjected. "My Molly was like this near the end of all of her pregnancies. The only comfortable chair she could find was her rocker. There wouldn't happen to be one around here would there? If not, with your permission, could I transfigure something?" he asked.

"Please, don't bother on my account," Ginny pleaded.

"Nonsense, Ginevra. You need to be comfortable," Narcissa assured her.

"I-I don't want to put anyone out," she replied.

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Arthur," he interjected.

"Very well, Arthur, why don't you transfigure one of these chairs for her. I'm sure there are several rocking chairs here, but it may take the elves a while to locate one."

Arthur walked over to the first chair Ginny sat in and drew his wand. After a few flicks of his wand the elegantly upholstered chair looked like the rocker his wife used to soothe all seven of their children to sleep in. It was roomy enough that she could move around without being hindered and it reclined at the slightest angle allowing her to relax a bit.

Ginny settled into the chair. "Perfect," she announced as she shifted in the chair while Libby served the morning tea.

Narcissa briefly explained to the couple what led to her contacting Charlie and the offer that was made. For his part, Charlie explained how Arthur came to be at Malfoy Manor as well.

Ginny sat listening is astonishment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First and foremost, her mother was almost betrothed to Lucius Malfoy and secondly, an antiquated wizarding law would allow her to marry Draco, but only if Charlie claimed the Prewett lineage. This would also require Ginny to do the same and then, Charlie would have to accept her into the Prewett family. In spite of how her family had made her feel, they were still her family. She couldn't be like them; she couldn't turn her back on them.

Charlie looked expectantly at Ginny waiting for her to say something, anything, but she remained quiet.

"Ginny, aren't you going to say anything?" Charlie asked.

"I…you…_wow_," was all she managed to say.

Draco listened to the explanation given by his mother and the Weasley men. They were going to give him everything he wanted, Ginny and his son. It seemed too good to be true. His thoughts were broken by Ginny's strained voice.

"Charlie, I can't let you do this."

Arthur knew his daughter well. He knew she would refuse if it meant someone else doing something for her. She was stubborn and independent just like her mother. This was the very reason he wanted to be there when they explained this to her. He only hoped that he could help convince her to take the opportunity that was being presented to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you mind giving me and my children a moment alone?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not leaving," Draco declared. He needed to be there to convince here that this was the right thing. She would listen to him, he thought whereas she may not listen to them.

"Go ahead," Ginny stated. "I'll be fine, Draco."

He looked intently into her eyes then nodded in agreement. He walked over and knelt by her side placing a light kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

"Arthur, just call Libby if you need anything. She'll know where to find us, and please, call me Narcissa," she stated before she closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Charlie approached Ginny. He knelt next to her so that they were eye level. "Ginny," he pleaded. "I _want_ to do this for you."

"But Charlie, you wouldn't be a Weasley. I won't be responsible for what _will_ cause row after row with our brothers and Mum. I've caused enough problems."

"You let me worry about that. Besides, Fred and George are in favor and Dad here kinda talked me into it."

"_You didn't?"_ she asked her father.

"Yes, I did. It doesn't matter what last name either of you carry. You'll _always _be my children. The only difference is you'll have your mum's last name and not mine."

"But…"

"No buts, Ginny. You love that young man and from what we've been told, this is the best way to make sure that you two have a chance. Otherwise, he'll end up bound to Miss Greengrass. Is that what you want?"

"No, but I don't want anyone else to give up anything because of me."

"Ginger," he stated using his nickname for her. "Regardless of your decision to follow me, I _am_ making this declaration. You can join me if you like, or you can watch the father of your child marry someone he doesn't love, someone who will make him miserable, and your son will _never _have his father in his life."

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Draco had retreated a few doors down from his mother's study into the library. He slumped down onto the leather sofa with head leaning against the back staring at the ceiling. _"How could she hesitate?" he thought to himself. "This is the opportunity we've been waiting for. She and her brother could take this step and she could be mine, forever." He sighed heavily "Stupid Gryffindor nobility, always looking out for everyone else."_

Draco was jarred from his thoughts when his mother placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, darling. She'll do the right thing."

"Yes, but right for who?" he asked sullenly.

Before she could address his behavior, Libby popped into the library announcing the arrival of Jasper Alexander.

"You're expecting Jasper this morning?"

"Yes, he said he would come by to answer everyone's questions or… whatever else needs to be done," she answered nonchalantly.

Draco nodded at the older wizard as he entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I was reading through the Malfoy-Prewett contract and lost track of time."

"That's quite alright, Jasper," replied Narcissa. "Can I offer you a cup of tea or coffee perhaps?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied looking around the room. "Where is Miss Weasley? I was looking forward to meeting her," he inquired sitting across from Draco.

"She is speaking privately with her father and brother at the moment," Narcissa answered.

The three settled into an amiable conversation regarding the most recent endeavors of Narcissa Malfoy's charity work and fundraising efforts to support the under funded orphanages and children's programs throughout Britain's wizarding communities. She had just divulged that they had meet their goal for next year's programs, and still had a few projects that were ongoing and wouldn't know definitively the surplus for next year until they wrapped up at the end of December when Libby interrupted advising them that the Weasleys would like to see them in Narcissa's study.

Narcissa followed closely by Jasper made a hasty exit from the library. Draco, however, followed at a more sedate pace hoping that Ginny's Gryffindor nobility wouldn't stand in the way of them becoming a family.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny watched as Narcissa entered the room followed by a distinguished looking wizard. He was impeccably dressed and carried himself as a gentleman. Ginny's eyes returned to the door looking for Draco, but he hadn't yet arrived. She looked to Narcissa with a questioning gaze and realizing what the young witch was asking, she informed her that Draco would be along momentarily. She then introduced Jasper to the Weasleys. Once the introductions were made, Draco entered the room with an emotionless mask on his face.

"Wonderful, now that we are all here," he stated looking at Draco pointedly. "What decision have you made?" he asked Ginny and Charlie getting to the heart of the matter immediately.

Before Charlie, or Ginny could reply, Arthur interjected, "Could you explain the process prior to any announcement?"

"Certainly, my apologies. I should have explained that first. It's a rather simple procedure really. All you are required to do is sign a few documents and present yourself to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore so that he may validate your lineage through a few spells. He'll then certify the documents and legally alter your names."

"Will this be performed in front of the entire council?"

"Not unless you desire. It doesn't need to be done at the ministry at all; it can be performed at Hogwarts and the documents can be sent to ministry to be filed," Jasper explained.

"I never thought it's be that easy," Charlie replied.

"When the law was originally drafted, it was during a time when many prominent wizarding families were giving birth to witches and they wanted a simple way to re-instate their family line. Most families did this at the child's official naming ceremony. The child was underage and the parents could make the decision."

"See, Ginny, no blood magic, no dark spells, and Dumbledore does the magic involved. What do you think, now?"

Ginny didn't answer. Her eyes were still glued on Draco trying to gauge his emotions. When he entered the room he looked cold and detached and nothing had changed since. She was worried. She was jarred from her thoughts when he spoke to her.

"Ginevra," his even baritone called. "What are your thoughts?"

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"The renaming process, Gin. Were you even listening?" Charlie asked.

Ginny's face tinged pink in embarrassment as she shook her head. Charlie sighed then explained what the solicitor had just told them. He looked at Ginny expectantly waiting for her to answer.

All eyes in the room were trained on her. She didn't know what to say of think. She knew in her heart what she wanted to do, but she refused to allow any one to make a sacrifice just for her happiness.

Charlie stepped in front of her holding both of her hands in his. His looked into his sisters troubled eyes before he spoke.

"I told you earlier, I'm doing this with or without you. What you decide is entirely up to you, but I'd like to keep you in _my_ family," he said softly. He placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead before retreating to the window overlooking the garden.

When Charlie walked over to the window Ginny still said nothing. Draco stepped closer to Ginny repeating Charlie's previous motions, he brought Ginny's left hand up to his lips placing a feathery kiss upon it.

"Whatever you decide I will _always_ love you, but for once, I wish you would think of yourself first. You always do things for other people thinking of them before yourself. That is one of the reasons I love you. Do what will make _you_ happy. If that is being a family with me, and our son, then accept this opportunity; it's the only one that we're to be given."

Ginny listened to the words that Draco spoke. The sound of his voice soothed her rattled nerves and calmed her as she listened to his reasoning. He was right. This was their only chance to be together and she'd be barmy not to accept.

Draco watched the thoughts flit across her eyes. He had never been this nervous in his life. His future rested in her hands. He'd either be the happiest wizard in the world with a beautiful wife and son, or he'd be the most miserable wizard with a harpy of a Greengrass for a wife. The seconds that ticked by were agonizing as he waited for her decision.

After an agonizing period of silence, Ginny finally spoke. "You're right," she said meekly. Ginny bit nervously on her bottom lip as everyone watched her expectantly waiting for her to continue. "I do put others before myself…_and_ this is the only opportunity we'll have. _However_, there is one major flaw in this plan."

Draco watched intently as she spoke. He wasn't quite sure what exactly she was trying to say. He felt sure that all of the color from his face drained completely when she said the plan had a major flaw. He clenched his jaws refusing to show anyone how he felt at the moment. He would deal with that later. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them and looked into the depths of her eyes, he saw something he hadn't seen in a while, a slight flicker of mischief and if he wasn't mistaken, a slight smirk on her lips,

"That flaw, Draco is that my father won't be able to give me away at our wedding, since I will no longer be a member of his family. I only hope Charlie won't mind filling in. "

Draco heard the words as they entered his head, bit it took a while for him to comprehend what she actually said. Once they sunk in, he realized that she was going to do it. She was going to go through with the renaming and the betrothal contract was going to be signed. Ginevra Molly Prewett-Weasley was going to be his wife.

A look of relief settled over Draco an a beautiful smile settled on his features as he lowered his head and captured Ginny's lips in a soft loving kiss. As their lips parted, he rested his head on her forehead as whispered softly without regards to any one in the room.

_"I promise, you will never regret this decision. I love you, Angel"_


	27. The Betrothal

Chapter 27 The Betrothal

Only seconds had passed after Ginny agreed to the renaming before Jasper began pulling documents from his attaché case. After Charlie and Ginny signed the required documents, Jasper prepared to send them to Albus Dumbledore with a request for an appointment to conduct the lineage confirmation as soon as possible. Narcissa had Libby hand deliver the documents to the headmaster/Chief Warlock instead of sending them by owl.

"Now that we have that business out of the way, there is one other thing I need to discuss in regards to the betrothal contract," Jasper stated with a furtive gleam in his eye.

"What might that be, Jasper?" Narcissa asked with visions of a June wedding floating through her head.

"According to the way the document was drafted, the two of you," he said nodding toward Draco and Ginny, "must wed before midnight on 31st December of this year."

"_**WHAT?"**_ several occupants of the room called out in unison.

"Ginny won't be finished with school by then!" an outraged Arthur called.

"I'm aware of that, but it is specifically stated in the contract," Jasper replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Narcissa stated. "Abraxas didn't approve of marriage before completion of one's education. That's why he announced my betrothal to Lucius nearly eighteen months before our wedding. He waited until my education had been completed."

"Abraxas did not initiate this contract. His wife, Vivienne Malfoy, drew it up nearly one year prior to the Malfoy-Black contract. According to my father's records, she thought that Molly Prewett would make her son happy, which is what she wanted for her son."

"Why would she think that?" Ginny asked horrified at the thought.

"Because, she gave my father this when she asked for the contract to be drawn up," Jasper replied giving Ginny a photo that resembled one she had of Draco and herself standing huddled in each other's arms. Looking closely at the photo, she realized that the couple definitely wasn't Draco and herself, but her mother and Lucius Malfoy.

"Sweet Merlin!" she gasped wobbling a bit on her feet. Draco quickly gathered her in his arms for support and led her back to the rocker she was sitting in earlier.

"Gin, are you alright?" he asked seeing the dazed look on her face. He reached down and took the photograph from her hand.

"Gin…is that…?"

"My mum and Lucius, yes."

"What? You can't be serious! What would she be doing with him?" Charlie demanded taking the photo from Draco's hand.

Arthur walked over to Charlie looking over his shoulder at the photograph. After a few moments of silence, he simply stated, "That was Molly's last year at Hogwarts."

"How can you tell?" asked an astonished Charlie.

"That is exactly how she looked when we started dating the summer after her graduation," he paused. "She never said anything about dating Lucius, only that she'd dated someone whose family arranged a marriage for him." Arthur raked a shaky hand through his thinning hair. "Lucius…Molly…my wife could have been married to Lucius Malfoy," he stated releasing a ragged breath.

Draco turned to Narcissa who held the same perplexed look that the other occupants of the room held. "Mother, did you know anything about this?"

She shook her head as she replied. "No, darling, Lucius was several years ahead of me and I never really paid attention to him until the betrothal," she paused. "At that time, it wasn't uncommon for couples to intermingle among the Houses, even Slytherin and Gryffindor, so those two really wouldn't have stood out. Afterall, Molly Weasley was a Prewett at that time; they were an honorable, pureblood family."

"But how could she be with_ him_?" Ginny asked.

"Lucius wasn't always the man you know him be. He was raised to be a gentleman and was charming, intelligent, and entertaining on occasion. He…let's just say that I can see how your mother would have been taken with him. I was for a while, before things changed," Narcissa responded reflectively.

Before anyone else had an opportunity to say anything, Jasper interjected, "We won't be finding the answers to the hows and whys today. The fact remains that once this contract is signed, you two must marry, or the contract will be voided and Mr. Malfoy will be subject to the Greengrass contract."

Draco sighed as he kneeled, next to Ginny's chair. He watched her anxiously biting her lower lip. He took her hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes disregarding the other occupants of the room. At this moment it was as if only the two of them existed.

Ginny heard the conditions of the betrothal and immediately became nervous. She wanted to be with Draco and she was having his child, but getting married in less than a month seemed unimaginable. She looked down at her rounded belly and then sifted her eyes up to meet his again.

"Ginevra, do you still want to do this? I know it will be happening really fast, but it can be done, if you want it."

This was not how she imagined her wedding to be. She never thought she'd be seventeen years old and pregnant; not just pregnant, exceedingly pregnant. Her ideas of a beautiful summer wedding were gone along with any thought of being a beautiful lithe bride.

Narcissa saw the sad look on Ginny's face. She imagined this must be difficult for her. Every girl imagines an exquisite day for her wedding, being the center of attention and the most beautiful witch in the room. She watched as Ginny guided Draco's hand tracing large circles over her abdomen. It may have been nearly twenty years ago, but Narcissa still remembered feeling less than beautiful weeks before delivering her only child and could not begin to imagine what it would be like if she had to be married in those last weeks of her pregnancy.

"Ginevra, dear I assure you, we'll do everything possible to make this day special for you and after your graduation, we'll have a proper celebration," Narcissa promised.

Ginny nodded her head. "I'd hoped to have all of my family at my wedding." She sighed heavily and looked up into Draco's silver eyes once more. "I guess half is better than none," she finished smiling hesitantly. A small grin crossed Draco's lips. "Is it even allowed to marry your professor?" she asked with a grin of her own.

"I suppose we should contact Albus. There may be issues with a student marrying one of their professors," Arthur stated. "May I?" he asked motioning toward the floo.

"Of course," Narcissa answered kindly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

After a long morning of discussions and contract signings, Ginny emerged as Ginevra Molly Prewett-Weasley betrothed to Draco Black Malfoy. As unbelievable as it was, they had received the approval of the headmaster who stated that the law governing betrothals preceded the standards and guidelines governing the school. Because of this, there was little the headmaster could do or say to stop them. He hoped they would keep this as private as possible to prevent any further problems amongst the other students. He then informed the couple that in order to maintain fairness he would mark all of Ginny's work in Draco's DADA classes himself as well as reviewing all of her work to date. The couple consented that these were minor concessions and readily agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*

If Ginny thought the remainder of the day was going to be less eventful, he was sadly mistaken. When she entered the dining room behind Draco, she expected to see Narcissa, Arthur, Charlie, Jasper, and possibly the headmaster, but she did not expect to see a room full of people. Once she realized this, she tried to hide behind Draco who refused to allow it. He turned to face Ginny and looked into her uneasy eyes.

"It's ok, Gin," he said soothingly.

"No it isn't. I don't have the concealment charm cast," she said with a bit of panic etched in her voice.

"I know," he replied simply.

"The _how_ can it be ok?"

Draco took both of her hands in his raising them to his lips placing light kisses on each of her fingertips.

"These are our friends. I initially invited them here to make up for your solitude last week, but in light of this morning's events, I think we should tell them everything. They deserve to know and it would be better if it came from us."

"Draco, this can't get out, you'll lose your job," she grumbled.

"That will not happen."

"How can you know that?"

"They've been…confunded a bit."

"What?"

"It's a slight spell that will enable them to remember, but they won't be able to talk about it unless we are present and consent to the discussion."

"How could you do this to them?" she demanded as her voice raised slightly.

"It wasn't me. I promise."

'Then who?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Severus," he stated.

'Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, are you ready to see our friends?"

"Yes," she answered as he led her into the dining room. When she and Draco entered the room, talking ceased as all eyes were drawn to the couple.

Narcissa had replaced the large formal table with six smaller tables. With the exception of the head table, each table sat groups of four people; three of those tables were occupied by family members. Bill and Charlie sat with their girlfriends Fleur and Patrina. At the next table Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie watched Ginny's nervous entrance. Across from the twins' table sat Blaise, Theo Nott, Tracey Davis, and Pansy. Ginny's eyes continued to scan the room to find Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Greg Goyle, and Megan Jones a Hufflepuff who finished school the year before with Draco and his friends. At the last table Ginny found her closest friends, Colin Creevey, Natalie McDonald, Demelza Robins, and Jimmy Peakes.

Ginny saw their eyes widening in shock as they took in her state and the fact that she was holding hands with Draco. Blaise watched the guests barely containing the urge to burst out into laughter at the looks on their faces.

The silence was broken when Fred called out to his sister. "Wow! Gins I didn't think you could do it, but it looks like you did swallow that quaffle afterall."

"Either that or…" George began and was cut off by Ginny.

"Oh, stuff it you two!" Ginny retorted with a smile.

"I think you two might have an announcement to make" Blaise offered urging them to put everyone out of their misery.

"Thanks, Zabini. You're right," Draco replied. "Now that we have your attention," he smirked. "Ginevra and I," he paused again looking over the room. "are," he stopped again looking down at Ginny's nervous face. "getting married. We are betrothed."

"You're marrying Weasley? That's your news?" Theo asked.

"Actually Prewett, but yes," he replied haughtily.

"Didn't you forget something?" Blaise asked.

"You mean the fact that my betrothed is indeed pregnant with my son who will arrive within the next month?" he asked.

"Yeah, that Malfoy!" Blaise replied laughing.

Colin and Natalie stared in awe. Their friend was getting married and having a baby with Malfoy, _ProfessorMalfoy_. That was a bit too odd, and to make matters worse, she kept it from them.

After the meal was completed, Ginny and Draco made sure that they spent time with all of their guests. As Ginny made her way over to see her Gryffindor friends Draco was approached by Ginny's brothers.

The Weasley brothers were a bit more accommodating than he expected. He knew they wouldn't curse him in his own home in front of witnesses, but he did not expect them to be so receptive. Bill was the designated spokesperson being the oldest. He simply told Draco that Ginny was very precious to them and they would not tolerate her being hurt by him or anyone else for that matter. They were not going to hold his past errors against him simply because Ginny did not, but rest assured that in the future he would pay dearly if he broke her heart again. With that being said they offered their congratulations on the impending wedding.

Draco, for his part assured the Weasleys he had no intention of hurting Ginny ever again. He understood their threats to be promises and would under no circumstance give cause for those promises to be carried out. With Weasleys combined skills he was sure there would be nothing left of his body to identify if they chose to eliminate him.

After his discussion with his future brothers-in-law he found a quiet corner to observe his future wife. She was currently at the sole table of Gryffindors in the room.

Ginny approached the table a bit apprehensively. She had no clue how her best friends were going to handle the situation. She felt they would be angry and hurt and she couldn't blame them for that. She had hidden quite a bit from them. So, she sat looking at them nervously for a moment before she spoke.

"I know that you're all probably angry with me," she began. "Please let me finish before you say anything," she added when the others began to reply. "I should have told you, but I was… I just…" Ginny exhaled loudly trying to gather her thoughts. "I didn't want to be talked about and made fun of like my second year," she finished. The five Gryffindors sat in silence waiting for Ginny to continue.

"I should have told you, all of you, but especially you, Colin." She looked sadly at the boy who had become her best friend.

"Gin, I'm still trying to figure out how we have shared a suite for three months and I haven't known. I haven't even suspected that this is what has been going on with you," Colin stated in confusion.

"Well, Col, there's this thing called …_magic_, perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Funny, Gin. Very, very funny," Colin replied dryly.

"But, Gin, Malfoy? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"You really are thick, Peakes. You never once noticed the looks passed between those two," Demelza replied.

"Oh, stop it!" You didn't know yourself until last winter when you caught us near the change rooms after a Quidditch match," Ginny scolded the dark haired witch.

"Gin, I thought it was over between you two last spring," she replied.

"I thought so, too. Look, I didn't plan any of this, but it is what I want."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of this lot, but I've missed you. I'm glad you aren't sick like we all thought," the others nodded in agreement as Natalie spoke.

"Yeah, Gin. It's good to see you looking…um…not near death," Jimmy stuttered. "So, do you think you'll be able to play quidditch in the spring? I sure would like to win the cup again this year," he asked batting his eyes playfully as the group broke out into raucous laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Draco watched Ginny interact with her friends across the room. He saw her nervously speak and wait for their reaction. He was so engrossed in her actions that he failed to notice his godfather approach.

"I suppose I should congratulate you," Severus stated.

Draco looked up and nodded a silent greeting as he continued to watch Ginny. Severus allowed his eyes to follow Draco's path to the young woman who had become almost like a daughter to him.

Severus Snape's stern voice cut through the silence. "I don't have to tell you how special she is do, I?"

"No, I know," he replied sincerely.

"Make sure you remember that and treat her accordingly. She's come to mean a great deal to me. I won't see you hurt her. Not again."

Draco looked into Severus' concerned features. "Severus, I can't promise we won't have issues because I know we will, but I promise I will never intentionally hurt her."

He regarded the young man before him carefully the added, "I promise you, Draco, there will be no place magical or otherwise on this earth where you will be safe from me if you do."

Draco paled at the vow Severus made. He knew Severus was quite capable of carrying out that promise and would not hesitate. In an effort to deflect attention from himself, he addressed his godfather.

"I suppose I should advise to heed your own advice. It seems that you do not desire for her to be hurt especially by those close to her. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be an important figure in her life, are you not?"

"I would like to think so."

"Her well-being is important to you?"

"Yes, of course," he snapped. "Draco, just what are you getting at?"

"Well, godfather," he drawled. "When was the last time you spoke to her…saw her…owled her?"

"Nearly a fortnight ago, why?"

"My advice –never anger a pregnant witch."

"I haven't seen her. How could I anger her?"

"That, my dear godfather is the answer to your question."

"She's angry because I haven't spoken to her…"

"Since before she was released from St. Mungo's and put on bed rest," Draco finished.

Severus allowed the realization of Draco's statement settle over him. "I suppose, then it is a good sign that she hasn't hexed me."

"She hasn't had an opportunity…yet. You aren't frightened of a petite pregnant witch are you?"

Severus didn't answer.

"I know the witch can hurl a mean hex. I've been on the receiving end of those a time or two."

"I'm aware of that Draco, who do you think taught her those colorful hexes, surely not those idiot Gryffindor brothers of hers?" he asked. "It's the ones I taught her that she _hasn't_ used yet that concern me," Severus stated calmly before walking away.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

The day finally started winding down. Ginny had bid farewell to her family and her friends who accompanied the headmaster back to the castle while others flooed to their destinations. Only Narcissa, Blaise, and Severus remained with the young couple when dinner was served.

When Libby announced the meal, Ginny asked Draco to escort Narcissa to the dining room. Blaise was about to offer Ginny his arm when a look from Draco cut through him letting him know that he'd be walking alone.

After the others left the sitting room, Severus stood and walked to Ginny stopping in front of her chair.

"May I?" he asked offering her a helping hand.

Ginny rose from the chair with his assistance then wrapped her arm around his as they walked from the sitting room as well.

"You know, sir I don't usually allow strangers to escort me anywhere," she states matter of factly.

Severus took a deep ragged breath. "I suppose then, it is a good thing that we are acquainted, is it not?"

Ginny cast a quick glance at the professor. "You do look like someone I vaguely recall. It's been a while since I've seen him. I rather miss him…a great deal."

"Ginevra don't be petulant. It doesn't suit you."

"Petulant!" she barked. "Do you have any idea how horrid it is being shut away from every one and the _one_ person you've depended on for six years completely ignores you? My parents, my own bleeding parents wouldn't speak to me, I never saw Draco. I needed you!" she railed. "I…I thought I could count on you," she finished quietly.

"Ginevra, I don't know what to say. If I had known you needed me I would have been there for you, I assumed in error that Draco was with you."

"Just because I have him doesn't mean that I don't need you as well," she replied as she walked into the dining room joining the others.

Severus stood dumbfounded at the door watching her walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Arthur entered his home hoping to make it to his study and clear his head for a few moments before speaking to his wife, but as soon as he entered the building an irritated Molly Weasley confronted him with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Arthur Weasley! Where in Merlin's name have you been? she screeched. "I've been worried sick about you. You disappeared yesterday and again today without telling me what you were up to."

"Molly, I'm fine. I spent the morning with Charlie and then had lunch with him, Fred, George, Bill…and Ginny."

Molly narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Wh-what? My son was here from Romania and didn't come see me, his _mother_? You just wait until I get my hands on him. He isn't too old for me to warm his bottom with my wand," she responded ignoring the fact that he spent time with Ginny.

"Charlie had some…business to attend to and wished to discuss it with his brothers, myself, and Ginny before returning to Romania."

"I notice you didn't mention Ron or Percy in that gathering."

"No, he didn't wish to discuss this with them. He felt they would not be receptive to what he was discussing, but he did ask me to tell you that he would be back in a few weeks and would see you when he returns."

Molly glared at Arthur. She could not figure out what was going on and this was something that did not sit well with her at all.

"You are hiding something from me, Arthur and I want to know what it is!" she demanded.

Arthur looked down at his frazzled wife. "Speaking of hiding things, how about you tell me how you ended up dating Lucius Malfoy while you were in school. And while you're at it, you can explain why you then had us neglecting our daughter when she needed us because she was dating his son?"

Molly blanched. Arthur was not supposed to know anything about that.

"Wh-what…"

"You know what I'm talking about," he stated placing a copy of the photo of Molly and Lucius in front of his befuddled wife.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"How about you start from the beginning?" he offered as he led her to the lounge summoning two cups of tea while waiting for her to begin.


	28. All About Molly

Chapter 28: All about Molly

Arthur sat in the worn chair across from his wife listening to her recall her relationship with Lucius Malfoy. She told him of the stolen kisses between classes, trips to Hogsmeade, and of days lazing by the lake. He could hear in her voice that she had actually loved him, the man who had held so much anger and had caused so much pain to his family over the years. As her story came to a close, he could hear the pain in her voice as she told him of the last meeting she had with Lucius and his cavalier attitude as well as the betrothal between the Malfoys and the Blacks.

Arthur looked at his wife of twenty-seven years astonished that he never knew about any of this. Arthur stared at her in silence unable to put his thoughts into words for what seemed like eons to a worried Molly. Eventually, he did speak.

"All this time, you kept this from me," he stated in disbelief. "Molly, we ostracized our daughter and the only thing she is guilty of is doing exactly what you have done. She fell for a Malfoy."

"Arthur, she did a bit more than that," Molly retorted quickly. "Look, you may not understand, but I don't want her to go through what I did. The Malfoys value their bloodline above all else. Ginny will be crushed when she discovers that boy will never marry her and more than likely is already betrothed to someone else," she explained.

Arthur debated with himself for a few moments trying to determine whether or not to disclose the weekend's events to his wife. He decided that it wasn't his place. If she was to be informed, she would need to speak to Ginny and it would come directly from her. He didn't want to betray his daughter's trust after it had just recently been mended. He sighed heavily opting to divert the conversation away from that particular topic.

"Molly, Ginny has seen the photo. I think you need to sit down and talk to her as soon as possible. She was quite beside herself when she saw it."

"Arthur, _where_ did you get this photograph?

"Does it really matter?

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she replied looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

Arthur looked sternly at his wife. "_You've_ caused this rift between us and our daughter and _you will_ fix it. She needs you Molly and you are the only one who can bridge the gap," he told her. "I blindly agreed with you before, but not anymore, not now."

He watched his wife for her reaction. She sat and listened with her lips pursed and fire in her eyes; her face and ears were the same flaming color of her hair. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of her relationship with young Mr. Malfoy," said an astonished Arthur Weasley.

"That's absurd!" an indignant Molly screeched. "I am thankful every day that I didn't end up with Lucius Malfoy. I have a wonderful family that I love more that life itself and I wouldn't trade that for anything! How could you say such a thing?"

"If that's true my dear, I would suggest you right this with Ginny," he stated rising from his chair. His blue eyes locked onto hers. "Do you really want to miss the birth of your first grandchild?" he asked leaving her to ponder the answer to his question.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

After a slow Monday morning, Ginny was summoned to the headmaster's office which had taken her by surprise. His note simple stated that her needed to speak with her and that she could floo to his office at 2 o'clock.

As the time approached she began to feel quite nervous. Her only thoughts were that he had found out something that would not allow her to marry Draco as a student and either she would have to leave school, or Draco would have to leave. Neither option was acceptable.

Ginny stepped from the emerald green flames into the headmaster's office and walked slowly to the chair opposite his large desk.

"Welcome, Miss Prewett. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. I'm just concerned as to why you've asked me here," she asked with her brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

"It's nothing too terrible, I assure you," he smiled. "I actually have two reasons for asking you here. The first is in regards to your end of tern examinations. I have spoken to all of your professors and they feel that you are ready to take your exams and I thought that you may want to go ahead and take care of that this week or next week so that you may spend your time on other pending arrangements. I'm sure that planning a wedding a birth in short proximity will be quite time consuming."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. It took a few moments to compose herself before speaking.

"I…that's not what I expected you to say, I somewhat thought you'd called me here to tell me that you were mistaken yesterday and that Draco and I could not get married as student and teacher."

"Miss Prewett, I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have told you what we'd be discussing. No, I was not mistaken yesterday. There is nothing stopping you and Mr. Malfoy from completing the betrothal contract by getting married."

"Good! And to answer your question, I'm more than ready to take my exams."

"Wonderful, I knew you would be. I'll get with your professors and set up a timetable. I will need to appoint someone to supervise your DADA exam. I'm sure neither Minerva nor Severus would mind."

"Sir, I know that my professors know about my pregnancy, but will they need to be told about the betrothal as well?"

"I'll leave that up to you and Mr. Malfoy, but you may want to inform your head of house. She tends to get quite upset when she doesn't know what's going on with her own students."

"Yes sir, she does. I'll talk to Draco and we'll explain everything to her."

"Good, good," he replied with his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. "Now, as for the other bit of business, you have someone here who you like to see you."

"Me? Who would want to come see me? I saw everyone that still speaks to me yesterday."

"It seems Molly would like to speak to you," he replied.

Ginny immediately became nervous and started fondling the crystal on the necklace Severus gave her earlier in the school year. Her mind was racing. She couldn't think of any reason her mother would want to speak to her. She had made that abundantly clear when she chose not to visit Ginny in the hospital after she found out about her child's father. The only thing Gunny could think of was maybe her Dad had been able to change her mum's mind and she was here to let her know that all was forgiven.

"Miss Prewett," the headmaster called interrupting her thoughts. "May I suggest you hear her out? It may shed a bit of light on her actions as of late." He rose from his seat motioning Ginny to the door. "If you'll follow me, she is waiting in the conference room. You may leave at anytime you wish. The floo in there will allow you to return to your room, or any other connected floo in the castle," he explained as they stopped at the door. "This is where I leave you, my dear," he said as he turned to go back to his office.

Ginny stared at the conference room door. Part of her wanted to throw the door open and run inside to see her mum and hope that all had been forgiven. Another part wanted to storm into the room and demand to know why she had been treated so poorly when she herself was just as guilty for being involved with a Malfoy.

She hesitantly opened the door and walked into the room. Molly was sitting near the window waiting for Ginny to enter. When she heard the door open she stood to greet her daughter. Both women stared furtively at the other trying to gauge the other's reaction. Finally, after several tense minutes Molly finally broke the silence.

"Ginny, it's good to see you," she greeted. Her voice lacked the usual warmth that Ginny remembered.

"You too, Mum," she replied taking a seat across from her mother. She nervously ran her hands over stomach trying to quell the intense kicking that began when she entered the room. She just looked at her mother's face. It seemed she was just as nervous as Ginny. Not able to stand the silence for another moment she blurted, "Why are you here?"

"Your father…"

"You're only here because Dad asked you?" she interrupted incredulously.

"Let me finish," she implored.

Molly took a deep breath not knowing exactly what she was going to say, but knew she had to start somewhere began quietly. "You're father told me you knew about my relationship with Lucius."

"Actually, I only saw a picture of you and Lucius. It did look rather cozy," she replied bitterly.

"Ginny, this isn't easy for me."

"I can't imagine why. It's not like you're being hypocritical of my relationship with Draco," she replied sardonically.

Molly clenched her jaws to bite back the ire she felt welling inside. She wanted to explain things to Ginny, but she did not seem very receptive to her explanations.

"Hypocritical? You think I'm being hypocritical?" she asked incredulously. "All I'm trying to do is protect you. I don't want you to go through what I did!" she retorted with her temper getting the best of her.

"He's not Lucius."

"No, he isn't, but he _is_a Malfoy and there is no way he'd marry _you_ no more than Lucius wanted to marry me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Ginny. Why would he marry you? You have nothing of value to offer him! Malfoys don't do anything without a reason. I'm not sure why or how you two got together in the first place, but all he'll do is take, take, and take until he moves on. I'm sure he's already betrothed to some pureblood, status obsessed, wealthy girl who has no choice in the matter. That's his destiny as much as it was Lucius'. You have no part in that!" She paused for a moment to look into her daughter's enraged face. She hated to upset her, but she had to see that it wouldn't work out. "He'll see soon enough and accept his obligation to follow his family and leave you and your child like the mistakes you are."

Ginny listened to the words falling from her mother's lips. Every word that she extolled sliced another wrenching tear in her heart. It hurt beyond words that her mother would say that she and her child were a mistake that Draco would never care about. Ginny knew that he loved her and was marrying her. She also knew that he loved his child the minute the shock wore off after he found out about him, but with her haywire hormones it was easy to allow a bit of uncertainty to creep in.

"You should have just waited," her mother continued. "He would have come back when he was ready to settle down. He just needed some time."

Ginny looked quizzically at her mother.

"None of this would have happened if you'd just waited for him," she sighed.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what her mother was talking about. She narrowed her eyes and fixed a hard glare upon the matronly redhead before speaking. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Not everyone is like you and Ron, Mum. The rest of the world doesn't believe the world revolves around the _great Harry Potter,_ especially me," she said evenly.

"He's just a boy. He…"

"He cheated on me with my best friend! It had been going on for months!" she spat. "Ron knew. Hermione knew. Bloody hell, even Seamus and Dean knew and they are oblivious to everything! The only way I found out was by walking in on him shagging her in the broom shed and then hexing a confession out of them," she fumed. "They had the nerve to tell me 'it didn't mean anything', 'it was a way to relieve stress,' oh, and my favorite, 'recreational shagging' I believe is what he called it!" she spat with her voice continuing to rise 'And _**you**_ want me to wait for _him?_"

"No one's perfect, Ginevra," she replied wearily.

"That may be true, but don't I at least deserve someone who respects me enough to treat me better than that, someone who'll be honest and truthful?"

"And you think that's him? He left you once already. What makes you think he won't do it again and take your son, his heir this time?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked despairingly trying to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Ginny, I don't want you making the same mistakes I did. I want you to find someone who loves you and for you to be happy."

"Mum, _he_ makes me happy and… and this is my life, my mistakes to make. Draco and I being together is not a mistake. We love each other and we're going to be together for a very long time. You might as well get used to it."

"I thought that about Lucius as well."

"How many times to I have to tell you? _HE IS NOT HIS FATHER!"_

"Maybe not, but he was raised by him and taught by him." Molly sighed heavily and looked at her distraught daughter. "I just want what's best for you and I don't think it's _him_."

"How can you know that? You've never taken the time to talk to him. How can Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George see that we love each other and you can't?"

"You think what you feel is love, but you don't know what real love is. He is the father of your child and you're holding onto that. Once the baby is here and you're back to yourself, you'll see that I'm right."

Ginny couldn't believe her mother was saying this to her. This was the same woman who comforted her after every scraped knee, after falling off her broom, and after every nightmare she had. Why was she doing this? Ginny's hand automatically grasped the crystal dangling from the chain trying to comfort herself, but she couldn't take hearing another word escaping her mother's lips.

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled. "He loves me! He loves us!" she cried with tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she buried her head in her hands.

"Malfoys don't know how to love. They use, they destroy, and they shatter hearts, but they do not love, especially Prewetts," she added the last under her breath.

"He does love me! He does!" she screamed as the door to the conference room burst open.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a very angry Severus Snape.

"This is none of your concern Severus. This is between my daughter and myself," Molly replied sternly.

"Woman, can't you see how distraught she is? She isn't supposed to be getting excited or upset. It could be harmful for her and the baby, but you wouldn't know about any problems she's had since you can't be bothered with her! She may be your daughter, but I highly doubt you know anything about her," Severus growled gathering Ginny in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Severus Snape, unhand my daughter this minute!"

"Molly, someone needs to comfort her and obviously it isn't going to be you. Now, madam if you don't mind please show yourself out. You've done enough damage for one day," he sneered.

As Molly stormed toward the door and turned to Ginny before she left. "It'll end the same with you as it did for us. I refuse to pick up the pieces because you are too stubborn to see the truth," she extolled the slammed the door as she left the room.

Severus stroked Ginny's hair as he whispered comforting words into her ears. Her shoulders shook as the sobs escaped her body. They sat like that until she had cried the last of her tears.

"Ginevra, are you alright?" he asked in a soothing voice.

She sat up wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hands.

"I'll be fine," she answered sounding more broken and battered than he's ever heard. "She was just…just so cruel. I never knew she could be that way to her own child."

"Why was she here?"

"She said that she came to talk about her relationship with Lucius, but we never really got around to that." She took a deep breath and grunted in frustration. "Draco is not Lucius; I wish she could see that. She…she said that the baby and I were his…his mistakes. That given the choice, he'd never have us," she finished in a small defeated tone.

She looked away from Severus and asked, "Why does she hate me? What did I do to deserve to be treated this way by my own mother?"

Severus reached up and tilted Ginny's tear-stained face to his and looked into her troubled eyes. "Ginevra, you did nothing wrong. I'm sure she loves you, but she is allowing her personal issues with Lucius to interfere with her relationship with you."

"I'm not so sure about that," she replied somberly. "I just don't understand. It happened so long ago and she's been married to my Dad for over twenty-five years. You'd think it wouldn't matter to her, but she acts like it just happened yesterday."

"Ginevra, you and I both know that when thinks pertain to Lucius Malfoy time has no bearing. He was a destructive force that left nothing and no one in his wake."

"I just need to make her see that Draco is nothing like Lucius, but with the stories she's heard from Ron, Harry, and Hermione it's almost impossible."

"Well, then might I suggest allowing her to see for herself. Let his actions speak for themselves."

Ginny nodded in agreement as she adjusted in the chair.

"Let's get you to Poppy. I need to make sure you both are alright. Then, I'll let Albus know that Molly is no longer allowed to visit you," he stated helping her from the chair.

"She's my mum, Severus," she retorted.

"That may be the case, but Charlie is now your guardian. She has no business here. She will not be allowed to come here and upset you like she's done today. Now, don't worry about her and let's get you checked out. I'll get Draco as soon as we have you settled," he stated authoritatively brokering no room for argument as he led her through the floo connection to the hospital wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*

After making a floo call from Madam Pomfrey's office, Severus left the hospital wing thankful that he currently had a free period. When he arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he was so agitated at the situation he didn't bother knocking on the door. He forcefully flung the door open startling the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs class and causing a suspicious Professor Malfoy to glare menacingly at the intruder.

"You need to dismiss your class," Severus growled.

"We're almost finished, can…"

"NO! It cannot!" Severus interrupted and whipped his head around glaring at the class. "You are dismissed! Anyone remaining here in two minutes will find themselves in detention with Mr. Filch every night until the end of term!"

The first years scurried out of the room as fast as their feet would carry them with their fear of the potions master outweighing that of their DADA professor.

As soon as the last student passed through the door Draco flicked his wand slamming the door casting locking and silencing charms before he rounded on Severus.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? What gives you the right to come in here and dismiss _my_ class without _my_ consent?" he demanded.

"Oh, do be quiet, Draco. I have a very good reason. You're needed in the hospital wing."

All of the anger and hostility immediately Draco's body/ He knew the only reason he would be needed there was Ginny.

"What did Boles and Greengrass do to her this time?" he asked with worry and concern etched in his voice.

"It wasn't them. It was Molly. Apparently she came at Arthur's request and with Molly's and Ginevra's tempers being what they are, it wasn't a very productive discussion. Molly said a few things that upset Ginevra greatly. I took her to Poppy to make sure they were both alright. She's resting now."

Draco clenched his jaws tightly as he listened to Severus. He could only imagine the type of _discussion_ those two would have. Draco sighed in frustration raking his fingers through his hair.

"What were they discussing? What did she say?"

"According to Arthur, Molly was to explain her relationship with Lucius and her recent behavior toward Ginevra." Severus paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "According to Ginevra, she called Molly a hypocrite before much could be said and it escalated from there." Severus looked sadly at his godson then added, "Molly told her that she and the baby were a mistake that you'd eventually decide you didn't want."

Draco was livid. "She had no right to say that to Ginny! She doesn't know me or _what_ I feel for her or our child! I'd never do that to them," he fumed.

"I know that and so does Ginevra," she stated trying to calm the young man. "She's just hurt that her mother would say those things to her. After I had her settled in with Poppy, I flooed Arthur and let him know what was happening and that Molly would not be allowed near Ginevra again until she requests it. He was coming right over and should be with her now. Why don't we join them?"

Draco nodded in agreement as the two men made the familiar trek to the hospital wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur Weasley sat behind his desk compiling his weekly reports for the Minister when green flames burst from the floo and Severus Snape's head appeared in the flames.

"Severus, is everything alright?"

"No, Arthur everything is not alright."

"What happened?" he asked not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Molly came to visit Ginevra today."

"I take it things did not go well then?"

"Ginevra is in the hospital wing and Molly has been banned from Hogwarts for the time being."

"Merlin's pants! Is Ginny ok? How's the baby?"

"She's with Poppy. That's all the information I have at the moment, but I want to know what possessed Molly to speak to Ginevra without a mediator? You of all people know their temperaments."

"How bad was it?" Arthur asked fearfully.

"Molly won't be winning any parenting awards and once your sons find out what she said there may be a rather large rift in the Weasley family."

"How so? What exactly did she say?"

"She called Ginevra and her son a mistake of Draco's"

"Bloody hell! I'll be right over. I can't think of any reason why Molly would say that. I promise you, Severus, I don't feel that way," he called as he rushed from the room hurrying to the closest apparition point.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had just completed their Auror training for the day and walked into the corridor and nearly collided with a frantic Arthur Weasley. The two jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the collision.

"Was that your dad?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Let's go find out what's going on."

The two young men took off after Arthur calling his name. Arthur bolted through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic with grim determination to reach his target as soon as possible. This determination is what prevented him from hearing the calls of his youngest son. The duo finally caught up with Arthur at the lift gates.

"Bloody hell, Dad! For someone your age, you sure run pretty fast," Ron panted.

The older Weasley cringed at his son's voice. He knew the boy would want to know where he was off to in such a hurry and he didn't have time for explanation or argument.

"I just need to get somewhere fast, boys."

"Is everything ok? Nobody's hurt are they?" asked Ron seeing the worried look on his dad's face.

Arthur hesitated answering just long enough for the Auror trainees questioning him to determine that someone one was indeed hurt or injured in some way.

"Who is it, Mr. Weasley? What happened?" Harry asked unable to hide the concern he had for his surrogate family.

Arthur looked at the young men as they followed him onto the lift.

"I don't think you boys would be interested," he replied.

The two looked at him questioningly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Son, it means that you haven't had anything pleasant to say to her or about her since her birthday," Arthur replied anxiously tapping his foot waiting for the lift gates to open.

"Ginny," Harry simply stated and Arthur nodded in confirmation.

Ron's face screwed up in disgust as his faced reddened. "What's he done? What's Malfoy done to her?" he demanded.

"Draco's done nothing to her," he replied, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Draco?" he asked not believing his father would address _him_ so informally.

"Yes, Ron. His name is Draco."

"Well, if it wasn't Malfoy," he spat. "Then what happened?"

"Your mother."

"Mum?" he asked as both young men stared with obvious confusion etched into their faces.

"Molly went to talk to Ginny and you know how alike those two are…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure there was little talking and a lot of yelling,"

"Exactly," he answered as the group filed out of the lift. "Ginny's in the hospital wing; She was supposed to be taking it easy after the scare she had last month."

"Scare?" Harry asked concerned.

"She almost lost the baby," he replied somberly.

Ron stopped as the words sunk in, and then ran to catch up with Arthur and Harry.

"Do you think…I mean…is she…are they ok?" Ron stuttered.

"Severus seemed to think so, but I'm going to go check on her myself."

"Do…do you think it'll be ok if I came?" he asked sheepishly.

Arthur looked directly into his son's worried blue eyes. "I don't think this would be the right time for you to see her. Maybe you should owl her and I'll ask if she wants to see you." He sighed seeing the disappointment in his son's face. "She's had an eventful day and doesn't need anything else to add to it and I'm sure that Draco will be there as well. Ginny doesn't need to being arguing with you or witnessing you and Draco going at it either," Arthur replied before dashing toward the exit.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched his friend. Ron was always the one to act first and think later. This is what had caused the rift between him and Ginny. It seems that now, he may be regretting his previous actions.

Ron sighed heavily rubbing her hands up and down his face. "Blimey, Harry! I miss her and being mad at her isn't going to change the fact that she's having Malfoy's kid. Besides, she's the only one who can control Fred and George. Quite frankly, I'm tired of being their test subject."

"Mate, I just don't understand how she could fall for _him _of all people." Harry said shaking his head. "Where were we when all of this was happening?"

"I believe you were shagging her best friend, or rather former best friend at the time."

"That ended well didn't it?" Harry asked acerbically thinking back to the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

The two sat on a bench in the atrium each lost in thought about the youngest Weasley. After a few moments Harry's chuckling broke the silence. Ron looked at his friend trying to figure out what could be so amusing.

"I think your sister has had this unhealthy obsession for Slytherins since her first year. I mean, first there was Riddle. Then, she doesn't mind doing detentions with Snape. If I remember she almost looked forward to them."

"Let's not forget Zabini. I fully place the blame on him for this. It's his fault her and Malfoy were even in the same room together." The two men rose from the bench and edged toward the exit.

"You know, Harry as mad as I've been. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. She's had enough to deal with over the years."

"I know," Harry replied. "If I could take back any of the grief I caused her, I'd do it in a minute. She didn't deserve that," he replied thinking over his actions of the past.

"No, she didn't," Ron replied sternly stepping into the floo as he decided against apparating.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat in the bed in what she felt should be names the Ginny Prewett-Weasley Suite as she had utilized the room more than any three students combined. She leaned back against the pillows allowing the calming draught to work through her body as she heard a light knock on the door. Thinking it was either Draco or Severus, she called out for her guest to enter. The door creaked open as Arthur entered the small room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked with the shock of his presence in her voice.

"Severus flooed and I came straight away," he answered resolutely. "How are the both of you doing?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed taking her small hand into his.

"We're fine. Madame Pomfrey gave me a calming draught and said I needed to stay here for a few hours."

Arthur nodded stoking her fingers with his thumb. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, but I'm glad you came," she smiled sadly at her father.

"Ginny, Severus told me what happened. I never would have asked her to speak with you if I knew how this was going to end," he explained with a guilt ladened voice.

"I know. It's not your fault. I just don't understand how she can be so hateful about this."

"She thinks she's trying to protect you, Fae. She doesn't want you to suffer from another broken heart. I haven't told her about the betrothal, and frankly at this point I'd be afraid to tell her," he sighed heavily.

As Arthur spoke the door soundly opened with a worried Draco striding determinedly into the room. Arthur stood relinquishing his spot on the bed to the younger man.

Draco leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead resting one hand on her rounded belly trying to determine for himself that his son was indeed safe and unharmed. He raised his other hand and stroked the flaming red locks that framed Ginny's face.

His soft caring voice permeated the quiet room. "I spoke with Pomfrey before I came in. She says you both are fine, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm fi…"

"Don't tell me you're fine when I can see it in your eyes that you're not," he interrupted.

She huffed then answered, "I'm confused, hurt…what do you want me to say?"

"Say whatever you want. Just let it out," he said sitting on the bed with her.

"I'm…I'm angry. I don't understand how she could treat me this way. I am her child. Granted there are seven of us, but sometimes she acts like she should have stopped at six. She's mad at me because I did the same thing she did. I… I just don't understand," she grunted in frustration. "But I know one thing for certain; I don't want to be a Prewett any longer than necessary. I refuse to share a name with someone who holds that much contempt for me and our son."

"Ginny, what do you mean?" Arthur asked.

She looked at her Dad and saw his eyes swimming in confusion mingled with hurt over the situation. She looked hopefully into Draco's controlled features.

"I'm taking all of my exams this week. Do you think that we could get married on Saturday?" she asked nervously.

Draco saw the determined look in her eyes and knew that she would not be easily dissuaded, but he felt that it would be too stressful on her to do everything necessary in five days along with taking her exams.

"I was hoping to wait until the end of term," Draco began then stopped when he was Ginny's head drop in disappointment. He watched her wring her hands nervously for a moment then reached over and tilted her head until he could look into the depths of her eyes. "As I was saying, I had hoped to wait until the end of term, _but_ if you want, we could do it sooner. All I ask is that we wait until the following Saturday, Your exams will be finished and you can concentrate on the wedding. This way, there will be less stress on you and the baby. It's just an extra seven days," he added seeing the crestfallen look on her face. "Please, just do this for me?"

Though she was slightly disappointed, she nodded in agreement.

"I'll owl Mother and we'll get her working on the details. If anybody can make a wedding happen in twelve days, it would be her."

A light knock on the door interrupted the couple. When it opened, Narcissa and Severus entered the room greeting the occupants.

Draco smiled rakishly at his Narcissa. "Mother, you have impeccable timing. I was about to owl you."

"Oh?" she queried. "So, you were going to let me know my future daughter-in-law was receiving medical care?"

Draco ducked his head a bit having the decency to appear embarrassed before flashing a broad smile. "Actually, I was going to see if you could organize a wedding in twelve days?"

"Twelve days?" she asked amused. "I guess it's a good thing I've already contacted a few trusted vendors, isn't it?" she smirked. After years of planning large scale events and galas, the simple wedding of her son and his beloved would be quite easy for the society witch.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~


	29. Reflections

Chapter 29: Reflections

Ron stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron with one destination in mind, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He walked down the busy street bypassing the holiday shoppers holding his cloak tightly blocking out the blustery wind.

The chime of the bell announced his arrival when he opened the door. He entered the warmth of the shop and headed directly to the counter only to find Lee Jordan and Verity instead of the twin terrorists known as his brothers.

"Hey, Lee," Ron called. "Are Fred and George around?"

"Yeah, they're in back sorting through a shipment that just arrived," he answered as he continued assisting the large crowd.

"Thanks," he replied walking behind the counter heading to the storeroom. He still wasn't quite sure why he was there, or what he was hoping to accomplish, but he felt the answer resided in Fred and George.

"Afternoon Fred, George," he greeted.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little test subject," Fred greeted.

"Are you here to get a head start our newest and greatest inventions?" George asked.

"Or did you just miss our devilish charm?"

Ron shook his head. Sometimes you could get dizzy following their volleying conversations.

"Not likely. I'm here because… because," he huffed. "I need to know something."

"And what ickle Ronniekins…"

"do you need to know?"

He looked at his brothers not knowing where to begin. He saw their identical blue eyes dancing with amusement as his mind turned over everything he heard today. Finally, he took a deep breath and blurted, "What was so important that Mum had to go to Hogwarts today to talk to Gin?"

Ron saw the amusement vanish from his brothers' eyes. Fred was the first to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Mum was at Hogwarts today?" George asked.

Fred looked at his mirror image. "Brother, you don't think…"

"She wouldn't discuss that, would she?"

"Ooh, that probably wasn't pretty, if she did."

"I concur, dear brother."

Ron couldn't take anymore of their mystic conversation.

"What the bloody hell do you two know?" Ron yelled stopping his brothers' conversation. The twins looked at their baby brother trying to decide what to tell him, but they themselves didn't really know what happened.

"First dear brother, tell us what you know," Fred advised.

"From what Dad just told me, Mum went to Hogwarts, met up with Ginny, a shouting match ensued, and Ginny's in the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing again?" the twins called in unison.

"What do you mean again? "

"She's had a bit of a slimy snake problem this year," George answered.

"I thought she was getting on with Malfoy?"

"Not Malfoy, you dolt, Boles and Greengrass, the younger," Fred replied.

"They've put her in the hospital wing and St. Mungo's."

"Why didn't anyone tell _me_?" Ron asked incredulously,

"Because you, our hotheaded little brother…"

"didn't seem to care about what happened to her."

"I've always cared about her. It…it was just shocking, the whole thing. Then, to find out that it was Malfoy. That was too much." Ron shook his head to clear the disbelief that still resided there. "I still could have hexed those little snots to hell and back."

"No need to worry about that," George replied with a mischievous grin.

"We took every pleasure in showing Boles the error of his ways," Fred snickered.

"That doesn't answer why Mum was there and what they were rowing about."

George looked at Fred with an unspoken question lofting between them. After a moment, Fred nodded his head in consent as they decided to inform Ron of the latest developments.

"It seems a certain photograph recently surfaced of our dear Mum…"

"and Death Eater extraordinaire, Lucius Malfoy…"

"wrapped in each others' arms while they were students," George finished the volleying conversation.

"Wh-what? That's not possible! You're joking right?" an outraged Ron asserted as he frantically paced the room not wanting to consider the possibility of his own mother and Lucius Malfoy.. "It had to be a charmed photo, right?" he asked hopefully.

"It was quite genuine," Fred replied.

"Where did it come from? How did Ginny find out about it? Does Dad know?" Ron spewed one question after another before any reply could be made.

"It seems that Malfoy Sr.'s mum gave it to their solicitor when she tried to get granddad Prewett to betroth Mum to dear old Lucius."

"Charlie said they looked to be quite the item," George added rolling his eyes.

"So how did Charlie and Ginny see this?"

"He was having lunch with Ginny, Malfoy, and Dad when the solicitor showed it to them."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, that doesn't really matter now does it?" Fred asked trying to move the conversation on. "But, you can see why that would set our little Gins off."

"The double standard, you see," George added.

Ron continued pacing around the room thrusting his fingers through his hair trying to make sense of everything. His world was spinning in circles. It was bad enough his sister was involved with Malfoy, but his own mum. She wasn't supposed to do things like that. She was supposed to have grown up, met his dad, fell in love, married, and had children. There weren't supposed to be any other blokes involved. There definitely were not supposed to be any Death Eaters involved in any way with his Mum.

Fred and George watched Ron pacing around the small room as his world imploded wondering how long it would take before he could sort through everything. As Ron gave up on his pacing and flopped down on the bench near the work table he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"I…I wanted to go with Dad to Hogwarts to check on Gin. He didn't think it was a good idea," Ron said quietly.

"And too, right he is," Fred answered.

"If she and Mum had one of their rows, Gin's going to need her rest."

"Yes, we can't have anything happening to the first little Weasel-foy."

Ron snorted. "Please tell me that this will be the only such…such…_offspring_."

"Ah, dear brother," Fred started draping his arm over his youngest brother's shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two youngsters had a house full of little Weasel-foys."

"Maybe two or three houses," George shrugged. "You know how much he's always bragged about his money. The bloke probably has four of five houses."

"Hmmm, that's a lot of Weasel-foys."

"Indeed, Fred. Indeed."

Ron shuddered at the thought of Ginny, his baby sister and Malfoy doing what it took to get those offspring. "_Please_," he begged. "Let's not talk about that." He shook his head to clear the horrible images. "You really think he'll hang around after the baby's born?"

"We have no doubt…"

"Malfoy will be around…"

"For a long, long time," Fred informed a solemn Ron as he and his twin grinned happily at his anguish.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

The small room in the hospital wing now only held two occupants, Ginny and Arthur. Draco and Severus had returned to their respective classes after Narcissa bid them farewell. She had quite a bit to do and not a lot of time to accomplish it. She left telling her soon to be daughter-in-law she would be in touch with her to set up appointments for her and her attendants for the wedding. Ginny had decided to ask Natalie to be her maid of honor and Demelza to be her bridesmaid. Now she just had to find the time to ask them.

Ginny sat quietly in the bed observing her father. His red-orange hair was beginning to gray and thin on the top. He looked a bit younger than his age which, Ginny thought as quite an accomplishment considering everything he'd gone through in his lifetime- two wizarding wars, raising seven of his own children, and taking two more under his wing. His blue eyes still bright, usually expressed the love and care he felt. Today, however, they seemed to be heavy with worry and regret.

Arthur watched his youngest child lovingly as a myriad of thoughts and expressions passed over her face. He never would have thought she'd be the first of his children to have a child of their own. His beautiful little girl was getting married and having a baby.

Arthur had noticed Ginny's eyelids flitting closed and moments later she was asleep. He sighed rubbing his hands up and down his face, grateful that she and his first grandchild were doing well. He let his thoughts drift as she slept.

Arthur recalled the beautiful pink bundle with a slight tuft of red fuzz on the top of her head as they brought her home for the first time. He'd watched her grown from a beautiful baby into an adventurous child. She possessed the best traits of each of his sons. Just like Bill, she was highly skilled with a wand, she was brave like Charlie, and she held Percy's determination. Her adventurousness and cunningness came from Fred and George and she shared Ron's loyalty. Along with these traits, she also had her mother's temper and he'd like to think her kindheartedness came from him.

He watched her every year as more and more of her brothers went off to Hogwarts. He watched as she would withdraw into herself heartbroken and lonely until she had received the post that each of her brothers promised to owl. After that, she would become his fae princess once again.

His little girl was so excited when it was finally her turn to leave on the scarlet train bound for Hogwarts. She held such high hopes of making new friends, spending time with her brothers again, and being sorted into Gryffindor, because in her opinion there was no greater house. It never occurred to her that her brothers would have their own lives at school and wouldn't pay too much attention to her. Her first year went downhill from there thanks to that Merlin-be-damned diary and Lucius Malfoy. That was the worst experience of his life; he almost lost her that year.

He remembered reading her letters over the following years. She seemed lonely and depressed never mentioning anyone in her letters. She was so hurt by that experience that she refused to trust anyone for a long time. Then, the thing that every father fears the most happened. His little girl had a boyfriend, and not just any boy, Harry Potter. He should have been happy for her. After all, he knew that she had a secret crush on him for years; at least that's what Molly told him. But, because of events that were happening and Harry being Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and Voldemort's primary target, he knew Ginny would be in danger. He would abide many things, but his daughter being hurt again because of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, or any of a dozen other aliases he chose to go by would not be one of them. He secretly hoped that Ginny's and Harry's relationship would quickly run its course.

Arthur got his wish a year later, but it cost his daughter her heart when she by chance found out that Harry was being unfaithful to their relationship. It took her a long time to forgive Harry, but they had never returned to the friendship they had before. It took Arthur an even longer time to forgive the boy. That happened around the time that Ginny returned to her carefree jovial self. He was so glad to see that happen that he didn't even question the cause; he was so grateful to have his little fae back, the reason didn't matter. Of course, now he realized the reason was Draco Malfoy.

Now, Arthur realized that Draco was no more his father than any of his sons were him. They each had their own ideas, personalities, likes and dislikes, and morals, just as Draco had his own. Arthur had witnessed over the past few days the love and respect that emanated between the both of them. He saw how her face would light up when he entered the room, as well as at the mere mention of his name and like any protective father, he'd make sure that it stayed there even if his wife never spoke to him again.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny woke Tuesday morning in her dorm room to the sound of tinkling dishes as Amina readied her breakfast. After struggling momentarily to rise from the bed, she finally had her feet on the floor. After dressing for the day, she arrived at the table and noticed several letters along with her breakfast. With hunger being the foremost on her mind, she ravenously ate her morning meal deciding to read her post later in the day. After she finished the last bit of her tea, a flash of brilliant green emitted from the floo with Draco's head appearing in the flames.

"Good morning, beautiful. Do you mind if I come through?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she replied running her finger through her hair as Draco entered the room. She started to rise from the chair to greet him when he moved closer. "Oh this is getting ridiculous!" she fumed.

Draco chuckled as he helped her stand. "It won't be that much longer, just three or four more weeks," he soothed kissing her lightly on the nose. "So, how are my two favorite people this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose," she answered. "I haven't really had a good night's sleep in weeks."

Draco looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Your son likes to use my bladder for beater practice. The moment I'm comfortable and resting, I have to get up and head for the loo. Other than that, we're fine," she explained.

He reached out and took her hand raising it to his lips and lightly kissing her fingertips before leading her to the sofa. He sat down pulling her into his lap wrapping one arm behind her. With the other hand he reached up and tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear. She struggled a bit to move off of his lap, but he held on tighter.

"Draco, let me down! I'm too heavy."

"Rubbish! You are not too heavy. Now sit still. I just want to hold you for a bit," he commanded.

At the look in his eyes, she gave in completely and leaned over placing her head on his shoulder breathing in his spicy masculine scent as he ran his fingers through her long tresses.

"I'm glad you came by. I've missed being alone with you," she stated softly before she began placing feathery kisses along his jaw.

Draco sat enjoying the closeness between them as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. He felt her warm breath brush over his skin then her soft, warm lips press against his skin. It took a great deal of self control not to moan as her lips caressed his skin. He swallowed hard and shifted his weight on the sofa trying to conceal his reaction to her.

"Ginevra, what are you doing?" he asked huskily.

"I thought it would be obvious," she replied.

He felt the smile spread across her lips as she began nibbling on his ear. This time, he was incapable of stopping the deep moan that passed over his lips as he closed his eyes and reveled in her touch.

She soon worked her way to his sensuous lips lightly nipping at them until he cupped her face softly. He kissed her soundly pouring all of himself into the act. When her lips parted to his demanding kiss, he explored the warm cavern of her mouth causing a low moan of desire to emit from her throat.

Draco let his hands drift from her face. One hand rested at the back of her neck, the other floated down her body. His slender fingers danced over the delicate flesh of her neck and across her collar bone sliding further down until he traced the outer contour of her breast, lightly grazing the pebbled center through her top.

Ginny pulled away from Draco's lips breathing heavily as she felt his hand on her body. He began nuzzling into her neck nipping lightly between her pulse point and that special point just below her ear that always caused her to melt.

"Mmm, Draco," Ginny purred. Her voice was heavy with desire and need.

Draco had never wanted her more than he did at that moment, but he realized that they were getting a bit carried away and nothing could come of them continuing due to the healer's instructions. He reluctantly pulled away bringing his errant hand back to a more respectable location. She huffed indignantly as he pulled away.

"As much as I am thoroughly enjoying this, love. I came here to ask you something," he said staring into her darkened eyes then kissing her nose lightly. "Will you join me for dinner tonight at Seward Hall?"

A delightful smile graced her features. "Of course I will."

"Good," he replied kissing her full lips softly the groaned. "I really hate to go, but I have a class starting in a few minutes," he said sliding her gently off his lap onto the sofa.

He stood uncomfortably trying to rid his mind of all the delicious things he'd like to do to the beautiful redhead sitting in front of him. It seemed the only thing that would work to bring his raging desire under control was thinking of Filch in a bikini.

"I'll see you tonight. You can floo to my office at five and we'll portkey from there."

Ginny nodded as Draco knelt down and kissed her rounded belly.

"No more quidditch practice for you, son. Your mother needs her rest. I love you," he spoke to his unborn son then rose to kiss Ginny one last time. "I love you," he affirmed before he left for his first class of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stepped out of the floo at exactly five o'clock just as Draco walked from his quarters into his office.

"Right on time, Beautiful," he greeted crossing the room capturing her lips with his as he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. "I haven't been able to get you out of mind today. That was some greeting this morning," he said resting his forehead on hers and taking in her remarkable scent.

"That was quite the idea, Professor," she replied with a smirk ghosting across her lips.

"Let's drop the professor. It makes me feel old."

"Certainly, young Lord Malfoy," she answered giggling.

"You're in a playful mood tonight."

"I've been looking forward to spending time alone with you for days. I miss just being with you and having your arms around me."

"Well, I think I can manage that tonight," he replied kissing her lightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready."

Draco held her tightly in his arms telling her to grasp the amulet that hung from the chain around his neck. Moments later, they felt the familiar pull of portkey travel. They landed in Ginny's favorite room of Seward Hall, the music room.

Ginny inhaled the familiar scent of the manor house. It made her feel safe and secure and reminder her of Draco and home.

"I absolutely love this place," she said dreamily.

"I'm glad. This is going to be our home very soon."

"That still sounds so strange to me. I can't believe we are actually getting married." She looked into his eyes with a wide smile on her face. "I have never been happier in my life."

Draco released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's all I ever want, Gin. I want you to be happy and for us to be happy together."

"Do you know what would make me really happy right now?"

"What?"

"Dinner, I'm starving."

Draco laughed. Of all the things he thought that she would say, that definitely was not on the list.

"Come with me then. I'm sure dinner is ready," he stated wrapping his around her leading her from the room."

The two shared a wonderfully prepared meal and discussed their upcoming wedding. They decided that they would have the wedding at Seward Hall. The ceremony would be held in the music room as the ballrooms would be too large for the small gathering that would attend.

Ginny asked Draco why he didn't want to have the ceremony at Malfoy Manor and was shocked by his reply. He told her that Seward Hall was more of a home for him than the Manor was and that this would be their home and he wanted their first memories together as husband and wife to take place in _their_ home. Ginny had to agree with him. She loved Seward Hall and wanted to be married there. She just hoped that Narcissa wouldn't be too put out by not having the wedding at the manor.

It was still mindboggling that this beautiful home would be where she would live after finishing school. It was almost too much to wrap her mind around. She wasn't accustomed to the wealth and luxury that Draco had been surrounded with all of his life, and it would take a bit to get used to, but she would she would do her best. After all, her name may have changed, but she was still a Weasley, and they were a determined bunch.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sighed pressing into her pillow with a silly grin on her face. Tonight had been wonderful. She had spent the evening with the man she loved making plans for their future. At the end of the evening they had reached many decisions.

They decided to wed at their future home, Seward Hall. They decided on a quidditch theme for the nursery as that had been what brought them together. The nursery was connected to the master suite and Tobin and Lettie had moved the furniture into the room from the attic. It was over a century old, but still looked new. They would complete the nursery during the winter holidays.

They had also narrowed down the list of names for their son to three names, but decided to make the final decision when they saw their son. They would know which name was right the moment they saw him.

The biggest astounding surprise came when Draco decided that he needed to properly propose to his betrothed. During his free period, he had gone to Gringott's and retrieved his great-great-great-great grandmother Seward's engagement ring.

Ginny still couldn't believe he had given her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The center stone was a pale blue diamond and in each side there were two round bead set diamonds in a step down pattern set on a platinum band. It was simply beautiful and austere. She could still hear the words floating in her head.

_I know we've signed contracts and made promises to fulfill those agreements, but you deserve to be asked properly. My beautiful angel, from the first time you actually saw me, and not the boy you believed me to be, you have changed my life in ways I never thought possible. Your love has made me who I am. Ginevra Prewett-Weasley, I love you with a love like no other and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you what you mean to me, loving each other, and creating a family together? Will you marry me?_

Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were of Draco and the look of love and devotion in his eyes as he asked her to be his wife.


	30. Prewedding Jitters

Chapter 30: Pre-wedding Jitters

The next several days passed in a flurry of activity. Ginny completed her exams with little trouble and met with Narcissa on several occasions to discuss the wedding plans. She was glad to find that Narcissa wasn't the least bit put out by the decision to have the wedding at Seward Hall and thought the music room would provide an intimate setting for the ceremony.

Ginny, Draco, and Narcissa met with Arthur and Charlie to work out the details and to discuss the type of ceremony and bonding that the couple had decided to have. It was during one of these meetings that Charlie announced to the group that he would not be walking Ginny down the aisle. He informed them that "It may be my responsibility to give the bride away and I'll give my consent as head of the Prewett family when asked, but I refuse to take this away from Dad. Ginny is his only daughter; he'll never have this chance again." Ginny and Arthur both had a teary reaction to Charlie's announcement.

Since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed like all little girls do, of her father walking her down the aisle to the man she would marry. Thanks to Charlie, this was now going to happen. She only wished that her mother would be there, but Molly had made no other effort to reconcile differences with her daughter, but then neither had Percy who would also be missing from the event. Ron would also be absent, but he had at least made strides to make amends with his only sister.

Over the last week, Ginny and Ron had corresponded on several occasions. Ron had sufficiently groveled for forgiveness, but she still didn't trust his temper enough to invite him to the wedding. He may not be mad at her any longer, but she knew it would take a while longer for Ron and Draco to be hospitable to one another and she refused to allow Ron to ruin her wedding, especially after all of the hard work that she and Narcissa had put into the planning.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Three days before the wedding Ginny, Natalie, and Demelza met for the final fitting of their gowns. Ginny valiantly tried to protest when Draco informed her that he was paying for everything and that included her wedding robes and her attendants' gowns. Ginny's argument was that she had her own money from her contributions to the twins' shop, but Draco would not hear of her spending a knut on anything. He told her that he couldn't think of a better thing to do with Lucius' galleons than to spend them on his wedding to a woman who belonged to a family that he loathed. Draco also added that Lucius owed Ginny that much and more for all of the problems he had caused her over the years. With logic like that Ginny ceased her protests and accepted Draco's offer.

Narcissa stared at Ginny's reflection in the mirror and thought about what she knew of the young woman who was to become her daughter-in-law. She recognized Ginny was a strong witch who was able to stand her ground and survive growing up with six older brothers and an outstandingly stubborn mother, not to mention personal attacks by her late husband and the Dark Lord, himself. She reasoned that Ginny could stand against Draco's stubbornness and would definitely keep him in line with little difficulty.

In addition to this, Ginny was beautiful. There was no other word to describe her and the glow from her pregnancy only accentuated that fact. Her eye-catching beauty combined with Draco's features would create beautiful children, of that she was certain. She only hoped that they wouldn't stop after having one child. This was one of her regrets concerning Draco's childhood, but she refused to raise another child with Lucius in the environment that he created in their home.

Narcissa sighed heavily as she looked away and saw Ginny's friends in their gowns. The chosen colors beautifully complimented their complexions. Both gowns were the same design with silver accents. However, with Natalie as Maid of Honor, her gown was just a shade darker than the lilac of Demelza's. Narcissa smiled thinking of Draco's only request for the wedding- _no pink_. They were able to abide that in all areas except the flowers.

The floral arrangements were a combination of lilies and roses in various shades of purple and pink with the bouquets bound with silver ribbon. The tables for the reception were draped with floor length silver table cloths with lilac accent covers. Each centerpiece matched the bridal bouquet in coloring and was adorned with miniature silver fairy lights. Narcissa was impressed with Ginny's ideas and planning skills. Ginny knew exactly what she wanted and her taste was sophisticated in spite of her simple upbringing. Narcissa hoped she could convince her to assist with planning some of her charity events in the future. The girl definitely had an eye for it.

**~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~**

Later, while Ginny was spending a lazy afternoon with her girlfriends, Narcissa joined the gentlemen for their last fitting before the ceremony. Draco and his attendants as well as Charlie and Arthur would be wearing dark gray traditional dress robes for the ceremony. Draco's vest and tie were silver. According to Ginny they were the exact shade of his eyes. Draco had to admit, his future wife had exceptional taste as he looked at himself in the mirror. Draco knew he was handsome. He'd always known that, but the shade of the dress robes combined with the silver accents of the vest and tie made a stunning combination. He was actually awed by his own reflection in the mirror, something Blaise and Theo found uproarious.

Draco, however, was able to take pleasure in their discomfort when the young men found out that their wardrobe would be required to match Ginny's attendants with lilac and lavender vests and ties. Arthur and Charlie were spared this discomfiture and were dressed in white vests and ties. Narcissa looked at the group of men and thought that all in all they were a striking group.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

To make things easier, Draco and Ginny invited everyone who was able to stay at Seward Hall for the weekend. After receiving permission from their parents and the headmaster, Ginny, Natalie, Demelza, Colin, and Richie portkeyed to Seward Hall on Friday afternoon as soon as they were finished with classes. To avoid drawing attention to himself by leaving at the same time as the group of Gryffindor students, they decided that Draco would join them later after meeting with Blaise and Theo.

Tobin and Lettie wasted no time in greeting the guests and showing them to their rooms and organizing the group's luggage. After they were settled a bit, the doting elves led the group to the sitting room and served them their afternoon tea as they waited for the other to join them. As the evening wore on the Gryffindors were joined by the former Slytherin men and Ginny's brothers, Fred, George, and Charlie. It was anything but a quiet night, but it was perfect according to Ginny's recollection of the evening.

**~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny woke the next morning with a smile on her face as she squealed, "I'm getting married today!"

Narcissa chuckled listening to the young witch, "Yes, you are."

Ginny turned abruptly to the sound of Narcissa's voice with embarrassment clearly written on her pink tinged face. She wasn't expecting her or anyone else for that matter to be in the room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I only wanted to make sure that you were awake. Your father and brothers should arrive within the hour for brunch. I think it's a lovely idea for you to share this time with just your family before things get a bit hectic this afternoon."

"Yeah, I just wish it could be all of my family," she stated sadly.

"For your sake, Ginevra I wish they could be here as well. However, you should not let their absence impede on your happiness today. It's not every day a witch gets married," she reminded the young woman. "Besides, those handsome brothers of yours wouldn't want you fretting over your missing family members would they?"

"No, they definitely would not."

"I didn't think so," she smiled. "Now, off to the bath with you. Call Lettie if you need anything. I'll be downstairs checking over the last minute details. I'll meet you and your friends up here later." She patted Ginny's hand then turned to leave pulling the door closed softly behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Arthur watched as his children interacted over their private brunch. Even with their age differences he noted they were a close knit group; he attributed this to the war and to their generous dispositions. Bill, the oldest was eleven years older than Ginny and only spent holidays with his baby sister, but they still had a close bond. He watched with a smile on his face as his sons distracted Ginny and drew her attention away from the fact that there were three Weasleys missing from the celebration. He had hoped to convince Molly to let the past go and accept the current circumstances. She has seemed a little more accepting, but it would take a while yet before she fully came around. Percy wasn't even close, he viewed the entire circumstance as a personal affront and wouldn't consider letting the issue go. Ron, however, was a completely different story. Arthur felt if they had several more weeks his youngest son would be part of this celebration. He shook his head clearing his thoughts as he rejoined the conversation.

"Well, Gins how much longer until you become Mrs. Ferret?"

Ginny glared at George. "How much longer are you going to keep bringing that up?" she demanded.

"Oh, Gins just admit it. That was truly brilliant!" George replied.

"Besides, he hasn't done anything lately to entertain us," Fred added.

"Of course he may redeem himself at the birth of the first little Weasel-foy," George stated.

"Indeed dear brother, I look forward to it."

"As I seem to recall, the bloke gets a bit squeamish in certain situations and that dear sister is what we are counting on," George stated with a gleam in his eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath while Bill, Charlie, and her father watched the scene unfold.

"Fred, George," she said politely. "My son will not be called a Weasel-foy. If I hear it again, I guarantee there will be no Weasel-anything in your future. I'll make sure _that_ particular capability in non-functional. I'm sure Severus would be willing to help limit the population growth on my request," she finished with a devious smile as the twins paled. Bill and Charlie rolled with laughter and knew their sister well enough to know that she could seriously carry out that threat.

"Miss Ginny," Lettie announced breaking up the laughter. "It's times for you to start getting ready. Mistress Malfoy sends me to gets you."

"Thank you, Lettie. Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Miss Ginny," the elf replied before disappearing.

"No matter how many times I see that, it still seems odd, Ginger," Charlie stated shaking his head.

"I know what you mean," Bill added. "It's so strange seeing our sister with her own house elf. I never thought any of us would actually own a house elf."

"Boys, it's not like your sister went out and bought one," Arthur defended.

"Yeah, and it's not like she actually treats them like servants. She would probably have them sit and eat meals with her if Malfoy would let her," Fred joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Ginny replied. "I need to go before Narcissa comes after me herself."

"Ok, Ginger," Charlie replied rising to help sister from her chair. After helping her up, he walked her to the door. "I guess you should go get gussied up," he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Ginny looked up at Charlie then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Charlie. Thanks for everything. Today wouldn't be possible without your decision."

"I love you, Ginger. I'd do anything to make you happy; you know that." Charlie leaned down and kissed Ginny on the forehead. "I'll always be here for you. I'm just a floo call away. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate," he stated earnestly. Ginny saw the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke knowing that he meant every word.

"I know," she replied with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I-I better go. I'll see you all in a couple hours," she said before leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny entered the suite to find Natalie and Demelza being fretted over by Narcissa's personal stylist. Ginny smiled at her friends knowing that even though they were aggressive quidditch players and could be quite boyish at times, they were still girls at heart and loved every moment of the attention bestowed upon them.

"There you are!" called Narcissa as soon as she saw Ginny enter the room. "How was brunch?"

"It was wonderful, thank you."

"Why don't you come have a seat over here? These two should be finished in a moment."

Ginny sat on the settee nervously biting her bottom lip. "Have you seen Draco this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, I had breakfast with him, Blaise, and Theo. Then they and the young men who came with you yesterday along with Vincent and Gregory decided to play a round of quidditch," she finished with quite a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Quidditch! Is he insane? It's freezing outside. Does he not realize that it's December and there's snow everywhere?"

"He assures me that proper heating charms will be utilized," she replied patting Ginny on the knee. "When they return to the house, Tobin has been instructed to give them all a dose of pepper up potion," she smirked.

Ginny laughed knowing how much Draco hated that particular potion. "If that's what he has to look forward to, I'm surprised that he decided to go out at all."

"He doesn't know yet. He won't until they return," Narcissa replied. Ginny knew then why Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin all those years ago.

"Oh, that's horrible, but well deserved," Ginny stated with a slight chuckle. "I know flying helps him clear his head, but if anything happens to him he'll wish he'd never seen a broom."

"Be that as it may, it wouldn't hurt him to have some time to put things into perspective. He's an adult now with adult responsibilities and by tomorrow morning those responsibilities will have tripled. Not only will he have himself to consider and provide for, he'll have you, his wife and your child as well," she explained. "I'm sure he'll stumble along the way, but I'm certain he'll do everything possible to make you happy." Narcissa smiled at Ginny. "Now, dear I think it's time for you to get dressed"

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

The next few hours went by in a flash. One minute Ginny was sitting in a chair waiting for the stylist to begin and now she stood in front of the mirror hardly believing that it was her own reflection staring back. The girl… no, the woman in the mirror was gorgeous; her simple beauty radiated in waves and awed the occupants of the room.

Demelza and Natalie stood behind Ginny looking over her shoulder at her reflection.

"Ginny, you are beautiful!"

"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "I've don't think I've ever seen anyone a beautiful as you are right now."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," she replied hanging her head with an embarrassing pink tinge too her cheeks. "I-I thought I'd look ridiculous. You know, being pregnant and wearing a wedding gown."

"No, Gin this dress was made for you! It makes you look absolutely stunning, baby and all."

"Yeah, you'll make the professor's eyes bug out, Ginny. He'll wish he could do things to you that he can't for another few months, yet," Demelza added wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Only you, Demelza," Ginny chuckled as a knock sounded on the door.

Natalie opened the door just enough to peer out of the room and into a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Everybody decent in there?" called the mellow baritone voice.

"Yes, we're all dressed, Zabini," she replied.

"Too bad," he smirked.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked glaring at the former Slytherin.

"I came to sweep the bride off her feet and make her see the error of her ways. I've come to convince her that I am her true prince," he stated roguishly.

"Not even on your best day, Blaise," Ginny called out between her peals of laughter. "Let him in, so we can find out why he's really here."

Natalie opened the door and a slightly disgruntled Blaise Zabini entered the room eyeing first Natalie then Demelza from head to toe.

"Ladies, you both look divine," he stated smiling flirtatiously at both girls before turning his eyes on Ginny. Blaise was awestruck by her appearance. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly and all coherent thought abandoned him momentarily. After gathering his senses he strode directly to Ginny and bowed before her as any gentleman would to a lady, taking her hand and pressing his lips lightly upon it. He then rose stating, "You, my dear are by far the most stunning witch I have ever seen."

"Oh, stop it! It's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but you should use that line on someone you stand a chance with. You, sir are wasting your charm on me; I'm already taken and will be married in less than an hour."

"But Kitten, you haven't said yes, yet," he replied with a roguish grin.

Ginny laughed at his antics along with Natalie and Demelza before asking him again what his purpose was for being there.

"I come bearing a message from the groom."

"And that would be?" Ginny asked.

Blaise reached into his robes and retrieved a vellum envelope.

Ginny nervously looked at the envelope. "Blaise," she began with her voice quivering. "He…he still _wants _to marry me, right? I mean it's not like he has a choice, but he does want to do this, doesn't he?" she babbled with her eyes never leaving the envelope as she spoke.

Blaise took her hand trying to calm her. "Kitten, he wants to do this more than he'd ever admit to anyone. He's nervously pacing a rut in the library floor trying to figure out how he was lucky enough to land you twice. He's afraid that you're going to wake up in the morning and realize what an enormous mistake you've made bonding yourself to him for the rest of your lives."

"Really?"

"Yes. Honestly, it's great seeing him come unhinged like this. It reminds him and everyone else that he's human, too."

Ginny took the envelope from Blaise. "Tell him…tell him I'll meet him at the altar and that I'll never change my mind."

"Sure thing, kitten," he replied before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Blaise closed the door behind him as he left the room to reassure his best mate. He hoped the giant prat would see that he had nothing to worry about; for some reason Ginevra Molly Prewett-Weasley loved Draco Black Malfoy and always would.

Ginny crossed the room to sit on the window seat overlooking the back gardens as she opened the envelope and began to read.

_My Angelfire,_

_You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my best friend and my one true love. You are my destiny. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is what makes my life worth living._

Today, you will become my wife. This is something that I thought could never be. Once, I thought I had lost you forever, but. we've been given another chance, one I will not misuse. I will spend the rest of our lives telling you how much you and your love mean to me and showing you in every way possible.

_I love you Ginevra Molly Prewett-Weasley soon-to-be Malfoy._

_Love always,_

_Your Dragon_

Ginny held the letter close to her heart after reading his words several times. She couldn't believe that she had ever doubted that he intended to marry her. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She had been so thoroughly immersed in the letter from Draco she did not notice that Natalie and Demelza had left the room until she heard the knock. Ginny looked up from the window seat to see Bill's head peep around the opening in the door.

Ginny flashed him a welcoming smile as Bill pushed the door open and entered the room.

"Don't you look handsome" she greeted her brother admiring him in his black dress robes. She rose slowly from her seat and met him halfway across the room.

Bill got a full look at Ginny as she crossed the room. He expected her to look lovely, but he was utterly shocked at her appearance.

"You…wow! Ginny you look absolutely amazing," he said marveling at her appearance. Ginny's cheeks reddened at his compliment.

"You don't have to say that, Bill. I look like I swallowed a baby hippogriff then covered by a white tent."

"No, Ginny you look marvelous. Malfoy isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you. I just hope the bloke remembers how to breathe."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her oldest brother as best as she could. "Thanks, Bill," she replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, no occupying our sister's time," Fred called entering the room with his other half followed by Arthur and Charlie.

"Never fear, Gins your favorite bothers are here."

"Ginger, you look fabulous," Charlie stated.

"Yeah, Gins nobody'd know you were about to pop out the first Weasel…" Ginny glared at Fred with enough venom to rival a grown basilisk. "I mean the first Malfoy progeny."

"Boys, I think that's quite enough," Arthur admonished his sons. "Give your sister your best wishes and find your seats. It's almost time to begin."

The twins smiled sheepishly at their father and nodded their compliance. The each gave Ginny a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Gins, you do look marvelous…" Fred began.

"Stunning, spectacular, awe-inspiring…" George added.

"Absolutely breathtaking," they finished together before turning to leave the room.

Charlie approached and kissed Ginny as well. "Remember what I said earlier," he reminded her. She nodded and kissed his cheek before thanking him once more.

Bill gave Ginny one final hug before leaving her alone with their father closing the door behind him as he left.

Ginny looked nervously at her father. "I guess this is it?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I was hoping it would be a few years yet before we did this," Arthur stated with a sad smile.

"I know, Dad. It really wasn't my plan to do this… any of this for a few years, myself. I guess fate had other plans for me."

"It just doesn't seem fair, my little fae. You've had to deal with so much already," he sighed. "But, today is a happy day, right?"

"Yes, it is and I am. I'm really happy with Draco, Dad. I love him, he loves me, and together, we're going to be parents, soon."

"I know, fae and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy for you. He's proved that he loves you and that he's willing to protect you. I couldn't ask for more," he stated kissing her forehead. "Now, are you ready to go marry your young man? I do believe it is time," he asked leading Ginny to the door to join the others down stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Draco always enjoyed any opportunity he had to go flying and this morning's pick up quidditch game was no exception. It gave him the chance to clear his head and he needed it this morning more than ever, but now after they had all gone their separate ways, he was alone with his thoughts once again. One of those thoughts revolved around how he would _thank_ his mother for the pepper-up potion she saw fit to have Tobin force down his throat. That really was the vilest potion he'd ever had the displeasure of taking.

His other thoughts revolved around his life. He knew some day he'd marry and have children of his own, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he'd have both a wife and child before his nineteenth birthday.

Over the last couple years he could think of no other witch he'd like to have as his wife. The more he thought about it, the more he abhorred his father for his actions against Ginny. He had a hard time forgiving himself for the pain and suffering that he had caused her as well. He was equally guilty for causing the separation between her and some of her family members. He was thankful every day that she chose to forgive him. That action spoke volumes of Ginny's character and depth of her love.

He sat at the desk staring at the words he had written on the parchment hoping they somewhat conveyed his feeling toward his soon-to-be wife. He folded the parchment and placed it in the vellum envelope when Blaise burst into the room.

"I'd ask you if you had any manners, but I already know the answer to that," he stated irritably. "Don't you ever knock?"

"I've never done it before, why start now?" he retorted with a grin. Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend's response.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm… I'm doing just fine," he answered quickly, a little bit too quickly in Blaise's opinion.

"And I'm supposed to believe this because?"

"Really, Blaise, I'm fine," he answered as he began pacing around the small library.

"So, you're not nervous at all? Not even a little bit scared?" he asked.

"N-no," he uncharacteristically stuttered.

"I thought so," Blaise smirked at his rather paler friend.

"I still can't believe she wants to marry me."

"That makes two of us," he teased.

"Not helping!" he snapped.

Theo leaned gracefully against the doorframe. "Would you to stop this incessant pacing? Why are you so nervous? You chose her and you both signed a contract. Merlin! You're acting like Pansy."

Draco stopped and shot him a venomous look. "I do not act like Pansy, ever!"

"Well, it got you to stop pacing," he smirked.

Draco walked over to the winged back chair and slumped down. Blaise and Theo walked over and joined the edgy bridegroom.

"Look you prat, I'm not sure why, but she loves you," Blaise paused unsure if he should disclose his secret, but decided to go ahead. In the end it could possibly help calm his friend.

"Draco," Blaise began. "Do you remember back in August when you, Daphne, and I ran into Ginny in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, that was the first time I'd seen her since the train ride home."

"Well, what you don't know is I had lunch with her that day. I had been thinking of asking her out, but I could see how much the both of you still cared for one another when your eyes locked together outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. I knew then that she'd always love you and I would be no more than a friend."

"You were going to ask Ginny, _my_ Ginny out on a date?"

"At the time, she wasn't your Ginny, but the point is- she'd never have me or anyone else for that matter because she was, is, and will always be yours. Now all you have to do is marry her and make her happy. If you ever do anything to her like you did last spring, her family will be the least of your worries."

"You'll never have to worry about that, but I think I'd be more afraid of her and Severus than you," he answered honestly. "But Blaise, if you ever try anything with my wife, you will thoroughly regret it," Draco promised.

"I know mate."

"I need a few minutes, can you take this to Ginny for me. I know if I tried to see her Mother you hex me before I could get within ten feet of her room."

"Sure. Come on, Theo let's go so he can continue pacing in solitude."

"I still say you're nervous for nothing. It's not like Ginny would actually let Astoria sink her claws into you especially with the newest Malfoy about to grace the magical world with his presence," Theo added just before closing the door.

As the young men left Draco smiled thinking that sometimes Theo said exactly what he needed to hear. As he let the words wash over him, he saw no need to continue his pacing. He knew that everything was going to be just fine and Ginny would be his, forever.


	31. I Do

Chapter 31: I Do

As Draco stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, he heard a light tapping on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Oh, darling, you look so handsome!" Narcissa gushed as she crossed the room to her son's side. "Here, let me help you with that," she said warmly as she began straightening his tie.

"Mother, I've been sorting out myself since I was nine years old," he reminded her rolling his eyes.

"I know; just indulge me, please. After today, you'll no longer be mine to fret over," she said with a half smile.

"I'll always be your son, Mother," he replied placing his hands over hers stopping their nervous movements.

"I know that, but after today, you'll have a wife and very soon your own son. They'll always come first which is as it should be," she insisted.

"Mother-"

"It's alright Draco; I've been preparing myself for this day for nearly two years now. I knew she was the one for you even before I knew who she was. Ginevra is your equal in every way and I couldn't be happier for you," she stated tenderly caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you. You don't know what it means to hear you say that," he replied kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I mean every word," she affirmed.

"I know you do," he grinned.

"I should go and make sure everyone is in place. Severus will be here shortly to escort you to the ante room. Blaise and Theo should be there waiting when you arrive."

Draco nodded as he opened the door for his mother's exit.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after Ginny and Arthur arrived in the bridal antechamber, there was a knock at the door. When Arthur opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Severus Snape standing there.

"Good afternoon, Arthur. Do you mind if I have a few minutes of Ginevra's time?"

"Not at all, Severus, not at all," Arthur replied stepping out of the room.

Severus walked into the room to see his surrogate daughter.

"Ginevra, you look lovely."

"Thank you."

He looked at the beautiful witch. He noticed an indescribable glow emanating from her entire being. The stern professor's face warmed as he gazed at her while trying to gather his thoughts. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke.

"I'd like to imagine if the one I chose had chosen me as well, our daughter would be very much like you with the exception of your cheekiness. That is definitely a Weasley trait,"

"Actually, Severus, that's more of a Prewett trait than Weasley. I'm sure you remember Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon. I believe you were at school with them as well," she winked

"That cheek is exactly what I'm talking about, but I wouldn't change that for anything," he smiled affectionately at the impish redhead. "Draco is a very lucky man. Had it not been for you and your influence on him, he'd have most likely followed Lucius' path."

"It wasn't just me. It was Blaise and you as well. To be honest, if it wasn't for Blaise and an exhilarating game of catch the snitch, I'd probably never given him a chance. So, perhaps you should be thanking Blaise more than me,"

"Regardless, I hope the two of you are very happy together. If you ever need anything my door will always be open to you. He may be my godson, but I'll choose my _daughter_ over him each time," he finished placing a gentle kiss on her cheek with the affection she had come to expect from him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a godson whom I need to have a few words with before escorting him directly to his antechamber without any detours. Narcissa is afraid that if he walks alone he'll be tempted to seek you out and knowing him as I do, she'd be correct," he finished before exiting the room.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Narcissa walked into the music room which had been converted from its original purpose into the venue for Draco and Ginny's wedding. She looked over the room filled with guests milling about to see the chairs on each side of the aisle dressed in silver coverings with lilac sashes and bows. The center aisle was adorned with a silver runner held in place with a very strong sticking charm to avoid any unforeseen accidents as Ginny made her way to the altar.

At the front of the room, a piano rested on one side and a harp on the other with the hired musicians in place serenading the crowd with their soft melodies. The dais itself, slightly raised had two pillars on each side adorned with the same assortment of flowers as the bridal arrangement and the centerpieces selected for the reception. A sparkling silver drape covered the top and the back of the dais along with matching drapes covering the windows as well. The muted purple, pink, and white flowers against the backdrop of silver created at beautiful focal point for the ceremony and in the center of the dais a white podium stood where the officiating wizard would stand. The room was illuminated by floating candles positioned between the dais and the instruments on each side casting a soft warm glow over the room.

Narcissa spoke briefly to each of the guests before calling Lettie and Tobin to assure they knew what their tasks were during the ceremony. She took one final look at the room before joining the rest of the wedding party before the ceremony began,

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Severus looked proudly at his godson after entering the library where Draco waited for the ceremony to begin. Severus pondered the events that led to today's events thinking the young man's life could have been so different, but thanks to his best friend and the little redhead virago his life was heading down a much more pleasant road. More pleasant than Severus could have ever anticipated for him and he was delighted by this turn of events.

"Draco, I heard Mr. Nott say you were pacing relentlessly worrying that Ginevra would regret her decision," he stated staring plainly at the young man who now was sitting at one of the library's tables leaning back in the chair with his feet resting on the edge of the table crossed over on another. He appeared completely relaxed and unlike the picture that Theodore Nott had painted.

Draco shrugged at Severus' comment and simply replied, "I was."

"Not anymore I see," Severus countered.

"No, Blaise imparted a bit of information and after that I realized that I had nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked trying to conceal his astonishment at Draco's statement. "He gave you advice, good advice?"

Blaise Zabini new many things, but relationship advice was one thing that Severus did not equate with his former student. The boy had changed partners more often than most wizards cleaned their wands.

"Yes, he told me he was tempted to ask Ginny out on a date."

"How is this related to good advice?" Severus asked confused.

"He told me he could see how much we both still cared for each other even though we weren't speaking at the time. He said that he knew then that neither he, nor any other man would ever stand a chance with her," Draco paused looking at his godfather. "He was right. I see the way she looks at me when we are talking and I know that I am the most important thing to her because I feel the same way about her," he explained.

"She's admitted that to me on several occasions, but it has become abundantly clear over the last few months." Severus paused looking at the young man standing before him. Gone was the arrogant, pretentious boy he once was replaced by the attentive, thoughtful man that stood before him. "Draco, you do realize that Ginevra is going to require your assistance greatly over the next several weeks?"

"I know and I don't want to be anywhere else. I've missed too much already and I don't plan on missing anymore."

"Ginevra mostly likely will not ask for help; she is a very strong willed and proud witch," Severus smirked.

Draco nodded. "Almost certainly, she'll try to hex me before she delivers our son whether I deserve it or not, but she will not go through this alone and I'll make sure she follows the healers advice to the letter," Draco paused looking Severus directly in his dark eyes before proceeding. "She's finally mine and on Slytherin's grave, I swear I _won't_ lose her again."

"That's what I hoped you'd say," Severus replied pausing momentarily to arrange his thoughts. "Draco, I hope you know that you can speak to me about anything even if it is only to voice your frustrations. I'd rather you release them on me than in her presence. I don't for a moment doubt that she would retaliate. You and I both know she doesn't need the additional stress. Just be aware I've had the… pleasure of being on the receiving end of a few of her accidental outbursts and I would suggest you avoid that at all costs."

"Well, if her accidental magic is anything like her intended magic, I'll make sure I don't intentionally or otherwise upset her _and_ that I'm nowhere near the business end of her wand if or when that happens," he answered shivering slightly recalling some of their previous interactions.

"That's all I ask," Severus replied reading the timepiece he pulled from his waistcoat. "I believe it is time for me to escort you directly to the antechamber where and Mr. Nott await your arrival."

"She asked you to do this didn't she?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm sure I don't know who you are referring to."

"My mother, that's who, she doesn't trust me to walk there by myself does she?"

"She did seem to think that you may be tempted to seek out Ginevra before the ceremony," Severus stated plainly as he entered the corridor. Draco blushed slightly thinking his mother knew him too well.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

It seemed like time had stopped while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Ginny was getting rather impatient and was suffering through the kicks of her highly active unborn child. It appeared that he too could feel the anxiousness that permeated through the chamber. Ginny was about to sigh for the fourteenth time in five minutes when she heard the music change signaling the start of the ceremony.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Inside the music room where the ceremony was scheduled to take place, the guests dressed in their finest robes milled about as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Albus Dumbledore stood at the altar ready to officiate the bonding of the young couple. He was drawn from his thoughts when the music changed. He walked to the groom's antechamber knocking lightly before opening the door somewhat advising the young men that it was time for them to take their places.

A few minutes later three regal young men approached the altar to await the arrival of the bridal attendants and most importantly, the bride. As he waited, Draco glanced over toward his mother who sat stoically next to Severus, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He smirked knowing she would fight shedding those tears at all cost. A Black, which is what she now considered herself, would not engage in such an unseemly manner in public. She would save her tears for later.

He watched as the double doors to the room opened by Lettie's and Tobin's magic and Demelza stepped toward the entrance. The music changed once more and she began her journey down the silver aisle to the altar followed by Natalie a few minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

As Natalie cleared the entryway, Ginny and Arthur took their places just out of view of the room's occupants.

"You ready?" Arthur asked with a sad smile.

Ginny took a deep calming breath closing her eyes as she exhaled. "Yes, I'm ready," she answered confidently taking her father's proffered arm.

Ginny nodded to Lettie who then signaled Tobin who stood across from Lettie on the other side of the entrance into the room. Together, the elves each lifted a knobby finger pointing to the silver aisle leading to the altar. Seconds later, pink, white, and lavender rose petals began lightly descending onto the silver runner. After the last petal fell, a sticking charm was applied to the petals and the bridal music began.

The guests rose and all eyes turned to the back of the room waiting for Ginny's appearance. Draco stared longingly at the open doors. It had been nearly twelve hours since he'd last seen her and he was anxiously waiting for her to step forward.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked up and smiled brilliantly at her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. You'll always be my little fae," he replied patting her hand. "Now, let's not keep your young man waiting."

They stepped toward the threshold of the room and all eyes fell on the beautiful bride. She smiled nervously as she looked over the room filled with friends and family then, locked eyes with Draco.

Draco had never seen Ginny look more beautiful and it was evidenced by the look on his face. Ginny's brothers were even more astounded by their sister's appearance; she was stunning. Even though they had seen her prior to the ceremony, as she entered the room there was a glow about her that wasn't present earlier and it made her more beautiful than they'd ever seen her before. Gone was the little tomboy that used to steal their brooms and practice flying at all hours, replaced by this dazzling woman on her wedding day.

Fred and George stared admiringly at their second favorite sibling as they were each the other's favorite. Ginny's floor length gown made her appear to be floating across the floor. The dress she was wearing fit her body's altered state amazingly. The empire waist of the gown drew attention away from her obvious state and directly to her pregnancy enhanced bust line. The neckline and the waistline were both adorned with custom stitching that was both intricate and simple at the same time. The bell sleeves of the gown, though not necessary due to the heating charms placed on the room, served as a reminder of the winter season.

The white of the gown was a stark contrast to Ginny's red hair which was piled into curls on the top of her head with a few loose curls framing her face. She wore a simple veil held in place by a tiara that was given to her by Narcissa with instructions that it was to be handed down to Ginny and Draco's daughter should they be blessed with one in the future. Around her neck sat a modest pearl necklace; her ears were adorned with the matching earrings. Ginny's face was embellished ever so slightly with makeup charms allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

Blaise looked at Draco, his best mate since childhood and thought, no, he knew Draco was the luckiest wizard in the world; Ginny was his and she had accomplished the unimaginable. Ginny Weasley had literally taken Draco Malfoy's breath away.

"Draco, you might want to breathe, mate," Blaise advised clapping Draco on the shoulder.

Draco nodded his head thunderstruck by his soon-to-be wife's beauty. "She looks amazing," Draco whispered.

"She always has, mate. Just take care of her."

"Forever, Blaise," Draco replied earnestly as Ginny and her father reached the altar.

When Arthur and Ginny arrived at the altar, he kissed his daughter's cheek taking her hand and placing it into Draco's.

"All I ask is that you love her and respect her," Arthur admonished.

"I promise," he replied looking directly into Arthur Weasley's pale blue eyes before turning to lock eyes with Ginny, their love for one another visible on their faces and reflected in their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore stood before the young couple wearing dark purple robes and a glittering twinkle in his eyes. He waited for the guests to return to their seats before he began to speak. Ginny and Draco faced the wizened old wizard as he welcomed their family and friends.

"Dear friends, we gather here at this hour to witness and to celebrate the drawing together of two separate lives. We have come so that this man, Draco Black Malfoy, and this woman, Ginevra Molly Prewett-Weasley, may be joined in marriage. It is the desire of Draco and Ginevra to share their joy in each other with you, their family and their friends."

"Who comes today to present this wizard in marriage and bonding?" Albus asked.

Narcissa rose elegantly from her seat. "I, Narcissa Black Malfoy present my son, Draco Black Malfoy for marriage and bonding as the head of the Black and Malfoy families to which his is the sole heir."

"So it is recorded," Albus replied. "Who comes today to present this witch in marriage and bonding?"

Charlie rose from his seat beside his father with a sad smile. "I, Charles Linus Prewett-Weasley present my sister, and charge for marriage and bonding as the head of the Prewett family."

"So it is recorded," Albus replied nodding toward Narcissa and Charlie as they returned to their seats.

Albus drew his attention to the couple standing before him.

"Love is the most profound experience that can come to humankind. At its best it reduces our selfishness, deepens our personalities, and makes life far more meaningful. Its very nature is to want to give to another, and to feel joy in the joy of the other. Such love can call forth the best qualities in each of you."

"Marriage is an estate that is to embody, nurture and protect all the warm and precious values that grow in human companionship and love. Marriage symbolizes the ultimate intimacy between two people. Therefore, it is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence which can include beauty, humor and joy."

"A marriage that is to last, will be continually growing. Yet the closeness which it assumes should not diminish but strengthen the individuality of each partner. Brandock Lovely has written that '_Love is a respect for the preciousness and worth of a person. Love gives and love receives. Love cannot live in itself; it must be nurtured with a mutual and ultimate sharing, a giving and taking. Love is the noblest passion a man or a woman can feel, for it surpasses all lesser desires. Love is precious because it is an ethical commitment to another, which honors the duties of the promises here made, not only from a sense of obligation, but from the depths of the most divine sentiment we can enjoy.'_"

"Thus it is out of the resonance between individuality and union, that love, whose incredible strength is equal only to its incredible fragility, is born and reborn. Today's celebration of human affection is the outward sign of a sacred and inward commitment. Such union can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will, and be renewed by human feelings and intentions. It is in this spirit that these two come now to be wed, not by the binding of the contract that has been recorded"

Albus faced Draco as he asked him to declare his intentions.

"Draco, do you take Ginevra, as your wife, promising to tenderly care for her, to respect her individuality, to cherish her as she is, to love her with fidelity?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation.

Albus then turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra, do you take Draco, to be your husband, promising to tenderly care for him, to respect his individuality, to cherish him as he is, to love him with fidelity?"

"I do," she answered with a slight waiver in her voice.

Albus then looked to the guests addressing them.

"Will each one of you here today do all that is in your power to support and encourage Draco and Ginevra in fulfilling the promises they make here today - if so, please respond by saying, 'We will.'"

"We will," responded the witnesses.

"The vows through which you accept each other as husband and wife contain no hidden power within themselves. It is to the extent that they express in words your intention and commitment that they have meaning. In a world where pressures pushing people apart sometimes seem stronger than those drawing people together, your commitment to each other will need to be creatively re-expressed in the coming days and years. The expression in today's vows is an important and visible milestone in your journey together."

"Draco, repeat after me," he instructed.

Draco repeated the words that Albus recited. He held Ginny's hands in his and gazed into her eyes as he spoke.

"I, Draco, take you, Ginevra, to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, and in all our life together to be loyal to you with all my being."

Then, Ginny repeated her vows.

"I, Ginevra, take you, Draco, to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; and in all our life together to be loyal to you with all my being."

"Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round they are, like the sun, like the eye, like the arms that embrace. Circles they are, for love that is given comes back round again. Draco and Ginevra, may these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, illuminates; that your love, like the eye, must see clearly; and that your love, like the arms which embrace, is a grace upon this world." Albus looked to Blaise, "May I have the rings, please?"

Blaise withdrew the rings from his pocket and levitated them to the ornate salver where Albus passed his wand over the rings. Golden sparks washed over the rings with his silent incantation. Once the spell was completed the rings continued to glow for a few moments. After the glow subsided, Albus picked up the smaller of the rings and placed it in Draco's hand.

Draco placed the ring on Ginny's finger promising this pledge to her, "As I give you this ring, I give you my heart and bind myself to you with my love and my magic."

Draco's ring was placed in Ginny's hand. She looked into to Draco's mercurial eyes and smiled at the intensity she saw there. With her fingers trembling slightly with excitement, she placed the ring on his finger stating, "As I give you this ring, I give you my heart and bind myself to you with my love and my magic."

After the giving of the rings, Albus continued,"Draco and Ginevra, please present your wands."

Draco withdrew his wand from his robes as Natalie withdrew Ginny's wand from her bridal bouquet where it was hidden. The couple then held their wands to their chests with both wands emitting a soft white glow.

"Your wands are an extension of your magical ability and are chosen by your individual uniqueness. Alone, each is powerful in and of itself." Albus then instructed the couple to touch the tip of their wands. As their wands came together a bright blue light was emitted. "This symbolizes your coming together to share a new life with one another. Each of you has brought to this moment a wealth of personality, of background, of experience, and of strengths and weaknesses, now you are joining in a new life together. I urge you not to extinguish the former lights, but to use the fire each of you brings to this union lest there be less light and warmth. May all three lights burn brightly and the warmth of your love for each other and for others be greater."

"For one human being to love another: that is perhaps the hardest of all our tasks," Albus paused smiling at the couple. "The ultimate test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation . . . Love . . . is a high inducement to the individual to ripen, to become something in themselves, to become a world to themselves for another's sake . . . and human love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other."

Albus looked to the gathering as he addressed them, "Give your blessings now to what we have done here. Make this moment fruitful to Draco and Ginevra through an added devotion to one another, through new inner strength, and through a new sense of the sacredness of all life. We do not ask that they be kept from sorrow and trial, but that they may learn from these and be stronger because of them. We do not ask that all life be easy and profitable to them, but that they find life good and worth celebrating. May all their tasks in life, including the task of being human, be easier because they approach those tasks together. Make them each quick to forgive, quick to laugh, quick to enjoy. Let each so value the personality of the other that he may not wish to alter it into some other course. And let them, in the measure of time that is theirs together; find much joy in small things."

"Forasmuch as you Draco and you Ginevra have consented together in wedlock, and have pledged yourselves each to the other in the presence of this company, I do now pronounce you husband and wife. Let all others honor their decision and the threshold of their house. May all blessings attend you, may joy pervade your lives together, and may your home be forever a place of peace and true fulfillment."

"Draco," Albus stated with his eyes twinkling. "You may now, kiss your bride."

Draco leaned down and drew his hands to Ginny's face cupping both of her cheeks. He pressed his lips lightly against hers as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

As the couple broke apart with sparkling eyes and smiles on their faces, they almost missed their announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. Draco Black Malfoy and his wife, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Malfoy."

Ginny smiled radiantly as Albus announced her name. Draco looked down to his smiling wife and offered his arm to his bride, which she quickly took. As the newlyweds walked with their arms linked down the silver aisle strewn with delicately colored rose petals they were showered with applause.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

The newlywed couple stood near the wall as they watched the remaining guests enjoy themselves. The older guests, mostly the invited professors and Ginny's father had left a few hours before. Severus however, remained opting to keep Narcissa company as the evening's festivities lingered on.

Ginny stood with her back pressed into Draco's chest. His chin rested lightly on the top of her head as they swayed gently to the music filtering through the ballroom. Draco's arms were wrapped around his wife as his hands circled her very pregnant abdomen. Draco shifted his head slightly leaning down nibbling on her exposed neck.

"Mmm," Ginny sighed. "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do since I saw you in that dress," he replied continuing to nip at her neck and jaw. "You look absolutely amazing."

"I—" she started to refute, but was cut off by her husband.

"Don't," he commanded lightly resting his head on her shoulder as his arm tightened around Ginny. "You need to learn to accept a compliment because my dear wife, I plan to shower you with them for the rest of our lives."

She sighed nodding her head then leaned her head against his.

He felt her shift more of her weight against him. "Getting tired, love?"

"A little," she replied.

"We should probably say our good-byes before you're too tired to travel."

She looked questioningly at her husband. "I assumed that we would be staying here for the weekend."

Draco shifted turning Ginny around in his arms so he could look into her eyes. "No, we'll return after next week. Most of our friends are staying the night here. I don't think it wise for some of them to travel; firewhiskey and apparation do not mix, the splinching just isn't worth it." Draco shook his head trying to rid himself of that particular memory. "This is just a little something I arranged. I wanted to keep you to myself for just a while before we return Monday morning."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I promise we'll take a proper honeymoon during the summer," he pledged.

"We won't be alone during the summer."

The sexy smirk that Ginny fell in love with graced Draco's features as he spoke, "I think if we try really hard we may be able to convince Mother to watch over our son for a few days, what do you think?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I like that idea," she replied

"Well then, Mrs. Malfoy we should say goodnight to our guests so I can whisk you away from here," he stated taking her hand and leading her away.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with the wedding, but I've dwelled on it long enough. I can't take credit for the ceremony, though I did add a bit of my own to it. Credit goes to Swedenborgian Church of San Franciscowhose wedding service was outlined online. Thanks to all who have hung in there with me. There might be a longer delay on the next chapter; I haven't really given much thought about the actual birth of our little Weasel-foy, but he will arrive in the next chapter.


	32. Interlude

Chapter 32: Interlude

Draco and Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts in Draco's quarters Monday morning after enjoying their weekend at the Turkish spa. He had treated Ginny to a personalized spa treatment for expecting mothers. Had it not been for his mother, the idea would not have crossed his mind, but the look of sheer relaxation on her face after the treatments let him know that she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Technically, the Malfoys weren't registered at the Turkish spa. For privacy reasons, they had registered as newlyweds Orion and Selene Black. He had dark brown hair and she medium blonde both with bronze skin tones. Draco and Ginny were very grateful for their excellence in transfiguration and charms; it wouldn't do for anyone to find out that Professor Malfoy married Ginevra Weasley- pregnant student and Head Girl before they were ready to divulge the information themselves.

For Draco, the best part of the entire weekend after the wedding of course was having Ginny all to himself each night. He was able to hold her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep and wake with her head lying on his chest with her flaming hair draped over his body like silk ribbons as her bulging body pressed into his. Granted, it wasn't the wedding night that either had envisioned for themselves, but they had years to make up for it.

Now, the couple stood wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the close contact and love they shared before they had to rejoin the world. Their brief moment of quiet was disturbed by the squealing cry of Amina.

"Miss Ginny, Miss Ginny, yous is back!" Draco glared at the overexcited house elf while laughed.

"Yes, we're back, but what are you doing here?"

"Headmaster says I is to move Miss Ginny's things and the baby's to Professor's room. Headmaster has added a nursery to Professor's rooms. I has been waiting to make sure yous has had breakfast."

"We've already eaten," Ginny replied sweetly.

"Do yous need anything?"

"No, we don't need anything. You may go for now; Ginny will call for you later to unpack our things," he addressed the elf before she disappeared.

"I'm more than capable of…"

"I never said you weren't," he interrupted. "But, we have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey during my free period today and if you appear the least bit fatigued, she'll have you back on bed rest which you detest" she finished watching his wife's face as a scowl decorated her lovely features. "Also, she promised to hex me if you were and quite frankly, I look too good to be hexed," he teased.

"Git," she mumbled.

"Perhaps so, but you didn't deny my claim," he retorted with a smirk.

"You don't need me to tell you how handsome you are when you do such a wonderful job yourself," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"You wound me, you evil wench."

"That ego of yours could do with a bit of a trim. One would think you actually have a reason to be so smug," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, but I do, he answered peppering kisses on her neck and jaw. "I have you, and you're mine forever," he finished taking her earlobe between his teeth nibbling on the soft flesh.

"M-m-m," she groaned. "I suppose you do have a reason when you put it that way," she responded running her fingers through his silky hair, his broad shoulders, and back up through his hair again.

Before too long, they were distracted by a knock at the door causing the couple to reluctantly withdraw from each other. Draco walked to the door running a hand through his disheveled hair as Ginny righted herself. When he reached the door, he withdrew his wand casting a spell to see who was on the other side of the door. Upon seeing the headmaster, he turned to Ginny letting her know that it was safe for her to remain in the room then he opened the door.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I trust you had an enjoyable weekend," he greeted the young couple upon entering the room. I just wanted to drop by and welcome you back and to let you know that we have connected the floo in this room for your personal use just as we have the one in the Head's suite, Mrs. Malfoy." He looked at the couple and smiled. "I would like to meet with both of you prior to the beginning of the next term to discuss further arrangements. We can do this over the winter holidays at your convenience, of course."

"Certainly, Headmaster," Draco replied. Ginny looked quizzically at the old wizard.

"It's nothing to worry about, dear."

"You're not going to make me stay in my dorm, are you?

"No, no, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking of a way to hide your child in plain sight. I still have a few things to work out. Well discuss this later."

Ginny and Draco both heaved a sigh of relief. Over the weekend Draco had gotten quite used to waking with his wife in his arms and he refused to wake without her there again if it could be helped.

"I trust Amina has organized your things to your liking?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"Yes, she has," Ginny answered.

"Good, good," he replied nodding his head. "Well, I must be going," he addressed the couple as he left the room.

"That was very…odd," Draco stated with his brows furrowed.

"No, that was Dumbledore being Dumbledore," Ginny replied kissing her husband on the cheek. "As much as I would love for you to stay here with me all day, you have a class in less than five minutes," she reminded him.

Draco groaned not wanting to leave his wife. "If I must go, then I should have a proper kiss goodbye, don't you think?"

'I think that can be arranged," she answered as she captured his lips in a searing kiss that caused Professor Malfoy to be ten minutes late for his first class of the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Ginny's appointment that afternoon went well. Her only admonishment was her lack of fluid intake. No matter how much she complained to the medi-witch of feeling like a bloated sea creature when she drank the 8-10 glasses of water daily, she told her that it was necessary. In the end, she gave Ginny the choice of drinking the water herself, or taking a potion that would make her feel like she drank all ten glasses of water at one time until it was absorbed into her body. Reluctantly, she chose drinking the water herself, then proceeded to glare at the matron for the rest of her appointment mumble about medi-witches who forced their patient to do things that were going to cause them to drown in their sleep when they drank the excessive amount of water.

Draco tried valiantly not to laugh at his wife, but hearing her mumblings was a bit much to bear and a chuckle escaped from his lips which he quickly coughed to cover the sound. The effort didn't fool his wife who then turned her near lethal glare on him.

During the exam, Madame Pomfrey advised them that Ginny's body was already preparing for the birth explaining that she was 2cm dilated. Upon seeing Draco's reaction, she further explained that this was nothing to be concerned about and that it was just a matter of time now; the baby will arrive when he's ready. She then gave them instructions and reminded them of the various warning signs of labor and other things to watch for as well before they flooed from the hospital wing back to their quarters.

During the week, Draco and Ginny made several trips to the hospital wing- all false alarms. When they left for the winter holidays, Madame Pomfrey made sure they were equipped with an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's just as she had for their wedding the previous weekend.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered into his wife's ear as he steadied her landing from the portkey.

"M-m-m,'" she moaned as his warms breath drifted over her skin. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she replied kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It feels so strange to call this place home, but…it…it just _feels_ right…to be here with you and at the same time, it just doesn't feel like home, yet. Does that make any sense?" She asked as they stood in the winter parlor wrapped in each other's arms.

"It does. I feel the same way myself. The manor, though horrible at times, was always home."

Ginny turned her head to look around the room and decided something was definitely missing. She turned to look up at her husband. "I think one of the first things we should do to mark this place as our own is to add a bit of holiday decorations. After all, Christmas is next week."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I should have thought to have Lettie and Tobin search the attic for stored decorations that we'd be able to use, or would you rather we purchase our own together?"

"As much as I'd like to do that, there are two things preventing that from happening. The first and most obvious is this," she said pointing both of her hands to her largely pregnant belly. "I'd never be able to navigate around any shop with this belly and the holiday crowds. Secondly, it's not like we can walk down Diagon Alley or anywhere else together."

"Well, my angel we are Malfoys so we don't have to go to the shops, they can come to us. We can have a decorator come, tell them what we want and have them do it for us, _just for this year._" he added the end quickly upon seeing the look on her face. "And, if you really wanted to go, I'm sure we could manage a little transfiguration and do our shopping as the Blacks," he finished sitting on the settee drawing his wife down to him. "Why don't you lie back and put your feet up?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

She nodded following his advice laying her head in his lap as she stretched her legs across the beautifully upholstered settee feeling just a bit guilty for putting her shoes on the priceless furniture. She closed her eyes when Draco began running his hands through her hair giving thought to his suggestion.

"That first idea really has some merit considering we still have a nursery to decorate and could use some help with that. As much as I want us to do tall of his ourselves, I just don't think it's possible. We may not have as long as we think especially if these contractions continue like they have over the last week. It doesn't have to be much as far as Christmas decorations. I was thinking maybe just this room and maybe the dining room. After all, it'll just be us and your mother. It's not like Dad or any of my brothers would be able to break away from mum," she stated wistfully.

"It'll get better, my angel. She can't stay angry forever."

"I hope not," she replied looking up into his eyes. "I," she paused. "I'm still angry at what she did to me, but she's my mum. I miss her."

"I know you do," he replied bringing her hand to his lips placing delicate kisses over her hand and each finger tip before returning his fingers to her silky hair.

They sat in silence for a few moments with Draco stroking her hair with one hand and caressing her swollen abdomen with the other. He notices her breathing starting to grow even and shallow as she began to drift off. He summoned a blanket and pillow then gently lifted her head to stand. He saw her eyes flutter as she started to wake.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered placing the pillow under her head.

"Don wanna sleep," she mumbled.

He chuckled a bit at her response and draped the blanket over her body. "You need to rest, love. I need to speak to Mother about a decorator and I need to check on a project Lettie and Tobin are working on for me. I'll come wake you when it's time for lunch," he replied noticing that she had already fallen to sleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Molly Weasley tried to keep herself busy. If she was busy, she didn't have to think about the state her family was in and the best way to keep busy was to clean- the muggle way. This morning she had cleaned the kitchen, scrubbed the floors and reorganized the larder. Now, she had worked her way into the sitting room. She stared reflectively at the room where most of her family's memories were made. She sighed heavily knowing that her daughter should be coming home today to spend the winter holidays with her family, but because of their differences she would not be there. Unfortunately, her pregnant daughter would be spending the holidays alone and would probably give birth and day now.

Molly looked at the photo she had just lifted from the mantle to clean. Inside the frame a rambunctious four year old with long flaming hair grinned and waved. The picture was taken on Ginny's birthday. Molly had finally consented to allow Arthur to buy her a training broom. She had fallen off the broom several times and each time she climbed back on more determined than ever to master the concept of flying. Molly thought she'd have an apoplexy as she saw Ginny fall. She admired her little girl's determination. She never let anything deter her from her goal and she probably never would.

With this thought, Molly stopped. Ginny was determined and strong. She never stopped until she exhausted all means to achieve her goals no matter how simple or complex they may be. Thanks to her brothers, she's not a little wallflower; she fights back and fights relentlessly. _Why am I making such a big deal about all of this? Ginny can more than take care of herself. She'll always be my baby, but she hasn't been a little girl since she was eleven. I truly lost my sweet innocent Ginny then. _Molly sighed, and then turned her head when she heard one of the hands on the Weasley clock move. She then noticed Ginny's hand had moved from school to home. Knowing that her daughter was nowhere near the Burrow, Molly called her husband to question him about the clock.

"Arthur! There is something wrong with the clock," she announced walking into Arthur's study.

"What are you on about, Molly?" he asked distractedly while reading _1001 Things About Muggles You Never Thought to Ask: Technology Edition._ He had to find out about muggle equipment and machines from somewhere and he hoped this would be it when he purchased it from Flourish and Blott's the last time he was there.

"Arthur Weasley, put down that blasted book and listen to me!"

Arthur closed the book and placed it on the desktop carefully. "What were you saying about the clock, dear?"

"That infernal clock says that Ginny is home, but she's not here. What do you make of this?" she asked.

"Hmmm. That's interesting," he replied.

"Is that all you have to say about this? Ginny is supposed to be at school and that clock is charmed to tell her whereabouts. Aren't you concerned about this?"

"Well, Molly our Ginny is legally an adult and she is allowed to leave school grounds…"

"But why would the hand move to home when she isn't here?" Molly interrupted

"I'm guessing it is because she considers somewhere else home," he answered avoiding eye contact with his wife.

Molly eyed her husband carefully. He was rubbish at keeping secrets from her. He never could make eye contact when he was trying to hide something from her and it seemed that he was doing that just now.

Molly stepped closer to her husband with her eyes narrowing. "This is her _home_ Arthur. We're her family," she replied watching him fidget nervously. "What do you know about this Arthur. I can tell you're hiding something from me."

Arthur stilled he hands and looked up helplessly at his wife. "I told you this could happen, Molly. I told you that if you couldn't make it right, we stood a chance of losing her," he answered sedately.

"I…I never meant…" she started with all the color from her face draining when she caught on to what Arthur was saying. She felt a bit weak at the knees and sank into the chair in front of her husband's desk.

"I know you never meant for it to go this far, but it has. If you aren't careful you'll lose them forever."

"She's my baby," Molly whispered in anguish.

"Molly, Ginny hasn't been a child, let alone a baby in a very, very long time," he responded rising from his chair behind the desk and moving to kneel in front of his wife.

Molly hung her head as the tears began to flow from her eyes. "You don't suppose she's with…with the Malfoy boy do you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I suppose she is with Draco." Arthur took both of his wife's hands into his. "Molly, she loves him and he loves her. They're going to be together and you'll need to accept this," he said then kissed his wife's hands.

"But Arthur, what happens when some other witch shows up with a betrothal contract? She'll have to watch him carry some other witch on his arm as if she never existed. She'll have to feel her heart shatter every time she sees him smiling and flirting with some wretched woman that isn't her every time she opens the newspaper. No matter how much he says he loves her, he won't have a choice, just-like-Lucius," she spat. "What happens then? What happens to _my_ baby then when she has _his_ child to raise on her own?" she asked full of despair as her body shook with sobs. "Arthur, I'm thankful everyday that I met you and fell in love with you after Lucius left me, but how will Ginny be able to meet someone when Draco leaves if she has a child. No wizard wants to raise another wizard's son. I don't want her to suffer through that."

"Mollywobbles, I don't believe that will happen but even if it should happen, you can't protect her from everything. I thought you realized that six years ago," he answered softly and he looked at the woman who'd been the only love of his life. "All but one of our sons has a relationship of sorts with Ginny. Molly, she's hurting and misses her family, _all_ of her family and you know she's going to need you more than ever in the next few weeks. How would you have felt if your mother wasn't there when Bill or any of the children were born? She needs you and you need to be there for her. She'll most likely be as terrified as you were the first time." Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and held her hoping that this time she would listen to what he was telling her.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

Draco quietly strode across the parlor where his wife was sleeping wrapped snuggly in the honey colored blanket he had draped over her earlier. He stopped to look at her. Over the past week he realized that he loved watching his wife sleep. She looked so angelic, so peaceful, and she made the endearing facial expressions. He knelt next to her sleeping form watching her for a few moments before sweeping her hair from her face and calling her name.

"Ginny," he whispered without drawing a response from her. He leaned over and kissed her temple, her cheek, her jaw, and then her lips before she opened her eyes.

"Mmm, I could wake up like this every day," she smiled.

"I'll see what I can do about that," he grinned ferally before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Ginny pulled back after a few minutes panting. "As much as I would love to continue this, your son is using my bladder for beater practice again," she groaned as she rose from her seated position with Draco's help.

After a brief trip to the loo, Ginny returned to the parlor just as Lettie disappeared.

"Draco Malfoy, when are you going to tell me what those elves are up to?" she asked.

"I thought we'd have lunch first then I could show you."

"How about you show me, then we'll have lunch?" she retorted hopefully with a pleading smile on her face.

Draco watched his wife. He didn't like that she could control him with just a look. He stood firm until her chestnut eyes widened and she stuck her bottom lip out in a slight pout. With that look, he could deny her nothing. His total undoing came when she bit her bottom lip. She never bit the center, it was always on the left side and if he remembered correctly, this was how they came to be in this situation to begin with. He wouldn't deny that he wanted her body last spring, but he was willing to stop until she gave him that look. With that one look, he lost what little control he had managed to maintain and now was no different. He would give her what she wanted, but unfortunately this time wouldn't be as physically gratifying as the last.

He sighed shaking his head as the smile on Ginny's face widened when she recognized his defeat. "Very well, Mrs. Malfoy we shall head upstairs for your surprise."

"I hope we aren't going to the top floor of this miniature castle. I don't think I could make it climbing all of those stairs."

"I could levitate you," he responded with a smirk.

"No you very well will not!" she replied with her voice rising with indignation.

Draco held his hands up in surrender as he approached his wife. When he reached her, he wrapped both of his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head as he drew her into his chest as she struggled to pull free. "I wouldn't do that to you. I was joking, but you will need to take the Hogwarts approach and floo upstairs to the sitting room. Where we are going may not be on the third level, but I'd feel better if you weren't trying to navigate the stairs."

"I agree," she answered as Draco pulled away leading her to the floo.

Draco escorted Ginny from the sitting room, through the bedchamber of the master suite, and finally into the nursery through the adjoining door. Ginny looked around the room with a look of utter shock on her face. The last time she was in this room the walls were covered in pink and the floor was covered in white carpeting. Now, the walls were a pristine white and the carpeting was gone revealing the beautifully restored hardwood floor that was hidden underneath.

"Wow," she said in awe. "It's just so…so clean and …bare in here." She looked around at the empty space. "So, this is my surprise?"

"No," Draco smiled warmly. "This is _where_ your surprise will be in a moment," he answered before calling Lettie and Tobin.

Seconds after he called for the elves, they appeared along with furniture for the room. There was a wardrobe, a rocking chair, a changing table, and a cot all in a rich mahogany. Ginny walked to each piece and ran her hands over the faultless finish.

"Draco, this is absolutely beautiful. Where…How?" she asked as tears flowed down her face.

Draco saw Ginny's tears and was confused. He approached her cautiously and cupped her face in his hands wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"This was already here. I had Lettie and Tobin find it and restore it," he paused. "It was mine, or rather Mother had a nursery set up here and this was the furniture she used. She reminded me earlier this week that it was still here in storage."

"Oh," Ginny replied softly with more tears cascading down her cheeks.

"We don't have to use any of it if you don't want. There's no need to cry, my angel," he said before softly kissing her lips.

"No, no, I love it! The fact that it was yours makes it even better."

"Then why the tears?" he asked wiping more away.

"Pregnant women aren't exactly emotionally stable," she replied with a small chuckle. "It just means a lot to me that you took the time to get this organized, even if you did have the house elves do it," she added then winced in pain as she moved her hand quickly to her right side and under her protruding belly.

"Gin?"

"I'm ok," she exhaled sharply as the pain ebbed leaning further into Draco for support.

"Ginevra?" he inquired in a voice that demanded an answer, but was still full of concern at the same time.

"It's just a contraction. The only one I've had today," she added quickly seeing the look on his face. "Madame Pomfrey said this would happen," she reminded him.

"I know, but.."

"No buts," she interrupted. "But I do think we need to finish this room as soon as possible," she finished as the contraction passed and her breathing became easier.

"I agree," he stated. "Now, if you are up to it, there is lunch to be had downstairs."

"Draco, you're asking someone with Weasley genes if they want food. That answer should be obvious," she smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Well then my angel, if you'll come with me your lunch awaits," he stated offering his arm to his wife. Ginny took his proffered arm and allowed him to lead her back to the floo.

~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know I promised a birth in this chapter and it would have been if I had chosen to make this chapter more than 10,000 words in length. I just felt there were a few things that needed to be addressed before the actual birth. The next chapter does welcome our precious Weasel-foy and is already written with the exception of the bridge from this chapter to the next (it's 90% complete at this point) then it will need to be typed. Thanks to all of you who are reading this and have patiently awaited this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter posted within the nect two weeks.


	33. A Welcome Event

Chapter 33: A Welcome Event

The week leading up to Christmas was quite eventful for the young couple. Narcissa had organized a meeting with a trustworthy and quite skilled interior decorator for the holiday and nursery designs. During the consultation, it was decided that they would allow the designer to decorate the winter parlor, the sitting room in the master suite, the formal dining room, and the informal dining area.

Draco and Ginny both liked her idea of using a natural approach to decorating for the season using fresh pine and holly interlaced with silver and gold accents. This choice made the crystal ornament that Draco had given Ginny sparkle, when it was placed on the tree against the white fairie lights. Attention was drawn directly to the bauble making it the centerpiece of the tree.

As soon as the holiday décor was decided, the nursery plans were undertaken. Draco fought valiantly for a theme befitting a Malfoy, but lost when Ginny used _the look_ and reminded him that if it hadn't been for quidditch and a game of catch the snitch there would be no baby to decorate for. Needless to say, he conceded hoping that it wouldn't be too garish.

In the end, he was quite pleased with the outcome. Looking at the sketch the decorator had given to the Malfoys, he saw that the room was to be painted a mossy green with golden snitches painted on the walls and charmed to move like their real counterparts. The windows were to be dressed with golden curtains and the floor would have an area rug with the same coloring. The only furniture additions would be a toy box and bookshelf that would be replicated to match the furniture that was already in the room. The bedding for the cot was reversible; one side was green with gold snitches like the walls and the opposite side was gold with mahogany broomsticks.

Due to the prep work on the nursery and the minimal holiday decorations being used, both projects were completed to the couple's immense satisfaction in two day's time. With this out of the way, they were able to concentrate on more personal matters.

*************

After the decorators vacated Seward Hall, Draco and Ginny received several visitors. Narcissa, Blaise, and Severus had each called on the couple more than once. To Draco's irritation, they always seemed to arrive when Ginny was tired and needed to rest which she refused to do as long as there was company in her home.

During this time Ginny also received several owls from her brothers and father as well as floo calls. To her immeasurable surprise, she received an owl from her mum as well. It wasn't the apology she had hoped for, but at least she was beginning to make an effort by not attacking her choices or comparing Draco to Lucius. She even referred to Draco by name instead of "that Malfoy boy". She wished her daughtera Happy Christmas "even though I have no idea where my only daughter is staying". Ginny smirked when she read that thinking that it served her mother right. She did however feel a bit guilty at the thought.

***************

Christmas morning found Draco and Ginny enjoying a lie in after a late night celebrating the holiday. They had been invited to the large flat that her favorite brothers called home. It was located above the twins' shop. When she arrived, she was shocked to see her father and five of her six brothers; she had only been expecting Fred and George. They were just as overwhelmed by her physical appearance as she was by their attendance. Though they had just seen her two weeks prior, her body had still undergone many changes and her size was the most prominent. Ron was utterly gobsmacked by her appearance. It had been a few months since he's been in the same room as his sister and at that time she was using a concealment charm. When Ginny looked at her brother, she thought that his eyes would literally pop from their sockets.

She was extremely nervous with Draco and Ron in the same room, but in the end it was unfounded. Granted those two would never be best mates, but they were able to reign in their contempt towards each other for the evening. For that, she was quite thankful.

As was habit, Draco woke before Ginny and watched her sleep curled up to him as best she could as he thought about their future. It was hard to believe, but they would be parents in a matter of days. It was both frightening and exhilarating at once. He knew without a doubt he'd be a better father than Lucius ever was, but a blind, mute troll with no arms would be a better father than Lucius Malfoy. He knew he's make mistakes, he wasn't conceited enough to think he wouldn't, but with Ginny, his heart and soul beside him they'd make it through anything together.

Ginny woke as she did every morning- with the feel of Draco's eyes gazing down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the mercurial pools that she fell in love with.

"Good morning, beautiful." he greeted quietly when he saw her eyes open.

"Happy Christmas, my love," she replied.

Draco turned so that he was facing his wife then pulled himself up on his elbow leaning into the beautiful witch.

"Happy Christmas, Ginevra Malfoy," he whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips then lowering himself to his wife's rounded form. He placed his hands on her feeling his son's movements. He eased up her nightdress and kissed the taut skin. "Happy Christmas, son, your mother and I love you and are eager to meet you," he said addressing the unborn Malfoy gently before righting his wife's clothes and moving to look into her beautiful face once more. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Wonderfully," she answered. "I didn't realize spending time out like that would tire me as much as it did."

"You had a good time though, didn't you?"

"Yes, but my family can be a bit much at times. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Fred and George together are a bit much, but when you add all the others it's overkill."

"Yes, but I wouldn't change anything about them," she added with a grin. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, do you plan on feeding us this morning, or are we to wait for lunch?" she asked patting her belly. "Your son is starving."

"Just my son?" he asked arching his brow. "I think it may be his lovely mother as well."

"We're part Weasley, what do you expect? "

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife's response. "I had Tobin set up our breakfast in the sitting room next to the Christmas tree. We can eat in there then exchange gifts before getting ready to go to the Manor."

Half an hour later Draco and Ginny had finished their breakfast and were sitting on the sofa ready to exchange gifts. Draco grinned holding the two packages he had for Ginny while she nervously held the one small box that made quite a dent in the galleons in her vault's account.

Ginny looked at the two boxes. "Draco, I thought we agreed to one gift each?" she asked.

"We did, even though I still think you should have allowed me to buy you as much as I wanted," he replied petulantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. She held firm on the one gift rule while they were discussing the issue. She was in no shape to go shopping, and she refused to use galleons from his vault to by his gift with no matter how many times he told her it was just as much hers as it was his.

"Besides, one of these you can't use right now, but I wanted you to have it anyway," he stated warmly handing her both packages. "Open this one first," he said indicating the smaller of the two gifts.

Ginny removed the iridescent sapphire blue paper and silver ribbon from the small box. She stared in awe when her eyes fell on the crystal ornament cushioned in the box. She carefully lifted the fragile ornament from the box admiring the detail and workmanship that went into making it. Across the bottom on opposing sides was etched _The Malfoys_. Inside the box was a replica of Draco and Ginny at their wedding sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," she told her husband in awe. "I love it, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Here, let me hang that on the tree for you," he said taking the ornament and walking to the Christmas tree.

"You know, I half-way expected you to buy me jewelry."

"I wanted to but I knew you would need to conceal it like your wedding rings or you wouldn't be able to wear it for the next six months without raising too many questions. As it is, there will be enough questions about your name change."

Ginny looked bewildered at her husband. "Draco, you know I can't use the Malfoy name at school."

"I'm talking about Prewett, love. Have you thought of a way to explain that yet? I haven't been able to come up with anything plausible."

"No, I haven't. Maybe I should ask Severus. He will be at your mother's today, won't he?"

"Yes, he'll be there even if she has to stun him then portkey him onto the property."

"I think I'd like to see that," Ginny grinned.

"It sounds more humorous that it is. He tends to sulk afterwards," Draco replied smirking.

"She didn't?" Ginny asked shocked.

"About three years ago, actually."

"Your mum is one scary witch."

"Yes, she can be, but he hasn't missed a dinner invitation, or any other invitation since. Now, why don't you open the other box," he urged.

Ginny squealed when she had the wrapping off and the top removed from the box. "This…this is a _Firebolt_!"

He laughed at her gobsmacked expression. "Yes, it is. I know you kicked my arse on that Cleansweep of yours, but I'd really like to see what you can do on a real broom."

"I'll continue to kick your arse, dear," she replied grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Draco. I never thought I'd ever own a broom like this. I just wish I could use it now," she pouted.

"I know, but I promise the minute you get cleared to fly again I'll take you up."

"I look forward to it," she replied. "Are you going to hold that box all morning, or do you plan on opening it sometime soon?"

"Cheeky wench!"he retorted as he opened the box and pulled out a silver pocket watch. On the top was an ornately inscribed letter "M". Draco opened the watch he saw it wasn't an ordinary timepiece.

Ginny watched nervously as he opened the watch. "It's like my mum's family clock. It doesn't tell time, it tracks your family for safety, traveling, location-like home, school, or visiting. Things like that. There's a hand with my picture and a hand you'll need to charm for the baby. The instructions are in the box _and_ if you'd rather not carry it with you, there's another spell in there to tell you how to transfigure it into a mantle clock or a grandfather clock," she rambled nervously.

Draco stared at the watch in his hand in awe. He'd heard of this type of clock but had never actually seen one. Ginny watched her husband nervously. After a few moments passed and he said nothing she was sure he hated her gift.

"Do… do you like it?" she asked nervously biting on her bottom lip.

Draco looked into Ginny's worried face. "I think it's brilliant," he answered honestly. Ginny sighed in relief hearing his reply. "Can additional hands be added as well?" he asked.

"Yes, it should be in the instructions as well; were you thinking of adding your mum?"

"No, I was thinking of the other children I plan on having with you," he replied with a roguish grin.

"Ugghh! I don't want to think about being pregnant again for a while. I miss _my_ body."

"Angel, you have a very beautiful, very sexy body."

"Draco Malfoy, there is _nothing_ sexy about being fat!"

"You are not fat. You are having my child. A part of me is inside of you, a small life that we created together. Seeing you like this makes me want you as much or possibly more that I did when we created our son," he told he wife cupping her face in his hands looking into her beautiful eyes. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke was the all the assurance she needed to know that he was telling the truth

***************

Several evenings later, Draco apparated into the foyer of Seward Hall at exactly a quarter past ten handing his cloak to Tobin as he loosened the tie of his dress robes. He stretched his neck trying to loosen the tension that settled there after an evening of playing host to his mother's hostess for one of her endless charity fundraising events. Initially, he had refused to go. He changed his mind quickly after he received a glare from his wife that would make any Slytherin proud.

Ginny demanded that Draco attend the fundraiser with his mother as he had every year previously. She reminded him that questions would be raised in his absence. She assured him that she would be fine by herself for one evening and that if he didn't believe her he could check his new pocket watch as often as he needed. She also had the emergency portkey and if she really needed him she could send Tobin or Lettie to get him.

Draco was skeptical. He had noticed how tired and restless Ginny had become over the past couple days. Since Christmas it seemed that all of her stamina was gone. It seemed like such an effort for her to walk anywhere and she never could quite get comfortable and her short stature wasn't helping her condition. When Ginny told him that she would be spending the evening in bed reading and would call Lettie if she needed anything, he decided that he wouldn't press the point. He would speak to Tobin and Lettie and inform them to keep an eye on his wife and let him know if anything out of the ordinary happened.

Draco's foot had barely landed on the first step of the stairs when a scream echoed through the quiet house. He ran as fast as his body could carry him to the master suite. He threw open the doors to the adjoining sitting room and rushed in to the open doors of their bedroom. He panicked momentarily when he saw the empty bed.

When he approached the bed he heard a whimper coming from Ginny's side of the room. He walked around the bed to find her on the floor leaning against the wall. She had sweat beading on her forehead and her pain was visibly displayed across her features. Her hands were holding her large abdomen as he heard her ragged breathing echo throughout the room. Draco paled at the unsettling site before him. He knelt down in front of her placing his hands over hers.

"Gin, love…how…what are…why are you on the floor? Are you alright?" he stumbled stupidly.

"I was… going to … the loo…then…then the contraction hit," she panted through the pain.

"Where is Lettie? She was supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

"I… I sent her… away earlier. She was getting… on my nerves. I threatened her… with…with clothes if she didn't leave."

Draco helped her to her feet after her breathing calmed mumbling about pregnant women not knowing what's best for them.

The moment Ginny's feet were planted firmly underneath her as she stood, she doubled over in pain yet again and a painful cry escaped her lips as fluid gushed between her legs.

"Ginny?"

"My water just broke," she stated leaning into her husband's strong arms.

***************

Ron, Charlie, and Bill walked into the maternity waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital each carrying several cups of tea for the swarm of redheads in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Bill asked handing a cup to his father.

"Nothing yet. Narcissa said she was going to see if she could _persuade_ someone to update her," he answered worriedly running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Should we be surprised if the Aurors show up?" Bill asked with a faint grin.

Arthur leaned back in his chair exhaling heavily. He had been in the waiting room for several hours now awaiting the arrival of his first grandchild. He was quite accustomed to the process after having seven of his own children, but he was not prepared for the midwitch informing them of complications. Ginny wasn't progressing very well, which was quite common for first time mothers, however, she had begun to hemorrhage with the last set of contractions.

***************

A painful earsplitting scream echoed through the room as Ginny's last contraction hit. She gripped Draco's hand tightly squeezing with all of her might trying to dispel some of the pain that was coursing through her body. Tears fell from her eyes cascading down her face as she labored through the process of her body preparing to bring her child into the world.

Draco stared in awe at his wife. Her beautiful flaming hair was matted to her forehead as beads of sweat rolled down her face to mingle with the tears spilling from her eyes. She had just collapsed against the pillows as the force of the contraction ebbed, but before he could reach the flannel to wipe her head another forceful contraction ripped through her small frame.

"I can't do this," she whimpered. "Make it stop, Draco. Please," she begged.

Not knowing what to say or do, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly and brushed her damp hair from her face. "You're doing great, Angel. It's almost over and then you'll have our son in your arms," he said softly trying to give her the courage she needed at the moment. He looked down at the healer who carried a worried look on his face. The man then turned to the midwitch giving her hurried orders in a hushed clipped tone. Her eyes widened as she rushed from the room.

"What…"

Draco's question was interrupted by the healer. He had moved from his previous position so he could look directly at Ginny and Draco as he explained the seriousness of the situation.

"With the last contraction, you've begun to hemorrhage…heavily," the older man stated somberly. "We need to get the baby out as soon as possible so we can find where the bleeding is originating so we can stop it."

Ginny's grip on Draco's hand tightened as she listened to the healer.

"How?" Draco choked out as his mouth went dry.

"Surgery," he stated simply. "We'll make an incision with a controlled cutting charm, remove the baby, find the source of the bleeding, correct it, and close the incision. We'll then apply a healing paste to alleviate the risk of scarring." The healer explained the process to the anxious couple as though he were explaining how to prepare a cup of tea instead of a surgical procedure. "We'll give you an anesthetic potion then begin the procedure. I'll be back in a moment. I'll have the midwitch notify your family if you like."

"Yes, thank you," Ginny whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you like, you may stay with your wife until we have delivered your son. Then, you will need to accompany him to the nursery while we finish the remainder of the procedure. By the time your son has been evaluated, we should be finished," he stated before leaving the worried couple alone in the room.

Draco saw the fear in his wife's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to erase that look from her face forever. He sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand. He was just as frightened as she was, but he needed to be strong for her. It would serve no purpose for her to see his fear.

"I-I'm scared. What if…"

"No!" he stated firmly. "Don't even think like that. You heard the healer. They are just going to take the baby and then heal you. Everything will be just fine," he tried to assure her.

'But.."

"No buts, Angel," he interjected. "Now, love where is that Gryffindor courage you like to babble about? Better yet, where is the strong, determined witch I fell in love with? You'll…no, we'll get through this together. Our son needs both of his parents."

***************

Arthur and Bill looked anxiously toward the door leading into the waiting room as they heard it creak open to see Narcissa enter the room with Severus Snape close behind her. They were utterly shocked by her second companion- Molly Weasley.

As she entered the room she dashed to Arthur's side frantic with worry. "Arthur, my baby, how is my baby? Her hand on the clock moved to mortal peril almost two hours ago. I've been so worried and I didn't know where to find her. I checked here earlier and they told me they didn't have a Ginny Weasley registered and I couldn't find you or any of my boys except Percy. He didn't have any idea where any of you where and the twins weren't at the shop. I didn't know anything until Narcissa Malfoy showed up on my door step," Molly quickly babbled. "Now what in Merlin's name is going on Arthur?" she demanded as all the redheads in the room turned toward their mother and father to see how this played out. Bill rose from his seat and walked across the room to sit next to his brothers giving his parents the illusion of privacy in the small room full of prying eyes and ears.

Arthur sighed scrubbing his face as he stood from his chair. He took his wife's hands in his. "Have a seat and I'll tell you everything I know," he said wearily. Once his wife was seated, he sat next to her and began. "Ginny went into labor last night about half past ten. We," he indicated his sons who sat in the waiting room with him, "were called early this morning. She had a tough go of it last night and they gave her a potion to speed up her labor a bit. A few hours ago, the midwitch came in and told us that there were a few complications. She started to hemorrhage." Arthur paused when he heard his wife gasp. "They were going to surgically take the baby and repair the cause of the hemorrhage," he paused looking up at the ceiling fighting the tears that were pooling behind his pale blue eyes. He took a deep steadying breath then continued. "We haven't heard anything since," he finished quietly.

"My poor, Ginny," Molly cried with tears rolling down her worried face. She looked uncertainly at her husband's face. "You…you weren't going to tell me about any of this were you?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you deserved to know after the way you've treated her, but had we been told to prepare for the worst, I would have told you," he answered quietly.

The gravity of the situation and the actions of her previous encounters with her only daughter weighed heavily on Molly as she listened to her husband's statement. "Oh, Arthur I don't want to lose my baby. Everything has gone so wrong. I've been so terrible to her… you…and…and Draco," Molly broke down sobbing. "I… I can't lose my Ginny."

Arthur gathered his wife in his arms as his sons pretended not to notice their mother's shocking breakdown. They could probably count on one hand the number of times they had seen this type of outburst from her and not need all of their fingers to do it. Bill, Charlie and Ron had a look of worry and concern on their faces unlike Fred and George who smirked at Severus and Narcissa. After all, it was their idea for her to speak with Molly. When common sense and pleading got nowhere, it was time to for a first class guilt trip and who would be better than a mother to arrange that lovely voyage.

Arthur drew his wife tightly into his arms comforting her as best he could. "We won't lose our little girl, Mollywobbles. She's a fighter and one strong, determined witch," he whispered in her ear once she calmed a bit as he traced small reassuring circles on her back trying to further calm his wife.

Across the room, Severus leaned into Narcissa. "What did you say to her?" he whispered eyeing the distraught Weasley matriarch.

Narcissa shrugged slightly with a triumphant smirk on her face and her blue eyes shining in a way Severus had not seen in years as she replied. "I simply asked her if she would choose happiness for her child or would she choose her own happiness which would ensure a lifetime of misery for her child."

Severus raised his brow slightly taken aback by Narcissa's statement.

"I may have promised her as the head of the Malfoy family that Draco was in no way bound to an _impending_ betrothal," she added with a devious grin that reminded her companion that she too was a Slytherin. "I understand her fear for her daughter's heart, but not her deportment in regards to her Ginevra. Regardless of their differences, I know she wanted her mother here and I wasn't above stunning and binding the woman to get her here. Of course, that was before I had a lovely chat with Ginevra's Machiavellian brothers who suggested using their mother's own methods against her."

"Ah, the twins," he stated in understanding. "I've wondered for years how those two and Ginevra were never sorted into Slytherin, but I suppose the magical world was not ready for Slytherin Weasleys."

"No, I do not believe so, my dear friend," she answered with a slight smile.

"I take it you did not inform the witch that her daughter was married?" Severus asked directing the conversation back to their original topic.

"No, I'll allow Draco and Ginevra to address that topic. I'm sure that once she sees our beautiful grandson and Draco's love for both his wife and son, she would take the news better than if we told her now. Besides, it is because of her own doing that she was not involved. She has no one to blame but herself," Narcissa stated firmly. She looked at the clock thinking that they should have heard something by now. Severus patted her hand in a comforting measure knowing that they both were just as worried as any of their red haired companions. It was then that the door opened and the midwitch entered the room.

***************

Draco stared down in awe at the tiny bundle in his arms. When the healer pulled the small being from his wife's body, he was torn. He knew he promised Ginny he would leave her and go with the baby, but he was worried about her and a bit fearful if he'd allow himself to admit it. A swift cry of,_ "Don't you dare leave my son by himself, Draco Malfoy!" _from his wife jolted him from his thoughts and spurred him in the right direction.

Now, his son was clean, clothed, and wrapped snugly in the warm blue blanket sleeping after his traumatic entry into the world. Draco held him as he carefully walked back to Ginny's room afraid that he would drop the small bundle at any moment. When he entered the room, he noticed that Ginny had not returned and that the mediwitch had left a bottle of infant nutrient potion in case Ginny had not returned before the baby became hungry.

When he noticed that an hour had lapsed since the birth of his son and that his wife had not returned to her room, he went in search of answers. The only answer he received was that the procedure had taken longer than anticipated and the healer would speak to him once it was completed. Three quarters of an hour later, a very tired looking healer entered the room. Draco was paralyzed with fear when the man entered. "_Ginny has to be alright. There is no way I can do this alone; I need her!"_ were the thoughts racing through his head.

"Mr. Malfoy?" the healer called twice before Draco could comprehend the healer's words.

"Yes," he croaked.

Healer Wilson sat in the chair across from Draco and scrubbed his hands tiredly up and down his face. He took a deep breath then started his explanation. "It took longer than I thought it would. Your wife lost a lot of blood before we began. Combining that with her trial of labor made her very weak from the beginning. During the course of the procedure, she was given six blood replenishing potions."

Draco looked nervously at the healer trying to listen without jumping to conclusions. Currently however, he was finding it hard to process the man's words.

"She had developed an extensive tear in her womb due to the placenta separating from the wall during one of her contractions."

"Is… is she." Draco began but couldn't bring himself to ask the question so the healer continued.

"She put up a valiant effort, Mr. Malfoy. The mediwitches are cleaning her now."

The tears that were burning his eyes earlier began to fall freely down his face. "How?" he asked weakly holding his son tighter against his body. "She can't be… gone…d-dead."

The healer looked at the young man. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you've misunderstood me. Your wife is exhausted, but I promise you that she is very much alive."

"She… she's fine?" he asked wearily.

"Yes, we were able to heal her tears and the incision. You can't even see a trace of a scar. It took so long because we wanted to preserve her ability to have children in the future, which we have done," he explained gently as the young father pulled himself together.

"Oh thank Merlin!" he gushed with relief sweeping through his tense body.

Healer Wilson stood placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Once she's more presentable, they'll bring her back in here. It shouldn't be but a few more minutes. She'll most likely be sleepy for a bit and she'll need to take blood replenishing potions for the next few days. We'll keep her here until then for observation."

Draco nodded at the healer's words, but didn't trust himself enough to speak just yet.

Healer Wilson looked at the child held securely in the young father's arms. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You and your wife have a beautiful son."

Draco looked at the sleeping bundle and smiled a true, genuine smile as he felt the love for his son radiate through him. "Yes, we do," he stated admiringly before thanking the healer. As the healer left the room Draco stared amazed at the child he was holding. He held the boy close stroking the pale blonde fuzz on his head trying to think of anything that he did in his life to deserve something this precious. Coming up empty, he leaned over and kissed his son causing him to squirm a bit. He stood from the bed and began pacing the length of the small room.

"You know," he whispered to the child in his arms. "I was extremely worried about your mother. She's a very special lady who's going to love you the minute she sees you. For a few minutes there I thought it was going to be just you and me. I don't know about you, I wouldn't want to do this without her," he finished softly as the door opened and his wife was levitated into the room on a stretcher.

He had never seen anyone look that pale. Her skin was almost translucent and was bluish in color. The few freckles she had across her nose and cheeks stood out starkly against the pale backdrop of her face. Her sparkling eyes and tired smile were the first things he saw after she was settled into the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Tired, but a good tired," she replied softly.

Draco sank down on the edge of the bed. "I thought I lost you," he stated with the pain of that thought evident in the words he spoke.

"It'll take more than this to get rid of me," she assured him as Draco laid the sleeping baby in Ginny's arms. "I don't think I want to repeat this for a few years, but he was worth every minute of it," she said looking at her child for the first time.

"I agree, I don't think I can go through this again for a few years myself. I have never been more nervous, scared, worried, and elated all at one time," he chuckled. He then kissed his wife sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, my angel," he said softly then continued seeing the questioning look on her face. "Thank you for our son. He's beautiful, he's perfect, and he's ours."

"Yes, he is," she answered sleepily kissing the fuzz on his head and inhaling the wonderful baby scent of her child.

Draco brushed her hair from her face. "You know, there is a waiting room full of red haired men, my mother, and an irritable potions master who's surrounded by Gryffindor Weasleys. I'm sure they'd all like to meet our son," he said tenderly.

"I don't think I can handle them all at once," she said.

"What if I take our little prince out to meet the family and let them come back two or three at a time for just a few minutes? I'm sure they want to see with their own eyes that you…" he stumbled.

"That I'm alive?" she asked. He nodded affirmatively in reply. "Draco, I told you. I'm fine. Things like this happen more often than you think."

"I know that. It's… it's just…," he exhaled heavily and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck trying to loosen the tension. "Lucius always made sure that I wasn't happy. He thought I'd be easier to control that way. When I was happy and things were going the way I wanted, he made sure to change that quickly. Being with you is the happiest I've ever been. Even though Lucius is dead, it has always been in the back of my mind that something else would happen to separate us again," he explained. "When the healer came in and looked like he had just lost a battle with a dragon, I thought you were dead and that was the single most terrifying moment of my life."

Before either could say anything, the sounds of the littlest Malfoy's whimpers drew all attention to him. Ginny held him tightly murmuring soft soothing sounds until he relaxed and fell back into a quiet sleep.

"I hope we have nappies in here," she said to her husband. "Otherwise, it will be quite a soggy introduction to the family," she said with her eyes dancing with mirth.

***************

All eyes turned to the door when the midwitch entered the small, crowded room. Arthur stood nervously and approached the young woman.

"How's my Ginny?" his voice wavered a bit as he asked.

"She's doing well," the woman replied. A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room. "We've just moved her back into her room and she's getting acquainted with her son."

Molly approached the midwitch. "What caused the bleeding? Will it cause her any future problems?"

"The intense contractions she was having caused the placenta to become separated from the uterine wall. It happens in nearly 5% of all births. She's recovering well and as far as future complications, we'll need to keep a closer eye on her during any other pregnancies."

Before another question could be fired at the mediwitch, the door opened and a very exhausted Draco wearing his dress pants and dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up that he'd worn to the fundraiser the night before entered the room carrying a blue bundle in his arms. His tired eyes scanned the room looking at his new family members. His gaze narrowed when he saw Molly Weasley, the woman who had caused his wife so much pain over the past few months standing next to her husband. He was pulled from his thoughts by Charlie.

"Oy, Malfoy! You didn't have to dress up on my account!" he called at his brother-in-law.

"Believe me, Charlie. This was not for you. If I'd had time, I would have changed into something more comfortable," he smirked at the older man as he stroked his son's hair. "Now, would you like to comment more on my wardrobe or would you like to meet..."

"The Weasel-foy!" Fred and George called out at the same time causing Narcissa, Severus, and Draco to cringe at the name.

"You better not let Ginny hear you call him that," reminded Bill.

"Yeah, but she…" started Fred.

"isn't here,,,"

" at the moment."

"Actually," Draco stated drawing attention away from Ginny's favorite brothers. "This is Alexander Orion Malfoy who finally made his entrance at half past noon weighing three and one quarter kilograms."

"Does Ginny know you saddled _her_ son with that name?" Ron asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"It was her choice," he drawled. "Now, grandparents first," he said inviting them to meet his son. "That includes you as well, Severus."

Arthur and Molly approached followed closely by Narcissa and Severus. As they fawned over the new arrival, Draco locked eyes with Molly. After a moment, Molly nodded her head and Draco placed his son in his mother's arms. Molly walked into the corridor with Draco close behind stopping in an empty corridor nearby,

He looked down at his wife's mother wanting to verbally castigate the woman for every ounce of pain his wife suffered and for every tear she spilled because of this woman's actions. He clenched his jaw tightly trying to reign in his temper before addressing her.

"I can't say I'm happy to see you here," he stated matter-of-factly to the older woman. "How did you know?"

"Your mother came to see me. She told me just before she left," she replied wearily.

Draco nodded at her response trying to figure out what his mother could have been thinking when she told Molly Weasley anything about Ginny and the birth of their son. "Ginny doesn't need your accusations and theatrics right now. So, if there is anything that you t_hink you might say_ that could upset her, it would be best if you left now. I will not tolerate her being upset by you one more minute," he stated fiercely with a protectiveness that he'd never felt before.

"I didn't come here to argue or to accuse anyone of anything."

"You'll understand if I find that hard to believe," he sneered.

Molly looked at the tired young man in front of her taking in his appearance and demeanor. He looked worn out as though he had not slept in days and even though he was physically and mentally exhausted from the events of the previous day, he was determined to protect his wife and child from any influence that may upset them. When Molly looked into his eyes, she gasped. She expected to see the aloof detached mask that Lucius always wore, but was stunned to see the emotion in Draco's eyes. He had the same look in his eyes that Arthur did the day he proposed to her so many years ago. After months of arguments, she finally saw what Ginny had been trying to convince her; this young man was not his father and he did indeed love her.

"You…you love her," Molly stated rather than asked.

"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

"I've been such a complete fool. I was so convinced that you would do to her what Lucius did to me that I failed to see the truth. Your looks may be similar to your father's, but that just may be where the similarities end. I am truly sorry," Molly said sincerely.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," he replied with his voice losing the sharpness that it held only moments before.

"I know, but I'm not sure that she'd see me."

"She wanted you with her through her entire pregnancy and delivery. _You're_ the one who prevented that from happening." He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll speak to her and let you know. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get my son back to his mother and she did want to see her family for a few moments." Molly nodded and followed her grandson's father back to the waiting room to join the rest of her family.

***************

An hour later, Molly entered the room to see her daughter cradling her son in her arms humming the same lullaby that she herself sang to all of her children. She smiled timidly at her daughter and approached the bed. Draco's eyes followed her as she moved.

"Mum," Ginny greeted. Her voice echoed the tiredness that she was feeling.

"We don't have to discuss anything right now," Molly stated. "I just wanted to apologize. I've behaved horribly toward you and Draco. I don't deserve you forgiveness, but I'll ask for it anyway."

Ginny looked at her mother not knowing what to say. She wanted to know why she acted the way she did to begin with, but didn't know how to ask.

"Ginny, you'll always be my baby and there have been so many times that I haven't been able to protect you from harm, or from being hurt. There were things that were just swept under the rug because we didn't know how to deal with them or how to help you," She paused looking longingly at her daughter begging her with her eyes to understand. "The most helpless feeling in the world is being unable to help your child. I… I couldn't stand you being hurt again. I got caught up in the past and failed to see the obvious."

"And what is that?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"You haven't been a little girl in a long time and of all of my children, your trust is the hardest to earn. If Draco had earned your trust, I should have respected that. He may physically resemble his father, but he is _no_ Lucius Malfoy," she replied smiling at the young family before her. "Get some rest, dear. I have several apologies to make before I return home," she said softly.

"Mum? I…I understand why and I will eventually forgive you, but for now, would…would you like to hold him?" Ginny asked timidly.

That was all Molly needed. She knew that even though they had a long way to go before their relationship was mended, they for the moment were heading in the right direction. She smiled contently as she cradled her first grandchild in her arms.

* * *

A/N: For all of you wondering about the weight, 3.25 kg is about 7lbs 3oz. For all of my Molly haters, it won't be smooth sailing. After all, she doesn't know about the wedding. Thanks once again for everyone who has taken time out to read this. To me, the beginning seems a bit choppy, but I couldn't figure out a way to smooth it out without creating another filler chapter which is something I did not want to do.


	34. New Parents

Chapter 34 New Parents

The first several weeks after Alexander's arrival went by in a blur. With adjustments on Draco's and Ginny's part along with help from Amina, the Malfoys were able to settle into family life at the school. Some days were better than others, but the less than stellar days were forgotten when the young parents looked into the gray eyes of their blonde prince.

As far as the other students, most welcomed Ginny back and at the headmaster's suggestion, asked few questions about her illness. The Slytherins however, never failed to give Ginny or any Gryffindor for that matter a hard time, especially with the announcement of her name change from Weasley to Prewett. Under the guidance of Astoria Greengrass and Michael Boles, they did their level best to be as uncooperative as possible during the sixth and seventh year Defense classes however, for Astoria it was a bit more personal.

_Draco opened the door to the classroom allowing the sixth year NEWT prep class to enter for their first class since the winter holidays ended._

"_Place your essays on my desk. I hope you completed your reading assignment over the break. We will begin today with a brief quiz to see how much you understood."_

_This statement was met with a collective groan from the class as they reluctantly took their seats and prepared for the quiz. All of the students with the exception of a certain pompous Slytherin female had cleared their desks and waited on their professor. Astoria sat with her bag on the table as she glared at Draco. When he arrived at her table she still had not cleared her desk in preparation for the test._

"_Miss Greengrass, I believe you have been a student here long enough to know the procedures for testing, have you not?" he asked harshly._

_She sat at her desk glaring at the professor refusing to clear her desk._

"_Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Greengrass for your inability to follow procedures," he stated while the stubborn girl refused to comply with his instructions. "I suggest you clear your desk or I __**will**__ clear it for you."_

_When she made no indication that she was going to follow his instructions, Draco flicked his wand at her belongings and her bag slid across the desk then dropped onto the floor._

"_Detention, Miss Greengrass and see me after class," he seethed._

_As he walked away she huffed indignantly as she moved to withdraw her quill and ink from her bag that now lay on the floor at the end of the table._

_After class, Astoria stood rigidly in front of Draco's desk. _

"_You wanted to see me, professor?" she asked haughtily._

_Draco continued reading the parchment in his hands marking the essay and ignoring the girl standing before him. It was one of the few things that he learned from Lucius that he could use. _'In order to control the conversation, you must direct the tone of the conversation _and_ when it begins; this can unsettle your adversary giving you the advantage'_. Once he finished with the task at hand, he stood from his chair schooling his features before looking down at the girl with hardened eyes and a sneer that would make Severus' own sneer look weak and would make Lucius proud, not that he cared one way or the other. _

"_Miss Greengrass, I am not concerned with the reason behind your actions today. However, I will not tolerate __your__ impudence interrupting __my__ class again. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded._

_She narrowed her eyes and stared directly into his eyes without saying anything. _

"_I believe I asked you a question," he seethed._

"_Why, Draco?" she asked with all of the assurance afforded her by her Slytherin upbringing._

"_You will not address me in that way. I am your professor regardless of our age difference and family history," he replied abruptly. "However, to answer to your question, I thought it would be obvious why I will not tolerate your interruptions."_

"_No! Why did you dissolve the betrothal?"_

"_Is this what today's demonstration is about?" he asked incredulously._

"_You shouldn't have been able to do it. Daddy said it was binding and unbreakable!" she replied sounding more like a petulant child than anything else. _

"_Obviously, he was wrong." Draco sneered._

"_I will find out and it will be re-instated. I was promised to…to you and to…to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. I will have that, _Draco_," she sputtered._

"_That is something I guarantee will never happen. You will report to Mr. Filch at 8o'clock tonight for your detention. You are dismissed," he stated with finality leaving the fuming girl standing at his desk. He entered the office closing and sealing the door behind him. As his eyes fell on his son, he felt the tension melt away._

***************

During this time, Ginny worked as hard as possible to catch up on her practical portions of her potions and defense classes. With the theory portions of these lessons learned, she would be nearly caught up by the beginning of March and she had Severus to thank for that; he tutored her in both subjects. At one point Draco felt Severus spent more time with _his_ wife while she was awake than he did, but he didn't say anything, especially after Severus carried Ginny's sleeping form back to their room after falling into an exhausted sleep.

_After a week of burying herself in the library reading potions text after potions text and spending night after night in the potions classroom testing her theories, Ginny finally found the solution to her NEWT potion project by nothing more than accident when one of her flaming red hairs fell into the cauldron with her potion simmering over the low flame. _

_The small room had become quite warm from the flame burning underneath the cauldron. As Ginny wiped her brow, a loose hair was released from its confines and floated into the cauldron. She watched tiredly as the hair sank into the potion thinking she would need to start all over again. Seconds after the hair was accidentally introduced into the potion, she saw the color shift from its original unappealing shade to the deep flaming red of her own hair. After conferring with Severus, the potion was tested and confirmed to work as the properties had not been altered. _

_Severus looked into the potion once again. It was remarkable. Something so simple and potions masters had not discovered this, not that anyone was actually looking for an aesthetic improvement to a perfectly acceptable potion mind you. Once the potion was created, it was deemed finished and aesthetic improvements weren't considered. _

"_Ginevra, it seems you've done it. Your project has been completed per the parameters set forth. However, if you would like for me to submit this for marketing as we discussed earlier, how can this be done without requiring a great deal of your hair?" he asked hopping she'd think the problem through to the same conclusion he had reached. _

_Ginny thought for a moment. She wanted to market this potion, not so much for the money, but she remembered how horrid the potion tasted as a child. She knew she would not need the money now that she'd married Draco, but obtaining the solution was a matter of principal. She wanted to do this to show that she could accomplish something in her own right._

"_You did say the potion interactions were similar to polyjuice, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I wonder if it would work like polyjuice and the hair, any hair could be added later to change the potion to another color?" she asked. _

_Severus and Ginny continued working. He had kept several vials of the potion he had brewed while Ginny was pregnant. As he left the room and entered his personal lab to retrieve the vials to test her hypothesis, Ginny sat at the table and began to furious transcribe their findings. When he returned several minutes later, he found Ginny slumped over the table with quill still in hand and her head lying on the parchment sleeping soundly. _

%%%%%%%%

_Draco had finally completed marking the third and fourth year essays. He stretched his arms over his head trying to release the tension from his shoulders when he noticed the time. It was half eleven and Ginny had not yet returned. This had been going on for several days now. He wanted her to get caught up, but he wanted to spend time with his wife as well. Lately, it seemed the only time saw her was when she was asleep. _

_Each evening after supper in the Great Hall, she would feed Alexander and read to him from her textbooks accomplishing two things at once. She was spending time with her son and studying for her lessons. If anyone had walked in while this was happening, they would have assumed from her tone that she was reading a children's storybook instead of charms, potions, or transfiguration theory. Once Alexander was asleep, she would place him in his cot and continue reading. _

_Draco came in several evenings and found her trying to write out her assignments while perched in the rocking chair so she could be near their son. After he heard her explain that she needed to be near him because she missed him so terribly during the day, he had Amina move a small desk and chair into the room to accommodate his wife. She was now able to comfortably complete her work and watch the baby at the same time, but lately she used the area less and less as she worked with Severus to complete her potions and defense practicals._

_He could visibly see the strain her schedule was putting on her, but neither he nor Severus could convince her to slow down. Ginny wanted to get this behind her while Alexander slept most of the day and night as all newborns do. They both understood her reasoning, but kept a close eye on her. _

_Draco was entering the sitting area after checking on his son when the green flames appeared in the floo. He expected to see his wife, but he didn't expect to see her being carried by Severus Snape. _

"_She's fine. She fell asleep at the table when I left the room for a moment," he stated noticing the worried look on the younger man's face._

_Draco crossed the room and took his wife into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then with a quick spell, removed her robes before gently dressing her in one of his old quidditch t-shirts that she loved to wear. He then kissed her lips gently then returned to the sitting room where his godfather spoke at length to him about his wife's recent accomplishment._

This unfortunately wasn't the only time that Ginny would be carried back to their suite asleep in someone's arms during their first few months back. Draco, Severus, and even Colin Creevey tried to get the stubborn redhead to slow down, but nothing would convince her that she was overdoing anything. Colin even accused her of being a closet Ravenclaw, or at the very least Hermione Granger polyjuiced to look like Ginny, but she still adamantly refused to deviate from the schedule she created. That was until she collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of a practical exam in potions.

_It had been weeks since Ginny had a full night's sleep. For a mother of a breastfeeding newborn that meant more than three consecutive hours. Her sleep deprivation along with her study schedule was beginning to take a toll. She was always tired and was beginning to have trouble concentrating. Currently, she was supposed to be making a potion that they had been working on all week and Merlin-be-damned if she could remember which direction she was supposed to stir the required seven strokes. She watched the vapor rise above the cauldron swirling into nothingness as she tried to think. _

_As she shuffled through the different thoughts in her head as her ears began to ring. She held onto the edge of the table and shook her head trying to shake off whatever feeling was trying to take over. It was however, pointless. Seconds later, Ginny collapsed onto the cold stone floor._

_***_

_Severus had been watching Ginny closely; she did not look well. He observed as she struggled to render the potion that under normal circumstances would have been easy for her. Lately she had been working too hard and putting in too many hours for one person to endure for very long. He knew it was only a matter of time before something had to give. _

_This thought had barely come to him when he saw her fall to the floor knocking her cauldron over in the process. He watched as the substance flowed over the table top and dripped onto the floor. Within the next few moments several things happened at once. The students noticed a collapsed Ginevra Prewett-Weasley, the spilled unfinished potion began to interact with the granite in the stone floor and a noxious gas began to seep through the room, Severus Snape ordered everyone out of the dungeon classroom immediately, and a containment charm was cast onto the affected area after lifting Ginny from the cold floor. _

_He carried her quickly into his office and flooed directly to the hospital wing nearly colliding with Colin Creevey as he stepped through the emerald green flames while the head boy was walking passed the floo toward the exit._

"_Mr. Creevey, get Professor Malfoy immediately!" he demanded as he took Ginny into the private room summoning the matron along the way._

_*****_

_Colin, who ran all the way from the infirmary to Professor Malfoy's classroom stopped at the doorway breathing heavily. After a catching his breath, he knocked on the door._

_Draco stopped mid-lecture in irritation when the knock sounded on the door. He was a bit confused when he saw Colin Creevey enter the room. "I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Creevey," he announced returning to his lecture however, he was interrupted again before he could continue._

"_Professor, this is rather urgent."_

"_Well, what is it Mr. Creevey?"_

"_I…I think it's best if we step into your office," Colin stated nervously._

"_Just spit it out!"_

"_Fine," Colin replied through clenched teeth. "Gi- um, that is Mrs. Malfoy collapsed earlier and is now…um- receiving medical care," he rattled off hurriedly._

"_How do you know that my mother…"_

_Colin shook his head nearly imperceptibly and raised his brows trying to communicate silently which Mrs. Malfoy he was referring to. _

_It didn't take but a moment for realization to sink in. Draco left Colin in charge until the end of the period as he ran to the hospital wing._

Ginny spent four days under the care of Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing for exhaustion and on the following Monday, she was released to return to class with the instructions of her husband, the medi-witch, and Severus himself for her take it easy and get at least six hours of sleep each night and more if she could manage.

She told Severus and Draco if they could figure out how she could manage that with her waking for Alexander's multiple feedings and nappy changes during the night, she'd follow their advice. She should have known better than to challenge two Slytherins. It seems they were able to solve her quandary with Amina's help four nights each week. As much as she didn't want to rely on the house elf, she truly appreciated her contributions to the Malfoy household, especially after three consecutive nights of seven uninterrupted hours of sleep.

_***_

After Ginny's collapse, Draco knew he needed to get her out of the castle for a few days to get her mind away from everything. With Valentine's Day quickly approaching and he could think of nothing better than a romantic weekend away with his wife to get her mind off the stress she had been under over past few weeks. An added bonus for him would be having his wife to himself and finally being able to consummate their marriage as all attempts thus far had failed horribly.

After several interruptions by either his son, his mother, his godfather, one of his many in-laws, his best mate, or one of his students who had the misfortune of earning a detention, Draco decided that the only way he was going to be intimate with his wife would be to remove themselves from the castle and leave his son with the child's grandmother. It had been over nine months since he'd been with Ginny and the tension between them was palpable.

Draco thought of the endless possibilities of a weekend away with Ginny. He was fortunate enough to have the resources to take her anywhere her heart desired, but the place that kept creeping into his mind was Seward Hall, their home. He could think of no better place to be when he made love to Ginny for the first time as her husband than their own home.

Though Ginny was nervous, possibly more so now than the first time considering the outcome, she was ready to pull her hair out in frustration. It seemed like every time she and Draco got close someone would interrupt. A girl has her limits and Ginny had just reached hers when Amina interrupted a rather heated snogging session to announce the arrival of a student for detention.

"Bloody hell!" Draco groaned pulling his lips from a very sensitive spot on Ginny's neck.

"Can't… you… reschedule?" she asked while nibbling on the shell of his ear.

"No," he moaned.

"Filch?" she asked huskily.

"No, Severus won't let me send her off again," he answered pulling away a bit. Upon seeing the lust filled look in her eyes and her luscious swollen lips, he thrust his hands into her hair and pulled her into him again crashing his lips against hers in a wanton display that would have been determined unbecoming a Malfoy until a deep throaty moan escaped her lips. When Ginny withdrew to catch her breath, Draco rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her body.

After a few moments Ginny asked curiously, "Who?"

"Astoria," he replied solemnly.

"Should I come to your rescue?" she asked smiling as her hands toyed with the platinum hair that graced the collar of his robes.

"No, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours." He sighed despondently before pulling away and stiffly walking into his office to calm himself before entering the classroom.

***************

With his quality time with his wife cut short at every turn, he began to detest his patrol schedule. He abhorred the fact that the little whelps, as he began to refer to the students could try to snog away in broom cupboards, but there wasn't enough uninterrupted time in his day for him to snog his own wife, or more in the comfort of their own suite.

His rounds however, did give him time to think. He had been approached by the headmaster earlier in the day. He had suggested that Draco and Ginny consider allowing the student to find out about Alexander. His reasoning was simply that it would be harder to hide his presence as he grew more active, and as spring approached they would surely desire to take the child out onto the grounds. The headmaster was sure that they could create a reason for Ginny to help care for the child without the other student's becoming suspicious. Afterall, the girl was from a large family and would know about children as there were always children springing up in the extended Weasley family.

Draco thought this perhaps could be a good idea, but he would need to discuss it further with Ginny. He hated the thought of hiding his son away as if he was ashamed of him; nothing could be further from the truth. His thoughts of this helping in his endeavors with persuading Astoria Greengrass to look elsewhere for her future spouse was an added bonus to showing off his child to the Hogwarts community,

Draco was jarred him from his thoughts as headed for the stairwell. He heard a noise that stopped him in his tracks. It sounded like something thumping against the wall. Taking a look around, he realized that he was on the fifth floor, which was the location of a very popular broom cupboard used for snogging. He should know he used it several times himself as a student.

He stood outside the door with a knowing smirk on his face. He drew his wand then pointed it at the door casting a nonverbal spell. As the door flew open, the smirk left his face as the look of complete, abject horror replaced it. Standing in the darkened cupboard was Nathan Mooney, the Astronomy professor and his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

He gaped at the couple with his mouth opening and closing repeatedly for several moments unable to voice any thought coherent or otherwise.

"Oh Draco, do close your mouth. It's rather unbecoming," Narcissa addressed in her stately manner.

Upon hearing his mother speak, Draco finally regained his speech. "Mother!" he exclaimed. "What in Salazar's name are you doing… here?" he demanded waving his arm at the offending cupboard.

"There was a Board of Governors meeting tonight…" she began as the Astronomy professor looked guiltily between the mother and son.

"I didn't realize those were held in broom cupboards," Draco interrupted.

"Don't be obtuse!" she chastised. "As I tried to explain, there was a meeting tonight, and afterward Nathan asked if I'd like to see the solar flares of the Andromeda system while I was here which, by the way were quite remarkable. They reminded me of my sister, Andi quite volatile under pressure. Apparently Mother and Father aptly chose her name."

"Mother, that doesn't explain what you were doing in a broom cupboard," he cried with exasperation.

"I thought that would be obvious," she replied with her own smirk as she looked at her companion. "I hear you've spent a great deal of time in here yourself before you met a certain young woman and possibly more often afterwards," she replied cocking her elegant brow in an unasked question.

"You'd be wrong on that last count," he replied seriously.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let me say goodnight to Nathan and you can escort me to your suite where I can floo home," she ordered.

Draco turned and walked to the stairwell shaking his head in disbelief. He had just caught his own mother in a broom cupboard with his former professor.

"Don't look at me like that." she admonished her only child as she joined him several minutes later at the stairwell.

"_Nathan Mooney, Mother_?"he asked incredulously.

"We were in the same year," she shrugged. "He was a Ravenclaw; I thought him quite handsome at the time."

"_The broom cupboard?"_

"It was something I've always wanted to do," she answered loftily. "Now that I have, I may be spending more time with Nathan in the future."

"_You can't be serious?"_ he asked as he opened the door to his suite.

"Why ever not?" she inquired.

"He…he was my _professor_," he answered as if that was all the justification he needed.

"Yes, he _was_ your professor, but now he is your colleague," she responded. Narcissa looked at her son who was still a bit put out by the evening's turn of events. "Draco," she said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going to run out and marry the man. I just feel it's time to do something for myself. I'm still a young woman and I do not intend on spending the next seventy, eight, ninety, or however many years alone. I want to spend it with someone who cares for me and cherishes me, not as a trophy, but as a person." She paused briefly. "I've seen how happy you and Ginevra have made each other and I want that as well. I'm not saying that I will find that with Nathan, but I'm going to see where it leads."

Draco realized that his mother suffered under Lucius' thumb more horribly than he ever did. She was trapped in marriage with a man who did not value her as a person, but only a possession. He devalued her and a lesser person would have crumbled. Though shocked as he was he knew she deserved to find her own happiness and hoped she would. Reluctantly, he nodded his head in agreement with her statement.

"I understand," he stated before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "But, could you not lurk around the broom cupboards? It isn't very becoming of a member of the Board of Governors. What if it had been a student who caught the two of you?" he asked with a teasing gleam in his eyes and a slight smile on his face.

Narcissa chuckled lightly. "Darling, we had seen you moments before. We ducked into the cupboard to hide. I wasn't prepared to have this conversation tonight, but I'm glad that you know," she stated warmly. "Now," she prodded. "Can you go see if my grandson is awake? I'd like to see him for just a moment before I leave tonight, if possible."

Draco walked towards the nursery and paused in the doorway and watched as his son was hungrily latched onto his mother's breast as she stroked his pale blonde hair. With her eyes closed, she gently rocked as he ate enjoying the quite time together. Draco loved watching the two of them while his wife fed their son. It seemed as if Alexander was an extension of Ginny. Her contentment was mirrored in his actions. Simply, he was amazed.

"No matter how many times I see this, I still think it's an amazing site," he stated quietly.

The sudden speech startled Ginny causing her head to snap to doorway. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" she asked as her eyes softened to her husband. "No one should be able to be that quiet when they move."

He smiled sheepishly at his wife. "I thought you heard me come in, or at least heard Mother and I talking earlier. I happened upon her after the Governors meeting," he said before moving to kiss his wife. As he withdrew his lips from hers, he ran his hand along the top of his son's head. "Is he nearly finished?"

"We're all done," she replied handing a towel over to him. Once Draco had the towel over his shoulder, he took Alexander from his wife and began to pat his back as she righted her clothes. After a decidedly ungentlemanly sound erupted from the infant, Draco shifted the child's position in his arms and cleaned his face.

"Just so you know young man, this is the only time in your life that this will be acceptable behavior for a gentleman, especially a Malfoy," he told his son in mock seriousness as he carried him out bid goodnight to his grandmother.

Later when Draco crawled into the bed with his already sleeping wife, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her thinking briefly before drifting to sleep as well that Valentine's Day could not come soon enough.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated and I apologize. I had the most unimaginable time with this chapter; this is my fourth attempt. I can't say I'm really happy about it, especially the format but it seemed the story was stagnating a bit and I needed to push it forward. Thanks for your patience.


	35. Sweet Escape

Chapter 35: Sweet Escape

AN: I know it has been a terribly long time since I've last update. My only excuse is ---real life sucks. She is a horribly wicked beast who is only happy when you are a broken whithering mass curled at the bottom of her feet. So, needless to say I have had several personal issues that have sucked the creativity from me. I do want to thank each any every person who has taken the time to read this--and a special thank you to those who have poked and prodded me along the way over the past couple of months.

* * *

Draco knew he wanted this weekend to be special, one that his wife would always remember. His only problem was his inability to think of something other than the clichéd flowers and candlelit dinner. His wife deserved more than that. She deserved something original and something just for her.

He stood from his desk ignoring the mounting parchments and crossed to the window where he leaned against the large window frame with one hand perched on the sill as he looked over the snow covered grounds. He groaned in frustration internally berating himself when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of yellow and black quidditch robes spotted in the distance.

"_She still hasn't tried out her new broom." _As this thought crossed his mind, a slight smile graced his patrician features. At least now, he knew how he was going to lure her there as well as spend a portion of their weekend, a small portion if he had his way.

Ginny opened the door leading from their suite into Draco's office. She watched as her husband leaned against the window with his brow furrowed in deep thought. She slipped into the room unnoticed until she stood directly behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. She pressed her body into his trying to get as close as possible.

"Mmmm, what I wouldn't give to have just one night wrapped in your arms with nothing else to think about," she sighed against him.

Draco placed his hands on top of hers and pulled them away just enough to turn around and draw her into his embrace.

"Better?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered nodding.

They stood quietly wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the peace that comes with being with the person you love. Words were not necessary as they held each other in the quiet interior of his office.

After several silent moments, Ginny began humming and swaying to the slow melody. Draco smiled looking down at his wife. "What are you doing?" he asked amused.

"Pretending"

"Pretending _what_ exactly?"

"That we're dancing," she replied as if it were to most obvious answer in the world.

Within seconds, Draco had withdrawn his wand and turned on the wireless and a soft tune drifted through his office. He adjusted his position and led her to the center of the office as the furniture was magically moved against the walls.

"No more pretending. We do enough of that Monday through Friday," he said sincerely as he led her through one dance after another for the remainder of the afternoon.

*****~~~~~*****

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying the time she could spend with Colin, Natalie, and the rest of her housemates. It was during this time that she could be just a teenager and not a married mother with an infant son whose father happened to be one of her professors.

They were laughing at Jimmy Coote's description of the less than stellar performance of the team's new chaser at the previous night's practice when the daily post owls swooped into the Great Hall seeking their marks. A small spotted owl landed on the table in front of Ginny alongside one of the school's barn owls and patiently waiting to be released from her burden.

Ginny untied the parchment from the school's owl and immediately recognized the elegant sloped lines of her husband's handwriting. She placed the letter in her lap opening it so that no one else could see it as she read.

_My beautiful Angel,  
__It would be a great honor if you would accompany me to a secluded location to spend  
__a quiet weekend away from these hallowed halls. __I have spoken to Madam Pomfrey and  
you have been cleared to fly once again. I know __the perfect place to put your broom  
through its paces and the view is exceptional. Mother __has cheerfully volunteered her  
services for the post Valentine weekend. _

_Yours eternally,_

_-D_

Ginny glanced up to the head table with a questioning look. She wanted to spend time with Draco, but she wasn't sure about leaving Alexander. She had faith in Narcissa's ability to care for the baby-for Merlin's sake the woman raised a child while living with Lucius Malfoy, but Ginny had never been away for her son overnight since his birth. She caught her husband's eye for a moment. He smirked and arched his brow challenging her to accept his invitation. He could see the torn look on her face from across the room and was relieved when Ginny sighed and nodded. They needed this time and it would be a sacrifice on both parts to be away from their child for the first time.

Ginny gently folded the parchment and placed it in her bag before tenderly stroking the feathers of the spotted owl that patiently waited for her to remove the post attached to its leg.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" she asked the small animal as she removed the missive. She recognized the handwriting immediately as well. Scowling, she tossed the letter into her bag. She would deal with the letter from Harry Potter later-- much, much later she thought as she resumed her conversation with her housemates. The disturbed look on her face did not escape the eyes of her husband, her husband's godfather, or the knowing eyes of the headmaster.

*****~~~~~*****

Draco entered his living quarters that evening to the sound of his wife singing their son to sleep. In his opinion, she wouldn't win any accolades for her voice, but it was a beautiful sound to his ears.

As he entered the nursery, he saw his wife rocking Alexander; his little eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted as he slept. He walked quietly to the chair where they sat, leaned over a pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead before lifting his son from her arms. He held Alexander tenderly in his arms as he carried his across the room.

"Sleep well, little prince," he whispered kissing the still fuzzy blonde mane on his sleeping son's head before placing him in the cot. He tucked the blanket tightly around Alexander settling him in for the night. He turned from the cot expecting to see his wife only to find an empty chair.

***

Ginny had avoided thinking about the unopened letter she received at breakfast all day. She knew she should at least see what he had to say- not that she expected it to be anything worthwhile. It had been months since they had a polite conversation. As Draco settled their son into his cot, Ginny went into the sitting room and pulled the letter from her bag.

She stared intently at the heavy lettering on the envelope: _Miss Ginny Prewett-Weasley._ She had several thoughts racing through her mind. First and foremost, she wanted to know how _he_ of all people found out about her name change _**and**_ if he found out about this, how long would it take for him to find out about her second name change? Secondly, she was confused as to why he was writing her in the first place. She hadn't talked to him in months. In fact, they hadn't spoken since the fiasco formerly known as her coming of age birthday party. Their friendship was on shaky ground at best.

Hesitantly, she broke the seal and opened the parchment. When she finished reading, she groaned and dropped the letter in her lap as Draco sat next to her.

"Bad news?" he asked apprehensively.

She sighed heavily. "Not the best," she replied passing the letter to him.

Before reading, he glanced at the bottom; the missive was signed by Harry Potter. His jaw tightened in suppressed anger as he began reading the words scrawled across the parchment.

_Ginny,_

_I wanted to share this with you before you found out from anyone else. I've been asked by Kingsley to go to Hogwarts_

_to help recruit and assess new Auror candidates three days each week. From what I understand, anyone interested in  
becoming an Auror candidate will be required to sit in on these classes. I'm not fully sure why they've elected me for this,  
but I'm not complaining- decent food three times a day, a warm bed every night, and the scenery isn't bad either. It beats  
what I've had over the last month. That might be why we've had so many drop out from the program._

_I won't keep you, I didn't want it to come as a shock if we ran into each other; I know I'm not high on your list right now  
and I don't blame you for being angry with me. I do want to apologize for everything I've put you through. The messy situation  
with Luna that caused you so much pain, my behavior towards you after your birthday, and most importantly, __not treating you  
with respect. I hope you will allow me the opportunity to apologize in person. I know I can't change __what I've done, I only hope  
that you'll let me make it up to you. You were my friend before I loused everything up and I'd __like to have my friend back if you  
__are agreeable._

_I'll see you next week._

_Hopefully still your friend,  
__Harry_

After reading the missive, Draco carefully folded the parchment and placed it on the table without saying a word. Ginny watched nervously as Draco gathered his thoughts.

"I gather you're not too happy about the chosen one's return?" he finally asked.

"It complicates things," she said weakly. "He doesn't know we're married."

"I could tell him if you like," Draco replied with a little too much enthusiasm for Ginny's liking.

"No, you prat," she replied smiling slightly.

"Why not? He knows I'm Alexander's father."

"For starters, my mum still doesn't know and neither does Ron. I'm not sure who he'd run to first."

"Don't you think it's time we told them?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, but this isn't something I'd feel comfortable sending in a letter. Imagine the howler I'm sure I'd get over breakfast. I don't think that would go over very well, do you?"

Draco chuckled a bit at the image of a Molly Weasley howler informing the entire student body that he was married to one of his students. Specifically, he was thinking of the reaction of several Slytherin students. It would _almost_ be worth it to put Greengrass and Boles along with their entourage in their place. It would remind them that Ginny was off limits as well as _his_ to protect as he saw fit.

"So, how do _you_ feel about Harry being here?" Ginny asked cutting into his reverie.

"I knew the Ministry was going to send someone, but I didn't know it would be him. I should have known they'd send their golden boy." Draco sighed heavily and ran his hand through his platinum locks. "I can't say I'm happy about him being here, but at least it's not all three of them," he responded. "I can barely tolerate your brother, Potter and Granger individually, but all three at once is more than any wizard should have to endure."

"Try living in their shadows for six years," she replied timidly.

"You were never in their shadow, love," he stated drawing her into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on her full lips.

Ginny pulled away from her husband and cocked her eyebrow as if to say _"Oh, really?"_

Draco leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips before replying, "Maybe you were a devout follower for years, but you were never hidden in the shadows; you always stood out."

"Hmmph! Look Draco, I know I've always been in their shadow just as I've always been compared to all of my brothers. If I'm good at Charms, I'm compared to Bill. If I take an interest in animals or magical creatures, I'm compared to Charlie. With Percy, it's my grades. If I'm too carefree, it's Fred and George, or I'm too stubborn it's Ron," she explained with exasperation oozing from each word.

"I would have thought devious for those twin brothers of yours," he replied while softly stroking her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"No, that's when they start whispering about the diary and Tom when they think I can't hear them."

Draco's heart tightened at the mention of what his father had attempted to do at the hands of a twelve year-old girl. It further tightened when his wife was that twelve year-old girl and she was stigmatized by her family because of his father's actions. This was yet another reason to abhor Lucius Malfoy.

He shook himself from his thoughts before replying to his wife, "Well Mrs. Malfoy, maybe you just have the best each of them has to offer all rolled into one beautiful, petite, dead sexy package."

This must have been the correct response for his wife pushed him back onto the sofa straddling his body while thoroughly kissing him in a way he hoped would lead to something more only to be interrupted by the wails of the smallest Malfoy, their little prince with impeccable timing.

*****~~~~~*****

Saturday morning finally arrived and Draco rose early to attend to a few last minute details. When he returned to the bedroom, he found Ginny lying with Alexander as he nursed.

"I was hoping to have a few minutes alone with you before he woke," he said softly as he joined his family on the bed.

"You could have if you hadn't left so early this morning," she answered. "Couldn't it have waited?"

"No."

"You aren't going to tell me what you've been up to this week at all are you?"

"No, you'll find out soon enough," he answered lifting the infant from his mother's arms. "Have you packed everything for Alexander and yourself for the weekend?" he asked patting the baby's back as he paced the length of the room.

"Are you sure Narcissa is ok with this?" Ginny asked as she sat up on the side of the bed running her fingers through her tangled red locks.

"We'll be lucky to get him back," he replied. "You know how much he means to her. I'm sure if she had to choose between Alexander and myself, she'd choose him," he joked. "Everything will be fine, I promise," he added seeing the concerned look on his wife's face.

"But…"

"Gin," he said cutting her off. "She'd never let anything happen to him _and_ she'll have the elves along with herself watching over him the entire time we're gone."

"I know, but we've never left him before. He's only forty-seven days old… that's… that's only one month, two weeks, and two days," she whined.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed next to Ginny and sighed looking at his worried wife. With his free hand he cupped her cheek gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb. He smiled briefly as he felt her lean into his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Do you think I'd ever put our son in harm's way?"

"No."

"Then don't you think that he'd be safe at the Manor with my mother for less than forty-eight hours?"

Ginny's head dropped just a fraction before she meekly nodded her agreement.

Draco tenderly tilted her head so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know you'll miss him. I will too, but this weekend is something that we need. So much has happened so fast and we need just a few days to ourselves."

Ginny sighed heavily as she looked lovingly into Draco's eyes. She was still torn, but Draco had a point. The past year had been turbulent at best for them as individuals and as a couple and they still had several more hurdles to cross before the end of term.

"You're right," she stated before leaning in and pressing her lips softly to his for just a moment.

"You'll find, love that I'm always right," he replied cheekily giving his wife a wink as he rose from the bed head to the nursery. "Now get dressed so we can get going."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The exhilarating feeling of being in the air was something Ginny sorely missed. She always loved flying and with the broom Draco had given her for Christmas –it was phenomenal. She barely shifted the slightest bit and the broom had seamlessly altered its path and she was rocketing through the air on a new route at the mere thought of changing directions. In its simplest form, it was thrilling.

While Ginny became acquainted with her new broom, Draco sat hovering in the cold air watching Ginny as she darted across the paddock with her flaming locks contrasting vibrantly against the gray wintry sky. He had always been amazed at her flying ability. Ginny was a natural and she thoroughly enjoyed- no she _loved_ being in the air.

She had been able to out-fly and outmaneuver most of Hogwarts on her old Cleansweep. Draco mused that with her Firebolt the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin quidditch teams should be bowing down and thanking all things magical that Ginny wasn't playing because she would most definitely hand them their arses on a silver platter with or without the help of the Gryffindor team.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of tinkling laughter drifting over the grounds of Seward Hall. He smiled when he finally registered where the sound was coming from. His wife's laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds to his ears.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ginny called. "Are you just going to sit up here all day, or are you going to put that broom to good use?"

Her call brought him back completely to the present and away from his previous thoughts. Draco shook his head smiling at the joyful witch whose peals of laughter echoed over the snow covered paddock. Just before she took off his seeker's eyes caught the smirk, _his _smirk on her lips. This time as she darted through the cold winter air, she was shadowed by a blonde flash pushing himself faster and faster to catch up with her if for no other reason than to kiss the smirk off of her lips.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon in the air descending only when the sun began to set and their heating charms began to fade. Draco took both brooms and draped them across one shoulder wrapping his free arm around Ginny's waist as they made their way across the snow covered ground toward their house and the warmth of a fire and a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

***

When the couple reached the house, they entered the small ante room where they could rid themselves of their snow covered garments. Draco stored the brooms then turned to see that Ginny had removed her robe and was currently placing it on a nearby hook. He thought she looked amazing in her quidditch pants before, but now with the way they clung to her curvier figure, she was awe-inspiring.

Like all women, Ginny's hips among other things filled out due to her pregnancy giving her womanly curves that other girls her age didn't have. Draco smirked as he thought of all of the delicious things he was going to do with and to those new womanly features later.

Ginny turned after hanging her robe to see Draco staring at her. His eyes had darkened into a deep lustful shade of molten silver. The last time she had seen that particular shade was the night Alexander had been conceived.

"What?" she asked biting her lip nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that? I must look ghastly l after flying all afternoon," she rambled.

Draco stepped closer looking into her widened eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful," he replied roughly tucking her long hair behind her ear. "The blush on your cheeks from the cold and your wind-blown hair make you look like you did the last time I had you." Draco groaned at the thought. His lips brushed lightly against her ear as he spoke, "And those pants hugging that delectable bum of yours…" He felt her shudder at the light contact. Taking the opportunity to draw her closer, he placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her body into his. In response, she ran both of her hands up the length of his arms, across his shoulders, placing them around his neck as his soft lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Her breath hitched in anticipation as his lips touched hers. Their soft tender kisses quickly grew into wantonness and need. When he began nibbling on her bottom lip, she whimpered with desire. When she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, she eagerly allowed him to deepen their kiss exploring each other earnestly breaking apart when the need for oxygen outweighed the need to be close.

When he removed his lips from hers, Draco began kissing and nipping at her jaw tracing its path to her ear and down to her neck. She thought she would melt like the last of the winter snow on a warm spring day when Draco's lips descended onto a very sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear. She moaned throatily as she ran her hands through his hair and over his broad shoulders. She needed to touch him and feel his body against hers in some way. She hadn't felt like this in a long time and the more Draco nibbled and kissed the more intense her need became. When he shifted their positions, he growled in delight as her leg brushed against the firmness his desire for her had created.

Ginny stiffened for a moment when her leg brushed against him as her mind fought to control the emotions and desires that were surging through her body. She knew where this weekend was leading, and she wanted. By Merlin, she wanted her husband, but she was more nervous now than the first time they'd made love.

There were too many what ifs running through her head. What if she forgot how? It's not like she was particularly skilled before she got pregnant. Can you really forget how? What if she got pregnant again? What if he thought she looked appalling now that she's been pregnant and given birth? What if…? What if….?

"Draco…" she moaned.

"Yes, love," was the muffled reply as he dusted her shoulder with warm kisses enjoying the taste of her skin on his lips and tongue.

"Draco," she called again trying to extricate herself from his arms. "We… we need to stop," she panted.

He continued with his task ignoring her comment. However, when Ginny felt his lips on her breast, she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders pushing him away not recalling when or how he unbuttoned her shirt in the first place.

When he felt her push against him, he lifted his head and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were no longer glazed with need, but apprehension as he heard her once again telling him to stop.

"Sorry love, I... I got a bit carried away," he sighed raggedly and shifted at the uncomfortable tightness bulging against the confines of his trousers. He closed his hands around her wrists and drew them to his lips kissing her fingertips.

"I want you too, but not like this and not in a coat closet," she replied as she righted her shirt.

"No, not in a coat closet you deserve much, much more than that," he replied. His voice was thick and reflected the remorse he felt more clearly than any apology would have at the moment. "Why don't you go soak in the bath and I'll send Lettie up with a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up."

Ginny nodded in response. She gently kissed Draco's cheek before walking away mumbling under breath about randy wizards and being warm enough without hot liquids.


	36. Irritations

Chapter 36: Irritation

AN: For those who are looking for some lemony goodness in this chapter you'll be a bit disappointed. I did try, but nothing I penned came out the way I wanted. I realized that I wan't completely comfortable writing about that in detail considering the ages of the characters. Maybe I can work something into the epilogue. I hope you enjoy what I came up with.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning with her head resting on her husband's chest, but unlike previous mornings, her nude body was pressed against his equally nude form, and her hair fanned out over his chest. Ginny's face grew warm remembering how they had come to fall asleep in this condition. She snuggled even closer to Draco as a knowing smile crept across her face.

_The food had been divine and the time alone with her husband was without compare, but now that the evening was winding down, she was beginning to get nervous. As much as she tried to conceal it, Draco picked up on it immediately._

_Soft music filtered through the ballroom as they were danced across the polished hardwood floor wrapped in each others' arms when he felt her body stiffening slightly. He looked down to see Ginny biting her lip anxiously. _

"_A knut for your thoughts," he whispered as his warm breath ghosted across the shell of her ear causing her to shiver._

"_It's…it's nothing."_

_He looked at her closely. "Liar," he chuckled. "Want to try again?"_

"_Really, It's just silly," she answered blushing furiously. _

"_Silly or not, you've tensed up over it. Now, tell me what's bothering you."_

"_Just nervous, I guess," she mumbled into his chest._

"_What was that? I didn't quite hear you."_

"_Just nervous, I guess," she repeated looking up at him, but avoiding eye contact._

_He tilted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. It was then that he saw her apprehension. "Ginny, love there is nothing to be nervous about. Nothing will happen tonight that you don't want to happen. I promise," he assured her before he lowered his head capturing her lips with his own pouring his love into her._

_********_

_Draco's earlier words rang in Ginny's ears as they entered their bedchamber with her fingers entwined in Draco's silky locks as their mouths were engaged with one another. As they broke apart both panting heavily, Ginny looked up through her hazy eyes into Draco's molten silver orbs. She wasn't completely sure how they had managed to get there without her realizing it, but apparently they had. Her last memory was of kissing Draco in the ballroom. _

"_So…" she rasped. "We're really going to do this?"_

"_I hope so," Draco answered cheekily then began nibbling on a special spot just below her ear before pulling back and looking into her darkened eyes. He saw her desire for him there along with a bit of apprehension. _

"_There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Just relax, we have both taken the contraceptive potion and you're wearing a contraceptive ring so, I don't think we'll have a repeat of last spring."_

_I know," she answered assuredly, but the apprehension was still evident in her eyes._

"_If that's not what's bothering you, then what is it? Talk to me."_

"_What if… what if it's not the same since…since you know? I don't even look the same," she gushed._

_He looked her body up and down appreciating the new curves her body had. "No, you don't," he answered thickly. "You look like a woman, a beautiful woman and if you'll allow me, I'll show you how much I want you…how much I love you…how much I need you," he replied kissing and nipping her neck eliciting hungry moans from her throat with his touch. She pulled back looking into his eyes seeing for herself the truth in the words that he had spoken. That was all the encouragement that she needed. Draco spent the rest of the evening worshipping every inch of her body bringing her to completion several times over as they finally consummated their marriage._

* * *

Monday morning came a bit too early for the Malfoy family's liking. In addition to returning to the castle, the beginning of this new week brought the arrival of _the chosen one_. After preparing for the day Draco looked into the nursery to see Ginny tucking their son back into his cot. He smiled thinking of her reaction when they gathered their son from Narcissa's care the evening before. Ginny held him and kissed him all evening trying to make up for her absence the day before. For a moment, he didn't think she would place him in his cot to sleep. He loved his son, but he drew the line at sharing his bed with the woman he loved especially when he wanted a repeat performance of the weekend's activities. Amina's shrill voice drew his attention hack into the nursery.

"Missus must go! Young master is Amina's to care for while yous is in class!" shrieked the frustrated house elf.

"I know Amina, but…."

"Go missus, all will be fine. Yous will miss yous breakfast," the elf replied shooing Ginny away from the cot.

Ginny sighed heavily while bending to place another kiss on Alexander's forehead. She walked through the door staring blankly at the floor wondering if she could pull off skiving from her classes today to spend time with Alexander. As she entered the hallway, she quickly found herself pressed into Draco's chest.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted," she said sheepishly as she buried her head further into his chest.

"It's ok love," he replied wrapping his arms around the witch's slender waist. "You know he'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay here with him today than see Harry. Why does he have to come here?" she whined. "Everything was starting to settle down. The Slytherins weren't bothering me anymore, and I've caught up on all of my work. I _finally_ have the time to spend with you and Alexander and now, with Harry here…." She sighed. "Now, I'll have to spend more time in my dorm because of that ridiculous enchanted map of his because he'll know where I am every minute of the day."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Draco asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Harry has this map of Hogwarts that belonged to his dad. It's charmed to show all of Hogwarts including the people. It's how he, Hermione, and Ron got around without getting caught."

"Well, that explains a lot." he stated nonplussed.

"It's a brilliant idea, unless someone is using it to spy on you," she snapped he head up to glare at her husband.

"It'll be fine. There's not much he can say or do about you being here with me. He knows I'm Alexander's father and that you're bound to spend time here because of it," he assured her.

"I know, but I just don't have a good feeling about him being here," she replied burying her head in his chest again.

Draco kissed the top of her head before offering, "I could hex him for you if you like."

"No, if he gets too bad, I'll do it myself."

"I'm sure your will, love. I'm sure you will."

********

When Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, a steady stream of chatter no doubt revolving around the arrival of the savior of the wizarding world echoed through the expanse. As she took her usual seat next to Colin, she absent-mindedly filled her plate glancing at the head table.

"I see Harry hasn't arrived yet," she stated after a few moments.

"No, but it's still a bit early, yet," Natalie replied.

"I'm sure we would have heard the trumpets heralding his arrival if he was here."

"Colin!" Ginny and Natalie exclaimed together.

"What?" he asked indignantly. "Come on, it's not like the whole world doesn't put him on a pedestal, and you know it! I honestly don't see how you could still be friends with him after everything he did to you."

"Don't," she firmly commanded.

"All I'm saying, Gin is that he may have destroyed you-know-who, but he had no right to treat you the way he did," Colin added imploringly hoping for once Ginny would allow him to say exactly what he thought of his former idol.

"I know, but it would have been too awkward if I hadn't forgiven him. You know he's practically a member of the Weasley family and besides, at this point I just want him to be happy."

"That doesn't excuse him."

"No, it doesn't but Fred, George, and Charlie did have a go at him on my behalf and that made it a bit easier. I don't remember if Bill, or Ron had anything to add, but he was terribly jumpy anytime any of my brothers entered the room," She replied with her eyes sparkling with mischief and a Slytherin worthy smirk on her face.

"Don't do that, Gin! You look like Malfoy!" Natalie exclaimed horrified by the smirk on her friend's face.

"He's right. I thought only Malfoy could make a face like that," a familiar voice intruded.

Ginny turned her head to the sound of the voice.

"Harry," she stated plainly.

"Hi, Gin. How've you been?"

********

Draco saw him the moment he entered the room. He wore the usual messy black hair, glasses, and an annoying grin on his face that got wider as he approached the Gryffindor table stopping in front of Ginny. Draco smirked as the look Creevey gave Potter. _"It seems that some of his own former housemates don't hold him in high regard." _he thought as he saw the look that Creevey gave Potter. He also saw the smile leave Ginny's face when she noticed Potter's arrival. Draco was so drawn to the scene that he failed to notice Severus sitting next to him until he touched Draco's arm.

"You shouldn't scowl at Potter like that. Someone might get the impression that you dislike him," Severus intoned.

"They'd be right," Draco growled.

"She _can_ take care of herself. I've made sure of that," Severus stated.

"I know, but I just can't stand him being that close to her," Draco growled possessively.

"From the look Ginevra is giving him, neither can she. How does she feel about him being here?"

"I think the look on her face plainly shows how she's feeling about him being here. She is however, concerned about a map Potter has of the castle. Apparently it's enchanted to show the whereabouts of everyone within the bounds of the school. She's concerned with what he'd do with the information in regards to her sleeping arrangements."

"Not to worry, I'll take care of that infernal map," he promised. "Bloody werewolf never should have given it back to him," Severus growled under his breath as he returned to his breakfast.

********

Harry stood awkwardly in front of his former housemates. He watched as the carefree look fled from Ginny's face as she saw him standing in front of her. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to set things straight between them.

"Hi Gin, How've you been?"

"I'm fine Harry, and yourself?" she asked stiffly.

"Good…good…" He had all the things we wanted to say to her swimming through his head, but for the life of him, he wouldn't figure out what to say to her.

When the awkward silence became too much to bear, Ginny gathered her things and stood to leave for her first class of the day. She looked at Harry who stood with his shoulders slouched and his hands shoved into his pockets as he started at the table unable to make eye contact with Ginny.

"Well, I need to be getting to class," she stated slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Bye, guys," she called to Colin and Natalie. "We'll meet later this week, Colin to revise for Transfiguration and to schedule the next prefects meeting." Colin nodded in agreement with his narrowed eyes never looking away from Harry Potter.

Ginny moved hurriedly across the room hoping Harry wouldn't try to follow her. She was disappointed when she felt his presence at her elbow.

"Gin, can I talk to you for just a minute?" he asked shortening his stride to match hers.

"I can't be late."

"Can I walk you to class then? We can talk on the way."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Where to then?" he asked brightly.

"Potions," she smirked.

"Figures," he mumbled.

"You don't have to walk with me," she replied.

"No, no, no… It's fine. I was just hoping I wouldn't run into the greasy git so soon."

Ginny stopped and grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him around to face her.

"Look, I know you don't like him and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, but I will not listen to you whisper, mumble, or state _anything_ derogatory about him. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded furiously in agreement upon seeing the fire in her eyes.

After a moment he asked, "Why do you always defend him?"

"I thought it would be obvious," she countered.

"But…he's…one of them," he sputtered screwing his face in disgust. Even after everything that the man put himself thought for the good of the wizarding world, he still loathed the man and could not fathom how or why anyone would trust the greasy git.

"Them?" she queried.

"Yeah, them- the Slytherins. You always defend them- always have."

"Well maybe Harry Potter," she spat his name as if the very words wee laced with venom. "_Everyone_ deserves to have someone believe in them, give them a second chance, or perhaps not hold their family's actions or connections against them. Or maybe, _they_ never treated me any differently after Tom." She paused looking fiercely and the young man in front of her. "And _he_… Professor Snape that is, helped me more than anyone else could," she finished before abruptly turning and storming toward the dungeons.

Harry stood stunned momentarily by Ginny's passionate outburst before realizing that she had left him standing alone in the corridor. He ran catching up with her just before she entered the potions classroom.

"Gin… wait," he panted.

She turned on her heel glaring at him as she snapped, _"What?"_

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I… I just… I never understood…"

"No, you didn't, nor did you take the time to figure it out, or _Merlin forbid_, that you ask me about it."

"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled as he leaned against the door frame with his hands crossed forebodingly over his chest with his wand gripped tightly in his hand before turning to his student. "Miss Weasley, shouldn't you be inside preparing for today's lesson?"

"Yes, sir," she replied before slinking past her favorite professor sending him a grateful smile for his interruption.

Harry glared at Severus Snape hating the man for interrupting hid conversation before he had an opportunity to put everything to rights.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Potter?" Severus inquired.

"Until you interrupted, I was right where I needed to be," he growled.

"You may no longer be a student here," he retorted standing away from the wall pulling himself to his full height, "but you will watch your tone while addressing me," he finished menacingly. "And another piece of advice- stay away from Ginevra. She is dealing with enough without you causing her any further problems."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" the younger man spat.

"Oh, don't I?" Severus asked arching his brow in question. "I know that she trusted you with her feelings and even though you knew how difficult it was or her to do that and why. _You, Mr. Potter,_ were quite derelict with the safekeeping of that trust. After your malfeasance with Miss Lovegood, Ginevra's confidence in others was shattered once again and once again it took me _months_ to convince her to trust anyone and I will _not_ have you tearing her down again. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?" Severus paused a moment then added, "The headmaster would like to see you regarding the forfeiture of a certain map of yours for the duration of your stay," before shutting the door soundly in Harry's anger flushed face.

********

Harry tried unsuccessfully to approach Ginny on several occasions over the next few days. It seemed she was always surrounded by her friends and the conversation he wanted to have needed to be held in private. Without the map, it was going to be extremely difficult task to accomplish. So, after thoroughly berating Severus Snape mentally for the loss of the Marauder's Map, he turned his attention to the reason for his being at the castle. In addition to trying to talk to Ginny, he had taken the past few days to get reacquainted with the castle and a few of its inhabitants as well as working on pre-evaluation paperwork of the prospective candidates. Now, he needed to set a timetable where he could evaluate the performance of the candidates and the best place for that would be during their DADA class. He sighed heavily staring at the door in front of him. Unfortunately for him, this involved working directly with Draco Malfoy—_Professor_ Draco Malfoy.

Harry still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Professor Dumbledore chose Draco Malfoy of all people to become a professor and from what he had heard over the past few days, a damned good one. Of course, he did grow up surrounded by the dark arts and was taught at an early age about all kinds of dark artefacts and their uses. What was infinitely the most surprising was that most students, including those from his own former house had nothing but good things to say about him as a professor. As a person, they still disliked him—it was simple Gryffindor loyalty.

"_Might as well get this over with," _Harry thought before knocking soundly on the door.

"Enter."

He walked into his former classroom half expecting to see dark artefacts prominently displayed throughout the room. What he found was something akin to the décor during Remus Lupin's tenure. It was simple, clean, and organized. Pictures of grindylows and kappas, which Harry concluded were probably the current lessons being taught, adorned the walls.

Draco knew Potter would be coming to see him soon, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by the interruption when he heard the knock at the door. Scowling at the thought of spending any time with Potter, he rubbed the tension from his neck then called for him to enter. A smirk settled on Draco's face when he saw Potter enter the room. It was apparent that Potter wanted to spend as much time with him as he did with Potter. He watched and waited for the other man to reach his desk. It seemed for the longest all Potter could do was stare about the room.

Draco wanted this meeting over as soon as possible. Potter was eating into his time with Alexander. This was special, wizards only time that just he and his son spent together every day and as soon as he rid himself of Potter, he could do just that. Draco let out a frustrated sigh before trying to spur Potter on.

"If you're quite finished admiring the ornamentation, you can tell me why you're here, Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry scowled at the blonde. "Part of my being here requires that I observe some of the sixth and seventh year classes."

"I'm aware of that, Potter. Why are you here _now_?"

"I was hoping to set up a timetable with you and to discuss a few of the seventh years."

"Fine," Draco pulled a sheet of parchment from his desk and grabbed his quill. The scratching of the quill tip against the parchment echoed through the silence blanketing the large room. Once he was finished, Draco handed the parchment to the Auror Trainee.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he took the parchment without glancing at its contents.

"If you would bother to look, you'd see that it's my class timetable for the sixth and seventh years."

Harry studied the schedule. "Why isn't the seventh year Gryffindor class listed?"

"They aren't the only ones missing, Potter. The seventh year Slytherins are also not listed. Would you care to venture as guess as to why both are excluded from that list? No? This would be because I have both Houses at the same time. I'm sure you remember those classes being a bit volatile at times and I do not need you causing a distraction."

"Look, Malfoy…"

"That's _Professor_ Malfoy," Draco interrupted.

"Fine," Harry growled rolling his eyes. "_Professor Malfoy_, I have several students in that class that I need to evaluate."

"An alternate venue will need to be arranged." Draco stated with finality.

"You're doing this just because Ginny is in that class, aren't you?" Harry accused.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He couldn't deny that he didn't want Potter anywhere near his wife, but he'd be damned if he'd allow Potter to accuse him of such especially when Ginny was doing her best to stay away from Potter without his interference.

"Miss Prewett's affairs are her own and if you knew her very well at all, you'd know that _if_ she wanted to see you, she'd see you regardless and she'd definitely punish anyone standing in her way. I've been on the receiving end of her wand on a few occasions and I'd rather not have a repeat performance," Draco grimaced at that little memory before getting back on track. "_However_, this is not negotiable. I will set up a private session for any students you wish to evaluate either individually, or as a group, but I will not tolerate any distractions in that particular class. There have been a few near disasters earlier in the year and I refuse to allow this to happen again especially with _my son_ in the next room. I will not place him in danger. Do I make myself clear, Potter?"

"That would be Auror Potter," harry retorted mimicking Draco's previous statement and tone. "And yes, it's clear. I wouldn't want to endanger _Ginny's _son. I'll figure something out," Harry stating fisting his hand through his already untamed locks in frustration as he stalked from the classroom.

As soon as Potter left, Draco cast a locking charm of the classroom door then entered his office to spend the remainder of the hour with his son. Afterall, he was at the best part of the story he was telling to the infant wizard- the handsome quidditch player had just convinced the feisty fae angel to accept his affections.


	37. A Remarkable Detention

Chapter 37: A Remarkable Detention

A/N: Finally, an opportunity to post something. I hope you enjoy.

Draco had devoted the previous week to revising with the fifth and seventh years in preparation for their OWLs and NEWTs respectively. In addition to this, he had been appointing assignments of epic proportions to every year. The only drawback to this however, was that he had to mark every assignment. But, regardless of this atrocity, this mid-term review would was necessary. It would determine the coursework after the Easter hols leading up to OWLs , NEWTs, and final exams. He not only wanted his students prepared, he wanted their marks to leave no question about his ability to teach. In some of his classes he was finding it difficult enough to hold the students' attention, but with Potter hovering about in those same classes it was nearly impossible at times.

"Greengrass! Pay attention!" he growled impatiently at the sixth year. He had spent the previous ten minutes explaining the proper wand technique for the spell and she had spent every second glaring at Potter.

He knew it was a bad idea allowing Potter entrance to this class, but when he blocked Potter from the seventh year Slytherin-Gryffindor class, he failed to do so for the sixth year as well. Though at the time, he was thinking only of keeping Potter away from his wife, even if he had denied this to Potter when the chosen-idiot had the nerve to accuse him of the very thing..

Now however, he was paying for his oversight. The Gryffs hero-worshipped Potter and the Slytherins were restraining themselves from physically or magically attacking him. The only thing the two houses managed accomplish together was not paying attention to his instruction, Greengrass especially.

"Miss Greengrass, I have asked you repeatedly to pay attention to the lesson. Since you cannot manage to do so _now,_ perhaps you can get your priorities in order during detention tonight at 8 o'clock," Draco stated glaring at the girl before turning back to rest of the class. He failed to notice the slight smirk on her face as the detention was assigned.

Colin hadn't stopped smiling since he joined his two favorite witches at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was reveling in every miserable moment Harry Potter spent scowling at Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Potter fouled up, but less than an hour after his arrival was beyond comprehension.

"You don't have to enjoy it so much," Ginny admonished.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied feigning innocence.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Come on, Gin. Please let me have this moment," he begged. "Nobody, well almost nobody," he corrected glancing at Natalie, "could have predicted he'd mess up this soon. Even I gave him four days in the wager."

"The wager, what wager? Ginny asked incredulously.

Well, we were betting if he'd screw up again," Natalie replied sheepishly.

"No," Colin rebutted. "We were betting _when_ he'd bullocks it up. Gin, even you have to admit that you two have a history of him constantly and consistently being an arse then apologizing for it," he tried to rationalize without success. "And you dutifully forgive him each time."

"That's…that's horrid," she snapped. No matter how truthful it was, it sounded horrible when put in those terms. She looked to Natalie who had remained uncommonly quiet for support. "Back me up on this, Nat,"

"I don't think she can," Colin answered smugly as Natalie blushed a beautiful guilt ladened scarlet and shoved a bite into her mouth to avoid answering any questions for the moment.

"And just why not?"

"She won."

"Natalie!" she exclaimed.

"What?" she answered with a cheeky grin. "We weren't the only ones in on this!"

"Uggh!!" Ginny grunted. "So, who else tried to benefit from my misery?"

"The entire Gryffindor quidditch team, all of the sixth years, seventh years, and most of the fifth year boys," Natalie answered.

"Merlin! So, how much did you win?"

"Fifty galleons," she replied proudly.

"Fifty? I'm glad my misfortune could be profitable for you," Ginny grumbled.

"Yeah, it sure was," Colin pouted. "But I'm a shoe-in for the current round. I'm banking on the fact that you can't ever stay mad at Potter."

Ginny just shook her head in disgust not noticing the dark haired Auror walk by. "The only way I'd forgive Ha--_Potter_ would be for him to wear Ron's old bottle green, frilly laced dress robes with the words _'I'm a big tosser'_ flashing in bright pink letters on the back into the Great Hall for everyone to see. And that my friends will never happen because the great prat hates drawing attention to himself and I don't matter enough to him to warrant him embarrassing himself like that," she answered smugly.

Two days later, he proved her wrong.

Draco sat at the head table glowering at the Slytherin table and especially at Astoria Greengrass. He'd had his fill of the witch and her utter disrespect. He could care less if she was enthralled with him, but he would not have her disrespecting him in his own classroom in front of other students. If she wouldn't respect him, she _would_ respect the position and he'd be the one to make her do just that.

He sat thinking of all the truly heinous things he could have her accomplish for her detention and for the first time, he was envious of his godfather. There were so many disgusting potion ingredients and preparations for using those ingredients to choose from, but he'd have to settle for having the witch clean cages or reorganize his shelves. He could pawn her off to Filch, but then he'd not be able to enjoy her agony. That thought put a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I shudder to think what that look holds," Severus stated as he sat next to Draco.

"She deserves the retribution," he stated smugly.

"She?" Severus asked following Draco's line of vision. "Ah, Miss Greengrass again, is it?"

"I've had it with her lack of respect in my class. She refuses to listen to instructions and glares at Potter during the entire lesson. She's going to hurt herself or someone else if it doesn't stop."

Severus smirked. "Believe me Draco, I understand your frustration. After all, I had you and Potter along with Weasley and Granger for seven years. Not a day went by when one of you were guilty of the same crime." Severus laid his utensils gently on his plate and turned to face Draco. "She's an angry young woman, Draco. She blames Potter for her father's incarceration and she's also angry because _you_ rejected her."

"I have _never_ given her any indication that I have _ever_ been interested in her," Draco retorted angrily.

"Be that as it may, she was aware of the betrothal nearly from its inception and was led to believe that you were meant to be with her. Now, that has changed, for the better I might add, but I'd be careful around her. An angry viper _will_ eventually strike."

Draco snorted and returned to his breakfast. Moments later he noticed the din of the Great Hall come to a complete halt. He glanced toward the door to see Potter walk through. "The whole castle stops just for the blighter to eat his breakfast," Draco grumbled under his breath.

"What in Salazar's name is he wearing?" Severus asked as the silence of the hall was invaded by snickering laughter that magnified as Potter reached the head table."

"That's… no, that can't be. That's Weasley's dress robes from the Yule Ball in fourth year," Draco said aghast. Those robes were so ridiculous that they were hard to forget. As much as he disliked Ron Weasley, even he felt sorry for the pillock for having to wear that atrocity.

"I don't recall that being on Weasley's robes then," Severus added as Potter turned to face the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" demanded an outraged Professor McGonagall as she leapt from her chair at the head table.

"Just a little penance," Harry replied with as much dignity as he could afford.

"Please tell me, Mr. Potter that you do not plan on disrupting classes all day with that…that _vulgar_ display."

"That depends," he answered.

"On _what_, if I may ask?" she snipped.

"If Ginny forgives me," he replied.

"Of all the… Follow me, Potter," she demanded storming through the Great Hall stopping momentarily at the Gryffindor table. "Come, Miss Prewett." Ginny rose quickly following her austere head of House.

The duo followed the outraged professor to her office with Ginny glaring at Harry Potter the entire way however, neither deigned to speak to one another. Once they arrived, the professor opened the door and ushered the young adults inside and slammed the door with enough force to cause the windows to rattle. Before either of the stunned occupants could comment, she then rounded on the couple.

"I have _never_ been more outraged by any of my students or former students in my lifetime! Considering the fact that I taught your father and his friends, Mr. Potter not to mention your uncles _and_ your twin brothers, Miss Prewett I would have to say that _this_ is _quite_ the accomplishment."

"The two of you have known each other for years and have been through quite a lot together because of it. I _will not _have either if you disrupting this school with whatever _nonsense_ that has caused Potter to wear this deplorable display," she paused only a moment to catch her breath. "Now the two of you will remain in this room until you sort this out and if you are late for class, Miss Prewett you will serve detention—with me! Do I make myself clear?" the stern professor demanded.

Ginny and Harry both nodded slightly afraid to speak to the outraged professor as she snorted and summoned their wands on her way out of her office. "You may collect these when you're done. I'll be in my classroom."

Ginny stood watching her Head of House as the usually unflappable professor ranted at herself and Potter. She couldn't believe that the great prat had found out what she had said _and_ that he had worn the bloody robes. Not to mention that she was now being talked down to as if this were some great prank gone awry of which they had both been involved.

"This is entirely _your_ fault!" Ginny screamed as soon as the door closed behind the professor.

"_My fault?_ If you hadn't flown off the handle and let me say what I needed to say, none of this would have happened!"

"You…you're blaming _me_? If you hadn't been here in the first place, everything would have been fine," she fumed.

"I didn't exactly have a choice and it's not like you didn't know I'd be here!"

"I didn't exactly expect that you'd you to _want_ to speak to me. I'm not exactly sure _why_ you'd want to talk to me in the first place considering you haven't spoken two words to me since my birthday six months ago!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he replied softer as the tension was purged from his body.

Ginny sighed heavily running her fingers through her hair. This was a conversation she'd already had with Ron and wasn't really looking forward for a repeat performance, especially with Harry.

"I-did-not-plan-what happened! I don't know how many times or how many different ways I can explain this. Besides, it's not like you're the poster boy for propriety," she sneered.

Harry clenched his jaw and took several deep breaths. "I know," he stated stiffly. "All I wanted to do was apologize," he responded through clenched teeth trying not to lose control of his temper.

"What?" she asked as his answer caught her completely by surprise.

"I wanted to apologize. I was being a prat. You didn't deserve to be treated like that, especially on your birthday."

'No, I didn't," she agreed. "So, why, what made you do it?"

"I…I was angry-angry at you, but mostly angry at myself."

"Yourself, I don't see how this had anything to do with you."

"No, you wouldn't, but…if I hadn't… Luna… you know. We'd still be together and well, you wouldn't have been in _that_ situation. And even if you had been, it wouldn't have caused such an uproar with your family because it would have been with me and not…_him_."

"Wait…" Ginny began, but either Harry didn't hear her, or he ignored her interruption.

"Then, finding out it was Malfoy- _Malfoy_, Gin," Harry stated shaking his head. "I still don't understand that. How did we miss that? _When_ were you even together? Ugghh!" he grunted rubbing the back of his neck to lessen the tension. "I just…it…it should have been me…us, not you and Malfoy. Honestly, I can't help but think I've ruined every chance I may have had to be in your life. "

"Harry…"

"Let me finish, please then you can say all you want," he pleaded. She nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "Ginny, you'll never know how sorry I am for what I did. I knew our relationship wasn't ready for _that_ step and I didn't want to pressure you…"

"So you went to my best friend?" she blurted.

"No, she came to me."

"That makes it so much better," she snapped.

"Honestly Gin, I never should have been in any relationship at that time. I've come to realize that, now. Whether you believe me or not, I never wanted to hurt you, then or now. I know I was wrong for that and the way I treated you on and after your birthday is inexcusable, but I've really missed you Ginny. You've been a part of my life since I was twelve years old and it's incomplete without you. _Please_, Ginny I need you to forgive me," he begged.

Ginny couldn't believe the words flowing from Harry's mouth. She had allowed him too many liberties with her feelings over the years, but like she'd always told Colin and Natalie, she couldn't stay angry at him. He was part of the family, a Weasley without red hair. She stared into his green eyes which were filled with regret and a hope that rested completely in her hands.

Ginny listened to him. She still felt a bit of resentment and anger towards him for everything that transpired, but another part of her reasoned that if he hadn't, she never would have found herself with Draco. The thought of her husband brought a smile to her lips. "Just for self-preservation, I shouldn't forgive you, but you're right, Harry. Seven years is too long a time to be friends to throw it away. I still have my doubts, but I'll forgive you Harry. Just don't expect me to trust you-at least not right away. I've been burned twice by you and I won't do it again."

"I understand."

"Look, I need to go to class. I refuse to have detention with McGonagall because I'm late," she smiled seeing how ridiculous Harry looked in Ron's old robes. "I can't believe Ron still had those robes."

"He didn't. Fred and George had them. You won't believe what I had to agree to do for them to let me borrow them."

Ginny laughed as she left the room deciding she didn't want to know what they had conned Harry into doing for them. As much as she loved her brothers, she knew they wouldn't let an opportunity to have Harry at their mercy slip by. Oddly enough, she wasn't sure how they came to have Ron's hideous robes, why they kept them, or what they had planned on doing with them. They had kept her out of the loop on this particular scheme, but she was sure they had an excellent story to tell.

Later that week, Ginny stepped from the emerald green flames into her former dorm room. She had agreed to revise for her Charms and Transfiguration with Colin; they had an exam later in the week. Usually, when she and Colin studied together, Draco looked after Alexander. However, due to the arrangement he made with Harry, Draco was now with his seventh year Gryffindor Auror candidates and tonight they were dueling. As much as Ginny trusted Amina to watch after Alexander in Draco's office, she didn't want her son anywhere near the DADA classroom with random spells being fired. Unfortunately, afterwards Draco had to supervise a detention. So, she brought Alexander with her for the evening hoping he'd sleep while she was studying.

The sight that met Ginny's eyes when she opened the door to the Head's common room was unexpected. Colin had Natalie pressed into the cushions of the sofa with his body covering hers. Their hands were roving over each other's bodies as they were locked in a heated kiss. The urgent moans coming from her friends brought her back to her senses and she turned to leave. Her sudden movement didn't agree with the small wizard in her arms causing Alexander to wail and preventing her from escaping unnoticed.

As she calmed the infant, Natalie and Colin jumped from the sofa looking wildly around the room. Both sighed with relief when their eyes landed on Ginny and Alexander. However, both of their faces immediately flooded with color as they realized what their friend had just caught them doing.

"I-I…um that is we didn't expect you so soon," Natalie stammered.

"That's obvious, but I _was_ fifteen minutes late," she smirked.

"I guess we just lost track of time," Colin replied smiling sheepishly as Ginny broke out in gales of laughter.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not your mum, but just be careful you don't end up with one of these," she cautioned tickling Alexander's stomach eliciting a beautiful gurgling laugh. She missed the pale horrified looks on her best friends' faces as she settled her son on his favorite blanket on the floor with charming his stuffed dragon to fly over his head before she gathered her books to begin their revision.

Draco sat at his desk marking papers while he waited for Astoria to arrive for her detention when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," he called without looking up.

Astoria Greengrass slinked through the door and crossed the room stopping in front of Draco's desk. After a few minutes of being ignored, she huffed indignantly.

"I didn't realize you were in such a rush," Draco stated. "If you knew what I have in store for you, you'd not be in _that_ much of a hurry to begin."

"Reorganizing your shelves and cataloging samples isn't that bad," she replied with a flirtatious smile.

"No, it's not, but that's _not_ what you'll be doing," he stated staring into her eyes smirking at the flicker of uncertainty that flashed across them."

"Oh, then what do you have in mind?" she asked trying unsuccessfully to sound unaffected.

"The grindylow's need a clean tank," he began.

"Wh-what? You can't be serious!" she yelled outraged.

"Watch your tone, Miss Greengrass," he demanded. "And, I am quite serious."

"But, _Professor_," she spat. "You can't expect me to...to get in there with…with those _things_. They're dangerous!"

"I never said that."

"But, that's… that's…they're disgusting!"

"Miss Greengrass, did I say that you had to clean the tank that they were currently residing in?"

"No."

"No, I didn't. You'll need to clean another tank and then I can move the grindylows." With that Draco pointed his wand at the tank on the back table and lifted the cover draped over it.

Astoria turned to follow Draco's wand and groaned as the covering was lifted. If possible this tank was filthier than the one the grindylows were using now. She looked back at Draco then at the tank again before shaking her head in disgust.

"Place your wand on my desk, and then get started. There are cleaning supplies in the back."

Astoria reluctantly placed her wand on Draco's desk then ever so slowly made her was to the filthy tank. Once she had returned from the supply room with the necessary items for cleaning the tank she removed her robe and laid it across a nearby desk. This detention was not going how she thought it would.

When she was assigned the detention, she thought she'd be organizing shelves or cataloging something which would require her to bend or stretch overhead, or climb a ladder. With this in mind, she wore the shortest uniform skirt that she owned. It was actually a few years old, but it still fit in the waist, but the length was a completely different issue. Her father would definitely call it indecent. If she leaned over far enough, a glimpse of her knickers could be seen and her top wasn't much better. She still had on her tie, but it was loosened and the top three buttons were undone. When she turned, the shirt opened just enough to give someone a view of her bra and cleavage. Now, all of this effort would be wasted because she'd be cleaning a grubby, disgusting tank. She was just glad that she found a pair of gloves. There was no way on magical earth that she'd be touching _that_ with her bare hands.

Draco glanced over the top of the parchment that he was marking. He had to stifle the laughter threatening to spill from his lips when Astoria took her robe off. She looked ridiculous. If she thought that this display would draw his attention, she was seriously mistaken. He shook his head and continued marking the assignments.

An hour and a half and one disgusting tank later, Astoria was finally finished. Her once perfectly coiffed hair was now hanging haphazardly around her face with a few strands clinging to her sweat covered brow. She stood and stretched her arms above her head trying to work out the overworked muscles before determinedly stalking toward her professor's desk.

"May I have my wand now?" she demanded.

"If you aren't careful, you'll find yourself cleaning the tank the grindylows are currently using tomorrow night," he warned.

Astoria sniffed indignantly and straightened her spine before staring directly into Draco's hardened glare. "May I have my wand, sir?" she asked employing all of the grace and etiquette of her social upbringing.

"Yes," he answered laying the last of his papers aside.

Astoria hurriedly rounded Draco's desk seizing her wand quickly casting cleaning and refreshing charms to herself before resetting her falling hair.

"That's much better," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Who would have thought you were so vain?" Draco asked chuckling at her airs.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Draco…I mean professor," she quickly amended. "I still have the hardest time thinking of you as a professor," she admitted nervously.

"Sometimes, I do as well."

Astoria hopped up onto the corner of Draco's desk and without missing a beat asked."Do you think things will ever be like they were before- before the war, before _HE_ returned?"

"No, it will never be the same for our families again. We'll have to make our own way and work twice as hard as everyone else and still have to prove our worth on a daily basis. Everything we do will be questioned, every action will be circumspect all because of our _fathers_," he answered spitting the last word out venomously.

Astoria nodded agreeing with Draco's statement as she crossed her legs causing her skirt to rise even higher up her thighs.

"It's not fair, you know?"

"Life is rarely fair. You should know this, or have you forgotten everything that we've been through since we were small children?" He asked knowing that being a child of a Death Eater brought certain expectations because of this discipline was given daily and often quite painfully.

"No, I haven't forgotten," she replied. "You're right, life is seldom fair," she sniggered as she leaned back on her hands pushing her upper body forward causing the buttons on her shirt to strain against the fabric. "If things in my life were fair, you wouldn't have broken our betrothal," she pouted then thought to herself- _I still haven't quite figured out how you did that, but I will find out and it will be reinstated._

Draco sighed heavily. He knew the game that she was playing and he refused to be a part of it any longer. He watched as she paraded herself around the room and displayed her body to him, painfully unaware that it was having no effect whatsoever. It was time to end this he thought as he rose calmly from his seat moving directly in front of Astoria.

A slight smile was on his lips as he leaned closer to the girl. The look on her face as he inched closer confirmed his suspicions regarding her actions. She still wanted him even though he had no interest in her. He heard her breath quicken as he drew closer still. When his lips brushed the outer shell of her ear, he felt her shiver against him.

"Astoria, we've known each other for a very long time- our entire lives," he spoke softly into her ear with his breath ghosting across the sensitive flesh covering of the shell of her ear. "In all of that time," he paused licking his lips. "Have I _ever_ given you _any_ indication that I have _any_ feelings for you whatsoever?" he finished with a steely edge to his voice.

"What?" Astoria gasped as she tried to make sense of what he had said to her.

Draco stepped away from the manipulating witch watching her grow angry as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"I recognize the show you've put on tonight. Your sister did the same thing to Professor Mooney in fourth year and it stops NOW!"

Astoria jumped off the desk glaring at Draco. She knew she was being obvious, but she didn't think she was being _that_ obvious and it had always worked before. Men did not dismiss her, she dismissed them and Draco's actions set fuel to her fiery anger. She had held her tongue too long and now he was going to feel her wrath.

"I just assumed that since you had previously lowered yourself to associating with Weasley or Prewett or whatever she's calling herself that you'd welcome the opportunity to align yourself with someone better. Someone of _our_ caliber," she sneered. "From what I've heard, you haven't been with anyone since you kicked that Weasley slag out of your bed. I can help you with that little problem. I'm sure she wasn't that great to begin with. Let me help you. Then, you'll see that we are meant to be together. I understand how our world works. I could give you your heir and he'd have the purest lineage. Imagine the possibilities."

Draco's mercury eyes darkened to a stormy gray as Astoria spoke. He clenched his jaw tightly and held back every retort that came to mind. He couldn't allow her to know that Ginny still meant something to him, or she'd figure out their secret and all kinds on trouble could come crashing down upon them without need. Their marriage was legal and their situation was upheld by the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, but he did not need this little whelp causing any more problems for his wife or causing possible harm to his son.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to throttle her when she started rambling on about providing an heir for him. He _has_ an heir and his lineage was purer than any mongrel the demon-woman standing in front of him could ever produce no matter who she coupled with to get him. He balled his fist hindering his itching fingers from drawing his wand. His body shook with unadulterated rage as he listened to the drivel that came pouring from her mouth. At some point, he would no longer be able to hold his anger from the witch standing before him. To circumvent hexing his student, he put his hands in his pockets. He drew several ragged breath before saying anything and when Draco spoke, his voice was low and dangerously calm.

"You will _never_ speak of Ginevra Prewett, or any relationship I may or may not have had with her _ever_ again. My personal life is my business and I intend to keep it that way and since you are too clueless to understand what I have told you I will explain this one last time. I _**never**_wanted to marry you. Once I found out about my father's underhanded accord with your father, I found the means to end it," he stopped. Further steeling his voice, he added, "Because I _do not_ want to spend my life with someone as vile and treacherous as you! " He watched as she fought the tears collecting in her eyes and felt slightly vindicated. "As far as my children are concerned, they will never be your responsibility and their lineage will never be questioned, not that it matters in the least, now GET OUT!"

Astoria glared at Draco refusing to let her tears fall. She would not be dismissed by him and no matter what in the end; she would either have him or ruin him.

"You're in love with _her _aren't you? She's the reason _you_ broke _our_ betrothal," she accused.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Astoria."

"I promise you, Draco Malfoy if I find that you are still seeing _her,_ the entire wizarding world will know that you, a _Professor_ is involved with one of his students. I doubt you'd be able to find employment while you're waiting to acquire your family's business. Though, I'm not sure why you want to work, but you seem to enjoy the menial task. I promise you, you will regret crossing me."

Draco laughed. Of all the things he expected from her, this was the least of his worries. By following this path, her threats would only accomplish an unwanted disruption and an indeterminable amount of grief for his wife, which although unacceptable could be dealt with if necessary. His steely voice cut through the tension in the room as he continued.

"You presume to have information that could harm me in some way, which you most definitely do not. Have you forgotten?" he demanded. "I've defied my father, his ridiculous death eater cohorts, and the Dark Lord himself. I _will not_ be threatened or controlled by the likes of you. But you, Astoria, you've put yourself in quite the precarious position. You've threatened and attempted to blackmail me, a professor which both actions alone are imminent grounds for expulsion. If you like, we can take this discussion directly to the headmaster, or," he paused for effect."You can leave this room and never approach me again with this _asinine_ idea that I'd marry you under _any_ circumstance."

The venom and promised laced in Draco's voice caused all of the color to drain from Astoria's face before she fled the room. The slamming of the heavy door echoed through the classroom and the now empty corridor as the young witch stormed back to her dorm room.

Draco retreated to his office. He needed a few moments to collect himself before he joined his family for the evening. After penning a letter to the headmaster and the Slytherin Head of House, he could think of nothing he wanted more than wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife and holding her close until the first rays of the morning light entered their chamber. Little did he know that it would be a while before she graced his bed again.


	38. Highs and Lows

Chapter 38: Highs and Lows

_A/N: Thank you all for all of the support you have given me and this little idea of mine. I want to thank you all for not verbally thrashing me with the slow updates. I know in the beginning I was able to update every other week, but things have changed dramatically over the past two years. This little venture is almost complete. Now, with that being said, I'm having surgery on my hand next week to relieve some strained tendons. What this means for my writing is that I may not be able to type for a few weeks, but the upside is that I can write out the rest of the story and then possible post it faster. I won't know the details until next week. Who knows, it may not affect my typing at all. Wish me luck._

* * *

Ginny was elated when she, Colin, and Natalie finished studying and thankfully, it didn't take as long as she thought it would. The only downside to the evening with her friends was seeing the sidelong glances Natalie and Colin had been giving each other the entire evening. She was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel and now, she wanted nothing more than to get out of their way. Ginny gave her excuses before leaving, but it was still early yet and who knew how long Draco would be supervising his detention. Instead of sitting alone, she decided that a visit to Severus was long overdue.

"Well, this is quite the unexpected surprise," Severus greeted when Ginny stepped from the floo with Alexander bundled in her arms. "I see you've brought my favorite future Slytherin."

Ginny raised her brow in question.

"Please, with this child's genetics, how can he be anything else?" Severus stated smugly.

"As much as you like to deny it, I _am_ a Gryffindor…just like the rest of my family."

Severus shook his head .They'd had this discussion before. "I'm not sure what that indiscriminate hat was thinking when it sorted your lot. You and those twin menaces should have been in Slytherin. The only true Gryffindors in that family of yours are Charles and Ronald. William should have been a Ravenclaw and Percival a Hufflepuff. That boy was born a follower, a yes-man for the Ministry."

Ginny shook her head grinning. She really couldn't refute his claims and often wondered how different things could have been if he was right.

"Come, have a seat. We haven't spent any time together since we've returned after the winter holidays."

Ginny sat on the settee across from Severus' chair placing Alexander's bag next to her. After she settled comfortably into the cushions, she pulled a bottle from the bag in hopes of curtailing the whimpering sounds escaping from his beautiful mouth before they turned into a banshee-like wail. When it came to food, his Weasley genetics really took center stage.

Severus watched as Ginny gathered Alexander's bottle and a towel without looking into the bag as if she'd always performed the action- a second nature if you will. He saw the babe hungrily suckle the bottle as Ginny gently rocked him. He was taken with how natural this seemed to her after only a few months.

"May I?" Severus asked after a few moments even startling himself with the request. After all, the last baby he held was this child's father.

"Of course," Ginny replied shifting her body so that she could easily pass her son to her second father. Severus gracefully lifted Alexander into his arms cradling the child's head as if it hadn't been seventeen years since he had held and fed an infant.

"You're a natural," Ginny praised staring in awe at Severus' ease with her son.

"I had plenty of practice with your husband many years ago. You never forget," he answered. Ginny watched quietly as Severus interacted with Alexander. After a few moments, the tinkling sound of her giggles swept through the room.

"You know, if I had Colin's camera right now, I'd never have to work a day in my life. Imagine how much money I could get for a picture of the meanest professor in Hogwarts history holding and feeding a baby," she teased.

Slightly affronted, he replied, "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I am quite certain _you_ will never _need_ to work a day in your life at any rate." All traces of humor that enveloped the room evaporated at this statement.

"I don't want to live off of Draco's money," she replied somberly.

"That my dear is not what I'm referring to," he replied cryptically completely disregarding her change in temperament.

She waited for him to continue, but he said nothing more as he continued to feed the sleepy baby in his arms.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain yourself," she pouted.

"I believe I just did," he replied placing the now empty bottle on the side table and lifting Alexander to his shoulder to pat his back smirking as he looked directly at the frustrated redhead glaring at him. Sometimes, she reminded him of another redhead he also cared a great deal for, but that was a lifetime ago and better left in the past.

"What is it with Slytherins and evasive responses?" she huffed.

"Whatever do you mean, Ginevra?"

"I've tolerated it from you for years, and Blaise was notorious for it," she huffed. "Draco did the same thing earlier today when I asked who had detention with him this evening."

Severus stopped patting the infant. "He did not tell you?"

"No, but you know who it is, don't you?" She asked hoping he'd quell her curiosity.

"Yes, it is a member of my own house," he replied then looked to the child blonde in his arms. "He seems to be asleep. Where would you like him?" he asked indicating the sleeping Alexander.

"Amina!" Ginny called.

"Yes, Miss Ginny?" Amina asked as soon as she popped into the room.

"Could you take Alexander to his room and settle him in for the evening?" she asked politely.

"I'll takes little master right away!" she answered taking the child from the professor before grabbing Alexander's bag and disappearing from the room with a faint pop.

As soon as the elf left, Ginny rounded on Severus once more.

"Who?" She asked simply while glaring at the professor.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "This is not your concern; it is a disciplinary issue."

"Yes, it is my concern! I'm his _wife_,_" _she fumed. "Since when have detentions been confidential information?" she demanded. "I'm sure it's already halfway through the castle by now. You know Hogwart's keeps no secrets."

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you, and as I am not going to tell you either, this discussion is over. You'll just have to wait until Draco tells you, or Hogwarts catches up with you. Now, however, I have something else to discuss with you," he stated lifting an envelope from the side table brushing aside the previous topic at hand. This was something that Draco and Ginny would need to deal with without his interference no matter how wrong Severus thought Draco was for withholding this information. "This just arrived this evening. I was going to give it to you after class tomorrow," He advised passing the envelope toward Ginny.

Ginny looked at Severus curiously as she took the envelope into her hands. Turning the envelope over, she saw the broken St. Mungo's seal that previously held the envelope closed. She took the parchment from its sheath and began to read.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_We here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Potions Research and Development Department would like to thank you for your recent submission on behalf of your student, Ginevra Prewett-Weasley. We have carefully reviewed your formula and documentation. After thorough testing, we are recommending the fever reducing potion to the Ministry for a patent and formally request that St. Mungo's Potions Department is appointed the official brewers of your potion._

_We understand the parameters of your yearly assignment, but we do recommend coloring crystals emulsified in an aloe reduction to replace the human hair element. Otherwise, we'll have some prematurely bald wizards and a few witches as well. (Please see attached formula revision. This will in no way affect the patenting of this potion as your creation.)_

_Please extend our congratulations to Miss Prewett-Weasley for an outstanding and long overdue addition to the magical community. Also, upon completion of her education, we have an open position available for her here in the R&D Department if she should choose to accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Edmond Bracken_

_Department Head, Research and Development_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_P.S. _

_Please complete the attached patent application and forward it to the Ministry in the pre-addressed packet provided. Our Legal Department will be contacting you soon to set up a meeting in regards to brewing rights_

Ginny stared at the parchment in her hands not believing what she had just read even after re-reading the letter twice more.

"Is…is this real?" she asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, my dear. It is real. I did tell you that they would love the idea, did I not?"

"Yes, you did, but a patent and brewing rights? I never… that's …Wow!"

"Precisely," he smirked watching as she comprehended what all of this could mean for her. He saw the bubble of excitement rise in her as her eyes began to sparkle in shear happiness.

"When I meet with them, you'll go with me, won't you?"

"If you like, but I thought you would rather have Draco there."

"Yes, but you've done this before. You understand the process," she replied. "I feel like… Iike I'm getting in way over my head," she conceded.

"Don't worry about that now. You can have the Malfoy solicitor at your disposal. He will be there and he will handle any contract you enter, _if_ you choose to do so. He will not allow you to be exploited, of that you can be assured."

"Yeah," she agreed thinking warmly of Jasper Alexander, her son's namesake.

Severus smiled at her reaction. He knew from personal experience how affecting this process could be the first time. He knew she'd be surprised, even shocked when she was informed, but the overwhelming dumbfounded-ness was astonishing to say the least. The two sat in amiable silence for several minutes each lost in their own thoughts as they each processed the ramifications of the letter.

"Severus," Ginny called breaking the silence. "Thank you for everything. You have no idea what this means to me," she stated earnestly. "And to think, I was quite angry with you for assigning me such a basic potion to work with," she chuckled.

"Yes, I do recall," he drawled with a slight smile tugging at his lips softening his otherwise stern features. "Ginevra, I am so very proud of you. This is an amazing accomplishment," he praised. "I'll have you know, I would have taken you on as an apprentice next year were you not married or had Alexander to look after,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked affronted.

"It requires two months scouring the Amazon, the Nile, the Alps, the Himalayas, and the jungles of Madagascar for rare ingredients. I doubt you'd want to leave your husband or son for that length of time."

"No, I don't, but does it all have to be done at one time? An apprenticeship takes several years to complete. Who says all of that needs to be done at the beginning? I could space it out over a couple of years. I don't think it would be a problem to be gone for a week, maybe ten days at a time beginning next summer," she offered hoping he'd still extend the invitation. "Draco and Narcissa, I'm sure between Alexander would be well cared for. Don't get me wrong, I'd miss them terribly, but it's not like I'd be gone forever, right?"

"I suppose that could work, but why would you _want_ to do this? You could stay with Alexander and not have to worry about your finances, especially with the offer from St. Mungo's or, you could work with Narcissa and her charities?"

"You've been to my parent's house; you know I didn't grow up with a lot of money, or rather _any _money. My dad worked hard to provide for our family just like my brothers are doing now and I _will_ be a contributing member of my own family," she replied. "I refuse to be a kept woman and live off of a stipend from the Malfoy vaults. Besides, if women were meant only to be wives and mothers, why bother educating us at all?"

"I wasn't implying that, Ginevra and I _do_ know the value of an intelligent woman."

"You know me, Severus. You know I'll never be truly happy doing what Narcissa does. Don't get me wrong, I know that I'll be expected to do the tea party circuit sooner or later, and I will, but I need more than that-something that is my own and this," she stated lifting the letter from St. Mungo's. "This will help accomplish that goal."

Severus nodded in understanding. "So, what is your plan?"

"I… well, you see… Merlin, this shouldn't be that difficult to explain," she stumbled nervously then took a deep cleansing breath before continuing. "I want to apply what I accomplished with the fever reducing potion to a few other potions that taste absolutely horrible, but are used quite often by mothers. Honestly, the remedies we take do the job, but taste horrendous. Sometimes, the cure is worse than the injury."

"I can see your point."

"I was hoping that I could come to you for help as well."

"Always," he replied thankful that she was willing to keep him close and not totally replace his counsel with that of her husband. "We can talk about this another time. I'm sure you want to share your good news with that husband of yours and next week, the three of us can discuss the apprenticeship together. I'm sure he'll have questions and concerns for your safety. Now, you should be getting along, it wouldn't do for the Head Girl to be out past curfew, and I have rounds to make."

With that being said, Ginny bid Severus goodnight and gathered the remainder of her things leaving in a flash of emerald green flames.

* * *

Ginny flooed back to the suite she shared with Draco and her son wanting to share her good fortune with her husband. After looking about, she realized that he was most likely still supervising his student's detention. She quietly made her way through his office to the door adjoining his classroom to determine if he was alone. She could hear two voices, Draco's and a decidedly female voice. She allowed her curiosity to get the better of her, something she would come to regret wholeheartedly over the next several days.

She gently turned the knob of the door opening it only wide enough to peek into the room and keep herself hidden. The sight that greeted her was confusing at first. She now understood why neither Draco nor Severus told her who the detainee was. Her blood boiled with anger as she saw Astoria Greengrass having a somewhat intimate conversation with Draco, her own husband. She wished at that moment that she had one of her brothers' extendable ears. She needed to hear what that…that slag was saying to _her_ Draco. It was bad enough that she was barely covered by the miniscule articles of clothing she wore, but the way she looked at Draco did not look promising to the young wife who had previously caught her lover in another precarious situation with the girl in question's sister.

She refused to allow herself to think that Draco would betray his wedding vows. He loved her. He told her that on a daily basis and showed her his love as often as possible, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, little shards of doubt cut their way into her heart. When Draco leaned in closer to Astoria, Ginny saw the girl visibly shiver in anticipation and knowing the skills her possessed and the magic her could work on her neck and ears alone, she had no doubt what had caused the girl to react so. And with this, the final shard worked its way in and her heart shattered watching the man she loved stand between the legs of the girl his family promised him to marry with his body leaning possessively over Astoria as he had done to her on many occasions. The scene began to blur in front of her as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She refused to watch another moment of the scene before her. She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he kissed the girl in front of him as he had done to his wife on many occasions.

With her shattered heart weighing heavily in her chest, she closed the door and backed away. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She could no longer stand the sight of her husband. He promised to lover her and cherish her, but most importantly he pledged to honor their wedding vows with his fidelity. Ginny stumbled to the mantle and escaped through the floo. When she stepped from the grate it took her a few moments to gather her bearings before she went tearing through the door of the abandoned classroom. Her quick steps echoed through the corridor as she aimlessly ran trying to escape the pain caused by the void left where her love filled heart used to beat within the confines of her chest. She ran and ran through the empty corridors until her body refused to cooperate. Unable to move forward another step, her grief stricken body collapsed onto the cold stone floor sobbing unable to fathom why he would do this to her again and with yet another Greengrass. She couldn't help but recall the events of the previous year.

"_Whoever it is, get the bloody hell out of here!"_

_Ginny took in the scene before her. She saw her boyfriend of nearly two years in his large four poster bed with his crisp, white uniform shirt completely unbuttoned trailing behind his back. His platinum blonde hair uncharacteristically mused laying with an equally undressed Daphne Greengrass, a seventh year Slytherin witch who had been trying to garner Draco's attention for quite a while. Confused, Ginny replied, "Excuse me?"_

_The sound of Daphne's feminine giggling coursed through the room as Draco ran his long elegant fingers over her bare stomach._

"_Dr-Draco, why are you doing this?" Ginny could feel the sting of tears in her eyes fighting them back with all of her strength. Her heart was breaking with every word spoken. She looked into his silver eyes hoping to see some clue that this was just a sick joke. His eyes were cold as ice. None of the warmth she'd known for the last few years was there. This was the old Draco, the Draco controlled by his evil father, Lucius Malfoy._

"_What Weasley, did you honestly think we'd be together forever? Really! You were just a… a challenge. Like all challenges when they've been conquered, they're over just like this… this thing we __**had. **__It's through. We're through._

"Why?" she moaned pitifully as she cried harder. She was so encompassed in her own pain that she failed to hear the falling of the footsteps as they approached her.

* * *

Harry left the DADA classroom thinking that the seventh year candidates still had a long way to go before they'd pass the entrance exam, but they were giving their best and trying to improve. Besides, they still had months to go before they had to think about that.

As he aimlessly walked, he noticed that the volume of students in the halls was thinning as they trekked back to their common rooms to settle in for the night. Unintentionally, Harry's walk found him standing in front of the two gargoyle statues guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Harry, I didn't expect to see you here this evening," a familiar voice called from behind.

Chuckling, Harry turned to face the aged headmaster who had walked up behind him. "I was just thinking the same thing myself. I didn't intend to come here. I was walking and thinking a bit and ended up here."

"Ah, I've done that many times myself. While you're here, why don't you come up to my office and have a chat. I've been meaning to talk to you," he stated. The old wizard lowered his voice the added, "Just between you and I, I'd like to know the reason Mr. Weasley's old dress robes have made another appearance after so many years. I'm sure it's a great tale," Dumbledore stated with his eyes filled with merriment.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied sheepishly grinning as he followed the professor up the spiral staircase.

Nearly two hours later, Harry emerged from Dumbledore's office. He couldn't remember laughing that much in one evening in a very long time. He noticed the empty halls and determined that it must be passed curfew and decided to call it a night himself. He strode swiftly through the corridor toward his quarters hoping to complete his weekly Candidate Assessment Sheets before turning in.

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the stairs began to shift before he made it to his floor stopping his progress. When the sounds if the grating stone finally ceased, Harry welcomed the silence hoping that this obstacle would be a short disruption in his plans.

While he waited for the stairs to shift again, Harry sat down on one of the steps. He sat listening to the sounds of the silent castle. He'd never paid that much attention to the noises that echoed through the empty halls during his late night escapades. He was too busy trying not to get caught, but tonight, he had no choice. It was eerily quiet.

He thought he heard the Bloody Baron's deep baritone voice scolding someone- Peeves, no doubt. He still found it amusing that the only thing that could keep the poltergeist inline was a ghost. Of course, this particular ghost did murder his only love, the Grey Lady. It was ironic that they ended up haunting the same castle, he thought before another sound in the distance caught his attention.

The sound was a quick clopping sound that seemed to get louder. He jumped up when he realized that it was the echoing of someone's footfalls and from the quickness of the steps, whoever it was, was running. At first, he assumed that it was someone out after curfew trying to get back to their common room. He dismissed this thought when he heard a pained sob echo through the hall accompanying the footsteps.

He turned is circle trying to discern which direction the sound was coming from. He strained his ears as the heart wrenching sounds from the unknown girl grew louder. How she was able to run through the halls making that noise and not get caught by Filch was astonishing. It also told him that she didn't care if she was caught or not.

Just as he determined where the sound was emanating from, the stairs shifted again. Harry took off running in the direction of the crying girl. He didn't know if someone had hurt her or not, but he needed to get there soon. When he reached the origin of the sobs, his heart nearly stopped beating. On the floor at his feet in a huddled mass was Ginny Prewett-Weasley alternately crying and mumbling something under her breath. The only words Harry understood were 'Draco' and 'not again'. He never thought he could hate Malfoy as much as he did at this very moment. He wasn't sure what Malfoy had done, but his chest ached knowing that he had caused her more pain.

Harry slowly crept closer to the weeping girl at his feet and knelt on the floor next to her. He waited to see if she would notice his presence. He didn't want to frighten her, but he needed to see if she needed medical treatment.

"Ginny?" he called softly with no response. "Ginny?" he repeated gently touching her shoulder. He watched as she jerked her head in his direction. Her eyes met his for a moment. They were red and swollen and full of hurt and betrayal. "Gin, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Ginny didn't answer. She only threw her arms around Harry's neck and buried her head in his chest as she cried harder. As much as Harry loved holding her in his arms again, he needed to make sure that she wasn't physically hurt.

"Come on, Gin," he coaxed. "Let's get you to the hospital wing and let Madame Pomfrey check you over."

"No," she choked out between sobs. "I don't…"

"Ok, then," he sighed seeing that he'd never get her to the hospital wing if she didn't want to go."We'll go to your dorm," he assured as he helped Ginny to her feet. He supported her light frame as he led her to the Head's dorm unaware of the sneering Potion's Master that grudgingly had to complete his rounds before finding out what had happened after Ginny had left his company less than an hour ago.

* * *

Moments after Draco entered his living quarters he heard someone pounding on the door. He couldn't fathom who would be pounding on _his_ door at this time on night.

"OPEN UP, MALFOY!" Harry yelled as he drummed his fists on the door.

Draco stormed across the room and ripped the door open. The minute the door opened, Harry pushed his way into the room and rounded on Draco.

"I don't know what you did to her, but so help me, Malfoy this will be the last time and I could care less if you have a child with he or not!" he fumed with his ragged breath echoing through the room. "You _will_ leave Ginny alone. She doesn't deserve to be one of your playthings!"

Draco stared at the incensed man standing in his quarters telling him to leave his own wife alone. He had no idea what Potter was going on about. He hadn't seen Ginny since he glanced at her across the Great Hall for supper, but Draco refused to allow Potter to get under his skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," he sneered. "Now get out so I can check on my son and talk to Ginevra to figure out what it is that you're suggesting I've done."

"I'm not suggesting anything, Malfoy. I'm saying I found her in an empty corridor sprawled across the floor sobbing hysterically and Ginny's not a crier. The only thing I could make out was 'Draco' and 'not again' as I helped her back to her dorm. I'm not sure what it is that you've done again, but I'll make sure it never happens again," Harry warned.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Potter. After our session with the seventh years, I had a detention to supervise of which I just moments ago returned from. Now, once again—GET OUT!" Draco yelled pushing Potter through the door.

He simply could not figure out what had happened to Ginny. A far as he knew, she was revising with Creevey and McDonald. All sorts of images flooded through his head- all involving a few of her less than savory classmates who had made the fall term nearly unbearable for her. Merlin! What if something had happened to her because he wasn't there to protect her and their son? His heart nearly stopped when he realized that Potter had said nothing about Alexander.

Draco walked toward the nursery room. He felt as though he was dragging fifty pound weights instead of his legs. The closer he came to the door, the heavier his legs felt. When he finally arrived at the door, he reached out with a shaking hand to the doorknob and turned it. With his eyes closed tightly as he prayed and begged every deity he knew of for his son's safety, he opened the door noisily rattling the door knob.

"SHHH! Professor you is going to wakes the little master!" Amina scolded.

Draco's eyes shot open and he turned to the cot to see his son sleeping soundly. He felt the vice around his heart lessen as tears welled in his eyes. He never knew he had the ability to care so much for the safety of someone other than himself until that moment. He cared for Ginny's safety of course, but a part of him knew that she had the ability to take care of herself, but Alexander was totally dependent on his parents, himself and Ginny for everything.

Draco allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks as he quickly stepped to his son's side. He had to touch him to make sure he was really there. The baby shifted closer to his father's hand once he felt the warmth on his face. Draco stood like that for several minutes before turning to Amina.

"Amina, do you know where Ginny was this evening?" he whispered.

"Miss Ginny was with the dungeons professor tonight when she called for me to put little master to sleep. She cames back and wents into your office and then she lefts again."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in her old rooms, professors," she replied reluctantly after using her elf magic to locate Ginny in the castle.

Draco walked into his office to floo Ginny. After several attempt, he accepted that the connection had been closed and walked briskly from their quarters to the Head's rooms. He could have throttled Creevey when the boy denied him access to his wife, but Creevey's advice was probably on the mark.

"_Let her cool down a bit and try to talk to her in the morning. You won't accomplish anything right now, not while she's so emotional. She's more likely to hex you than listen to what you have to say." _

As much as he hated to admit that the Gryffindor was right, knowing his wife as he did, he'd have to agree. If Ginny thought he did something wrong, and was distraught as Potter said, his lovely wife would hex first and _if_ there was anything left, she'd ask questions later- most likely, after she hexed you again.

Draco turned and walked slowly back to his quarters. It had been a very long day for the young professor, as much as he wanted to comfort his hurting wife; he had no desire to be on the business end of her wand again. He was a Slytherin after all. They did pride themselves on self-preservation and tomorrow would bring the opportunity to right any wrongs with his beautiful, albeit feisty wife.


End file.
